Go Go RWBY Rangers
by WaterDragonMaverick
Summary: Who hasn't wanted to be a superhero? Ruby and Yang get into something strange during their move into Beacon Academy for their next school year. They encounter a thief who attacks them and their roommates when they are in the park. After he sent freaky monsters at them, things get troubling until they are saved and taken to a secret lab. What awaits these four girls next?
1. Ranger Hunt Part 1: A New Adventure

**Author's Note- Hello people, I am WaterDragonMaverick. I have been around FanFiction for quite a while, but this is my first attempt at making a fanfic myself. This story will be about if Team RWBY and other characters from RWBY were in a Power Rangers setting with the struggle between good and evil, all the Power Rangers weapons, various enemies, and my personal favorite of Zord battles. I hope that you all enjoy this and constructive criticism would be helpful because I have never done this before now.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P. you wonderfully talented man. We will never forget you)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

"Darkness. That is how the world began. Stories and legends always tell of people being in times where everything seemed hopeless and all was lost. But, humanity has always been resourceful and have adapted to their conditions of living. When it has been discovering ways to brave the elements, constructing settlements for communities to live, defending themselves from attacking forces, or even just gathering information to further themselves. Humanity has survived countless experiences that have saved their species from extinction. So do not fret when you lose your way in life. Though the path may seem dark ahead, there is always a light to help guide you. If it is a way evolving yourself as a person or just a simple and kind soul that will help you in your time of need, you will always discover something you never knew before."

As this speech drew to a close, a tall man at 6'6" with silver hair began to step out from the shadows of a hallway and walked into a laboratory with highly advanced technology. He wore an emerald green suit with a black jacket and carried a walking stick. As the sounds of his footsteps and cane began to cease echoing when he entered the room, the man took a seat in front of one of the computers. As the emerald-clad man sat down, the consistent beeping from the computers and machines filled the lab. After a few minutes of research, two more people entered the room and began to speak with the gentleman at the computer.

A tall blonde woman at 6'3" (in heels) wearing glasses in a white blouse and black skirt spoke first and asked, "Professor Ozpin, are you sure about this? What if these people aren't ready for what you are about to do?"

The one called Ozpin replied after having a sip of his coffee, "Glynda, I assure you that they are ready. And if not, I am giving them a choice to participate. They can help us if they want, or go return to their regular lives. But, I know that they can help make a difference. After all, two of them are already involved despite them not knowing the full details."

"That is one thing that concerns me, though. Will they really go through with your offer without being told," Glynda questioned.

"It is entirely up to them in the first place, Glynda. I am sure that they will help us when the time comes," replied the second man. He was as tall as Ozpin and was wearing a white military ensemble. He had neatly groomed black hair that was turning white at his temples, was wearing a single glove on his right hand, and had a metal strip over one of his eyes.

"General Ironwood is right. They will help us if they choose. It is all up to them," Ozpin answered. "Now we just have to wait for their next move. Who knows what they have been planning for these past few years?"

* * *

In the city known as 'Emerald Vale', there are a number of areas to visit as a local or as a tourist. The shopping district where people can buy all the latest fashions, electronics, and advertised products. Numerous restaurants that cater to all kinds of tastes and styles of cuisine, clubs for dancing and entertainment, the community park for just relaxing and playing in the comfort of nature, movie theaters, arcades, and even the local amusement park to enjoy a day out with friends and family. But, the location most known in Emerald Vale is Beacon Academy that is claimed to be 'A signal to a better world by giving knowledge to those who walk through our gates'. This school is one of the most successful in the country and has been known to have students that are exceptionally bright and colorful in terms of personality.

"Wow! This place is so huge! I can't believe that I am going to go to school here," said a young girl with a red hoodie. She was a short teenager at 5'2" with short black hair that had red highlights, a gothic black and red dress under her hood, black and red boots, and a silver rose buckle on her dress skirt. But what was most interesting about her appearance, was her silver eyes that held a youthful look of optimism and excitement for adventure.

"OH! I am so happy that my little sister is going to school with me at Beacon! This is the best day ever," exclaimed a tall and beautiful blonde girl at 5'8" with a developed and fit figure as she gave her sister a bear hug. "Ruby, you are going to do great here! I just know it! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Please... stop... Yang! You're... suffocating me," Ruby cried out for help as Yang buried her into the elder sister's large chest. "Sorry, Ruby. Forgot about that," Yang apologized. Yang's attire consisted of a yellow tank top with a brown jacket over it, brown boots, an orange scarf, black leather shorts, and a half-skirt that matched her jacket. To complete her outfit, Yang had two golden bracelets on her wrists.

"Alright, the car is unpacked. Feels good to be back here again. It has been forever since I went to Beacon as a student," a blond man stated as he carried out two final bags of luggage from the trunk of his car. "I hope you two enjoy your time at Beacon until your next break from classes. I can't believe that my girls are going to the same school right now. Ruby, I had no clue that you would have gotten into Beacon two years early. But, looks like your uncle knew about your test scores and talked with his friends at the school board to get you in this year," Ruby and Yang's father started to tear up as he said this.

"Dad, you're embarrassing us", Ruby and Yang started to whine. "We can handle ourselves. Just go home and relax."

"Alright, I'll see you when I can", Taiyang said as he got back into the car. "See you girls later."

"Later, Dad," Ruby and Yang bid farewell to their father as a brunette girl walked up to the newcomers.

"Hello. Welcome to Beacon Academy. I'm Velvet Scarlatina from the School Welcoming Committee. You must be Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long", the brunette greeted as her rabbit ear hairband bobbed up and down in the wind.

"Hi! Hey," Ruby and Yang greeted respectively.

"Do you have your dorm assignments with you," Velvet inquired. Pulling out the letters from their pockets, the sisters found that they had the same dormitory number. "Perfect! This way to Summer Hall Dorms."

* * *

After a trip across campus, Ruby and Yang were taken to the Summer Hall where they got their room keys and dorm room assignment. "Here you are, Room 2012", said the RA as they gave the sisters each a key. "Just so that you know, you do have two other roommates. One is already unpacking in there now."

"I wonder what they're like," Ruby asked.

Yang replied, "C'mon! Let's go find out, sis."

As Ruby and Yang drew closer to their room, they found that the door was unlocked and some men in suits were bringing in some bags. A voice came from inside, "Thank you, gentlemen. That will be all."

As soon as the men left, Ruby came up with an idea that she thought would be great. "Yang, let's help our roommate unpack. It would go a lot faster."

"Great idea, Ruby! Let's go," Yang said in agreement.

As Ruby was the first to enter the room and was rushing to help, she did not see that there was more than just four suitcases in the room and crashed into a luggage cart that was stacked to the top with bags and cases marked with a snowflake logo. As the cart's load fell down with Ruby, she and Yang heard a cry of pain. "OW!"

The source of the voice was revealed to be a short woman about 5'3" in her platform heels and around Yang's age with long white hair in a side ponytail, wore an expensive-looking white and light blue dress with a matching jacket, had thin rectangular earrings and had a thin necklace that had a small apple-shaped pendant. "Who did that!? I demand that you show yourself!" In a bossy and irritated tone, she called out for who had knocked her luggage (and by extent, herself) to the ground.

"Ow. I didn't see that cart in the way when I turned. I am so sorry," Ruby apologized to the white-clad girl.

"You should have watched where you were going! I'll have you know that most of the items in my bags are worth more than your tuition here," the snow-haired girl exclaimed as she berated Ruby. "Wait a minute. Why are you here? Aren't you a little too young to attend a university like Beacon Academy? You should still be in high school!"

"Hey, calm down Ice Queen! My sister is smarter than you think. That is why she got to skip ahead to Beacon with me," Yang started to talk back.

"I am not an Ice Queen! For your information, I am Weiss Schnee," the 'Ice Queen' spoke out.

"Never heard of you," both Ruby and Yang answered with deadpan tones.

"WHAT!? How could not have heard of the Schnee D.U.S.T. Company," Weiss asked in surprise to the sisters' response.

Ruby confusingly asked, "Dust? What does a company do with dirt?" Before Weiss could answer Ruby's question, a new voice responded before her.

"Not that kind of dust. 'Dutifully Upgrading Society Today', the motto of the Schnee Corporation. A company that expands the technological and scientific endeavors of humanity by discovering new breakthroughs to help in various fields such as medicine, exploration, weapons development, vehicles, communication, and many other topics of research and development." The voice belonged to a bow-wearing dark-haired girl at 5'6" with a black vest and white t-shirt, white shorts, black and purple stockings, black boots, and was carrying a gray backpack while pulling two suitcases for her luggage. "And we are talking to the youngest daughter of the Schnee Company's CEO, the potential heiress of Schnee D.U.S.T., Weiss Schnee."

"At least somebody recognizes me," Weiss said with a satisfied smile on her face. "Glad to know that you did your research. May I ask who you are?"

"No need to be so formal when your father doesn't even care what school you chose to attend and just cut you off from the family fortune with only what you have in your savings account," the raven-haired woman stated.

"WHAT!? How did you learn about that," Weiss shouted as she was taken by surprise.

"Just because most people get their news from the internet today, doesn't mean that television and newspapers are obsolete. People need to learn more about that," the enigmatic teenager explained.

Ruby asked, "But, she did ask for your name. Can you please tell us since we all seem to be roommates?"

"Blake Belladonna," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long! And this is my adorable genius sister, Ruby Rose," Yang ecstatically said. Weiss and Blake were a little confused by that statement, but Ruby explained for them.

"Same dad, different moms. That clear things up," the youngest told them and asked if the other two understood.

"Yeah. A little. But I am still not sure if you belong here, Ruby Rose", Weiss declared.

"Just wait and see! Ruby belongs here with the three of us! Now let's just unpack because classes don't start until tomorrow", Yang reminded everybody.

Ruby agreed, "Alright. Let's just divide the rooms up." Both Ruby and Yang simultaneously exclaimed, "I CALL TOP BUNK," as they raced to the beds to set down their luggage.

After about an hour of unpacking, Ruby and the others were finished because unlike Weiss, the other three chose to pack lightly with only a few novelties from home or put all they wanted in a separate bag. "Done! Finally, everything is unpacked and cleaned up," Yang declared as she fell to the floor. "Hey, turns out the carpet is nice and soft, too!"

"Wow, you're right! I want to make carpet angels," Ruby agreed wholeheartedly.

Weiss just rolled her eyes at the childishness of the sisters and asked, "So what should we do now?"

Yang immediately jumped back up onto her feet and answered, "I saw this great-looking Chinese Take-Out place in town. We should get some lunch."

Just as Blake was about to give another suggestion, the room was filled with a light growling sound that came from her stomach. "I guess Chinese would be good," Blake replied to her new roommates as her hunger gave away her answer.

Ruby was already out the door and waiting in the hallway as she grabbed her wallet and room key. "Come on! I'm starving! I want some dumplings!"

"Slow down, you dolt! You might run into someone else," Weiss shouted as she was proven correct when the sounds of Ruby colliding with another person were heard around the corner of the door.

"Ouch", Ruby whimpered. "Are you okay?" Ruby saw that the person she bumped into was a tall blond boy at 6'1" who wore a simple black hoodie and blue jeans with sneakers and two belts.

"Yeah, just fine. It's just my luck to get hit by another student when getting lost in the dorm hallways," replied the blond.

"Tough time getting to Beacon," Yang asked the boy.

"Yeah. I just got off the bus with my stuff this morning and I was exploring the campus, lost for hours because I forgot my map. I mean seriously, with my sense of direction today, you think I would fall off a cliff and into a forest below!" Ruby, Yang, and even Blake started to laugh a bit at the joke. "Glad to see somebody is enjoying themselves today. Even if it is at my expense. I'm Jaune."

Each of the girls introduced themselves, "Hi Jaune, I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Yang."

After greetings were shared, Blake noticed the paper on the floor and the room key that Jaune had with him. "Your dorm room is actually right across from us. Right there, Room 2013."

"Oh thank God. I thought I would be lost until dark," Jaune said in relief.

Ruby gave her two cents, "Looks like nobody else has shown up yet, so go ahead and start unpacking."

"Thanks girls. Guess I'll see you around often," Jaune said in an attempt to sound suave and charming, but fell back on his face when he tried to lean on the wall to complete the image he was going for. Jaune recovered and sheepishly said, "Hehehehe, I'm just gonna get inside now".

"Well, he seems like a nice guy", Yang awkwardly said to clear the air as Jaune closed his door.

"He certainly means well, but he isn't cut out for trying that kind of social interaction," Weiss added in.

Ruby chose this time to remind everyone of their original plan, "We'll see him plenty through the year. Right now though, Chinese food! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hmm, that's cool! This place also serves Japanese cuisine. Let's try some out," Yang took note of the restaurant as the girls reached their destination in town, 'Lotus Cloud Restaurant'.

Ruby responded, "As long as I still get dumplings, I am fine with whatever!"

"As long as it's healthy, I'll try something", Weiss stated to the others. As the four went in and sat down, a waiter arrived with some menus and asked for drink orders. With Ruby and Yang ordering soda, Blake got some tea and Weiss asked for a glass of water.

"So what looks good on the menu, ladies," Ruby inquired. "Because I am seeing pot stickers and fried rice for myself."

"Well, the lo mein noodles sound tasty to me. Sweet and sour chicken, too", Yang answered back.

"Guess I'll just have what you guys get and we share", Weiss decided.

Blake had stars in her eyes when she gave her answer, "Tekkadon sounds delicious. It's basically a bowl of rice topped with tuna."

"Well, since we know what to get, let's see if the waiter is back yet", Ruby stated as she closed her menu. Just as she turned around to see if the waiter was around, an orange and pink blur zoomed past Ruby and the table to latch onto a worker who was carrying plates of food to another group.

Ruby and the others saw several dishes fly into the air and everybody reacted at once to prevent any trouble. Weiss, Blake, and the waiter all grabbed full plates and empty glasses without spilling any of the meals, while Ruby and Yang worked with the mystery blur to catch several empty plates that were remaining. With the restaurant catastrophe avoided, the blur sheepishly apologized to the waiter and her tone sounded like the two have known each other for a long time. "Sorry, Ren. I just wanted to talk with you and didn't see your hands full with delicious food. I should have kept an eye on that because the last time we did that in the school kitchen last year, I accidentally caused a syrup geyser and pancakes stuck to everybody in the room and covered the walls in sweet maple goodness. Hahaha, that was a fun day, wasn't it!? We had to clean up the walls for days and don't even get me started on the ceiling when the pancakes on there kept falling on our heads! That was a riot and I loved the whole thing! Even if we did get in trouble with the principal that day, it was still great for our last year in high school and I can't wait for what other adventures we'll get into when classes start at Beacon tomorrow!"

"Did anybody follow that? Because all I heard was this high-pitched chattering like a squirrel that ate too much sugar," Yang let out because the girl who said all of that spoke in one continuous breath.

"That's Nora for you. She is just like that. Despite her faults, we have been friends since childhood," 'Ren' explained. Ren was of average height at 5'9", had long black hair in a low ponytail, currently had his waiter uniform of a long-sleeved black t-shirt and white pants on, and had a unique stripe of pink hair that matched his eye color.

Nora was a bubbly and energetic girl about a little shorter than Ruby's height at 5'1", had short orange hair, and was wearing a pink and white outfit of a t-shirt and shorts on. Her overall look at the moment mad it seem like she just finished at or was going to a local gym. "Still, it was a good thing you girls all jumped in at the right time. Otherwise, Ren would have dropped all that stuff and the would break on the floor. Food, glass, and ceramic everywhere! Ren and I would have to clean up the whole place if that did happen and I didn't want Ren to stay late again because he has had trouble sleeping lately and shouldn't miss the first day of classes tomorrow! We already have our dorm assignments and I didn't want him roaming town in the middle of the night just to get to Beacon Academy so that he would just fall to the floor of Summer Hall", Nora continued to babble on.

Yang picked up on the part about the Summer Hall and commented, "Oh yeah, those carpets are so soft though."

"Oh cool, I could do carpet angels! What room are you in?", Nora asked. Ruby pulled out her room key and showed the number to Nora and Ren. Nora read the number and exclaimed, "Ooh! We are just across from each other! We're neighbors!"

"Looks like it. Well, I think we could still go for lunch after what just happened. Let's order already", Ruby acknowledged and remembered their desired meals.

* * *

As the events at Lotus Cloud ended, the roommates all decided to spend the rest of the day at the park to relax after all of the chaos from earlier. During their relaxing time, the four had no idea that they were being watched ever since they met in the dorms. On a monitor in Ozpin's Laboratory, the events of Lotus Cloud when the girls reacted to the dishes were playing back again. "They show remarkable physical capabilities for doing what they did at the Lotus Cloud. Now we just have to wonder if they willing to accept the call when it comes," Ozpin remarked while paying close attention to the screens before shifting his attention to a different monitor that had a readout called 'Hunter'.

Glynda spoke, "We will know when it happens. It has been years since the first casualty occurred. So I just hope that we don't witness something that horrible again."

"It won't, Glynda. I have been working on everything since that day. You could say that it was my version of mourning our loss," Ironwood replied as he walked in with an adorable girl.

The new arrival was of average height at 5'5", had curly orange hair that reached her chin, wore a pink bow on the back of her head, has bright green eyes with irises slightly similar to a camera shutter, and had freckles under her cheeks. She was currently wearing an old-style blouse, gray feminine overalls in the style of a dress, and black stockings with green lines down the sides. Her neck was also black until her shoulders and had the same green lines as her stockings. She spoke in a chipper voice, "I have finished up the diagnostics of the current projects. A few more days and they should be ready for action, Sir!"

"Excellent work, Penny", Ironwood praised.

"Thank you, Sir", Penny saluted as she accepted the praise from the General.

Ozpin gave his observation, "We are proceeding excellently. But, I am still concerned with what our enemy might be planning. There is no tell-" Suddenly, an alert from one of the computers cut off Ozpin and everyone turned to what was on the screen.

Glynda took note of the images, "A robbery? That shouldn't warrant the alarm going off."

"Unless something on the criminal is causing it to register on our instruments", Ozpin theorized as he saw the thief run towards the park where Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in.

* * *

Alarms blared out loud from the bank after something like a powerful firework went off inside, shattering the windows and the sounds grabbed the girls' attention like a military parade. "What's going on," Weiss yelled as she and the others ran toward the source of the ringing.

"Come on! Let's find out," Ruby exclaimed as she lead the way of the makeshift team. As the girls were dashing down the pathway, somebody else was bolting towards them and away from the bank. The suspect was a tall man with orange hair that covered his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat, a white coat, and had a cane in his right hand while he carried a large bag on his shoulder. As the five met up in the middle of the path, the criminal spoke first.

"Well, I should be so lucky as to have four young women in front of me. But alas, I have other obligations, so I must bid farewell," he spoke in a calm and charming tone.

"You won't get away that easily! We have you outnumbered and we can stall you until the cops arrive," Ruby shouted at the apparent gentleman thief.

"You see, that would be a problem if I didn't have reinforcements. And luckily, Roman Torchwick always comes prepared," the introduced robber explained as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. Torchwick obtained a small black ball made of glass with red and white markings in the formation of an arcane eye.

"What's a marble going to do for you, Candlestick," Yang retorted with confidence that Torchwick was bluffing.

"Just this," Torchwick answered bluntly as he threw the glass orb to the ground hard enough to shatter it.

As the marble broke, a black sludge oozed out from the shards and the mixture started to rise into the air. All of a sudden, the slime started to merge with the glass and formed silhouettes with large pointed ears. The ooze started to solidify and reveal a small horde of goblin-like creatures. They were varying in size from 5 feet to 6 feet tall, had burning red glassy eyes, bone white plates on their faces to resemble masks, sharp blood-red claws, had pitch black scales covering their bodies, were covered in a thin coat of black sludge, and each carried a blunt machete-style weapon that was the same bone white and blood red as their faces. They all surrounded the girls who were startled at the creatures when they appeared. Torchwick spoke out with a callous and hostile voice, "Gremlins, kill them," and ran away with his score from the bank.

"What are these things?", Blake asked as she jumped back from a swinging machete.

Yang voiced her opinion while punching her fists together, "I don't know, but they're going down!" Aiming for the face, Yang managed to get in a right straight on one 'Gremlin' and knocked it to the ground. With it writhing in pain, Yang turned her attention to the next three and delivered a few quick jabs to their stomach areas before delivering a haymaker that took two of them out. The third one slashed away with their machete to try and harm the blonde brawler, but she was to quick and performed a slide to get out of the way. With an opening from the Gremlin's attack, Yang struck with an uppercut before kicking the goblin into two others that were rushing towards her and knocked all three out. Yang was face-to-face with two final Gremlins, "I'm not even breaking a sweat! Let's go!"

As the Gremlins lunged forward, Yang backfliped away from their attacks before kicking one in the face during a dash towards them. As the last creature she fought began to swing its weapon, Yang backhanded it away to disarm her foe and smashed down on the monster's head. "Nailed it," Yang said with a cocky smile on her face as she went to go help the others.

Ruby was dealing just as well as Yang did by punching Gremlins in the face with jabs, straights, and uppercuts. But, she was also kicking them in the legs to send them to the ground before smashing the top of the monsters' heads. She even swung from hanging branches to kick away the goblins and performed running dropkicks to send them to the ground. "These things are pretty tough! How come they came out of that glass bead," Ruby questioned as she dodged a swinging club.

The weapon missed the girl, but decimated a park bench and the girls noticed that. Weiss expressed her shock first, "These 'Gremlins' are stronger than they look. We have to be careful!" Weiss kept running from the black goblins until she saw a fallen tree branch a few feet in front of her. "That could be the right size. Let's see," the heiress observed as she cartwheeled over the branch, grabbed it in her left hand, and positioned herself into a fencing pose. With precision and technique, Weiss was able to parry several attacks from the Gremlins and inflict damage to them before her branch broke.

Blake was defending herself well against the Gremlins by utilizing ninjutsu techniques. With strikes to vital areas on the Gremlins and using the monsters' them, Blake was able to knock several out before she reached the destroyed bench from when Ruby was fighting earlier. "Maybe these could help me," Blake said as she grabbed two pieces of scrap metal and wielded them like swords. Blocking several slashes from the black creatures with one makeshift blade, Blake swung her second weapon at the vulnerable monsters and downed them with ease. Noticing that Weiss was without a weapon as a second wave of Gremlins came towards her, Blake reacted quickly. "Weiss, heads up," she exclaimed as she tossed one of her metal bars to the Schnee and returned to fighting her own enemies.

Weiss caught the new weapon and returned to her fencing pose before lunging at more Gremlins. After a few minutes, the girls were surrounded again and were too exhausted to fight back. "There's too many! They just keep getting back up," Weiss declared as she and the girls were against each others' backs.

Ruby defiantly shouted, "We can do this! No matter the cost, we will get through this battle!" As the Gremlins leaped at the girls, a gunshot sounded off and struck the airborne creature. As the goblin hit the ground, it shattered into glass again before the shards evaporated away in a puff of black smoke. As the girls and the Gremlins turned toward the source of the noise, it was revealed to be General Ironwood with a large revolver-like weapon.

"I think that you girls have proven yourself against these monsters long enough. Time to evacuate and debrief you," he spoke in a clear and powerful voice. Firing a few more shots, the revolver did not shoot ordinary bullets, but powerful lasers instead. Each blast hit its mark and destroyed the Gremlins in groups, while the girls were unharmed. Ironwood spoke into a communicator of sorts, "Penny, bring us in now."

As the General hung up, Ruby asked him, "Hey, wait. What's going on..." Before Ruby could finish her sentence, all five of them were surrounded by beams of colored light and they vanished from the park.

* * *

Five pillars of light flashed in Ozpin's laboratory that faded to reveal Ironwood standing upright on his feet, but the four girls were piled on top of each other because the sudden 'trip' caught them off guard. "Ow! Who's sitting on my head?"

"Whose hand is that?"

"This is uncomfortable"

"Yang! Suffocating again!" Each girl shouted out as they tried to escape the body pile that was themselves.

As Ruby managed to get her head and a hand out from underneath Yang, she noticed an orange-haired girl that was reaching down to help them. "Salutations! Please, allow me help you up", she excitedly said as Ruby grabbed her open hand. With a strong pull, Ruby was yanked out from the pile and everyone was no longer a pile of tangled limbs.

"Thanks. As I was saying before we fell, what's going on here? A bank robber showed up, he threw a marble at the ground, freaky goblin things showed up, and we were saved by some military guy with a giant laser revolver! I want some answers, please," Ruby thanked the girl who helped her up and expressed her concerns.

"You will learn everything soon. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I am the 'Potential Energizer Necessity Neo Youth'. But you can call me, Penny," Penny introduced herself with a happy salute. "I am a state-of-the-art cybernetic automaton that assists General Ironwood with his research and maintains the current projects of this facility."

As the others got up and heard this, they all were thinking the same thing and Ruby asked with stars in her eyes, "YOU'RE A ROBOT!?"

"Affirmative," Penny confirmed Ruby's excited query with a cheerful smile.

Ruby was practically bouncing up and down as she exclaimed, "I have always wanted a robot buddy!"

Penny was surprised at the younger girl's declaration and asked, "You would want a robot for a friend?"

"Oh yeah, Ruby's wanted to have a robot friend ever since she was 5. Every time she saw a robot in video games, movies, or TV, she would always get excited about it," Yang remarked with a smile at Ruby.

"Yang! Don't tell them that! People will think I am a kid," Ruby whined in complaint at her older sister.

"You are still a kid! You are just smart enough to go to Beacon Academy! You can still be young," Yang told Ruby in a motherly and caring tone.

After the moment between Ruby and Yang, Penny suddenly grabbed a hold of Ruby and gave her a tight hug. "Sensational! I have never had a friend before! I hope we can be the best of friends, Ruby," Penny happily said as she swung Ruby around like a ragdoll.

"I am glad for you, Penny. But, please let go. You are crushing my sides," Ruby announced to the ecstatic gynoid.

"Sorry," Penny apologized as she released the girl from her grip.

Yang took the time to just crack another joke before moving on, "So Ruby, which are worse? My hugs or Penny's?"

"We can discuss trivial things later. For now, I must explain what you girls fought in the park," said a voice emerging from the shadows of the doorway.

Ruby and the others took note of the newcomer's appearance and immediately recognized him. "Aren't you, Professor Ozpin? The school headmaster," Weiss inquired as Ozpin walked to a coffee pot and poured himself a fresh cup.

"Yes I am, Miss Schnee. And if you are wondering about what this place is, I'll tell you right now," Ozpin responded. "This facility is one of my laboratories located throughout campus. It is only accessible to select individuals. And you four, are now part of this inner circle."

"But what about that strange light show? Why did that happen and how did it bring us here," Yang asked in a very impatient tone.

"I did say it was only available to select people, Miss Xiao Long. Because it is under the Emerald Vale Clock Tower and some of the technology in the lab is used for teleportation platforms," Ozpin smirked as he gave the answer.

Blake reacted first, "Teleporting!? Are you for real? Why would you leave teleportation capabilities in this place?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and turned on a monitor for everyone to see the monsters from the park, "These creatures you fought are called 'Gremlins'. They are foot soldiers used by an old enemy of mine. You see, there are dark and evil forces in the world. But, people have always tried to fight against them. Some have succeeded more than others, but the struggle continues for both sides."

"While most of humanity tends to fear evil, there have been beings who fought them for the greater good. Some are regular people that have long since been forgotten. Some are remembered for generations through stories like 'The Tower of Thorns' or 'Four Maidens: The Story of the Seasons'. Others are people who previously fought in great wars and passed the sights they saw on the battlefield to the people of their homes. But, the ones who I have helped are heroes that have been obscured by the flow of time, have defeated the forces of evil constantly through effort and teamwork, and made life for everybody in Emerald Vale peaceful until today."

"With the return of the Gremlins, it means that my old enemy has resurfaced after all these years and wants to fight once more. They have gotten new help from the looks of what happened in the park. Roman Torchwick is a dangerous wanted criminal, so he is even more trouble if he has backup from Gremlins and especially if he acquires weapons that the Gremlins' superiors can grant him," Ozpin finished his explanation.

"So what do you want us to do, Professor?", Ruby asked with a determined look on her face.

Ironwood came back with Glynda and Penny while he carried a case with him. Ozpin walked up to Ironwood and opened the case to pull out a small rectangular object. "This is a device we have created called a 'Morphing Scroll'. It can be called a 'Morpher' or 'Scroll' for short. They act similar to smartphones and tablets, but have a unique feature that only these devices have. By pressing the center button and saying 'Hunter Aura: Ranger Form', you can unlock the hidden potential that you can use and become Power Rangers," Ozpin explained. "If you choose to accept it, that is. I will understand if this is too much information for you, but I am offering a chance for all of you to save the world. That is why you applied to Beacon in the first place, correct?"

Ozpin was right with all the information coming in at once and the girls were wary of what could happen, but Ruby looked straight ahead and grabbed the first Morphing Scroll. "I'll do it. I want to be a hero just like I always saw in books and shows and video games! If this will let me help humanity, count be in," the silver-eyed girl declared as she placed the Scroll in her pocket.

Weiss was next, "If doing this will prove myself and be better than before, I will fight."

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! This will be a thrill to enjoy", Yang exclaimed as she grabbed her own.

Blake was last, "I have my reasons for doing this, but I will help if it means protecting humanity."

"Very well. The Scrolls also allow you to teleport to the Clock Tower whenever you choose. Just press the green gear icon and it will bring you here to the lab. By pressing it when you are already in here, it will take you to your destination of choice", Ozpin explained.

"So like, back to our dorm room," Ruby asked while flipping through the other apps on her Scroll's holographic display.

"Oh, cool! There are games here, Ruby! They can wirelessly connect to any system," Yang shouted.

Glynda spoke up, "We will alert you if there is any activity with Gremlins or other creatures you will encounter against the enemy. So for now, just head back and relax for a while. You do have classes tomorrow."

Ozpin also mentioned, "Some other teachers know of this deal, too. So, don't be surprised if you are sent to my office by them."

"Alright! Team RWBY, let's head off," Ruby declared as she teleported away.

"Since when are we calling ourselves that," Weiss questioned at Ruby's excitement.

Yang replied before she and Blake teleported away, "I think it sounds cool! Let's go with it on our door." Weiss gave a sigh in exasperation as she teleported back to the dorm room with the others.

* * *

"I didn't expect those kids to try and stop me, but at least those Gremlins distracted them enough to let me escape with my money," Torchwick said to himself as he lit a cigar and started smoking. He wandered into a warehouse district that was so run down, nobody ever went there. Which made it the perfect hiding spot for himself and hired goons to lay low until the police stopped looking. As Torchwick closed the door behind himself, he heard the sound of burning flames and realized who it was. "Hello, gorgeous. Nice to see you again."

"Save the charm for your heists, Roman. I understand you sent a Black Bead on some children," said a sultry female voice. The woman who had a flame dancing in her palm was a tall and sexy beauty at 5'11" (in heels), had ashen-black hair that fell over her left eye and shoulder, and her eyes were bright amber that seemed to burn like the fire in her hand. She wore an intricate off-shoulder crimson dress with yellow designs on her sleeves and back, black shorts underneath her dress, a simple black choker, a gold loop earring with a black gem on her right ear, high-heeled shoes that looked like black glass, and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. From the opening in the back of her dress, it was shown that she has a tattoo of two high-heeled shoes positioned sole to sole forming a heart shape in the middle.

"Those kids weren't worth the time to deal with personally, so I sent the Gremlins after them. Big deal. Is something actually wrong with it," Torchwick retorted back at the mystery woman.

Putting out the flame, the lady's eyes also changed brightness as she answered, "If the Gremlins were actually destroyed, it is a problem."

"Those kids actually beat the Gremlins on their own? I am impressed with that," Torchwick pondered.

"Which is why you need to investigate them more for me. If they are what I think they are, my master will need to hear the findings," the crimson-clad woman stated.

"If that's all there is Cinder, I will need more than one of those Gremlin marbles. And some extra things as well, in case things go south," Torchwick negotiated with the woman named 'Cinder'.

Cinder began to caress Torchwick's face and agreed, "Alright, I will give you and your partner a vehicle. Only because you are still of use to me. Do not disappoint me, Roman." As she finished speaking, Cinder's eyes started to glow again and Torchwick felt his cheek getting much too warm for comfort.

Moving Cinder's hand aside gently, Torchwick noted to her, "This is only for finding out if the girls are involved in something bigger, right? I'll get out of there after learning what you need."

"That would be the smart thing to do, Roman. But, my warning is still clear. I will not tolerate failure," Cinder told Torchwick as she left the building.

Torchwick took another puff of his cigar before noticing something on the table next to him. It was a small box and upon opening it, the criminal found not only two new Black Beads, but also a few red crystals that had Torchwick smirking when he saw them. "Oh, this will be excellent for tomorrow. Those kids won't know what hit them", Torchwick told himself as he pointed his cane at an empty crate.

As he squeezed the handle of his cane, the end of it opening up and formed a reticle for aiming. The reticle uncovered a muzzle on the cane and Torchwick pulled a trigger. A flare suddenly fired from the open end of the cane and destroyed not only the crate he aimed at, but three others next to it and sent burning splinters of wood everywhere. Torchwick just started to laugh at the destruction he caused while holding up his hands with the crystal in one and his cane in the other.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it up.**

 **Please leave a review, follow, and/or favorite if you liked the story enough to continue.**

 **And if you were keeping track, I am not forgetting our favorite Spartan Amazon Princess. Pyrrha Nikos will appear next chapter.**

 **Until next time! -WaterDragonMaverick**


	2. Ranger Hunt Part 2: The First Battle

**Author's Note- I am glad that so many of you are liking the story so far! And I hope you like this chapter as well. We will meet up with Pyrrha Nikos and have Team RWBY go Ranger Form for the first time.**

 **I will also be trying to update how the scenes are written up because some of you have said there was some confusion over who was talking. I am getting help from a few fellow writers. Mostly DancesWithSeatbelts who was the first one willing to offer help with how I write. If you are a fan of Fairy Tail, go read her stories.**

 **Let's get to the story now!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (Rest In Peace. We will never forget you and will be creative with stories like this and others)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

The dormitories were still quiet because most of the students were out enjoying their day before classes began, so the newly christened 'Team RWBY' were not noticed as they warped into their room from the Clock Tower. Still getting used to the teleportation, the girls only lost their balance as they reached their bedroom. "That may take some getting used to", Ruby stated as she leaned on the bed to not fall on her butt.

"Yeah. I think it will be a while before we can successfully stand up straight during the warp", Blake agreed as she sat on her lower bunk. She looked at her Morpher again and asked, "What do you think Ozpin meant by 'hidden potential' when he talked about the Morphers?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he will explain it when we are called back into action", Weiss answered. Remembering that school did start tomorrow, the heiress changed topics. "For now, I say that we go over our class schedules and find out what buildings we need to get to in the morning."

Yang was the first to express her annoyance at the new focus, "Ughh, no talk about classes. Too tired from all that happened today. Want sleep now." Weiss looked at the clock of her Scroll and told Yang, "It's only 4 in the afternoon."

"We had a loooong day. We had a long trip to campus, unpacked everything, and the chaos at Lotus Cloud. Then, the whole 'forces of evil' attacking us and talking with Ozpin happened", Yang retorted. "I just want sleep now before I explode in a rage. And, nothing will change my mind."

Ruby suddenly smirked and slyly mentioned, "If that's the case, then you don't mind me beating you at 'Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2', do you my dearest sister, Yang?"

Yang immediately bolted upright and loudly declared, "Not today, little sister! For I am and always shall be, 'The Death Battle Queen'! For I am unbeatable in that game!"

"Then, explain how Uncle Qrow always beats us at it and every other fighting game we challenge him to", Ruby snarked at her sister. Yang's face said that she was getting angry and would probably either punch a hole in the floor in one shot or burst into flames out of pure rage. But, she would not do either as she just turned on the TV and game system before activating her Scroll to function as a controller.

"Game on, Ruby! I am going to plant you into the dirt!", Yang said with a smug smile. Weiss and Blake recoiled in figurative pain at the puns Yang spouted before sitting down to check the schedules by themselves. During the game, Ruby and Yang periodically overheard the plans for their class times and all four girls sorted everything out.

"Well, I won most of the rounds and every match! At least, you are improving Ruby", Yang boldly declared as she stretched her arms after the game was turned off. "Well then, I think we should head off for dinner. Let's see what's in the school cafeteria and everywhere else on campus." As the girls agreed, they headed out the door and saw Jaune with Ren and Nora closing their door.

"Hey guys! Just met my roommates and we were talking all afternoon", Jaune greeted the group. "They said that they met you in Lotus Cloud during Ren's shift and you all stopped some dishes from falling. I can tell that Nora will be a handful because she kept talking non-stop like a hyperactive puppy. She already spent 10 minutes doing carpet angels."

Ruby commented, "Oh, so she finally did it." Jaune replied, "Yup. And our last roommate isn't even here yet." Nora popped into view wearing a white top with a small heart-shaped cutout on her chest and pink skirt. Ren was wearing a a green shirt that looked like it came from a kung fu movie.

Ren gave an observation, "Perhaps they are late because they are busy with other things? Or that they got on a late flight and should be coming in later today?"

Nora spoke up quickly and to the point this time, "Well, they should get here today if they don't want to miss classes tomorrow. Besides, I want to put their name on the door whiteboard when they get here."

Noticing the whiteboard under both doors, Ruby just remembered something that she thought would be fun. "Hold on, I need to grab some markers", Ruby said as she rushed back into the room.

After a minute of speaking with each other, the group saw Ruby come back with four different colored markers. She spent 30 seconds putting her name on the whiteboard with a quick rose sketch in the corner and adding a large 'R' in the center. "Tada! Now you guys put your names on here and add the first letter of your name. Then we can be 'Team RWBY'!", the perky goth exclaimed as she capped her red marker.

"This is so childish, but does look a little fun", Weiss remarked as she grabbed a light blue marker from Ruby's hand. After she placed her name and the 'W', Weiss decided to add her family's snowflake logo to a free corner of the door's board. Blake and Yang added their names and letters before giving their own little details in free corners for fun. Blake made a wisping shadow, while Yang added a burning heart and a tiny bumblebee next to the rose.

As they finished and all seven chose to admire their work, they heard a voice call out to them in a friendly tone, "Hello. Is this the way to Room 2013?" The voice belonged to that of a tall and athletic looking girl with long red hair and vivid green eyes. Most of the group recognized her immediately and were speechless, but Jaune was clueless to who she was and answered her question.

"Yeah, right here actually. Looks like you are our last roommate", he said in his usual amiable tone. "Why were you so late?"

The new redhead answered his question, "My flight from Greece got delayed and my mother wanted to spend more time with me before I left for Beacon Academy. I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you."

Pyrrha was wearing a pair of knee-high boots, a bronze strapless top, and a black miniskirt. Most noticeable about her attire was the circlet on her head. It was bronze with two thin chains around her ears that held teardrop-shaped emeralds that matched her eyes.

Jaune returned her greeting, "Nice to meet you, too. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." As he said that last line, he turned to Weiss and tried to lean on the door. But, he forgot to fully close it when RWBY came out into the hall and he fell on his side. Jaune replied in pain, "Gah, I landed on my keys!"

As Weiss, Yang, and Blake facepalmed, Ruby helped Jaune up off the floor as Pyrrha tried to suppress her amused laughter. "I'm sorry. But, that was a little funny", Pyrrha admitted as she composed herself.

Jaune slumped over in sorrow and despairingly said, "Today just isn't my day. First, I get sick on the bus. Then, I get lost when I get here. And now, this is the second time I made a fool of myself trying to be cool."

"Cheer up, Jaune. At least, you have such a great new roommate! You should be lucky now", Ruby encouraged the awkward boy. Jaune was confused and asked, "How am I so lucky?"

Weiss and the others were a little surprised at Jaune's question and the heiress told him, "Don't you understand who you are talking to? This is Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Hello again", Pyrrha said as Weiss continued her talk with Jaune. The heiress stated like it was common knowledge, "She was the best and highest-ranking competitor in last Summer Youth Olympic Games!"

Jaune was staring blankly at the two girls in front of him and stated, "Never heard of it, Snow Angel". Annoyed with the new nickname Jaune gave her, Weiss continued with her summary of Pyrrha. "She has taken the world record in Javelin, Discus, Running, Table Tennis, and both styles of Wrestling", the Schnee lectured on.

"The what?", Jaune asked dumbly as he got on Weiss' last nerve. In a fit of anger and rapidly waving her arms like a hummingbird, she shouted out, "SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY 'PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES' BOX!"

Jaune finally recognized her from the cereal that he and his sisters always clamored for every morning for breakfast and gasped in excitement, "That's you!? They only put star athletes and cartoon characters on that box!"

Pyrrha smiled as she remembered the photo shoots for the product and responded to Jaune's statement, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Too bad the cereal isn't very good for you. There's too much sugar in it. But enough about my athletic career, I just want to have a quality education and see the world while helping people after I graduate."

"Well, it is still wonderful to see you here at Beacon. I do hope that we will see each other throughout the years to come", Weiss said in a professional tone after she calmed down from her outburst. "Perhaps we will studying the same subjects and see you in class."

"That would be grand!", Pyrrha said as she smiled to everybody. To a trained eye like Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Yang, they saw that her gaze lingered on Jaune a bit longer than the others. Remembering the time, Ruby lead the others to the cafeteria to get dinner after Pyrrha dropped her bags in her dorm room.

* * *

The Beacon Academy Mess Hall was one of several establishments on campus that catered to the service of giving hungry students a meal and was the largest out of all of them. The Mess Hall also went by the other name of 'Harvest Kitchen' for the bountiful meals served every day. Because students were allowed to volunteer, it was the perfect place for culinary students to practice their skills and test recipes. Unfortunately, it was also the most common hangout for a certain group that would be a reoccuring annoyance to the gang.

"I am starving after what happened today", Yang said as she opened the doors to the Mess Hall. Ruby and the others followed her into the room. After grabbing some food, they all sat down and some uninvited guests joined them. The largest boy in the newcomers' group seemed to be their leader.

"Well, well, well. Looks like some fresh faces that haven't been seen here yet", he said in a tone that resembled a school bully. He had burnt-orange hair, wore a black shirt with a red bird on the front, and black pants with a red belt. "I'm Cardin Winchester and you are our spot", he introduced himself.

Weiss gave a deadpan stare and remarked, "I didn't see your name on it. And if you did put it on, that would be vandalizing school property." Cardin was peeved at the heiress' retort to his intimidation. Seeing a potential target in the blond boy at the table, he moved on and spoke with him.

"You see, it's just that we found this table earlier and my friends thought that it was a perfect spot. Close enough to the kitchen, but close enough to a door as well. And we can keep an eye on everyone from where we sit here, capisce?", Cardin said as he put his hand on Jaune's shoulder and shoved him to the ground. As Jaune went flying, his tray went with him and covered him in his dinner. Cardin and his cronies just started to laugh at what happened. Ren and the girls got annoyed with them for doing that as they all displayed various levels of anger.

Ruby was the first to do something about it and told Cardin, "Pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" Cardin heard that and got a better look at Ruby. Realizing that she was younger than anyone attending Beacon as a student, he just smirked at her and spoke in a condescending tone.

"Aww, someone thinks their special for getting into Beacon early. How cute", Cardin said as he grabbed Ruby's hood and hoisted her up off the ground. "You think you are so smart because you got into big girl school. But let me tell you, things are only going to get tougher from here on out! So you better be prepared to take on things that are bigger, stronger, tougher, and meaner than you think!"

Jaune got back up and rushed to save Ruby, "Let go of her now!" As Jaune tried to tackle Cardin, he responded with a backhanded clothesline to Jaune's neck. The strike threw the blond to the ground and he started coughing his lungs out from the impact. As Pyrrha was about to teach Cardin a lesson, Blake saw Yang get up first and stopped the Olympian so they could see what happened next.

Yang strolled up to Cardin and put on a sweet and ditzy act, "So, you and your buddies that strong all the time?" Seeing the voluptuous girl with wild blonde hair like golden flames in front of him, Cardin turned to face her. He answered back, "Yeah, of course we are. So, what's your name, Blondie?"

Yang took another step closer and spoke in a confident manner again, "I have several names, Cardin. But, you can call me, 'Sir'!" As she said that, Yang caught Cardin in a fierce grip that could shatter glass right where the sun don't shine. Cardin felt the pain and let go of Ruby's hood while he let out a high-pitched shriek. Cardin's lackeys also covered themselves just from seeing Cardin in pain.

As Yang kept a firm hold on Cardin's 'plums', she gave him a warning. "If I see you do anything to my sister when I am around, I will do much worse than this! And if I find out that you or your friends did something", Yang gripped harder and Cardin doubled over in further pain, "I will not hold back when I pummel you all into the dirt and use what's left for bird food." To prove Yang's point further, Nora threw a walnut to Yang's free hand and the blonde destroyed the shell in her grip.

The group of bullies cowered in fear when they saw the dust fall from Yang's hand and she bit down on the insides hard enough for them to hear the crunch. "Fine! We'll go for now!", Cardin managed to squeak out before Yang released him from the vice-like grip she had him in. Cardin still exclaimed one last thing before his gang left, "This is not over. We'll deal with this someday." Yang gave a cocky smile as she grabbed another walnut and crushed it in her hand to make Cardin run for his dorm room.

Pyrrha finally went to help Jaune with Ruby and both asked, "Are you alright, Jaune?" The injured blond managed to catch his breath and speak. "Yeah, I'm okay. The only thing damaged is my pride. And maybe my trachea", Jaune managed to wheeze out.

Blake took the time to comment, "I don't think those guys will have a change in attitude when they come back." Everyone agreed that Cardin and his gang would be a mild problem in the future, but they all decided to just relax for the day and had what was left of their dinner before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY woke up and were getting ready for the day. Unfortunately, having four people in the same room meant one crucial detail to be accounted for. The rush for the first shower of the day was always a hassle for Ruby and Yang when they were home, so they anticipated a more hectic rush for first dibs when they got roommates.

"MINE MINE MINE MINE!", was all that was heard from the hall as the girls bolted for one of the Summer Hall showers. With final burst of speed, Ruby was first to the shower and preemptively claimed victory. But to her misfortune, the stall she tried to obtain was already in use. Hearing a vaguely familiar voice apologize to whoever was outside that stall, Ruby barely had time to react to two new stalls becoming free and being claimed by Weiss and Blake. With the showers taken, Ruby and Yang had to wait longer.

To save time and help Yang with her hair, Ruby joined her sister in the next available stall and everyone finished up quickly. When the girls got fresh clothes on, they met up with Jaune and the others who went with Ruby's idea of making their dorm board a 'Team Acronym' and their own personal doodles.

Jaune's mark was two crescents arcing in one corner in yellow. Nora had a pink heart with a lightning bolt in hers. Pyrrha had a spear and shield overlapping each other in red for her corner. Finally, Ren had a lotus blossom in pink and green for his corner. It also looked like Nora drew a small heart over Ren's flower.

Everybody soon met up and headed off to their first class in a rush. While they headed off to 'Slate Hall' for the morning, Ozpin and Glynda saw the eight students and noted something about them. "We know that 'Team RWBY' is capable and accepted what we offered them", Ozpin said with an amused smile when he said the nickname Ruby gave her friends. "But, given what we have seen at the restaurant and in the mess hall, I am starting to wonder about the other four."

Glynda took notice of his tone and inquired, "Ozpin, are you suggesting that Jaune Arc and his roommates join us as a secondary team?" Ozpin grunted in affirmation as Glynda mulled over the idea. "We did see the reactions of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie during her cause of the event in Lotus Cloud. And Miss Nikos is an Olympic athlete who would have no trouble with the physical aspect of our mission. But, I am not sure about this 'Jaune Arc'."

Ozpin interjected, "He did try to help Miss Rose when Cardin Winchester was harassing their group. Despite not succeeding, his heart was in the right place. He would just need training if he takes our offer."

Glynda was still unsure, but trusted Ozpin's idea. They would all the help they could get when dealing with the forces of evil. Ozpin also noted, "All four need to prove themselves like Team RWBY did. But, they need to survive their first obstacle of the day. Their morning lectures."

* * *

After a tiresome two-and-a-half hour lecture by Professor Peter Port, the group of eight were free for the afternoon. Ruby was the first to voice her opinion about the class, "That was so long! All I heard from the big guy was 'Blah Blah Blah' most of the time. At least, I stayed awake long enough to pay attention to the important bits."

Weiss immediately called bullshit, "That's not true! You spent the first half of class doodling in your notebook and showed Yang crude drawings of the Professor!" Weiss glared at Ruby and it felt like the temperature had just dropped 10 degrees. "You could have at least taken notes of what you did pay attention to."

Ruby huffed at Weiss and declared, "I did take notes. See." Ruby then pulled out her notebook and showed Weiss a full page of detailed notes in clear handwriting. Weiss was taken by surprise at how Ruby did and listened to what Ruby said next. "Just because I'm not as mature as you, doesn't mean I'm not able to pay attention when needed."

All of a sudden, the roaring sirens of police cars flew by the group and grabbed the attention of everybody. Jaune was the first to ask, "What's going on with them?" Rings came from Team RWBY's Scrolls and they looked at the alert while Team JNPR looked at their smartphones for the same. They all said the same thing, 'Breaking News: Hostile Situation at Plaza'.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang needed to get out of plain sight to report to Ozpin in the Clock Tower Lab, but had no idea on how to escape Jaune and the others. Jaune immediately decided that he needed to take action. "We should check it out! I don't care how dangerous it could be. We need to do something!", he declared.

Pyrrha was with him all the way and the four rushed off to follow the police sirens. With the coast clear, Team RWBY warped over to the Clock Tower Lab and spoke with Ozpin. The emerald-clad mentor explained, "Girls, it seems Torchwick is back. And he has some different firepower than what the police can handle." Watching the monitor, they all saw Torchwick's cane shoot a destructive flare at a police car and send the cops flying from the explosion.

Ruby and the others were shocked at what the criminal could do, but were ready to stop him. Ironwood and Penny finished activating a machine in the corner of the room. The general explained, "This machine will grant you abilities that are hidden deep within yourselves. Each power will be yours alone, so use them as you see fit. You can use them outside of Ranger Form as well, just don't ever use them for personal gain."

RWBY all agreed with the information and stepped into the machine's chamber. Penny input a code for the computer to process, then she placed her hands into a slot for her arms and turned the machine on. A surge of energy went through the girls and gave a tingling sensation as their powers were brought forth. As the machine powered down and the girls stepped out, Ozpin turned to the monitor and saw something.

He noticed Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all trying to evacuate the injured police officers and bystanders. He mulled over the event he saw on the screen and turned back to RWBY. "It's time. Penny, warp the girls over to the plaza and they will take care of the rest." With Penny saluting Ozpin, she programmed the teleporter to sent the girls to Torchwick's location in four flashes of light.

* * *

Torchwick was having the time of his life as he blasted away cops and sang to himself. "I'm singin' in the rain~ Just singin' in the rain~ Oh, this is so much fun!" Just then, he saw four bright lights in the corner of his vision and turned to see what it was. He sneered as he saw it was the girls from yesterday, but collected himself to speak.

"Hello, girls", he waved to them. "I assume you want to join in the fun? Well, I'm afraid that their isn't enough room for the five of us." Torchwick then pulled out the two Black Beads he obtained last night and said, "But hey, I'm game for a big party! Just let me bring up the guest list and invite some friends of mine!" With the last word, Torchwick slammed the marbles down so that Gremlins formed from the glass and ooze.

As Gremlins attacked everyone around the plaza, the bystanders all ran away for cover while Team RWBY stood determined and pulled out their Morphing Scrolls. "Ready?", Ruby asked the others and they said the same thing in response. The girls all moved the Morphers to their wrists and shouted, "HUNTER AURA! RANGER FORM!"

With the exclamation, the team felt a rush of energy flow through them and they leaped into the air. The girls felt like the moon was behind them and shattered to supply them with their Ranger outfits. Ruby had a Red costume with wolf features, Weiss was White with fox features, Blake acquired the Black uniform with cat details, and Yang took Yellow with dragon details for herself. As all four landed, their helmets were equipped by the shards of the moon surrounding their faces. As the sequence ended, Team RWBY was ready to fight Torchwick and his Gremlins!

When the girls transformed, everyone turned to see what the voices were. Bystanders, news crews, police, and even Gremlins were surprised at the new costumed 'heroes' who were ready for action. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were speechless at the brightly-colored saviors who appeared from nowhere. As the Rangers admired their new outfits, Torchwick was only annoyed at the scene and said, "What is up with these kids!? Gremlins, kill them!"

At Torchwick's command, the goblins were charging towards the Rangers at full speed. But, Ruby went first and appeared to vanish in a breeze of rose petals. About a dozen Gremlins were sent flying into the air and crashed down to the ground hard enough to shatter and dissipate. Ruby was amazed at her new power and excitedly shouted, "I have Super Speed! I'm like my favorite comic book heroes ever!" After Ruby's glee was stated, she continued to rush through Gremlins who got too close to bystanders.

Weiss decided to concentrate and see what she gained from the machine. Soon, she was attacked by some Gremlins and she leapt backwards. Feeling something form at her feet, the new White Ranger saw that she made a symbol appear and she moved back higher into the air than she thought possible. "Hmm, it's some type of 'Glyph'. I bet that I can have more, but I think these monsters need a lesson in proper form", Weiss said as she summoned another Glyph and blocked some sword swings.

Blake was ambushed by a few of the black creatures and nearly got hit. But, she seemed to just vanish as the blades struck her. The Gremlins were confused by what they saw and were hit by a second Black Ranger who came down from above. Blake realized her power was a sort of defensive copy and said, "A 'shadow projection' of sorts. Like a hologram, but no tech needed. Cool." Blake used her 'Shadow' power to retaliate against Gremlins that got too close and get back from attacks that would harm her. This style helped shatter quite a number of Gremlins.

Yang had the easiest time with the Gremlins that she battled as each one just shattered from one decent punch. Yang enjoyed the thrill of this fight and taunted the creatures, "What's the matter, boys? Never got your ass handed to you by a girl in spandex before? Well, this is closest you will have to a fun time!" Even when a few Gremlins got strikes in on her, Yang just felt stronger than she was in the fight earlier. Yang smashed the ground and sent a shockwave that had Gremlins flying in all directions, shattering on impact. Yang laughed and shouted, "Super Strength and I get stronger when hurt! This is awesome!"

With each Ranger using their new powers, every single Gremlin was beaten in a matter of minutes and Torchwick was left alone. "Hmm, never thought that a few girls could be this much of a problem. Well, good thing I have a contingency plan", Torchwick commented as he pulled out a small communicator. He spoke into the device short and to the point, "Hey, I need pickup. Get here ASAP." After hanging up and pocketing the device, Roman grabbed a red crystal from his pocket to replace the communicator.

"I would love to stick around, but I can only have fun for a few more minutes. So, I've prepared a little fireworks show for you, girls", Torchwick said as he opened a slot in the side of his cane and placed the crystal inside. With the new addition, the girls had to dodge bigger flares and bigger explosions from Torchwick's cane as he fired at them.

After getting caught in the blast, Team RWBY heard Penny's voice from their helmets. "Guys, your suits protect you from most damage, but they have a limit before you transform back from getting hurt. You have special weapons that you can access that will make things easier for you. Just stick out your hand and think of what weapon you can fight with. That will be what you can summon for whenever you need it to fight."

"Alright Penny, we'll try that", Ruby said as the Rangers got up. The girls put their arms in front of themselves and each Ranger obtained a weapon to help them defend against Torchwick. Ruby acquired a type of rifle, Weiss and Blake got swords for themselves, and Yang had gauntlets around her forearms. With their new weapons, Ruby started by opening fire on Torchwick to try and stop him from attacking. Blake rushed the criminal and used her sword skills to try catching him off guard with her clones assisting her, but Torchwick proved to be skilled in physical combat as well by blocking each swing of Blake's twin swords.

While Torchwick was distracted, Weiss decided to use her Glyphs to send Yang flying towards him for a sneak attack because Blake could avoid the attack if she saw. Yang flew at Torchwick and was ready to sock him in the jaw, but Torchwick threw a second crystal at Yang and it got in the way of her punch. The crystal exploded in a giant ball of fire and caught the two Rangers in the blast. With Blake and Yang hurt by the blast, they were starting to struggle against him. But, Ruby reacted before he could blast the two downed Rangers.

As Ruby crashed into Torchwick, he lost the last crystal in his pocket and saw it a distance in front of himself. Ignoring it for the moment, he fought Ruby for a bit until Weiss came to assist. With Weiss' saber and Ruby's rifle giving Torchwick trouble, he didn't see that Blake and Yang were starting to recover. As all four Rangers got back to fight Roman, he saw his ticket out of the fight and smiled at the girls.

"Well, looks like my time here has come to an end. Got to my suit cleaned up from this mess. And that's going to take a while", Torchwick joked around with charm as he dusted off his sleeves. "Ladies. Ice Queen. It's time to say goodbye", Torchwick declared as he shot a flare at the crystal in the middle of the two parties which caused Ruby to drop her rifle. With a massive cloud of smoke and flames blocking them, Team RWBY could not react to Torchwick using his cane like a grappling hook to catch a helicopter that showed up right above them. They just saw the criminal climb into the passenger seat and he flew off with his getaway pilot.

After the flames died down, the Rangers were met with applause from everyone who witnessed the fight. They were amazed at all the people congratulating them for trying to stop Torchwick and just waved to them all. After they grabbed their gear, the gang was approached by a reporter and her cameraman. "This is Lisa Lavender with Vale News Network. I am here on the scene with these brave heroes who appeared out of nowhere and battled with wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick and some strange black monsters. Tell me, who are you four and what are you doing here?"

Ruby was a little nervous about being on camera, so she couldn't answer. Blake took over and told Lisa, "We're just people trying to do the right thing. People like Torchwick need to be stopped." With that, Team RWBY teleported away in flashes of light in front of everybody.

* * *

The girls all came back to the Clock Tower Lab to find Ozpin and the others smiling at them. "You did extraordinarily well for your first mission", Ozpin said. But despite the praise, Team RWBY were less than stoked about the outcome of the match.

Yang was the first to show frustration when she yelled out, "We lost Torchwick when he climbed into that helicopter!" Yang's eyes actually turned red and her hair started to glow like it was made of fire when she expressed her anger. Penny was on standby with a fire extinguisher, just in case Yang did start to burn.

Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee as he explained to the Rangers, "Yes, but we now know he is not working alone. That helicopter appeared at just the right time for him to escape. He even spoke into a communicator for an attempt to run. So, we know that he has at least, one other person working for him."

"In my book, knowledge is the key to victory as you can learn from your battles. Win or lose, there is something to be discovered. It's up to you to figure out everything you can and move forward in your efforts."

Ruby found the speech familiar and commented, "You know, you are really starting to sound like my Uncle Qrow." Ozpin just gave a small laugh and smiled at Ruby's observation. Ironwood turned on the monitor to the local news and saw that Lisa Lavender was interviewing Jaune and the others back at the plaza.

"I heard these voices say something like, 'Ranger Form', and they just showed up and stared at the crazy guy in the hat. Seems like they might be human, but I don't know", Jaune said as the camera focused on him. As Nora babbled on about how amazing the fight was, Ren had to cover her mouth before she scared away the news crew. As Pyrrha gave her respect and admiration for the Rangers, Lisa returned to view and spoke again.

"Social media is already declaring these defenders of Vale as, 'The Power Rangers', and are widely celebrated in town. I believe that we will see them more often in the future. Back to you in the studio, Cyril."

Glynda took notice of the report and remarked, "Everybody in town and on campus will be talking about you for a while. And probably all the time if the attacks from Torchwick or any of his cohorts keep up." With that, Ozpin turned off the news and told the girls to return to campus for the rest of the afternoon.

"I expect great things from all of you. And today was an excellent start to your journey. Keep up the good work everyone." With Ozpin bidding the girls farewells, they warped back to campus to enjoy the day before seeing Ren and the others at Lotus Cloud.

* * *

Torchwick was back at the warehouse and showed Cinder the news footage about the fight in the plaza. Cinder observed the video and asked, "And you're sure that they said 'Ranger Form' before they transformed into the outfits?"

Torchwick replied, "Yes. And they had these strange phone things before they did. I'm just glad that you came through with the chopper for Neo." Cinder took note of the information and pieced everything together.

She stated, "We have to be cautious now. They will be expecting attacks from us in the future. But not in the way the will think to start." Cinder smirked evilly as two figures stepped out from the shadows. One was a girl with brown skin, green hair, and dark-red eyes that wore an intricate white top with a green undershirt that made her exposed skin resemble an arrowhead opening, white pants, and brown chaps. The second person was a man about Cinder's height with messy silvery-gray hair and eyes of the same color that wore long black pants, a gray and black jacket, had armor covering his arms, and wore metal-clad boots with what appeared to be ammunition circling the back near the heels.

Torchwick noticed the newcomers and quipped, "Oh joy, you brought the kids! This will be a wonderful family outing, don't you think?" With his tone getting on their nerves, Cinder conjured a flame to get Torchwick to shut up.

"Understand this, they may be new to this 'Power Ranger' business, but those kids will be dangerous for somebody alone", Cinder warned Roman. "But, we will be working together ourselves. And we will be using some additional reinforcements. Some of the more... inhuman type", she said in a cryptic and sinister voice.

* * *

 **And with this, the gang has accomplished a lot despite what they thought was a failure. Expect more to come.**

 **I based the Power Ranger Morphing Sequence on the signature image of Team RWBY with their backs to the moon in each trailer. I thought it would be great for a visual aspect, so try and picture RWBY transforming in those shots into appropriate Ranger gear.**

 **Next time, Team RWBY will be fighting their first Monster of the Week! And if you are wondering about Ruby's scythe, I have got something special planned for that. Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	3. The Hunt Is On

**Author's Note- Happy to know that you are loving the story! Let's see more reviews when you finish this chapter! We are going to have Team RWBY fight their first "Monster of the Chapter" and you will see what I have in store for Crescent Rose.**

 **Ready to go!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (Rest In Peace)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

"Did you see that report that's swarming the news?" "Yeah, the Power Rangers have taken over the internet." "I want to meet them!" "I bet they are some really cool people." Throughout campus, talk about Team RWBY's battle yesterday was everywhere. Even when talking with JNPR, the girls couldn't escape the praise of their alter egos.

"I can't believe how amazing they are in battle," Jaune gushed over the Rangers while the group was having lunch in a pancake house nearby campus. To clear up confusion, Nora gave the suggestion and dragged them all down to a popular restaurant chain before they could argue. It turned out to be a good place to eat and talk about the events of the previous day.

Pyrrha was next to talk about the Rangers, "I know. They're very skilled. And they have these amazing powers! I wonder where they came from?"

Before Nora could voice her ideas, Ren reminded her to finish chewing the pancake she had in her mouth. Nora started to speak after she swallowed her lunch, "Maybe they're some aliens that are here to protect humanity from galactic conquerors! Or they are time travelers from 1000 years in the future who went back to stop some criminal they previously caught, but he escaped to the past to try and take over the world from here!"

"Ooh, I got it! They're ninjas that battle demons from the underworld that want to wage war on humanity! That or they are some type of super cop that have advanced gear to fight criminals like the Torch guy. Maybe they could be some sort of rebel group that battles an evil computer program with a robot army?" Nora kept prattling on random ideas about the Power Rangers that sounded like they came from Saturday morning TV shows.

"Either way, we should be thankful that the Rangers tried to stop Torchwick when they could," Ren said as he finished his plate. "That guy may return to cause more trouble. Possibly with extra backup, like a different type of those goblins we saw."

Blake spoke up after she finished eating, "Perhaps he will, but I think they will be ready for anything." With the other girls agreeing, the group paid for their meal and headed back to campus for class. As they walked out the front door, Ruby got the strange feeling that they were being watched by something in the shadows.

* * *

Cinder had been keeping an eye on Team RWBY from the warehouse district after Torchwick explained what he heard and saw during the confrontation in the plaza. The female of Cinder's associates spoke up and asked, "So, what should we do if we aren't attacking them yet?" After pondering for a few seconds, Cinder smirked and answered the question.

"Emerald, I believe that the Rangers are only used to Gremlins. So, we must use something more powerful than them." As Cinder finished speaking with 'Emerald', she turned to a shelf that stored several masks and took one. The mask itself looked like the head of a demonic wolf.

Cinder placed the mask on the ground and whispered in some archaic language. Her chanting caused dark energy to ripple underneath the mask. The energy formed something similar to a portal and black smoke flowed from the opening to surround the mask. The mask began to levitate in the air and the smoke formed a silhouette.

As the smoke and portal faded, a monstrous werewolf stood in front of Cinder and Emerald. The beast was a head taller than Cinder and had pitch-black fur. The mask formed into a skull-like covering for the head and the creature had sharp red claws and teeth. It had bone-like armor along the legs, back, arms, and torso of its body. The wolf spoke out, "I am Mirage Wolf. I shall serve you. What is your bidding?"

"I need you to go and attack the city. There are some people I need you to deal with. You need to lure them out and destroy them," Cinder explained to Mirage Wolf. The beast nodded and produced several copies of itself.

"Consider it done," the werewolves said. "They won't know what hit them. And they won't hit the real me!" With that, Mirage Wolf leaped out of the warehouse and headed off to battle the Rangers. Cinder turned back to wait for the time to pass until the Rangers met their demise.

* * *

Team RWBY was killing time by walking around town and discussing some of their upcoming classes. "History is going to be brutal because of Oobleck. He is always speeding through his lectures that I can't follow any of it," Yang groaned as she stopped at a vending machine. "Maybe he had too much coffee all day", she continued as she paid for a root beer.

Ruby laughed at this, but was silenced when the team's Morphers sounded off. Ironwood was on the line and told them, "Rangers, we're getting reports of werewolves attacking the city. Power up and find out more about it."

Yang whined, "And I just paid for this soda! That sucks." After teleporting to their dorm room to put Yang's drink away, the girls went off and found the monster on campus terrorizing a few students. As they ran away, Team RWBY showed up to deal with the creature. Yang spoke up again, "Huh. I always thought werewolves showed up at night."

Mirage Wolf just sent an energy blast towards the girls to get them to be quiet. After dodging, the gang pulled out their Scrolls and leaped into action. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form!" After getting their gear on, Team RWBY rushed at the werewolf with their weapons. Mirage Wolf jumped over their attacks and Ruby fired at the beast, but her shots missed their mark.

Taking the chance to attack again, Mirage Wolf sent several wolf heads to bite down on the Rangers. As the damage was dealt, sparks flew off of the girls' costumes and they were sent flying backwards. "Jeez, this is one bad dog. Anybody got a rolled up newspaper? A spray bottle will do," Yang joked as she was getting back up.

Weiss snapped at Yang, "This is no time for jokes. This mutt is dangerous!" Mirage Wolf took offense to the White Ranger's comment and used a wave of smoke to send her flying up into the air. As Weiss was sky high, she used her Glyphs to send herself flying at the monster with her weapon at the ready. "Snow Saber, ready!" Weiss tried to thrust her weapon into the giant wolf's body, but it vanished the moment her sword made contact.

"What?" Weiss and the others were confused by the mysterious beast just disappearing like it did. Deciding to get answers, they called Ozpin and said that they needed to regroup back at the Clock Tower. In a bright flash, the Rangers were no longer in the campus courtyard.

* * *

As Team RWBY were being patched up by Glynda, Ozpin was telling them about the creature they fought. "It is one of my enemy's own creations. She uses masks and other objects as a way of focusing evil spirits to take physical form. I have battled against this specific monster before," Ozpin said as he reviewed footage from the fight.

"His name is 'Mirage Wolf' and he has the ability to create illusions. He can even make them tangible for a brief moment to inflict damage," Ozpin explained to Team RWBY. The girls were not heavily injured, but they needed some cuts bandaged up from the fight.

Weiss spoke up, "Well, that explains the wolves and smoke. Not to mention how he wasn't there when I tried to hit him." Ironwood took the time to check over some instruments in the lab and reconfigure them to assist them.

"If I can modify the scanners, I can help track the real Mirage Wolf. Then, you can attempt to take him out. I just need time to set it up," General Ironwood stated as he fixed up some wiring and processors. Ozpin saw that the girls still needed some time to rest up and told them to go back to school.

"We'll call you when James has the scanner working. Relax for now and heal up until the next attack," the Headmaster said. Listening to him, the girls warped back to their dorm room. Ozpin turned to the computer he was watching the battle footage on and changed what was shown. The monitor showed the Rangers' weapons combining together into something powerful.

* * *

The girls left their room as Yang grabbed her soda from earlier and they all sat in the common room of the Summer Hall Dormitory. They decided to turn on the TV and watched a movie about a criminal gang that comically fails at most of their heists. Jaune and Pyrrha walked in on them and noticed their injuries. "Woah, what happened to you guys," Jaune asked as he said down.

"One of those wolves attacked us and we barely got away," Ruby said as she took out her Scroll and checked the internet. Going onto YouTube and seeing if there were any new updates to her favorite people, she saw that there was already footage of the battle with Mirage Wolf. Checking out the video for herself, she saw something in the fight whenever Mirage Wolf attacked.

Every time that the monster used its illusions, the fake seemed to fade away for a second. Almost as if the power was being drawn away from itself to make more. Ruby took this into consideration and returned to talking with the others.

"I really hope the Rangers manage to beat that thing. It's getting harsh around town with the attacks," Pyrrha said as Nora walked in. The pink-clad redhead looked like she was crawling through the woods because her clothes and shoes were filthy.

Everyone was shocked at Nora's appearance and Yang asked, "Nora! What happened to you?!" Nora thought that she could explain it, but she chose to show everybody the news instead. The TV channel was changed and showed Mirage Wolf attacking downtown with two other werewolves.

Seeing the monsters on the screen, Team RWBY left without a word while the others were absorbed in the report. In the privacy of their dorm room, the girls went Ranger form and teleported to the site of the battle for a rematch with Mirage Wolf.

* * *

The black werewolves were cornering some innocent people and were ready to rip them to shreds. However, lasers shot towards them and two of them dissipated into thin air. The remaining one saw that the Red Ranger shot her rifle and the others evacuated the civilians. The wolf spoke, "So, trying to teach the dog new tricks, are you?"

Blake was the first to react and retorted, "Yeah, like playing dead!" She summoned out her twin swords and attacked Mirage Wolf. He countered by sending a wolf skull illusion to block the strike, but Blake used her clones to propel herself forward and try to attack again.

The monster leapt backwards and clung to the side of a building to avoid the swords. Soon, a line of glyphs appeared underneath him and Mirage Wolf saw that the Red Ranger was rushing towards him at full speed. Mirage Wolf sent a copy of himself at her as he jumped off the building and into the middle of the road.

Ruby dodged the wolf clone by changing directions and headed towards the first one. The illusionary wolf followed her and the two beasts surrounded the Ranger. Before they could attack Ruby, Yang rushed in and threw a few punches with her gauntlets. They sent energy blasts and struck at the first Mirage Wolf in range. The illusion faded and the sisters were ready to attack the monster.

Mirage Wolf spoke out, "You Rangers are getting annoying. Time to die!" The werewolf used an illusion to summon a horde of himself and attack the Rangers in front of him. During that attack, Ruby saw that Mirage Wolf flickered like a dying light and became transparent for a second.

Taking advantage of the wolf pack being conjured, Ruby pulled out her rifle again and switched modes. "Wolf Rose Blaster: Assault Mode", Ruby announced as she opened fire on the horde of monsters. A storm of lasers shot from Ruby's weapon and each version of Mirage Wolf dissipated from sight.

After the werewolves vanished, the area was dead silent and no more monsters were attacking. Weiss asked what was going on and Ruby answered. "I saw footage of our first fight. Every time the fake used another illusion, its body faded for a second. So, I thought that if it happened again here, that means it was another fake wolf."

Ozpin called the girls over their communicators, "Smart idea, Ruby. But, that also means Mirage Wolf is still somewhere we can't find him. Ironwood is still working on the scanners to locate the real one. Until then, I recommend you strategize in case they are onto your observation."

Ruby replied back, "Alright. Will do, Professor." As the mentor hung up on the Rangers, the girls decided to power down and teleport back to campus. As they left, another Mirage Wolf creeped out from behind a wall and jumped onto the roof of a building before escaping towards the direction of the Warehouse District.

* * *

Mirage Wolf stumbled into the warehouse out of breath and walked up to Cinder. "It seems that the Rangers are giving you a run for your money," Cinder remarked as the werewolf fell to one knee. It was at the time that Cinder's male associate arrived and taunted the beast.

"Oh please, as if four girls are giving you that much trouble. You aren't even fighting them yourself", the smug teenager goaded on. Using his powers, Mirage Wolf summoned a wolf head to surround the human's legs.

"Mercury, stop antagonizing our subordinate. Otherwise, those legs of yours will be taken away," Cinder warned the young male. As he backed down, Cinder redirected her attention to Mirage Wolf. "You should battle the Rangers in person this time. They have grown accustomed to your illusions and will be expecting more fakes. It will only be a matter of timing for them to counter your second ability of materializing those illusions of yours."

Mirage Wolf stood back up and replied, "Yes, Mistress. I just need to assistance for my final assault on the Rangers." Cinder silently gave him a Black Bead to use during his next attack, but she also conjured a flame in her hand to prove another point of hers. Mirage Wolf spoke, "I will defeat the Power Rangers or perish before the day is over."

As the werewolf left the building, Mercury spoke up again. "You know that he is just going to die anyways, right? How about I go and watch the fun for myself?" Cinder warned him to stay out of anyone's sight before allowing him to go witness the fight.

* * *

Team RWBY was relaxing back at their dorm room and discussed how they were going to defeat Mirage Wolf. Weiss spoke up first and said, "If we are going to beat this thing, we should probably know his weaknesses. Everybody has one."

Yang smiled and remarked, "Does that include you, Ice Queen?" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance at Yang acting like herself. The blonde just kept talking, "Well, she is right. What did you find in our battles, Ruby?"

Showing everyone the news footage from the first fight, Ruby explained a potential weakness. "If his copies and illusions flicker like they did, it would mean his real body is getting weak from all that work with his powers, right?"

Blake agreed, "Yeah. If you are using a power too much, there are bound to be limitations. He might be sluggish during our next battle if he keeps this up. And if we hit his real body, every clone and his illusions will disappear."

With a battle plan at the ready, all the girls had to do was wait for Ozpin to call saying that Ironwood's new scanner was ready. After another half-hour, the team's Morphing Scrolls sounded off and Ozpin was on the other line. "Rangers, Ironwood has fixed the scanner to find Mirage Wolf. And just in time as well, he just showed up on campus with some real Gremlins."

"Alright, Ozpin. We're on it," Yang said as she and the girls hung up. The four girls headed off for a third and hopefully final battle with Mirage Wolf.

* * *

Mirage Wolf was watching in pleasure as his clones and a horde of Gremlins was terrorizing the students and teachers on campus. Jaune and his roommates were evacuating the area, but were cornered by some Gremlins themselves. As they sent the last bystanders to safety, the four students tried to fight the monsters on their own.

Ren fought well with his martial arts training. His kicks and strikes allowed him to defend against the Gremlins with ease. And every time that he was cornered by some, Nora jumped into action and tackled them away. With the two working together, they were doing well against the goblin creatures.

Pyrrha was easily fighting away Gremlins because of her athleticism and training. By using her wrestling skills and other hand to hand combat training, the Olympian was dispatching the foot soldiers left and right. When she saw a fallen tree branch, she dodged an incoming attack and grabbed it in one swift motion. The branch was long and thick enough to be used as a spear or javelin, so she had an even easier time of fighting off her opponents.

Jaune was having the more difficult time out of all of them, but he was managing well against his Gremlin opponents. He lured them away from the others and into a group of tables. Taking advantage of the surroundings, Jaune kicked and threw chairs at the Gremlins to knock them down. But after a while, he was captured by the monsters and Mirage Wolf approached him.

"Well, it seems that another group of friends wants to play hero. That's too bad, you would make excellent dog food instead," the werewolf said as he summoned a pack of beasts to surround all of Team JNPR. "Hahahahaha! Feeding time for me and my pets," Mirage Wolf said just before he was shot at and howled in pain.

"Got him," the Red Ranger exclaimed as she successfully nailed Mirage Wolf in the side of his head. With his real body harmed, the illusions vanished and Mirage Wolf was angered. The Gremlins released Jaune and they attacked the Power Rangers.

Weiss and Blake easily slashed the Gremlins into shattering and helped Jaune to his feet. They took the rest of JNPR to safety as Ruby and Yang fought off the other Gremlins. With shards and smoke everywhere, Mirage Wolf had no more backup.

"Just because you took out some Gremlins, doesn't mean you do the same to me," Mirage Wolf declared as he slashed the air with his claws and sent out an energy attack. Yang blocked the attack to boost her strength, while Ruby dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

Ruby pulled out her weapon and said, "Wolf Rose Blaster: Sniper Mode." With a new scope and longer barrel, Ruby took aim and fired her rifle at her target. Mirage Wolf saw what the girls were planning and formed a barrier over his head to block the laser fire. With the aerial attack negated, the monster turned his attention to the Yellow Ranger and lunged forward with his claws.

The two combatants traded blow after blow with sparks flying off of them with each effective strike. Yang had the upper hand in her combat prowess and her strength boosting, but Mirage Wolf had a counter for that. As Yang went for another punch to the beast's stomach, Mirage Wolf created an illusion of a wolf head underneath Yang.

As Yang saw the monster at her feet, the illusion's jaws snapped shut like a bear trap. Sparks went flying off of Yang's outfit as it absorbed the damage from Mirage Wolf's trap and she fell to her knees. Mirage Wolf tried to take advantage of the downed Yellow Ranger and attack her with another energy claw slash.

However, Weiss dashed forward thanks to her Glyph power and hit Mirage Wolf with a quick set of slashes and stabs. Blake managed to attack from behind and hit the werewolf with a flurry of slashes before retreating. Mirage Wolf was weakening fast, but still had plenty of energy to keep fighting the Power Rangers.

Ruby joined the others and switched her rifle to Assault Mode to keep attacking the beast where he stood. Mirage Wolf decided to play smart and created an illusionary mirror to reflect the laser shots back at the Rangers. Taking damage from their own attack, the girls were starting to get the feeling that they were in trouble.

It was at this time that their communicators started to ring. Picking up the call, Ozpin was on the other line with Penny. Ozpin spoke first, "Girls, your weapons can combine themselves to form a stronger one that you can use to defeat Mirage Wolf."

"Ruby! I think you will like it a lot! It is really cool and fits your image," Penny excitedly said to her friends. "Downloading the schematics to your helmets, now!" As the robot was talking, each Ranger got an image of their weapon being added to each other and linking up.

The leader of the team stood up and said, "Thanks, Penny! Come on, guys! Let's put them together!" As all the Power Rangers stood up, they brandished their weapons and put them the way the plans showed. With Weiss' Snow Saber and Blake's Shadow Swords being connected with Yang's Dragon Gauntlets, Ruby's Wolf Rose Blaster was placed at the end of the amalgamation and the rifle unfolded to reveal a large curved blade.

"This is the Hunter Scythe. The combined powers of your weapons and energies will allow you to defeat any opponent it hits when they are weakened enough. Use it to defeat Mirage Wolf once and for all," Ozpin explained over the com lines.

Mirage Wolf saw the giant weapon and was cautious about the new addition to the battle. "You may have a new toy, but good luck trying to find the real me!" As the werewolf made his declaration, he summoned dozens of illusionary duplicates to hide himself.

Mercury was watching the fight from the rooftop of a nearby building and saw the Hunter Scythe. "Oh geez, that can't be good for us," he said as his eyes widened at the new weapon. He pulled out a communicator and messaged Cinder about the fight. Saying that he would record the battle's finish, he started filming the use of Team RWBY's new weapon.

Ruby took hold of the scythe while Weiss and Blake got on each side of their leader. Yang got behind all three into order to help brace Ruby and the others for potential recoil from the attack's power. Ruby waited patiently to search for any sign of the real Mirage Wolf.

Noticing a duplicate on his knees and catching his breath, Ruby took her chance and attacked. "Hunter Scythe! Reaper Slash!" Ruby declared the team's attack and swung the blade in a horizontal direction. The blade glowed a bright silver color and an energy wave of the same color decimated every clone before hitting Mirage Wolf dead on.

Being heavily injured by the Power Rangers and their new finishing move, Mirage Wolf's body began to release sparks and energy surged from his wounds. "THIS! CAN'T! BE," he shouted as he fell to the ground and exploded in a blazing fireball. All that was left of him was his mask that fell apart and turned to black ooze before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

The girls saw that their battle with the creature was finally over. After battling the werewolf all day, Mirage Wolf was finally dead. They shouted in celebration as they powered down and entered civilian mode. If they could see in the lab, they would have seen Penny dancing by herself because her friends won their battle while the others smiled.

Mercury was in too much of a shock to comprehend the power the Hunter Scythe had, but he did manage to get a glimpse of the Rangers outside of their costumes. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this battle," he said as he looked at the screen of his communicator. Deciding it was time to leave, Mercury leapt from building to building in order to reach the Warehouse District.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR all relaxed in the common room after the final battle with Mirage Wolf on campus. "I can't believe that wolf thing attacked us on campus and we survived," Jaune said as he turned on the game system to play some 'Mega Smash Siblings' with Yang and Ruby. "The Power Rangers had great timing to save us like that."

Blake commented, "Yup. They always seem to arrive in the nick of time." Blake smiled as she opened up her novel and started reading 'The Man With Two Souls'. Engrossed in her novel, she didn't feel Nora jump onto the seat next to her and grab the fourth controller for the game.

With a fourth player, the match would be an interesting one as everybody chose their character. Jaune went with an elf-like swordsman adventurer, Ruby chose a gun-wielding witch, Yang picked a boxer, and Nora selected a hammer user. With everyone's character selected, Jaune picked a random stage for the battle.

The stage selected was a destroyed clock tower that falling off the edge of a cliff. Ruby smiled as she noticed the stage and said, "Homefield advantage for my character." Yang and Nora both stared at Ruby and their expressions made it seem like the battlefield was not important.

The game started and the song in the background was this catchy jazz number with prominent saxophone and guitar instrumentals. As everybody was getting into the game, Weiss spoke up about the monster from earlier. "I don't think that monster will be the last one. There are definitely more than that wolf."

Ruby and Yang agreed with that as they were evenly matched against Nora. "Yeah. I'm sure that the Power Rangers will fight more than that thing. What the- HEY! No fair, Jaune! I thought items were turned off," Yang said as she got blindsided by an assist character who shot streams of fire at Yang's boxer character.

"We never set the items. You just picked the characters," Jaune reminded as his character slashed Nora and sent her flying off the stage. Seeing an orb to unlock the player's ultimate attack, everybody rushed for it. But, Jaune was able to break it first and used it to trap Ruby's witch in a prism while his swordsman slashed away at her and anyone else who got too close.

"I WIN! Go Jaune! Go Jaune," the blond boy started boasting in victory as Yang started to become angry at her loss. Ruby managed to calm her down as Nora passed off her controller to somebody else. Pyrrha walked back in from getting some water and was handed the controller with no explanation.

"What am I supposed to do with this," she asked while eyeing the device. Everyone was mildly surprised at what they saw, but they expected it. Being a famous Olympic athlete, Pyrrha probably wouldn't have that much time for video games. But, Jaune took the time to teach her the basic controls and she joined in the new game.

Yang was quick enough to remove most items, but left the orbs for the full move sets to show Pyrrha. The redhead selected an angel character while the others kept their characters from before. During their game, Glynda walked in to see how the group of eight were doing.

"Hello, students. I'm glad to see you are alright after those werewolf attacks on campus. I just wanted to let you know that morning classes will be cancelled for tomorrow because of the attacks today," the teacher said. "However, afternoon lectures are still on schedule. So, I expect you to be in Doctor Oobleck's lecture hall for his discussion about ancient deities."

As everybody comprehended the news for tomorrow, Yang was able to send Ruby's witch character flying off-screen with a powerful punch. Everybody in the game was now on their last life until the orb appeared and they made a rush for it. Ruby was able to grab it before Jaune and activated her ultimate to summon a demon to assist the witch.

With Ruby's victory, Glynda walked out and frowned at the scenario at hand. She was alerted by the gentle taps of Ozpin's cane. "They are still children. Let them have their fun for now. They know when the time calls for fulfilling their duties," the Headmaster said as he reassured Glynda.

* * *

Mercury managed to return to the warehouse and showed Cinder the video of Mirage Wolf's demise. She observed the footage and replied, "That is a dangerous weapon for us. And because it is already in the Rangers' possession, we can't stop it yet. Not unless we can acquire stronger monsters to fight for us."

Mercury interjected, "Keep watching. I found something else we can use." Cinder continued watching the footage with Emerald at her side and the two saw the identities of the Power Rangers. Cinder smirked at the new information and decided that it would be useful.

"At least, we can now figure out more of their more personal issues to use to our advantage," Cinder commented. "Leave now, I need to contact my master." At her command, Emerald and Mercury left the building and closed the door.

Cinder used her flames to burn a circle of ash on the ground with archaic symbols burning in and around the ring's border. The orange flames turned black and red before snuffing out and revealing a swirling portal. The portal's interior only showed a symbol that resembled demonic eyes.

"Master," Cinder bowed before the portal and addressed her superior. "The Power Rangers have returned. They have defeated Mirage Wolf and acquired a new weapon to destroy our creatures. I ask for your help to create more powerful monsters to aid us in our goal."

A voice spoke from the portal and responded, "Very well. I shall aid in your actions and will support the monsters we bring to life. With them, the world shall burn and return to the darkness from which it started."

Cinder was gracious towards the being on the other side of the portal. "Thank you, Master. I will not let you down. The next creature the Power Rangers confront will be their last," the red-clad woman said. The portal soon faded away, but the black matter from it surrounded Cinder before vanishing.

As the scorch marks of the portal's location disappeared, Cinder's eyes glowed bright yellow. The woman started to laugh as she felt the new power coursing through her body. "The Power Rangers are in for a big surprise next time," she said sinisterly as her eye returned to normal.

* * *

 **And now, Crescent Rose has been turned into Team RWBY's monster killing finisher weapon combination. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time will have my favorite thing about Power Rangers! ZORDS! Oh, those giant robots were what I always looked forward to when I saw the episodes.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that stuff!**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, out!**


	4. Hunting Pack

**Hey everybody! Time for the next chapter where Team RWBY gets their Zords! You will get to see what kind of monster the girls will face and how it grows to the size of a building. As well as how the girls get 30+ story tall robot animals/vehicles with a power and a force that they have never seen before.**

 **Showtime!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (Rest in Peace)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

Because of Glynda's visit yesterday, the girls chose to sleep in for the day or get their homework done in the morning after their routines. Ruby and Yang were part of the former and their blankets were falling off the railings of their bunks. "Stop... those are mine... my cookies," Ruby mumbled in her sleep as she started to roll off her bed.

With a loud thud and a soft landing, Ruby was startled awake and Yang followed suit. The blonde woke with a shock and saw her sister in her pajamas on the floor. "Well, guess now is a good time to wake up," the drowsy Yellow Ranger said as she climbed down from her bunk.

As the sisters grabbed spare clothes and towels for after their showers, they saw Weiss enjoying a morning cup of coffee after she finished her papers. Blake was reading her novel from yesterday and acknowledged the awakened girls. "Morning, Ruby. Morning, Yang," the raven-haired girl said as her eyes never left the page.

"Good morning, Blake. You seem comfortable," Yang replied as she found a clean t-shirt and shorts for the day. Ruby found herself a black shirt, matching skirt with a rose petal design, and her red hoodie. Blake turned her attention to the girls and answered back.

"I just thought that I would use today to get some reading done before Oobleck's lesson this afternoon," the bookworm said as Yang and Ruby groaned. Knowing it was too early for anything, they were not looking forward to today. Especially, after the day-long battle with Mirage Wolf giving them such a hard time until they found the werewolf's real body and using their new weapon to end him.

Ruby asked the girls, "What was the lecture on? Ancient deities?" As she asked the question, Weiss checked the school website for class schedules and found Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck's planned lesson topic. It was in fact, "Ancient Deities of Emerald Vale's Beginnings".

Weiss told the others and explained what she saw in the link. "It seems as though we are talking about local history and what the people in Emerald Vale worshipped centuries ago." Blake placed a bookmark where she left off in her novel and found one of the textbooks for Oobleck's History class.

Turning to the table of contents, Blake noticed something unusual about the topic in question. "There is barely anything in here about that. Not even five pages of details. We can't possibly cover a two hour class with this much," Blake noted as she looked through her textbook.

The others were surprised at the information and decided to just wait for the afternoon to find out more. Ruby and Yang headed off to the showers while Blake and Weiss went back to their reading. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, a loud girlish scream was erupting from the hallway.

Weiss and Blake rushed outside their door to see what it was before freezing in disbelief at the sight in front of them. The girls could not immediately process the current condition of Jaune Arc. He was in blue bunny footie pajamas and soaked from head to toe in ice water while covered in tiny fake bugs.

Nora was laughing her ass off at the scene while Pyrrha was trying to help Jaune calm down. Ren got one good look at the situation and decided that it was a day to sleep in. Weiss and Blake just stared at the panicking boy while Ruby and Yang heard the commotion and rushed back from the showers in a hurry. But, because of the sisters coming from the showers in their rush, it also meant that they were half-dressed and still soaking wet.

"What's going on!? I heard some girl scream like she was in trouble," Yang said as her blonde hair clung to her towel-clad chest from the shampoo and water. Ruby was still wet, but had her clothes on already. The current situation also brought in Cardin and his friends who started laughing at Jaune's predicament while eyeing Yang's present 'attire'.

"Well, looks like Blondie is a little unprepared for today. Need some help," Cardin asked while he stared at Yang. Pyrrha managed to get Jaune to stop panicking and decided to intervene before things got out of hand. The Olympian walked up to Cardin and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello again, Cardin. Can you please not be here? Yang does need to get dressed," Pyrrha said as she smiled to the group of bullies. The four looked at each other and simultaneously refused Pyrrha's request. Pyrrha just shrugged and said, "Fair enough. Then if you are staying, I need help with my morning workout. Care to be my sparring partners?"

When they agreed, the quartet had no clue as to what happened to them in the few seconds that occurred. In one swift motion, Pyrrha grabbed Cardin by his arm, flipped him around, and kicked him straight into the wall. Because of where they were standing, Cardin's friends were taken out with him as all four collided into the wall.

As Pyrrha dusted off her hands, Yang smirked at the throw the redhead executed and headed back to the showers to finish washing her hair. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake returned to their room while Pyrrha went to see if Jaune was okay.

* * *

After the chaos of the morning, Teams RWBY and JNPR decided to head off to Lotus Cloud for Ren's shift and lunch. Just like the first time RWBY visited, the menu of the restaurant was extensive. Upon closer inspection, it looked like the menu changed daily and had various dishes that were not there during the first visit.

"Is it me, or did the menu change since our first day here," Weiss asked first as she investigated some of the new dishes available. The others looked over the menu as their waitress brought their drinks. Waters for Weiss and Pyrrha, tea for Blake, and different sodas for the others.

Blake agreed as she had some of her tea. "The menu does have a difference from last time. Maybe it changes with the cooks? If so, who is cooking our food when we actually decide? Because I am getting the takoyaki," Blake hypothesized as she seemed to have stars in her eyes when looking at the choice of octopus dumplings.

Yang saw the look Blake was giving off and checked the menu again. "Isn't that more of a side thing here? You'll need more than that for a good meal. Hmm, should I get a gyudon or some karaage? I love me some chicken and beef!" Jaune was confused at the two dishes, but saw it was a rice bowl topped with beef and pieces of fried chicken respectively.

He was also checking over the menu and wondered what to get. Then he saw something that did catch his eye for the day. "Hmm, pork cutlet sounds tasty. What are you getting Pyrrha," Jaune said as he turned his attention to the redhead.

With a small blush, Pyrrha was a little nervous about her decision. "Well, there are plenty of choices. I have had most of these dishes when I was still competing in those countries. I would probably want to try the curry or the fried rice. See what the chef does with them for here," she explained to everybody.

Ruby had already decided on the karaage platter for herself, but Nora was a bit more enthusiastic than the others when ordering. As their waitress came by again, everyone placed their orders before Nora whispered into her ear. Writing down the last request, she went back to the kitchen to tell the chef.

"So what did you get, Nora," Ruby asked as the bubbly girl was actually pretty quiet with her order and it was a little unusual for that to happen. Nora just giggled and told them to wait before changing topics to their afternoon lesson with Oobleck.

Jaune spoke first on the new subject, "All I know is that I am going to be asleep in the classroom. History has never been my favorite subject in school. Well, except for topics on WW2 because my great-great-grandfather fought in the war. My family always loved him and all the stories he told. Some of them weren't great, but he did manage to help a lot of people escape from Germany."

The others were surprised at Jaune's apparent family history and asked more. Jaune didn't want to go into it much, but did say that his veteran relative did keep a few journals with him and gave them to the blond boy in the old soldier's will. Pyrrha moved the topic back to Oobleck again before they got sidetracked.

"Perhaps the lesson will be interesting enough. I learned about all kinds of legends during my travels and loved every single one," Pyrrha stated as she had some of her water. "There is a lot that you can learn about culture from stories and myths. Just find one thing that peaks your interest."

The gang's waitress arrived with their lunch and left for serving other tables. Upon the first bite, Nora just smirked as Jaune and the girls reacted in pure bliss from the flavors and texture. "What was used in this chicken?! It feels like heaven in your mouth," Ruby said as she kept digging into her meal. Nora just took a bite of her rice ball before she told everybody.

"Ren is the one cooking in the kitchen today. That's why I was excited. So much flavor in each of his recipes," Nora said before shoving the whole ball of rice in her mouth. Everybody was enjoying the food and didn't notice Ren walking out of the kitchen to talk with his friends.

When they did notice, he was just smiling as Jaune finished his cutlet. "So, how is everything? I tested some new recipes on the karaage and curry. Do you like it," the young chef asked. They all just nodding their heads at a fast pace to answer him before he continued. "The owner always likes to change the menu every few weeks, so I was picked to come up with recipe ideas for this month," Ren explained.

"It is delicious as always, Ren! Although, you should probably come up with something in case other people want what they had the last time they visited. Maybe you can use one of those meal ticket dispensers with the menu and any specific things they want the meal cooked written on buttons like in Japan! It would save time for the wait staff and there isn't any issues with getting the order wrong because it is printed out for you before you walk in," Nora jabbered on while eating her lunch.

"Nora! Chew, swallow, then talk. We don't want you to choke on rice before our class in 20 minutes," Weiss berated as she finished her water and was ready to head back. Everybody downed the last of their food and was ready to head off as Ren ended his shift. The owner agreed to Ren coming back to the restaurant later for the evening shift in exchange for attending today's class.

* * *

RWBY and JNPR arrived at the classroom a few minutes early, so they had to wait for their professor to enter the classroom first. Ruby took notice of a few familiar faces in the lecture hall and recognized Velvet Scarlatina at one end of the room and Cardin's gang on the other. Velvet was seating with a dark-skinned boy with scars and white eyes, a fashionable girl wearing sunglasses and a beret, and an enormous Japanese teenager who looked to be 7 feet tall.

After finding who else was in the room, there was the sound of the door opening and a green-haired man with glasses barged in with a thermos in hand. "Hello, students! My name is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and I will be your History teacher for the time you attend this school," he introduced himself. "Now, you may be wondering about the esoteric topic of today's lecture. Raise your hand if you looked it up in your textbooks and questioned the short chapter," Oobleck continued as Blake, Pyrrha, and Velvet raised their hands with a few others.

"Well, that is because we are still learned about our local history. We will not be discussing Ancient Vale Deities in the room," Oobleck said to everybody. During the confusion, the teacher took a sip of coffee from his thermos before answering everyone's question. "Instead, we will be taking a field trip of sorts to the ruins of an old village just inside the Emerald Vale Forest. Gather your things and come along, students," he said as he bolted through the door and waited for everyone. Ruby and the others trekked over to the front gates of the campus where a bus was already prepped for departure.

* * *

Torchwick was idly spinning his unloaded cane around as he lounged in the warehouse waiting for Cinder's next plan. "So, what's your next bright idea? Because I heard that your new housepet got put down by those kids and an overgrown garden tool," Torchwick asked as he mocked Mercury. Before a fight escalated between the two, Cinder walked in with Emerald carrying something in her hands.

"This will be our next plan of attack, Roman. Don't start any unnecessary fights that you know you will lose," Cinder said as Emerald placed down the object she was carrying. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a drill of sorts. Torchwick just stared at the piece of machinery and was confused.

"So what exactly are you going to do with this piece of scrap? I can understand using it to put holes in those Rangers or bludgeon them to death. But, I can use my cane for the last one. So what are you going to do," the criminal said as Cinder concentrated and spoke in the same archaic words to summon Mirage Wolf.

As the drill was surrounded by black mist, it levitated in the air and developed a body of its own. As the smoke faded and the ooze sollidified, the drill became part a metallic body that was Torchwick's height. The monster's appearance was a dark bronze with drills for fingertips, talons, and a horn on its forehead. It also had metal armor for its chest, legs, and forearms while extra drills were protruding from its knees and elbows. To finish the menacing and mechanical look, the creature had monochromatic red eyes and an energy canister on its back.

"I am Drill Breaker! Show what I need to destroy with my piercing power," the monster said in a loud voice. He laughed at the top of his non-existent lungs and spin most of his drills at high speeds before he decimated a metal barrel by jabbing his claw into it. Cinder smirked and turned to Emerald for her to instruct the new menace.

"There are four people called 'The Power Rangers' in the forest today. Go find them and kill them. Take this with you as backup," Emerald said as she gave Drill Breaker a Black Bead. "You can find them, right," she asked out of curiosity because he was literally made 2 minutes ago.

"Just show me what they look like and they are as good as shish kebab," the living drill bit said as he was shown the image of the four Rangers. "Got it! Four dead girls, coming up," Drill Breaker laughed as he rushed out the back door of the warehouse and tunneled through solid concrete to tunnel his way to Emerald Vale Forest.

"Stay in the shadows. Make sure nobody sees you, Emerald," Cinder ordered the red-eyed girl as the monster set off car alarms during his subterranean travel. Emerald obeyed and followed the trail on a hot-wired motorcycle.

* * *

The Emerald Vale Forest was a marvelous sight to behold for everybody who visited. A vast sea of various trees, wildlife around the corner if you were careful, and lots of hiking trails for campers to explore during the day. However, Doctor Oobleck and his class was there for something not available for regular tourists and had to be sanctioned by park officials or the Emerald Vale Historical Society.

"Come along, everybody! It is just a few more yards ahead. Only one more turn," Oobleck said in a chipper tone as most of the other students groaned. As soon as they stopped, Oobleck took a deep breath and sighed in content. "This is it, class. One of the first settlements of Emerald Vale. Take notice of your surroundings and tell me what you see," he said as he turned around to everybody.

RWBY and JNPR investigated the area to see a number of pretty interesting discoveries. Not only were there regular stone huts, but wooden houses were also built in the trees. There was a stream nearby that lead towards a lake in one direction and a spring in the other which supplied the village with several sources of water and food. But, the most intriguing thing was several totems and rock carvings of animals that were scattered throughout the area.

"There is plenty to see students, but these relics are the important details of why we are here today," Oobleck said as he picked up a carving of a bird. "Many cultures believed animals to be messengers of a higher power. Some of the creatures they saw had intelligence that was equal to their own and the people of this place respected it. Some more unusual animals they saw were the ones believed to be forms of the higher powers themselves."

Oobleck continued on with the lecture while showing everybody the animal carvings and totems, but they were interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. At the same time, Team RWBY's Morphing Scrolls sounded off before a monster erupted from the ground and laughed maniacally. "I AM DRILL BREAKER! Time for the Rangers to appear so I can face them," the mechanical creature shouted as he threw the Black Bead into a tree and summoned Gremlins.

Most of the students ran away to safety, but RWBY and JNPR stayed to fight the Gremlins with Oobleck, Velvet and her friends. Oobleck managed to grab a tree branch and use it as a club to bludgeon Gremlins away and into trees. Velvet was jumping over attacks and kicking away enemies while her friends fought off their own Gremlins. The white-eyed boy seemed to be a skilled boxer like Yang, the giant man used raw strength to shatter Gremlins and throw them aside like ragdolls, and the beret girl bashed in the Gremlins heads with her handbag while kicking them away.

"Students, split up! If any of you find the Power Rangers, tell them where the fight is," Oobleck told everyone as several pathways became clear for them to run. When he said this, he smiled towards Ruby and her friends. Ruby remembered that Ozpin said some teachers were aware of their status as Power Rangers and caught on.

While JNPR, Velvet's friends, and Oobleck ran through the forest, Team RWBY stood determined against Drill Breaker after they led him away from the ruins. "Ready? Ready! Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up", the girls exclaimed as they gained their costumes and had their equipment at the ready. Drill Breaker just laughed and pointed his hand toward them before the tips of his fingers glowed a bright yellow.

The metal monster fired energy drill bits at the girls that they barely dodged in time. The shots impacted on the ground and kicked up dirt in an explosion that sent the girls flying in different directions. As they landed, Drill Breaker just started laughing and taunted them, "These are the Power Rangers that my master wants me to kill? This will be easy!" He soon rushed toward Blake who used her Shadows to escape from harm before going on the counterattack.

"Shadow Cat Saber," Blake said as she used her weapon's sharpened sheath to attack Drill Breaker. He used his claws and horn to defend against several strikes before the Black Ranger changed tactics when Yang got up to assist. Yang rolled off Blake's back to deliver a punch to Drill Breaker's face, but he moved his head down to have his horn block the strike. Blake unsheathed her swords and rushed the monster, "Shadow Cat Katana! Shadow Cat Cleaver!"

Weiss used a glyph to rush in and use her Snow Saber to attack Drill Breaker from the side, but the drill beast had his elbow drill spin before he tried to strike back. He started laughing as he blocked slash after slash from the White and Black Rangers, "Is this the best you got? I can take you on in my sleep!" All of a sudden, he was nailed in the face by two projectile rounds coming from Ruby and Yang.

As the sisters cheered when their shots hit, Drill Breaker decided to change his own strategy around. "I bet you can't hit what you can't reach," he declared his he tunneled underground and avoided more shots. After he went underground, the girls investigated before Drill Breaker leapt through the earth like he was a dolphin in the water. As he emerged from the ground, he slashed away at each of the girls before going back under.

With a spiraling leap into the air, Drill Breaker managed to uppercut all of Team RWBY as he erupted from the ground. "HAHAHAHA! You little girls are no match for me when I get serious," he said before crossing his arms. In that position, Drill Breaker started to build up energy for an attack and his drills started to rotate at high speeds. In one swift motion, the drill beast threw his arms to his sides and shot a swarm of energy drill bits at the Power Rangers. As the explosion sent them flying backwards, the metal creature raised his arm and transformed it into a larger drill with gun barrels emerging out of it.

"This is going to sting for you," Drill Breaker taunted as he spun the new arm to build energy for a new attack. Yang got back up first and decided to tackle the machine into a nearby tree because of her strength boost. It was successful enough to catch Drill Breaker off guard when his back hit the trunk of the tree, but not enough to disrupt his attack. "Tough luck, Blondie. My turn," he said as he swatted the Yellow Ranger away with his spinning drill.

As the others tried to help Yang to her feet, Drill Breaker's drill was sparking with energy and hummed loudly. "Take this! DRILL BEAM OF DEVASTATION," the creature yelled as he fired a destructive beam at the Rangers to try and kill them. However, just as he fired, Drill Breaker's back started to spark and become heavier to him. The new feeling sent him to his knees and his attack missed Team RWBY as it flew over their heads and into the sky.

Drill Breaker realized what was going on and turned his arm back to normal before speaking to the Rangers. "Consider yourselves lucky this time. I'll be back for your heads tonight," he warned as he tunneled into the dirt once more. Team RWBY powered down and collapsed onto the ground where they stood. They were exhausted from all the damage and had bruises everywhere on their bodies. Ruby managed to sit upright when she saw a number of relics on an old stone podium. It was odd because they left the village behind a while ago.

As the others got up, they heard the sounds of a few familiar voices approaching them. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang! Where are you?" The voices were revealed to be Team JNPR and Oobleck who came back to make sure the girls were alright. As Team RWBY struggled to get up, Jaune and the others helped carry them.

"It is a good thing that the monster seems to have retreated for the time being. But, we must return to Beacon at once to get your injuries taken care of," Oobleck stated as he saw the Rangers' conditions. "Miss Scarlatina and her friends are waiting for us at the forest edge. Come along now," the green-haired teacher said as he started to turn back.

Just as Jaune started to walk Ruby back to the others, Ruby stopped him. "Wait, I want to see what those things there are," she explained as she pointed to the podium and the relics. Jaune and the others agreed to check them out before they left. The relics were revealed to be a type of carved totem of different animals. "We should take these with us for Oobleck to examine," Ruby said as she grabbed at a wolf totem.

The others decided to do so as well and grabbed at their own relic. They grabbed a horse-like totem, a fox, a cat, a dragon, a few birds, and a ram before turning around. As they left the area, the teenagers failed to notice the carving at the bottom of the podium. It consisted of a humanoid figure with several other animals surrounding itself and stood towering over the landscape.

* * *

After returning to Beacon Academy, Teams RWBY and JNPR went to Oobleck so they could show the out of place relics they discovered after Drill Breaker retreated. As the group of eight walked into the room, they saw Ozpin conversing with the history professor before they caught their elders' attention. "I see you are okay after that monster attacked you in the forest. What did you want to talk about," Oobleck said.

Placing the eight totems they obtained earlier on his desk, Weiss spoke first about the discovery. "Professor Oobleck, we found these relics in the forest. But, they were outside of the village and deep in the forest on a podium of sorts. Do you have any idea what they could be," she said. Ozpin and Oobleck took a closer inspection at the carvings to notice their designs. While the Headmaster paid closer attention to the students' findings, Oobleck gave an explanation to the kids.

"It is quite simple, Miss Schnee. In years past when the village was thriving, these relics played a part in a type of ceremony. An initiation for seeing if young members of the society were able to participate in the more active roles of the village. Such as becoming a hunter to gain food for families, a scout to seek out potential location for expansion or trouble in the area, or even become soldiers to defend against invading forces or wild animals that became a nuisance to the village. Think of it as a coming-of-age ritual," Oobleck explained in detail.

"The goal was to have the selected participants navigate through the forest until they obtain a totem and bring it back to the village along with other 'trophies' from their journey. Depending on how they did and the type of carving obtained, they would have been given one of the roles we discussed," Oobleck continued at his regular fast-talking pace. But, he leaned toward Weiss with a serious look on his face and stated, "And, it's 'Doctor' Oobleck! I did not spend my time at Beacon to get my PhD for fun!"

Apparently, despite his eccentric behavior, Oobleck was serious about his education and position at the school. His deep admiration of human culture and history was in every word of his lecture to the students. Ruby asked the next important question as she turned towards the totems again, "So, what did they do with the totems when they got them?" Everybody else agreed and wanted to learn the rest.

Ozpin was the one to answer Ruby's question after he placed the wolf totem back on the desk. "When the participants finished their ceremony, they normally kept the totem for themselves. You saw all the numerous ones in the village, correct? The relics were another trophy, but was for themselves to show that they were able to accomplish what others before them have done," he elaborated. Turning back to RWBY and JNPR, he smiled and said, "Consider this your own trophy for dealing with that monster for the time being."

Weiss and Pyrrha were confused at the idea of keeping an ancient relic as a trinket in their dorm room, but Ozpin and Oobleck left before they could argue about the idea. Deciding to head back to their rooms to rest up after the 'Attack of the Living Drill', RWBY and JNPR pocketed the totems and went off towards Summer Hall. Unknown to them, the eyes of each carving had a faint glow as they were stored away for the time being.

* * *

Drill Breaker retreated to a rock quarry outside of Emerald Vale to check on his energy canister and saw that it had a large dent in it. Looking closer, the dent was shown to be cracking away and that caused energy to leak during his last battle with the Power Rangers. Thinking back to the battle, he realized that it happened when he was slammed into the tree that his canister's shell started to be damaged.

During his inspection, Emerald revealed herself to Drill Breaker and asked about his current situation. "So, you had the Rangers on the ropes and almost killed them. But, a simple tackle from the Yellow Ranger had you running away," Emerald asked because she could not believe what happened. Drill Breaker removed the canister off of his back before replying to the dark-skinned girl.

"When she slammed me into the trunk of the tree, it dented my container. The impact caused a minute crack in the metal that I actually made bigger. As my Drill Beam was charging, my canister built up pressure and the energy started to leak. When the leak became big enough, it coated my side and began to unbalance my position. If I wasn't made of metal, my energy would have me screaming in pain before I tunneled away. That is why I have to make repairs before going back on the attack," Drill Breaker explained in detail.

"Alright, you have 20 minutes. Get that container fixed and fight the Rangers as soon as you can. I don't want to fail my boss," Emerald stated and Drill Breaker got to work with the repairs. Emerald pulled out twin pistols and they unfolded into sickles of sorts. Throwing her arm out towards a rock wall, a chain was sent out with one of the blades and Emerald pulled herself out of the quarry.

* * *

Team RWBY was exhausted from the battle just a while ago in the forest, so they were just resting on the floor and talked for the moment. "That thing was deadly. I haven't hated drills that much since my last trip to the dentist," Yang joked as she put an ice pack on her stomach. Ruby had a few packs on her legs and Blake had one on her shoulder. Weiss came back with another bag of ice and a towel for herself, but something felt strange to her as she grabbed at the ice.

"This is strange," the heiress said as she tried using a glyph to test something. When she used a different glyph than her shields or platforms, the air became much colder around the room. Soon, Weiss created a small ice crystal and everyone was amazed. "Wow. I thought my Glyphs were more than repelling what was on them, but I didn't know I could create ice with them," the White Ranger noted in amazement of her abilities.

Yang stared at the crystal and before she could make a comment that Weiss thought was going to be about calling her 'Ice Queen' again, Ruby interrupted. "We might get stronger with our powers, but that's not important right now. I have an idea on what to do for stopping that pile of scrap," she said as the red-clad leader figured something out.

Just as she was about to tell the team, Ozpin called on the Morphing Scrolls about Drill Breaker. "Rangers, we spotted that creature from the forest in a nearby quarry. Go stop him before he attacks anybody else," Ozpin ordered. As RWBY acknowledged their mentor, they teleported to the quarry. But as they left, the four totems they had in their room glowed in the same colors as their Power Ranger uniforms.

* * *

Drill Breaker had just finished his repairs and was ready to test his energy attacks again. After blasting a crater into a rock wall with his Drill Beam, the explosion was massive enough to cause a small earthquake that the town noticed. "Now to deal with those Power Rangers. They won't stand a chance against me n-," Drill Breaker said to himself before he was kicked to the ground by a super fast anomaly.

Turning around, the living drill saw that Team RWBY arrived on the scene to stop the monster. Ruby and the others shouted in sync, "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" As they transformed, the girls had their weapons at the ready. Emerald was watching from a distant cliff and called Cinder while Drill Breaker fired his drill bit attack. Easily dodging the projectiles this time, the girls rushed towards the drill beast and started Ruby's plan.

Weiss and Blake began by slashing away at Drill Breaker with their blades, but he was able to defend himself well enough by blocking most of their attacks. He soon went on the offensive by swiping at the girls with his claws, swinging his elbow drills at them, or kicking the girls away when they got too close. Realizing that the other two were not around, Drill Breaker decided to tunnel underground and attack from below.

As the swordswomen dodged his next attack, Yang was up for some action herself and starting swinging his fists. With an uppercut, Yang managed to nail Drill Breaker's horn and leave him open for a few hooks before finishing her combo with a roundhouse kick to the face. Taking too much damage, Drill Breaker dove back into the earth and was about to counterattack from beneath Yang's feet. "Not this time," the Yellow Ranger said with a cocky voice and jumped into the air. "Dragon Gauntlets! Quake Smash," Yang declared as she fell and punched the ground with all her might.

The impact sent Drill Breaker skyward and that was the signal for Ruby and Blake to act. "Wolf Rose Blaster: Sniper Mode! Shadow Cat Katana: Pistol Mode," the two declared their respective blaster modes as they shot Drill Breaker's back. The laser blasts damaged the monster enough that his canister fell off and he landed on top of it when he hit the ground.

As he saw the damage they did, Drill Breaker just roared in anger and spun every single one of his drills to power up. Weiss sped forward and finished their strategy by using her new ice powers to freeze the monster in his tracks. Trapped in a thick layer of ice, Drill Breaker could not move an inch and was defenseless to the Power Rangers' final attack. Team RWBY began to combine their weapons and got into position to finish off Drill Breaker.

"Hunter Scythe! Reaper Slash," they shouted as Ruby swung the blade to bisect Drill Breaker and the ice he was trapped in. As sparks flew off his body, Drill Breaker collapsed to his knees when he was freed from the ice. After falling on his face, Drill Breaker exploded with his armor and drill bit horn remaining behind. As Team RWBY cheered, they did not notice the two people on the cliffside looking down at the battle.

"They are skilled, I will give them that. However, this is when they and Vale falls," Cinder said as she looked down at the Power Rangers. Chanting in an arcane language, Cinder summoned a small insectoid creature that flew down to Drill Breaker's remains. As it landed on the drill bit, it popped itself and turned into a black smoke. The smoke covered the scraps of metal and a rift opened underneath the cloud. "Phantom Fog Reincarnation," Cinder said as the rift sent a geyser of black sludge and fog towering above the quarry. As Team RWBY saw this, the geyser stopped and solidified to a gargantuan version of Drill Breaker.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M LARGE AND IN CHARGE! Now I can really ruin the Rangers," the giant Drill Breaker shouted as he prepared to stomp down on the girls. Getting out there just in time, Team RWBY was shocked at the new behemoth of a monster they just killed.

"Talk about 'heavy machinery'. Look at the size of that freak," Yang yelled out in surprise. Ruby and the others agreed as they dodged another foot. Deciding it was time to consult Ozpin, Ruby contacted their headmaster and mentor about their literally giant issue.

"I see it, Ruby! Looks like our adversaries have used a powerful magic to bring back the monster you destroyed. Only this time, he is now the size of a skyscraper. If we had the clear, I could give you something to help with it," Ozpin explained as he looked at the monitor with Drill Breaker towering over the rock quarry.

All of a sudden, Ironwood and an overly excited Penny barged through the door to talk with Ozpin. "Ozpin! They're online now! 'Project: Atlas' is ready," Ironwood said as he began working on the computer. "Penny, plug in," the General ordered the robot assistant. On his orders, four of Penny's fingers flipped around to jack into the computer and activated the program labeled, 'Project: Atlas'.

As soon as Penny finished, there was the loud sound of gears turning when the monitor changed images to reveal four robotic animals in the same color as the Power Rangers. A gold serpentine dragon, a black predatory cat, and a snow white fox were seen within openings of the cliffside near the Clock Tower Laboratory. Finally, a red and black robotic wolf with silver details charged out of the cliff first and led the robots to the quarry.

Just as the Power Rangers were cornered and were going to be crushed by Drill Breaker's foot, a loud howling signaled the arrival of the robots. The wolf rushed through Drill Breaker and sent him falling to the ground. The fox and cat robots somersaulted at the monster and slashed him with their tails. The gold dragon breathed flames at the giant machine monster before Ozpin called the Rangers again.

"Team, these are your new fighting machines for when the monsters you face revive to enormous heights. This is the first phase of 'Project: Atlas'; the Atlas Zords. You each have one under your command to pilot and fight against Drill Breaker," Ozpin explained as Team RWBY stared in awe of the new robot animals. "Enter the Zords now and place your Scrolls on the control panels," Ozpin instructed.

"On it," the Rangers said as they jumped towards their respective Zord and entered their heads through a rift of their own. As they entered, each Ranger was in a void that allowed free movement and had a crystal control panel to place their Morphing Scrolls. "Locking in," RWBY said as they placed their Morphers in the slot and something just felt natural when they took control of the Zords.

"You must work together as a team and combine your Zords if you want the power to defeat Drill Breaker quickly," Ironwood explained. "By combining your Zords together, you can form the 'Hunter Megazord' to fight this behemoth off."

Ruby nodded and declared, "Alright guys, time for action! Oh, this is so cool! I'm piloting a giant robot wolf!" After Ruby was done geeking out over the Zords, she composed herself and tried being the leader she was again. "Okay, team! Megazord Formation!"

"Right," the others acknowledged as they began towards each other. Yang's Dragon Zord began to fold itself into a set of arms and a torso for the Megazord. Blake's Cat Zord and Weiss' Fox Zord folded into the right leg and left leg respectively. As the legs and torso joined together, Ruby's Wolf Zord leapt over the Megazord and split itself apart. The Wolf Zord became armor and a helmet for the giant robot as the Megazord became complete. With the new robot fully pieced together, Team RWBY's individual cockpits joined together for all of them to be with each other. All four girls shouted in determination to bring down Drill Breaker, "Hunter Megazord, Combat Ready!"

"Huh, this looks like a real challenge! Fire," Drill Breaker said as he saw the Megazord and launched his drill bit energy bullets. The drill bits only bounced off the Megazord's armor and Team RWBY went with their own counterattack. Yang started to punch away at the air in front of her and the Megazord followed her movements to strike away at Drill Breaker. Taking punch after punch, the drill beast was taking serious damage.

Drill Breaker grabbed at the Megazord's right arm and took the opportunity to strike at the open robot with a spinning knee drill for extra damage. As they were taking hits, Team RWBY was also getting thrown around in the cockpit. "This guy is getting on my nerves," Weiss said and she got into a fancing position. The tail of the Fox Zord revealed itself as a sword and the Megazord's free arm grabbed it. Slashing at Drill Breaker's leg, the Power Rangers managed to free themselves from his grip.

"Ouch! If it's a sword fight you want, you'll get what's coming to you," Drill Breaker warned as he transformed his arm into his Beam Drill and rushed the Megazord. After clashing blades a few times, the monster decided to use his drill horn to attack the giant robot. As he tried to headbutt them, Blake's Cat Zord pulled out its own tail for an additional sword and blocked the attack. Taking the chance, Blake swung her arm for the Megazord to cut Drill Breaker's horn clean off.

While Drill Breaker was crying in pain, Penny contacted the Power Rangers for further instructions. "Ruby, now is the time for the Hunter Megazord's 'Mithril Cutter'. It will be strong enough to defeat Drill Breaker for good," Penny explained.

"Got it, Penny! Let's finish this, Team RWBY! Hunter Megazord, Mithril Cutter," Ruby said as the Megazord powered up. The swords were imbued with silver flames and the Power Rangers rushed Drill Breaker. Dealing a flurry of fiery slashes, the giant fighting robot inflicted major damage to the monster. As the flames died down, the Rangers' put away the swords and Drill Breaker collapsed at the same time.

"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN," Drill Breaker yelled as he said his final words and exploded into a massive fireball. The Power Rangers cheered at their victory and the Hunter Megazord slammed its fists together as a victory pose. Cinder and Emerald escaped during the monster's defeat in order to avoid detection from the Rangers.

* * *

"So, a giant robot. That's neat. You got a plan for that coming up, Cinder," Torchwick said as Cinder returned to the warehouse. The crimson-clad woman was pacing around and fuming at the arrival of the Megazord. With her heels clicking against the stone floor, Cinder thought of anything that could defeat the Power Rangers.

"I'll need time to learn of their newest weapon. Until then, we will keep sending monsters against the Power Rangers. They will show us their limitations soon enough," Cinder elaborated the criminal. Torchwick just grunted in affirmation and lit a cigar for himself.

Mercury walked in and turned on the news in time to hear a report on the quarry battle. "After an usual seismic event occurred, researchers quickly found that the source of the disturbance came from 'Jasper Rock Quarry'. Reporters were sent to the sight with specialists to discover the source of the disturbance when the Power Rangers were seen battling a monster below," Lisa Lavender said on the program from the news studio.

"After disposing of the beast with ease, a mysterious black geyser of sludge and fog erupted a few moments after the monster's defeat. When the geyser faded away, the same monster was apparently revived and grew to enormous proportions. After attempting to kill the Rangers, several robotic animals stopped the creature from harming the heroes. As the Power Rangers entered the robots, they combined into a much larger one and fought the monster for a second time," Lisa continued her report.

"After several minutes of action, the monster was felled once more and the 'super robot' soon disappeared as quickly as it came with the Rangers still inside. It seems that these robots are allied with the Power Rangers and we can rely on them as much as the Power Rangers when things become too difficult for the Emerald Vale Police. In other news," the anchorwoman finished as Emerald shot the television with one of her pistols.

"I didn't need the special report, Mercury. I was already there and witnessed everything with Cinder," Emerald said in an irritated tone at their loss.

"Well, I wasn't there. Neither was Guyliner over there," Mercury retorted as he jumped off the bench he was sitting on. Torchwick just glared at Mercury for the reference to his eyelashes and continued to smoke. "Well, I bet those girls are busy enjoying their victory for now," Mercury said as he leaned against a wall.

* * *

"I have a giant robot! Did my birthday come early this year," Ruby gushed over the new Zords as she munched on some cookies. "Seriously, those are just so cool! They were like all, 'hwah, pitaah, haaa, hwiah', and we kicked that overgrown excavator's butt!"

"We know, Ruby. We were there punching and cutting that dentist tool to pieces," Yang said as she cracked open a new soda. With the girl's winning another battle, they chose to just stay in their room and enjoy a movie with each other. "I bet we could do so much more with the Megazord!"

"And I am sure we can do more, but we still need to be careful," Blake said as she started munching on some popcorn. "Those monsters will keep coming after us and the city."

"And we'll pound them into the ground if they try anything," Yang replied. "Let's just relax after a job well done! We so deserve it."

"I guess we do," Weiss said. "But next time, I am picking the movie. We just got out of a giant robot fight and Ruby wants us to see a robot movie."

"Come on, this is a great film! Action, comedy, superheroes, robots! Give it a try," Ruby said as they continued watching the film. It was about a child genius who modified his late brother's research project robot to help fight against a mysterious villain that uses stolen technology that the kid made himself.

"Alright. We are still doing what I want next time," Weiss gave in as a car chase scene was in progress and the villain was still after the main characters. During the movie, the girls were so focused that they didn't see their totems glowing the same colors as their Atlas Zords.

* * *

 **Finished! I put a lot of effort into the fights with Drill Breaker! And yes, the name did come from Gurren Lagann. Anyways, I hope you loved the action of this chapter! Expect more when it comes.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out.**


	5. Team Bonding

**Hey everybody! WaterDragonMaverick here with another chapter of RWBY Rangers. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the series so far. The next few episodes will be focused on each interaction between the girls themselves, then a surprise for Chapter 8.**

 **Ret-2-Go!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It was the weekend for Team RWBY, so they decided to sleep in. Unfortunately for Weiss, her additional beauty rest would be interrupted by something. And that thing happened to be small, loved the color red, and was adorable with silver eyes. "Maybe it's red like roses~ Maybe it's the pool of blood~," loud rock music blared after a piano opening and startled Weiss to the floor.

Ruby was listening to her music, but it looked like her headphones were not plugged in. Because of that, the snow-haired heiress was woken up by the Red Ranger's morning playlist. "We are just fragments and pieces~ We are controlling the game~ Don't even know our own secrets~ When it's all over we all will pay~," Ruby sang along to the music she changed it to.

Annoyed at Ruby waking her up so suddenly, Weiss stomped up to the team leader and pulled off her headphones. "Ruby, do you notice something," Weiss sarcastically asked as she dangled the cord in front of Ruby's face. Ruby sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head as the music continued in the background.

"Ice Queen, lighten up. This isn't the first time that happened," Yang said as she stretched herself out of bed. "Just be glad it wasn't anything bad." Weiss just glared at the blonde for defending the sudden rock music that interrupted the Schnee's sleep. Blake woke up when she heard the first song and just looked at everyone like it was going to be a bad day from the start.

* * *

In the Warehouse District, Cinder and her faction were planning their next move to deal with the Power Rangers. "So, what's the new brainstorm for today," Torchwick asked while lazily spinning his cane. "Legion of Gremlins? I deal with them? A rock lobster? Anything," the crime boss started spitballing ideas to Cinder as she looked over the collection of masks that Mirage Wolf came from.

Cinder was puzzled as to which mask she could bring to life for their next attack on the Power Rangers, but her thoughts were interrupted as Emerald and Mercury were watching the transmission of the Power Rangers. "If it's any help to you, the Red Ranger and White Ranger seem to be having troubles getting along. On an unrelated note, the red brat has great taste in music," Mercury said as the events of the morning played again. "I should have brought popcorn. This is better than daytime television."

With Mercury's notice of the bickering Rangers, Cinder suddenly got struck with an idea. "If they aren't getting along with each other, then it is time we taught them how to get along," she said as she grabbed a mask. The one she obtained was shaped like a large rat with markings that resembled spider legs and a web pattern. As she placed the mask on the ground and performed the same chant as before, the newest creature came to life.

The monster formed into a humanoid rat who was in-between Emerald and Mercury's heights. It had spider legs emerging from its back and wrapped around its body to function as armor. On the monster's forearms were spider-shaped blasters that had multiple settings for ammunition. The creature also had a flexible needle-like tail and five glowing red eyes. "I am SpideRatt, how may I serve you for bringing me back to life," the creature asked in a squeaky voice.

Cinder gave the new hybrid creature its mission. "There are four individuals called 'Power Rangers' that I want you to destroy. Two of them I want you to trap together to demoralize them and interrupt their ability to fight," Cinder instructed as she showed an image of Team RWBY. "The Red Ranger and White Ranger are your first targets. Wait for them to be alone before striking at them when their guard is down," she explained while pointing to Ruby and Weiss.

"It shall be done. No need for you to get your hands dirty. Just sit back and allow me to feast on their flesh and blood," SpideRatt said as she walked out of the warehouse. Aiming her blasters, she set them to a silk-like substance that stuck to a building and carried her out before web swinging into the city of Emerald Vale.

"Twelve bucks says that she has weird rat-spider children that she will feed civilians and the Rangers to," Mercury says while Cinder takes a seat and watches the transmission. Emerald and Torchwick shake his hands to agree to the bet as they pull out their own money. Mercury smirks and remarks in a dry wit, "How much of that is actually yours?"

* * *

Team RWBY decided to explore the Shopping District of Emerald Vale on their day off, but there was a problem as to what stores to visit first among all of them. Despite only doing some window shopping, the girls were pulling each other in all directions because they saw so many interesting things. Ruby wanted to check out a few bakeries, Weiss wanted to go browse some clothing stores, Blake insisted on looking at some bookstores, and Yang wanted to check out a number of different stores for herself.

"Come on! Let's go this way! There are probably free samples," Ruby said as she tried dragging Weiss and Yang by the arms. Unfortunately, Yang's height and weight were greater than her little sister's, so the blonde just planted her feet to keep Ruby still. Weiss was desperately pulling her arm free from the Red Ranger's grip and managed to break loose.

The heiress glared at Ruby and scolded, "Just because you are team leader, doesn't mean that you have first choice of everywhere we go." As her staring upset Ruby, Weiss continued to speak. "Besides, the boutiques I want to visit should have plenty of clothes and accessories for all of us to find a new wardrobe for us."

Blake decided to interrupt with her reminder of when the girls first met. "What money are you going to use to purchase all your clothes with? Between our ventures to Lotus Cloud and the vending machines, we don't have a lot of money to spend as we wish. Especially when Papa Schnee cut you off from everything but your current savings," the bow-wearing brunette explained. With the reminder of Weiss' money in the air, that shut the heiress up.

"Yeah, Weiss. We can find something else to do," Ruby said as she let go of Yang's arm to put her own over Weiss' shoulder. "So, we can't go clothes shopping. Big deal. We have plenty in our wardrobes back on campus. I bet you have more than all four of us put together! And you probably have plenty of pretty dresses back home in your giant walk-in closet! You must have had a pretty nice life growing up with all that money before coming to Beacon," Ruby kept talking without knowing what her words were doing to Weiss.

The feeling of bitter cold surged through Ruby's arm and she quickly removed it from Weiss to see that her sleeve was covered in a thin layer of frost. It seemed that Weiss activated her powers unconsciously and literally gave Ruby the cold shoulder. Before Yang could say the inevitable pun, Weiss stormed off in the other direction and headed towards Beacon. "Weiss, come back! You guys enjoy some shopping on your own, I need to check on Weiss," Ruby said as she ran after the heiress.

Weiss turned the corner into an empty alley that functioned as a quick shortcut across the block. Believing that she could save time in her anger at Ruby to return to the dorm, she didn't not see or hear Ruby dash in front of her with her super speed. "Weiss, why are you leaving? I didn't say anything to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to know more about your home life. Blake did say that your family owns this philanthropist megacorp thingy," Ruby tried to talk to Weiss so that they could clear the air.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ruby! Just leave me alone! You don't need to know about my grandfather's company," Weiss said as she turned away from Ruby. Zooming into her sight in a breeze of petals, Ruby tried to get Weiss to stop being mad at her. "Ruby, go back to Blake and Yang. I am going to the Beacon Fencing Team. I signed up before I got here and I want something to vent my frustrations out on that isn't you," Weiss huffed at the silver-eyed girl.

Before Ruby could talk again, the duo heard a strange sound echoing in the alley. It sounded like a menacing clicking with the squeaks of a swarm of rats were all around the girls. "If you want something to fight, why not me? I can give you a great time," said a squeaky voice from above them. SpideRatt was suspended above the two Rangers from a web cord from her back and aimed her blasters at them. Firing white threads, the creature made her first attempt at capturing Ruby and Weiss. As they dodged the first shots with their powers, they called Blake and Yang for backup.

"Blake! Yang! We need you guys at the alley behind Tukson's Book Trade! We have a pest problem and it is a BIG one," Ruby said as she dodged thread after thread while making the call. Grabbing a trash can lid, Ruby threw the makeshift projectile at the monster and succeeded in cutting the web it was hanging on. Weiss tried using her glyphs to create icicles to shoot at SpideRatt, but the monster changed settings on one of the blasters and fired. A couple of darts shot of the weapon and the barbs stuck into the ice to release a powerful venom that melted the projectiles within a second.

As Weiss was startled by the fast-acting darts, SpideRatt smiled and said, "You should see what these darts do to people." Aiming at Weiss again, SpideRatt was ready to demonstrate her threat when Ruby came from behind the monster and was ready to kick it into the road. Using the unchanged blaster, SpideRatt pulled herself out of harm's way and Ruby had to stop before crashing into Weiss. As the two Rangers collided, SpideRatt snickered to herself at the sight.

Getting up from the crash, Weiss was peeved at Ruby's reckless action. "You dolt! You could have just thrown another trash can lid at the monster! I did not need you to run headfirst into me," Weiss scolded the younger girl. "You have to give some warning next time!"

Ruby was getting nettled at Weiss' attitude and started to defend herself. "Okay, Princess! First, if I warned you, I would have gotten the monster's attention. Second, it dodged me anyways! Third, I was trying to make sure you didn't turn into meat jelly if those darts did melt you," Ruby shouted at Weiss. As the two bickered away at each other, SpideRatt remembered Cinder's order to trap the two Rangers who were not getting along.

Smiling to herself, SpideRatt changed the Venom Dart setting back to WebShot and took aim while clasping her hands together. "I think you two need to work out your differences. A mother knows what's best, so I want you to stay together and do some bonding," she said as she fired at Ruby and Weiss. The threads merged together and turned into a sickly black color before nailing Ruby's right arm and Weiss' left arm. When the slimy and sticky substance covered their hands, the girls were repulsed at the texture and tried to pull away. However, the material only stretched and bounced back like rubber as they got far enough.

"Gross! What is this stuff!? It's disgusting," Weiss recoiled as she tried shaking the black webbing off. Ruby's arm was moving alongside the thread, so it kept comically following the material like a ribbon being twirled. As Blake and Yang arrived on the scene, SpideRatt shot some threads onto the roofs nearby and escaped by climbing up. The elder girls saw the escaping monster and the current situation in front of them with their teammates. Before Yang could open her mouth, Weiss stopped her. "Not. One. Word. Yang."

Blake decided to play it smart and call the Clock Tower to explain what's happened. "Professor Ozpin, we have a problem. Ruby and Weiss have apparently been 'glued' to each other by a new monster. We're coming in now so you guys can examine what is trapping them," Blake informed the lab. Teleporting away, a store worker opened the back door to find out what happened earlier. After seeing the webbing and darts on the ground, he pulled out his cell phone to call the police. After telling them what he knew and the address, something stuck to his back and he was pulled up to the roof. Dropping his phone, the officer on the other line tried to get an answer after hearing a scream for help.

* * *

Penny set up a microscope to display the images on the monitor for everyone to see clearly. After doing so, Ozpin adjusted the tool to get a better view of the sample Ironwood and Glynda collected from the trapped Rangers. "Interesting," the headmaster said as he sipped his coffee. "It appears to be a 'super variant' of common spider webbing. However, the black coloration and the strength of the thread are because of these shards you can see."

Ruby and the others took a closer look and something seemed familiar about the shards in the thread. "They kind of look like Gremlin scales," Blake said as she and Yang tried pulling Ruby and Weiss apart from each other. To their luck, the two just snapped back when they got far apart and their heads crashed together. With Ruby and Weiss recoiling in pain, Ozpin sighed at the situation.

"Girls, we'll keep a lookout for that creature and find a way to remove your bindings. Until then, just head back to Summer Hall and rest. You can tell the truth of how your arms got stuck together. With the monsters being covered in the news, I'm sure that everyone will be on the lookout for a spider creature," Ozpin instructed as he opened a cabinet to get some safety gear for chemistry work.

Team RWBY started to get their Scrolls out, but it was more difficult for Ruby and Weiss to program their destination with only their thumbs. Yang decided to speak up, "Well, look on the bright side. At least, you now a chance to do some team bon-" One look from Weiss was all it took for Yang to not utter a pun about the bound Rangers. "And Ice Queen gets the hat trick," Yang mutters like a grump under her breath as they leave.

* * *

After returning to the dorms, Ruby and Weiss had taken seats on the couch as Team JNPR arrived. Jaune and Nora saw the black webbing and questioned about it. "We were attacked by a spider monster earlier and this is the most damage it did to us," Ruby explained as she used her free hand to turn on the television. The Vale News Network was on and they were reporting about a missing person from Tukson's Book Trade.

Ruby and Weiss recognized the name and alleyway the report showed as the same location of SpideRatt's attack on them. The officer explained that after getting a call about some commotion from the earlier fight, the store's owner vanished from the area and only left behind his active cell phone. Worried that the missing person was probably captured by SpideRatt, Ruby tried to pay closer attention to the report. However, Weiss just got up and went to the common room refrigerator and dragged Ruby with her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby decided that she could go for a snack and grabbed a jar of pickles. She tried to open the lid, but that was a little difficult when the jar was new and your hands were stuck to a crabby friend in a bad mood. Weiss sighed in annoyance and said, "It's no use. They always make the lids on plastic jars tight. Just get Yang to help you."

At the mention of her sister, Ruby's eyes bugged out and she shouted, "NO! You never ask Yang for help with jars! Same with my dad! They always go overboard." Ruby's words and face showed that she was being serious about her family and the mentioned containers. Weiss was a little scared at Ruby's explanation and was about to ask somebody else to help her when Yang showed up behind them.

"My 'Big Sister Sense' is tingling! Is that a jar of pickles? Don't worry, Ruby. I've got this," Yang said in a calming voice as she grabbed the container from Ruby. As sudden as a bolt of lightning, Yang's voice and attitude changed when she held the pickles in front of her. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, JAR," the blonde said as she raised her fist to the lid.

"TAKE COVER," Ruby yelled as she and the others dived behind the couch. Sounds of a struggle echoed throughout the room as Yang kept punching and pulling the lid. After banging the jar against a nearby table, Yang dealt one final strike and the lid went flying off to hit Jaune in the back of the head.

After Yang managed to get the lid off for Ruby, she just smiled sweetly and handed it to the perky goth. As Ruby snacked on the preserved vegetable, she asked Weiss the same question as in the alley. "So, what was your life growing up like, Weiss? I think we should know by now," she said after swallowing. Weiss took another look at her trapped arm and sighed before actually answering Ruby's question.

"The Schnee D.U.S.T. Company was founded by my grandfather and has been a success from the first day of business. Despite all the benefits that came with the money of the corporation, my childhood was not a great one. My father was always focused in his work and barely paid attention to me or my sister," Weiss began to explain her life's story. "Every time that I did something to make him proud of me, he was swamped in his work and had to maintain the family business. Every piano recital, concert where I sang, or fencing match that I worked hard in, he was only there for a little bit of time before his phone rang and he went away to continue his work."

"Because of the time I never had with my father, I acted out when he did something he believed I would enjoy. Wether it was signing me up for an exclusive performing arts academy, taking me on business trips to learn running the company his way, or having me and my sister going to his alma mater instead of our own school choices. I chose Beacon to get away from my father and make my own choices to do good in the world. He may have cut me off in retaliation for my decision, but that just proves that I am going to handle myself," Weiss elaborated.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all reacted by giving Weiss a giant hug to say 'We're here to help you. You're not alone anymore'. But, Yang's strength made it so that the other three were out of breath during the embrace. Soon, the Morpher Scrolls sounded off and Team RWBY went back into their room to talk with Ozpin. "Ruby. Weiss. I haven't found a solvent to remove webbing yet, but satellite images show that several other kidnappings have happened. I fear that something is going to happen," Ozpin explained.

Ruby and Weiss suddenly remembered something SpideRatt said, 'A mother knows what's best'. "Professor, I think that the creature is kidnapping people to use as food for her own children," Weiss theorized. Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other and feared that the White Ranger was right. Alarms rang off as the monitor showed SpideRatt with a fresh victim. Acting fast, Ironwood and Penny tracked the monster to a parking garage where the 8th level was covered in webbing.

"How did we miss that? The building is covered in spider webs," Penny said as she sent the coordinates to Team RWBY. "Rangers, get to work fast! There is no telling when or what might hatch from that monster!" Engaging their Scrolls to warp them, the Power Rangers teleported in their usual flashes of light.

* * *

Webbing was scattered everywhere in the parking garage and seemed desolate, but it was not silent. Screams and cries for help were echoing in the structure alongside rage-filled declarations towards SpideRatt that were highly explicit and riddled with profanities. "Shhhh, don't struggle. You will be too exhausted for my babies to play with you," SpideRatt said to all her victims as they were trapped in cocoons of the same black webbing as Ruby and Weiss.

A few of the captives saw a number of white cocoons above them and were terrified at what was emerging from them. Dozens upon dozens of rats with spider legs, fangs, and multiple glowing red eyes started to climb down and surround SpideRatt. "Don't worry, my children. Feeding time will be soon. I gathered enough food for all of you. When everybody is here, we eat dinner. Venom Darts always make people into excellent meat jelly. And it will deal with the webbing instantly to give additional flavor," she said menacingly as she adjusted her blasters to her Venom Darts.

As everyone was focused on the hatchlings, nobody seemed to hear the sounds of Team RWBY getting into position just out of sight. In the midst of the haunting silence of the hatching monsters, four voices cried out at once. "HUNTER AURA! RANGER FORM! POWER UP," echoed in the area and the Power Rangers caught everyone's attention. Weiss opened the fight by shooting ice shards at SpideRatt, who just deflected them with her blasters.

Blake rushed in to try and kill as many of the hatchlings as possible with her Shadow Cat Blades. With dying squeaks filling the parking garage, SpideRatt was livid and turned her attention to Blake. Firing multiple Venom Darts into Blake's direction, the monster only hit a Shadow copy and left herself open.

Ruby and Weiss teamed up to charge at SpideRatt's back by propelling themselves off of a Glyph and using Ruby's speed. The impact sent the monster flying into an open web and broke the connection to several captives. Yang was quick enough to rescue them from falling on their faces, but one of them was quick enough to say something when Yang caught them. "Yellow Ranger! That monster said she was going to feed us to her children. She messed with those spider things on her arms before you arrived," a trapped girl said. "Those darts were going to melt us along with this webbing!"

Hearing the conversation, Ruby and Weiss scrambled for one of the darts before SpideRatt used her WebShot to grab them. "I said, that I would be feeding my children! And there are always the last ones to arrive to the table. Those ones will be getting a treat for actually not being first. Power Ranger must be a delicacy to them," SpideRatt said as she aimed her free blaster. As the dart was launched, Ruby and Weiss used the same 'Speed Glyph' combination to dodge by kicking off of each other. Their bindings from earlier were stretched and the Venom Dart hit the black material to instantly dissolve it.

Upon being freed from their trap, Ruby rushed to use the previous Venom Darts to free the trapped civilians while Weiss went into combat. "Snow Saber, Ice Slash," the White Ranger shouted as SpideRatt was struck with a freezing cold blade. The attack sent the monster flying into the edge of the garage and nearly fell out the window. Seeing her prey escaping and her children slain, SpideRatt aimed her blaster to fire Venom Darts at the Rangers before hearing a simple clicking sound.

The blasters had been frozen over by Weiss' last attack and couldn't fire anything. Yang came out of nowhere during SpideRatt's distraction and the Ranger decked the monster hard enough to sent it flying. Blake leapt out with the injured monster to deal several slashes and send her to the ground. As Weiss made her way down with her Glyphs, Ruby opened fire with her Sniper Mode. After making it to the ground, SpideRatt and Weiss were in front of the building while a Glyph appeared behind Weiss. Propelling herself forward, the White Ranger slashed away at the rat creature until Ruby came down to help finish the job.

"Alright, together," Ruby ordered as each Ranger combined their weapons into their scythe form. "Hunter Scythe! Reaper Slash!" With Team RWBY cutting away at SpideRatt, they only heard the screams of the monster as their weapons were removed and returned to each other. As they cheered, their victory was observed by Cinder's Faction in their warehouse.

While Mercury was counting his winnings from his bet with Emerald and Torchwick, Cinder began to chant. A small rift appeared in front of SpideRatt's mask and the same bug that revived Drill Breaker burrowed into the current monster's remains. "Phantom Fog Reincarnation," Cinder said as the same geyser of black sludge and fog erupted in front of the Rangers.

As SpideRatt laughed at her return, Ozpin called the Rangers. "Team, your Morphing Scrolls have the capability to summon the Atlas Zords remotely. Use them to form the Megazord and defeat this pest problem for good," he instructed. With the Zords emerging from the cliff, they rushed off to the Rangers to fight a new foe.

The Wolf, Fox, Cat, and Dragon Zords all combined together again and the Power Rangers were prepared for another battle. "Hunter Megazord, Combat Ready," they all said as Weiss took charge with her Fox Zord's tail as a blade. With a series of quick attacks, SpideRatt was knocked back by the Rangers and aimed her blasters in a new setting.

"Lasers, fire," the creature said as laser bullets damaged the Hunter Megazord. During the barrage, SpideRatt used some of her regular WebShot thread to tie up the giant fighting robot. "I've never seen what my Venom Darts do to robots before. Let's find out," the rodent of unusual size threatened as the blaster was adjusted. Thinking fast, Blake had the Cat Zord kick SpideRatt in the knee to send the monster falling. As she fell, the Rangers used the needle tail to cut themselves loose enough to break free of the webbing.

"I am getting sick of this thing. Good thing we don't need an exterminator," Weiss said as she and Blake readied their weapons for the Megazord to mimic. "Mithril Cutter!" As the two swords set ablaze with silver flames, the Hunter Megazord rushed at SpideRatt to deliver the final blow. Burning slashes were inflicted to the gargantuan hybrid monster and as the flames died down, SpideRatt exploded into a massive fireball that destroyed the mask it came from.

The bystanders and the crew at the Clock Tower cheered at the Ranger's victory while Cinder began to fume at the third giant monster they lost to the Power Rangers. "We will need to figure out another plan of attack! Until then, lay low and don't arouse suspicion," the raven-haired witch ordered. As her subordinates understood, Mercury headed out the door. "And just where do you think you are going," Cinder inquired of her gray-clad lackey.

"I have to spend my money on something. So, why not dinner? I'm starving for burritos," Mercury said as his answer. Before Cinder could argue, everybody could hear the sounds of growling stomachs from herself and the others on the couch. Mercury gave a smug smirk, "I thought so. Be back in a half-hour or so with takeout!"

* * *

As Team RWBY were relaxing at the dormitory and watched the report of their battle, Weiss apologized to Ruby. "I'm sorry for this morning. I barely got any sleep because I was studying late and your music woke me up too early. I tend to get crabby when I wake up too early," she explained. "And with the issues of my family, I was just acting worse than I usually do. Thanks for understanding."

"Ah, don't be like that Weiss. Apology accepted," Ruby said as she smiled at the heiress. "Maybe we can find other things to do tomorrow. There could be job openings at the shopping district," the Red Ranger said optimistically. As everyone agreed to the idea, Ruby pulled out her music player again before she lost her grip on it.

Weiss managed to catch the device before it hit the ground and decided to look through Ruby's library for anything else she might have. "Better watch out if you're mortified, better watch out if you're mortified, better watch out if you're mortified, better watch out if you're mortified~," came from the player to a fast-paced beat that sounded like it could fit in a video game or movie. Weiss skipped to the next song on random and came a catchy guitar tune.

"When you're around, I get knocked down~ Why must we go all this every time~ The sound of your voice leaves me no choice~ cutting into me just like a knife~, Weiss sang along to the music. After that song ended, Ruby quickly joined in the next one when she heard the opening. "They see you as small and helpless~ They see you as just a child~ Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild~," the two girls sang before JNPR arrived to participate in an impromptu karaoke challenge with the others.

As the laughter and singing of the eight filled the common room, Ozpin walked by the area and saw the fun they were having. Smiling to himself, the headmaster walked out of the building and just started whistling a tune to himself. Oz started to sing the first part of the song as he headed to the Clock Tower, "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest~"

* * *

 **Alright! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hey, let's have a little game. As you give a review, try and list as many references as you can find. This is just for fun. You can even go back to the other chapters and find references in there.**

 **Catch you next time for the next chapter. That one will have Blake interacting with her team more.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	6. Pretty Poisons

**Hey, everybody! Time for a new chapter! We're going to see Blake as the main focus for this chapter, but the more important stuff with her won't be for a while. This will be fun times with her opening up to the gang.**

 **The Wheel of Fate is turning!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

Everybody loves the weekend because they can hang out with friends, participate in hobbies, or even just do nothing for the whole day for some rest and relaxation from the stressful week. Team RWBY was no exception as they enjoyed a movie for the morning after breakfast. But, the dark and mysterious Blake was reading a classic novel instead of watching the current scene of the film. The others were watching a movie where a street gang was blamed for the murder of the most influential and respected gang leader and had to return to their turf before things went further out of control. "Come out and play~," an enemy gang member taunted while clicking bottles as the movie's heroes were hiding just before their territory.

"No matter how many times I see this movie, I never get tired of the whole thing," Yang said as she snacked on an orange. While she, Ruby, and even Weiss were into the film, Blake just kept reading her book and sat away from the others. They all thought that Blake was being a bit moodier than usual, so they thought about a change of pace.

"I have an idea," Ruby said as the movie's climax ended and the heroes were declared innocent by the dead leader's second-in-command. "Let's head to the mall with Jaune and the others!" Yang cheered in agreement and Weiss believed that it would be a nice idea for fun. Blake stared at them and gave into Ruby's puppy eyes.

As they headed into downtown for the Stardust Mall, Team RWBY invited Team JNPR as they left their dorm rooms. The group of eight were going to have a fun day at the mall for Blake to enjoy herself, but failed to realize they were being watched in secret.

* * *

"Oh, goodie! The mall! The perfect place for shopping, fun, food, stealing wallets, and causing chaotic destruction wherever you walk," Torchwick said as he saw the transmission of the Rangers. "So what's the plan? Another rat or bug for those girls to exterminate? Or are you doing something else?"

Cinder looked at Torchwick and answered his questions, "The Rangers didn't react to SpideRatt as fast as they did because of the situation they were in before. So, I believe that taking them out of action before they fight will be more effective. I just need the right specimen for the next creature." As Cinder explained, Emerald and Mercury arrived with a pink plant.

"I still don't see how bringing this thing to life will handle those girls. It's a pink flower," Mercury complained as he set the plant down.

Emerald glared at him and explained, "That's because the only thing you read are comic books and manga. This is an oleander plant. It's highly toxic and everything in it is poisonous to humans and several animals. You should really read more than those action stories. At least, I read a variety of books and that's why I know what this plant is."

After berating Mercury for his reading habits, he proved her point and picked a copy of X-Ray and Vav while Cinder started bringing the oleander to life in the form of a monster. The creature was a bit taller than Torchwick and had a lanky build. It had a green body with pink petals emerging and folding down from its wrists and neck. The monster's head was a pink color that resembled a mask and had bright yellow eyes. The creature also had tree bark-like armor on its chest and shins for protection.

"My name is Nerium. What shall I do for you today," the plant monster introduced itself as it bowed before Cinder. As Torchwick eyed the colorful monster with an amused look in his eye, Cinder showed the image of the Rangers.

"I want you to poison these four. They are sure to retaliate, so try and be subtle about it. Return after attacking them," Cinder instructed. Nerium obeyed and headed towards the mall by transforming into a cloud of seeds that blew in the wind. After he left, Cinder smirked and said, "With poisoned Rangers, they won't even be able to defeat Gremlins. Roman, I want you to help out when Nerium returns."

"Alright, guess I'll do some flower care for your toxic houseplant. Just as long as I don't breath near it," Torchwick quipped as he did maintenance on his cane.

* * *

"Alright! Let's try the arcade first," Ruby said as she dragged everybody through the doors. Everybody explored and found some games to try out. Ruby went to a shooter game with Pyrrha, Nora played Whack-A-Mole and was dominating it, Weiss watched Jaune and Ren play a dancing game, and Yang dragged Blake to a game she might like.

Okay, the game is simple. Drag your finger across the screen to cut the fruit. Avoid the bombs. Got it," Yang instructed and asked for confirmation. After Blake sad she understood and started playing, Yang went onto play a racing game. Everybody had a pretty fun time and after a few other games like air hockey, they left to explore the rest of the mall.

"That wasn't so bad, right Blake," Ruby asked the raven-haired girl. Blake smiled, but returned to her book as she brought it along. As JNPR went off to get everybody something from the food court, Team RWBY sat aside to talk to Blake. Ruby continued speaking, "Blake, are you sure that you're having fun?"

"Ruby, listen. You shouldn't try and force people into things that y- Wait, what's with them," Blake started to explain when she saw some people collapse. A few nearby were looking nauseous and others were saying that they were in pain. Their extremities were becoming deathly pale and shaking out of control. Several others were clutching their chests like they were in pain when the girls went to check it out. "What is going on here," Blake asked.

"It is just a simple case of me, I am afraid," said a cloud of seeds that materialized into their true form. "I am Nerium, the Toxic Terror. And you, my dears, are my next victims," the monster said as he blasted Team RWBY with toxic sap. Quickly dodging, the girls avoided the sap as it dissolved a nearby plant. Nerium kept attacking by using a green haze that shot from his palm and spread around the area.

"Guys, look out! This stuff is bad news," Weiss warned. "That thing looks like it's oleander. Very poisonous and a living one will just try and kill us faster!" As Weiss jumped out of the way of the smoke, Yang thought she could punch Nerium in the jaw and end it quickly. Unfortunately, Yang saw a purple slime on him before she made contact. Stopping her strike before getting too close, she dodged his sweeping arm and rolled backwards.

"Guys, I think touching him is a bad idea. He is covered in something that gave me the creeps," Yang said as the others joined up.

"Don't worry, if you won't come to me, I'll just have to give you a present to coax you," the flower said as he spread seeds to the destroyed plant. Placing themselves in the soil, they quickly grew into a set of pink flowers. The newly bloomed plants shot a green smoke at the Rangers and only Blake was able to dodge the attack.

As the Rangers were enveloped in the green cloud, the pink flowers shriveled up and died on the spot. When the air cleared, Blake saw that her friends were afflicted with the same symptoms as the bystanders. Pale arms and legs, nausea, chest and abdominal pains, and their skin was even starting to blister. "Well, my work here is done. I'll you later, miss," Nerium said as he transformed into his seed form and flew off.

Jaune and the others came back and saw the damage Nerium did to the girls. As Blake called Ozpin for help, Team JNPR carried Ruby, Weiss, and Yang back to the mall entrance for transport. As a number of ambulances arrived for the other afflicted innocents, Glynda Goodwitch came by to help the Rangers. As they went back to Beacon Academy, Blake was feeling guilty about what happened because she ran away from the toxic cloud first and left the others to get hurt.

* * *

As the group made it back to campus, Ozpin and Glynda checked over the Rangers' condition. After some analysis, Ozpin came to his conclusion and told the others. "It seems that monster you tried to fight used a toxin to attack its victims from the inside. But unlike regular oleander, this creature has used a poison that cannot be treated by regular medicine," the headmaster told Blake and JNPR.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? I can't sit around and do nothing while my friends are in danger! And neither will the rest of us! There has to be something we can do, Professor," Nora started to rant on in a worried panic. It took Ren grabbing a hold of her to calm her down enough to get a complete sentence out.

"There is a cure, but we need some fresh ingredients," Ozpin said as he started to gather lab equipment. "To the northwest of the school starting from the Clock Tower, there is a forest of trees that all have red leaves every day of the year. It is called "Forever Fall" and the trees there have an ingredient we can use to save everyone who got poisoned."

Glynda explained further, "The trees have a unique 'Red Sap' that has many uses. We need at least a jar's worth to help with the cure. I'm coming along with you to make sure you are safe and to arrange transportation." With Glynda's explanation, Blake and Team JNPR went to gather supplies for the expedition.

* * *

"Mistress Fall, I have succeeded in using my toxic flowers on three of the Rangers," Nerium reported back at the warehouse. "The Red, White, and Yellow Rangers are now suffering from my custom oleander poisoning and will be dead by sunrise tomorrow."

"Excellent work. With the three Rangers being poisoned, you only have the one to deal with," Cinder smirked at the information. "Roman. If you would be so kind as to assist in the final attack, I will supply more Gremlins."

Torchwick just took a smoke of a cigar and blew it out. "Alright. Guess I'm helping the weed to kill a 17-year old girl before going on a rampage in town," he said a deadpan tone before changing to a more enthusiastic tone. "This going to be fun! How are we getting there?"

"You still have the helicopter and your tiny friend, right," Mercury said as he turned the page of his comic. "You can just go in the air and follow them into that forest."

"Wait, what about a forest," Torchwick asked. As Emerald showed the transmission of Blake and JNPR heading towards Forever Fall and heard Glynda talk about the cure. "Hmm, looks like we are going to have a problem if those brats manage to get the sap. Let's go," the criminal took note.

After texting his partner, Torchwick headed off for the stashed helicopter while Nerium transformed into his seed form. When the monster went ahead, Torchwick entered the pilot's seat of the vehicle and took off when his ally showed up. "When we get there, you stay in the helicopter and get ready to get us out of there," Torchwick said to his passenger.

* * *

Goodwitch instructed the pilot to land in a clearing below while Blake and Team JNPR prepared all the equipment for collecting the ingredient they needed. Unfortunately for them, Jaune forgot to tell the others about him having motion sickness. As they landed Jaune was first to bolt out the doors so that he wouldn't blow chunks on any of the girls.

"Alright. The trees that have Red Sap are just up ahead. Everybody will obtain a full jar just in case we need extra. With all my time assisting Professor Ozpin, there is always room for a backup plan if things go wrong," Glynda said as the group left the helicopter.

"With that description, it makes it sound like he messes everything up," Nora pointed out and she skipped ahead of everybody. With Glynda not bothering to correct her, the six headed off into the forest to collect the sap. As the group entered the forest, Blake heard something familiar.

"Something's out here with us," Blake said to herself. She, Glynda, and Team JNPR all collected the Red Sap, but it proved to be a little more difficult when Nora kept eating the sap. Apparently, she could down a full jar in two seconds much to Ren's irritation when he was handing her the filled containers.

"Jaune, are you okay," Pyrrha asked as Jaune was experiencing a dizzy spell. As he fell on his face, everybody went to check on him to see if he had the same symptoms as the others. To their relief, Jaune got back up and only sounded like he got off a fast rollercoaster.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," the blond boy answered as he tried to get to his feet with Ren and Nora's help. With Jaune okay, Blake felt a bit safer until she saw a dark cloud-like object pass over them. After that, she began to hear a different sound that was still familiar.

Ren was listening in and kept on his guard as the sound drew closer. "Do you hear that? It's getting closer to our location," he stated as a rhythmic sound approached the group. As the noise became louder, it was revealed to be a second helicopter that flew over them.

"What's a second helicopter doing here? We only got in the one," Glynda reminded everybody as the new vehicle stayed over the group and two small objects fell from above. As they hit the ground, they shattered and a black ooze emerged from the shards of glass. Gremlins appeared to surround Glynda and her students. "Mr. Arc, bring the sap with me back to our transport! The others can handle these monsters," the bespectacled teacher instructed and Jaune grabbed most of the jars.

Jaune and Glynda headed towards Ironwood's helicopter as Blake and the others started fighting the Gremlins. Blake threw several aside and managed to steal their weapons for herself because she couldn't risk going into Ranger Form in front of everybody else. With Pyrrha and Ren using their fighting skills to defend themselves, Nora had to grab a tree branch to smash and bludgeon Gremlins away. "Guys, I'll lure some away from here. Go find Glynda," Blake said as she ran deeper into the woods.

After separating from Team JNPR, Blake pulled out her Morphing Scroll and changed into her gear. As the Gremlins that chased her got slashed into pieces, she heard the sound footsteps approaching her with an amused laugh. "Hello, Ranger! Looks like you're going solo today. What's wrong, were the other girls sick," Torchwick arrived and taunted.

Nerium appeared alongside Roman and spread more seeds in front of himself. "Remember these, Black Ranger? These toxic flowers are claiming the lives of your friends and there is nothing you can do about it. Just embrace the poisonous cloud and enjoy the final moments of life," the poisonous monster said as the flowers bloomed in front of Blake and surrounded her. As Blake was going to become poisoned, she remembered something important.

In an instant, Blake vanished in a flash of black light and left the bad guys behind. Torchwick and Nerium were in shock at the lack of a teenager in black spandex choking on poison in front of them. "OH, COME ON! The brat just teleports away and leaves us in the forest! I thought they were supposed to be these goody-goodies that fight bad guys, but just ran away from us to not end up like her friends," Torchwick ranted on. Sighing, he grabbed the communicator from his pocket and messaged his partner to pick him up.

* * *

Blake managed to warp to the dorms and powered down before heading to Ozpin and Team RWBY. As she entered the infirmary where Ozpin was still mixing up the cure, Blake sat down next to her friends. They were in pain from the poison, but still conscious and could speak with the active Power Ranger. "Guys, I'm sorry for not grabbing you out of the way of those flowers in the mall. I should have warned you," Blake said with a sad tone of voice.

Yang spoke up first after coughing and clearing her throat, "Blake, it's not your fault. You saw a threat and reacted how you did. There was nothing we could do until it was too late. It's our fault for getting attacked by pesky weeds."

Blake shrank in her seat and was still ashamed of herself for running and unintentionally hurting her teammates. Ruby sat up from her infirmary bed and tried to talk to Blake to cheer her up. "Blake, you are a great person. You tried to do the right thing after messing up. That's all you should focus on for now," the leader of the team reassured her friend. "Now what were you trying to say before we were attacked?"

Blake collected herself and explained, " I was saying that you shouldn't force others to enjoy things you like despite thinking they might actually like it. I did have fun at the arcade, but I prefer a good book most of the time. I love hanging out with you guys, but I normally prefer to be by myself. That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to participate in those things you suggest."

Ruby and the others smiled at Blake's words as Glynda and Team JNPR came inside with the Red Sap for Ozpin's cure. Seeing Blake next to the other girls, Jaune was surprised at the scene in front of him and his roommates. "Blake, how did you get here? I thought you were still in the woods and we had to pick you up after dropping off the sap," the blond gasped as he handed a jar to Ozpin.

Blake and the others were slightly panicked because Jaune and the others had no idea that they were Power Rangers, but Weiss was able to think of a solution. "Isn't it obvious? The Power Rangers brought her here," the snow-haired heiress reasoned with a half-truth. As Team JNPR thought about it and made sense of the excuse, Ozpin walked up with the cure.

The headmaster instructed, "Drink all of this down. The concoction will cleanse and remove the poison in your bodies." As each girl downed the cure, they enjoyed the sweet taste of the Red Sap until they felt their health return to them. After the girls finished drinking all the sap, Ozpin was ready to ship out the rest of the cure to the other poisoned victims at local hospitals.

With Team JNPR being assigned with helping the deliveries, they left and the girls were ready to fight off Nerium again. And just in time, because Ironwood called them on their Scrolls. "Girls, that Nerium monster is back. He is with Roman Torchwick and the two are terrorizing downtown. Get there as soon as you can," he informed the team.

As the girls teleported away, Jaune and Nora came back in. "Hey guys, are you still here," Jaune asked before seeing the empty room. "Where did they go? This is getting too weird to be normal. Come to think of it, things have been strange ever since the first day of school," he observed as Nora nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Rangers," Torchwick shouted as he fired his cane in random directions. While he was doing that, Nerium threw globs of his toxic sap to burn away at building walls and fired pieces of his wooden armor as daggers to ry and draw out more victims. With their chaos causing everyone to flee, nobody saw Team RWBY arrive on the scene in a flash of bright light.

"Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," the four girls shouted as their Power Ranger equipment was summoned to them. With weapons at the ready, the girls knew they had to fight long range or risk being poisoned again. "Fire," they said as Ruby shot her Assault Blaster, Yang fired energy blasts, Weiss sent ice shards flying, and Blake used her katana's Pistol Form to injure Nerium and hit Torchwick.

"Well, looks like you three made a full recovery," Torchwick said as he dusted off his outfit and readjusted his hat. "Guess it's up to us to make sure that it isn't a bluff. Plant Freak, get them," Torchwick shouted to Nerium as they opened fire on the Power Rangers. As the girls dodged, Blake and Ruby started to return fire. Torchwick had to duck and roll under a few blasts before Yang started to fight hand-to-hand with him. While blocking her punches, Torchwick knew it was a losing battle and used his cane to hook onto the roof of an office to escape.

Leaving the battle behind, Torchwick left Nerium to fight on his own. The living oleander launched more sap at Ruby and Blake, but didn't pay attention to Weiss who managed to slip behind him. Taking opportunity to attack, the White Ranger used one of her Ice Glyphs with her Snow Saber to successfully freeze Nerium in his tracks. With the monster frozen, the Power Rangers took the chance to blast him in a flurry of ranged attacks. After getting freed from the ice, Blake to the chance to inflict more damage to the monster.

"Shadow Cat Katana: Kusarigama Mode," the Black Ranger declared as she grabbed the weapon by its ribbon and swung the blaster at Nerium. In a show of skill and precision, Blake slashed away at the monster's body so many times that he struggled to get up after the onslaught ended. "Alright, girls. Let's put them together," the ninja-like Ranger said as she returned her weapon to sword form.

Placing the blades and gauntlets together, Ruby's Wolf Rose Blaster was added to the end and the Hunter Scythe was put formed. "Hunter Scythe! Reaper Slash," the four cried out as they swung the blade to cut Nerium in half. With the monster screaming in pain, he collapsed and exploded into a fireball. The only remains were his mask-like face and Cinder saw the whole thing on her transmission.

"These Rangers are getting on my nerves. Phantom Fog Reincarnation," Cinder said as she sent another demonic bug to the monster's remains. With the fog and ooze erupting, Nerium grew to gargantuan size and was ready to stomp on the girls. As they dodged, Penny contacted them with new information.

"Salutations, Power Rangers! General Ironwood and I have worked on some upgrades to Project Atlas, so the Hunter Megazord has new weaponry. Use it to destroy Nerium without getting too close," the redheaded robot girl informed as she sent the Zords. As the giant robots combined into the Hunter Megazord, the Cat Zord's tail folded from a sword to a gun. As the Megazord opened fire, Nerium tried to spread more seeds across town to poison the populace.

Before the seeds could hit the ground, gold beams shot from the Hunter Megazord's arms and nailed the toxic seeds to destroy them in an instant. "Ah, sweet! That is my kind of weapon," Yang said as she punched forward with the Megazord's free hand to send an energy blast at Nerium. The monster was struck by the attack and Penny contacted the Rangers again.

"Use can the Orichalcum Cannon to finish this battle now," Penny suggested. "It will allow you to deliver a devastating energy attack to destroy Nerium." As the team acknowledged the plan, they set the Hunter Megazord into position. As the blaster was aimed at Nerium, the robot's arms began to glow gold and a seal appeared in front of the weapon's barrel. A large gold ball of energy formed in front of the seal and was prepared to fire.

"Orichalcum Cannon! FIRE," Team RWBY exclaimed as they used their new attack. Gold beams were launched from the Hunter Megazord's arms and pierced through Nerium to keep him still. As the main cannon fired, the energy ball left behind a trail of energy that resembled flower petals like Ruby's ability. When the blast hit Nerium dead center, he screamed in pain as he exploded in another fireball. Team RWBY cheered as the Megazord put away the Cat Zord's tail and took a victory pose.

* * *

Torchwick arrived at the Warehouse District in time to see Cinder glaring at him in cold disdain. "You should have stayed behind and helped Nerium battle the Power Rangers, Roman," she said in a condescending tone. "If I can't trust you to follow orders that I give you, how can I trust you to defeat four insignificant teenagers?" Emerald and Mercury were smiling at Torchwick being in trouble with their boss, but the dandy villain sneered at the two younger henchmen.

"Listen, beautiful. I knew that I was in a losing battle when that Yellow Ranger started to fight me up close and personal," Torchwick began to explain. "If I lost right then and there, I would not have been able to stick around. Those kids don't know you exist, but they see me with those monsters at times. It makes them and the police force think that I am the one pulling the strings on these monster attacks. But, you are working backstage while I take the spotlight. Nobody will expect you when you actually make your move and they will believe that I am the ringleader of this little operation of yours."

Lighting a flame in her hand, Cinder smiled at Torchwick's attempt at saving his ass from literally being terminated. "Well, I wouldn't call it a little operation. You did see the masks, Black Beads, and crystals I have. With my connections, we can take Emerald Vale before the end of next year. And you are right about one thing, Roman. You will make an excellent decoy for my plans," Cinder said as she smirked and snuffed out the flame in her palm.

Mercury and Emerald sighed and the gray-clad male snarked, "Great. We keep the old guy around for longer. Best. Day. Ever." With that, Mercury just plopped back down onto the couch and turned the television to a horror movie out of boredom. With the hockey masked killer chasing down teenagers, Mercury smiled at all the blood and violence while Emerald shook her head at the idiot she called a teammate.

* * *

Team RWBY was enjoying a walk through the Shopping District after getting a call from Ozpin and Glynda saying that everyone who Nerium attacked had taken the Red Sap cure and were recovering quickly. "I am so glad that you did what you did, Blake," Weiss expressed her gratitude. "You really came through for us."

Blake just smiled as they went into Tukson's Book Trade to browse the selection. "It was nothing. You would have done the same for me," she said in return. As they inspected the available books, Ruby and Blake just started to go on about each one they found. Their discussion was overheard by the store's owner who came out of the back room with a couple new books.

After humming a western-styled tune, he politely spoke with Blake and the others. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home of every book under the sun. I'm Tukson," he greeted the group. "Are you enjoying what we have here on display?"

Ruby and Blake nodded as the younger of the two grabbed a few books that were familiar to her. "Yes, we are! I haven't seen some of these books since I was a kid. My mom and sister used to read all these stories to me before bed and I haven't seen these in years." Blake smiled at Ruby talking on and on about all the different stories from her childhood about heroes and monsters.

Tukson laughed at Ruby's happiness and explained, "I am a little short-handed on employees here. I could really use the help if you two need a job. Besides, I'm sure Beacon students could always use the money and experience."

With a job offer in the air, Blake and Ruby agreed faster than Tukson expected and were hired on the spot. With their new jobs starting the next day, Ruby squealed in excitement that alerted Yang and Weiss to her. "Yang! I got a job here with Blake! We start after classes tomorrow," Ruby kept shaking her sister back and forth in glee.

Not reacting to the way her baby sister was shaking her, Yang just smiled. "That's great, sis! I'm so proud of you. Come here," the blonde expressed her joy with Ruby by bringing her into a big hug. With the display of affection, Ruby tried to fight back as Yang cut off her air supply again and the girls just laughed.

* * *

 **Alright! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will have more for Blake, but we do need to find a good point for showing how she and several other characters are Faunus.**

 **Next character focus, my favorite RWBY member! YANG XIAO LONG! I have several things in store for her chapter next. Hopefully you can find the fun details in it as well.**

 **BTW, Nerium's name came from the scientific name for the oleander plant. Nerium oleander.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	7. Department of Megazord Violence

**Hey everybody! WaterDragonMaverick here with another chapter of RWBY Rangers! Yang will be today's focused character and the next one will show a surprise. Try and find the fun details and jokes in this chapter!**

 **Get in gear!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It was a few days after the last monster attack and Blake was enjoying her new job with Ruby at Tukson's Book Trade. As the two finished their shifts, they were walking around the local park when they caught up with Weiss. "Hey, Weiss," Ruby greeted. "Have you seen Yang? I didn't see her after lunch. You have any idea where she is?" Before Weiss could answer Ruby's question, the three heard a loud noise approaching them.

A roaring engine speed towards the trio and it was revealed to be a yellow motorcycle that was designed for speed and power. The brakes screeched as the bike came to a halt in front of the girls and the saw the driver get off their personal vehicle. Removing the helmet and tinted goggles, it was revealed that Yang was the driver of the bike. "Hello~," Yang sang as she greeted the girls. "Guess what I have now?"

While Ruby was unaffected by the sudden appearance of the bike, Weiss and Blake were shocked at the high performance vehicle. "Who did you rob to afford this," Weiss shouted in disbelief at Yang's transport.

"What? Bumblebee here," Yang questioned the skeptical rich girl. "It was a present from my dad and Uncle Qrow when I turned 16. I put in a lot of effort to study for my driver's test with Ruby's help. So when I passed the exam, they got me this bike when I got the right license," the blonde elaborated.

"It's true. I helped Yang study for the test and she helped me get a learner's permit before we applied for Beacon," Ruby said to confirm Yang's story.

Yang smiled brightly and pulled out her license for Blake and Weiss to see for themselves. "Take a look! I happen to be the only licensed driver among us because I have seen your wallets when we kept getting lunch at Lotus Cloud," she smugly said as the two girls checked over the identification. "Dad sent Bumblebee to me last night and told me where it was being dropped off. With my baby helping us, we don't need to worry about bus schedules anymore! Nothing will keep my good mood down!"

Blake took a closer look at Yang's driver's license and pointed something out to the group. "This expires tomorrow. You are going to have to go to the DMV to get it renewed," she explained. With the observation explained, Yang's face turned into this blank expression while her smile shrank a bit. Blinking once and without removing her grin, Yang's eyes turned red and Ruby signaled the others to cover their ears.

When the girls covered their ears, Yang's face contorted to a look of pure scorn and irritation. Yelling at the top of her lungs, Yang cursed loud enough that Ozpin and his associates in the Clock Tower Laboratory heard the foul language like they were in the same room as their Yellow Ranger. Ozpin turned around and said what they were all thinking, "That was the loudest profanity I have heard ever. Of all time."

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it! Why today," Yang kept ranting and pacing in the Common Room while Team JNPR were playing video games. Ruby was just waiting for Yang to calm down while Blake was just amazed at the display of anger and annoyance coming from the blonde beauty. Weiss was the most exasperated at her roommate's behavior over having to go to the DMV tomorrow afternoon.

"I don't understand. What is so bad about this DMV place," the Schnee inquired. "You just go in, get your license renewed, and that's it. Right?" After hearing that, Yang faced Weiss and the former's eyebrows were furrowed.

Yang fiercely explained, "You have probably been chauffeured everywhere your life. So, you obviously don't know what a busy DMV is like. Lines upon lines of people, paperwork everywhere, and the worst of it is all those slow workers! They have to be careful with the information, so it gets on my nerves when they have to type in the stuff at the speed OF A SLOTH!" Breathing heavily in anger, Yang's stare was creeping out Weiss and everybody but Ruby.

The youngest of the group explained, "It's true. Even when she wasn't the one getting the papers filled out, Yang always had an issue with the DMV. And it is just going to be worse tomorrow. I need to get that industrial strength stress ball Uncle Qrow gave her. Hopefully, it doesn't pop like the last two because the sound was louder than the walnuts we threatened Cardin with."

The description was enough to have Jaune and Ren flinch at the idea of Yang popping something like that in her grip. Unfortunately, their brief pause had given Pyrrha the chance to knock the boys' characters off the platform and gave her the win in 'Mega Smash Siblings' with her light goddess character. "Why don't we all go with you tomorrow for moral support," Pyrrha said after her in-game victory.

Yang looked at Pyrrha and smiled, "Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I think this is a mission for Team RWBY." As Jaune and Nora selected their new characters of a blond soldier with a humongous sword and a pink fighter that copied opponents respectively, the other four understood and decided to stay out of the way at Yang's suggestion.

* * *

"The DMV. Ugh, first thing I would do if I ruled the town is to blow it up for fun," Torchwick said as he watched the transmission of the Power Rangers. "Come to think of it, why didn't I blow it up when I was in downtown last time?" Mercury answered the question honestly with a shrug of his shoulders before Cinder walked in with a new acquisition for a monster.

"It's amazing what you can find in the insect kingdom of nature. Especially, when you can transform them into a loyal minion that can defeat the Power Rangers," she said as Emerald set down a simple bug jar with four different specimens. A mosquito, a ladybug, a spider, and a dragonfly were moving around in their container when Cinder started to use her magic to turn them into a new monster. As the black mist seeped into the plastic children's toy, the bugs combined into a single creature.

The new monster had the torso of a ladybug that acted as powerful armor, spider legs that were twisted into its limbs, a mosquito's head and dragonfly wings underneath the ladybug's shell. The monster's full height was about the same as Emerald and the creature spoke at a fast pace. "Hehehehehehe! I'm Duel Bug! Who's my target? I'll swarm them," the creature introduced itself.

Like with the other monsters before, Cinder showed an image of Team RWBY to Duel Bug and gave instructions. "These four girls are your targets. They have special powers, so be wary of them. You can attack downtown tomorrow to draw them out," the mastermind ordered the new bug.

"Yes, ma'am! I will destroy them with ease," the creature said as it opened the shell on its back and revealed the dragonfly wings. Moving the wings, Duel Bug sped off faster than most of the villains could track and headed for the Emerald Forest to wait until the next day.

Mercury started playing a stolen copy of 'Mega Smash Siblings' himself and turned to Roman. "Maybe if your lucky, he can destroy the DMV for you, Torchwick," he joked. As the criminal pondered the idea, Mercury's character was knocked down into the abyss of the level. "What!? Okay, this guy playing as Cloud is pretty good. ARGH, an Ultraslash!? Come on," Mercury started shouting as he began to lose.

* * *

Jaune was basking in the glory of his fourth win in a row against Pyrrha, Nora, and any other players from online matches. "Jaune Arc is number one as Cloud! There is no way you can beat me," the blond gloated. "Alright, let's switch things around."

"So what? You going to play as Link again," Nora asked as she prepared for another round. To her dismay, Jaune turned off the game system and television before speaking again.

"No. I say we surprise Yang and the others by going with them to downtown. Besides, I would want to keep schooling you anyways," Jaune explained before getting cocky about the game again. "I think we should go with them just in case another monster attack happens. Those have been happening a lot since school started."

Pyrrha nodded and gave her input, "There was a news report about a bank being robbed and then monsters attacking people in the park when I was getting here. This is strange. Maybe we should go and help."

Nora and Ren agreed to help out with Jaune and their 'leader' stepped up onto the couch. "Alright! Team, we are going to help Ruby and the others out with their trip tomorrow," he heroically said as Nora cheered and Pyrrha smiled. "Besides, my family sent extra cash to my account and I want to get a new laptop because Nora accidentally broke mine when she jumped on my bed," he also explained and Nora sheepishly smiled as she slumped down onto the couch and apologized.

* * *

The DMV was packed that day and everybody was surprised at it. "Wow. I thought you were just exaggerating, Yang," Weiss said in shock. "So many people, so many lines. I think I'm getting dizzy." Blake was acting the same as Weiss while Ruby and Yang just sighed before grabbing a number to wait.

After a while, Yang was getting irritated with the long and slow lines. Ruby quickly intervened by giving her one of the stress balls they talked about earlier and Yang was squeezing it to relieve the current stress of the wait. "This is going to take us all day! Can't we find some way of passing the time," Yang complained until she saw Ruby brought her headphones and music player.

Upon her number finally being called, Yang and the others headed into the second waiting area to just see another set of lines and even more people ahead of them. With red eyes, Yang grit her teeth and squeezed the stress ball hard enough to pop it with a loud bang. The sudden noise startled everybody in the room and Blake took the remains of the object to the trash can.

"You know, we do have a giant robot," Yang said with an evil grin on her face. She pictured that the DMV was completely evacuated before the Megazord suddenly appeared and started to repeatedly stomp on the building. After crushing the place, the robot began to rapidly punch the wreckage with extreme prejudice. Getting up from the smashing, the Hunter Megazord pulled out its blaster and began to unload the weapon and fire the gold beams from its arms. Yang began to laugh maniacally in her fantasy while she continued to shoot the remains of the DMV until it was nothing but a smoldering crater. With the smoke cleared from her attack, the giant robot unleashed a second barrage to further destroy the crater.

Yang was still laughing in her fantasy, but it was shown that she was laughing in reality too. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were justifiably freaked out by their teammate laughing like a madwoman. "Yang, thinking about senseless destruction won't get you further ahead in line. We aren't even halfway there," Blake pointed out.

Yang stopped laughing and grumbled in frustration, "Oh dear god, why doesn't something happen already?" As if divine intervention kicked in to help the angry Ranger, the doors flew open to reveal Duel Bug scaring everybody but Team RWBY and forcing the bystanders to flee. Yang's first reaction to the monster attack was, "Oh thank god, something's happening already!"

Duel Bug saw that the only people still in the building were the Power Rangers and spoke up, "This is going to be a blast! Time to die, Rangers!" The giant mutant bug spread its wings and rushed the girls faster than they could track. Slashing away at them with its claws, the insect beast laughed at the fallen Rangers. "Is this the best you can do?"

Yang was the first to stand up and retorted, "Not even close!" With the others on their feet, Yang lead them in their morphing call, "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" As Team RWBY was outfitted with their costumes and weapons, the Yellow Ranger rushed towards Duel Bug to deliver a beatdown. Unfortunately, the monster's speed was too fast for the brawler and a series of counterattacks were constantly inflicted on Yang.

Ruby and Blake tried to used their firearms to attack Duel Bug from a distance, but the speed of the monster was still too fast for them. The creature managed to get behind the Rangers and smacked them out the doors of the building. As the four went flying into the street, Jaune and the others saw the Power Rangers getting their asses kicked by a giant mutant bug. Nervously, Jaune quipped when Duel Bug arrived, "We might need a flyswatter. That or a jumbo-sized can of bug spray."

As the Power Rangers were getting back up from Duel Bug's attack, Pyrrha was ready to jump into action with the rest of Team JNPR. "Hahahahaha! You think you can fight me? Sorry," Duel Bug laughed at JNPR before striking them down to the ground. "I'm better than you," he said before speeding away. He taunted the Power Rangers before getting out of sight, "Catch me if you can, slowpokes!"

Yang was getting pissed at the monster interrupting her day and before she could punch the closest object in anger, they were contacted by General Ironwood. "Rangers, this monster's speed is too fast for you to fight. I don't think Ruby could keep up with it on foot. But, I have finished something for all of you. Penny is sending them to you now," he informed the team.

The Power Rangers and Team JNPR heard the sound of roaring engines as four high-tech motorcycles approached them. The red, white, black, and yellow bikes came to a stop right in front of the Rangers and everybody was awestruck by the new vehicles. "These are your new Hunter Cycles," Ironwood explained. "Their speed will allow you to catch up with the monster and they have some additional firepower you may like. Sending the information to your helmets."

"Alright team, we have a bug to get rid of! Let's ride," Yang shouted as she and Ruby sped off first. With Blake and Weiss on their trail, Team JNPR was left behind to wonder why the monster and Power Rangers were at the DMV in the first place.

Duel Bug was laughing to itself while speeding through the city streets. "There's no way those girls can catch up with me! I'm unstoppable with my speed," the monster laughed until it heard the sound of motorcycles speeding towards itself. "What?!"

The Power Rangers were racing towards the new enemy with ease and Yang was proving herself as the best among them. "Lasers, fire," the Yellow Ranger instructed as they blasted the mutant bug. As the shots hit Duel Bug directly, the monster began to spin out of control from the damage and barely managed to regain its balance. Knowing that they could keep up with its speed, the insectoid monstrosity chose to literally break away into four copies of itself that were much more agile in exchange for decreased speed. "After those bugs, girls," Ruby ordered as they all split up and followed a Duel Bug.

Ruby's target pulled back and forced the Red Ranger to make a U-turn as the monster separated. Speeding after the bug, Ruby's Hunter Cycle was overtaking Duel Bug and she kicked the monster in the side. Applying the brake to let the monster pass, Ruby managed to get behind it and fire her bike's lasers to further harm the monster. The injured hybrid clone exploded and three streaks of light flew off from it. "Guys, I dealt with my target. But, something flew away from it after I defeated it. I think it might power up the other three," Ruby warned the others on their communication network.

"Understood. We won't let them get away. Join back up with us when you can, Ruby," Weiss said as she encountered her copy of Duel Bug in the Beacon Academy Courtyard. Every time that Weiss fired her lasers at Duel Bug, it kept dodging to an extent and was only getting scratched by the blasts. "Maybe this will stop you. Snow Saber," Weiss said as she pulled out her weapon while speeding ahead of her opponent. Dragging the blade along the ground, she activated her Ice Glyph to create a wall of ice that Duel Bug collided into. "Lasers, fire," Weiss exclaimed as she finished off her copy of Duel Bug and two streaks of light erupted from the explosion.

Blake's target managed to join back with Yang's and the two monsters were being chased by both of the Rangers in a field outside of town. Both insect creatures formed something in their hands and shouted, "I got presents for you, ladies! Bug Bombs!" Throwing explosives at the two Rangers did not manage to slow them down and only had the girls unleash a counterattack with their lasers. "Maybe we should split up again," the Duel Bugs suggested to each other and flew towards some hills.

"Oh, no you don't! You are mine," Yang said as she went off to follow one and Blake did the same with hers. The Black and Yellow Rangers jumped from speeding up the hills and both delivered heavy kicks to the monsters which sent them crashing into each other. "Fire lasers," Yang exclaimed as she and Blake blasted the vulnerable creatures when they landed and turned. With the others joining up, Team RWBY got off their new bikes and prepared the Hunter Scythe.

"Alright! Time to send these back to where they came," Yang said as she got in position. Swinging the blade, the Power Rangers finished off both copies of Duel Bug as they screamed in pain at their destruction. When the monster was defeated, Cinder saw everything and quickly started chanting.

"Phantom Fog Reincarnation," she said as she invoked her dark magic to revive Duel Bug back into one giant body.

"Guys, time for the Megazord! And we are not destroying the empty DMV, Yang," Ruby suggested to her team and warned the Yellow Ranger. Snapping her fingers in frustration, Yang just summoned her Zord with the others. As the Dragon Zord folded into the arms and torso, the other Zords got into formation and took on their parts of the giant fighting robot. The Cat and Fox Zords became the legs while the Wolf Zord separated itself to become the head and armor of the machine.

"Hunter Megazord! Combat Ready," the Power Rangers declared as they got into the Megazord's void-like cockpit. The robot got into a battle stance and stared Duel Bug down before the fight started between the two gargantuan combatants. The Rangers started the battle by throwing a few punches at the mutant insect.

Mimicking Yang's movements, the Megazord managed to dish out a few jabs before moving to a left hook. After the hook, Yang moved into an uppercut to sock Duel Bug in the chin and the attack followed through to break the monster's proboscis. "Argh! That tears it! Time to get serious," Duel Bug shouted after the damage from the attack took off part of its face. Opening its shell and revealing its wings, the monster rushed the team by attacking from multiple angles in a single rush. "Guess that tin can of yours can't keep up with me," the big bug taunted.

Switching to a different method of attack, the Power Rangers brought out the Cat Zord's tail and changed it into Blaster Mode. Taking aim, they tried to shoot Duel Bug's wings to cripple its speed. However, the monster just flew above their heads and released some more Bug Bombs to damage the Megazord. Taking direct hits from the explosives, Team RWBY was flailing around in the cockpit and the Megazord fell to one knee. "We're getting thrashed here! What are we going to do," Ruby asked as she got back up.

While the Megazord was down, Duel Bug speed by dozens of times to deliver swipes of its claws to the robot and damage it further. As the Hunter Megazord fell onto its back, Yang noticed the head of the Dragon Zord emerging from the chest. "Guys, I have an idea," Yang said as Duel Bug stomped down on the robot's legs. Charging a Bug Bomb in its palm, Yang took the opportunity for her plan. "DRAGON FLARE," she yelled out as flames erupted from the Dragon Zord's mouth in the Megazord's chest. The fire burned away at Duel Bug's body at weakened the monster while sending him flying backwards.

As both fighters got back up, the Megazord drew its firearm again and took aim. Duel Bug sped towards the Power Rangers, but they took the chance to shoot the ground in front of the monster. The blast sent rocks and dirt flying into the giant bug and knocked it down. "Alright guys, let's finish this thing off! Orichalcum Cannon," Yang said as the Megazord charged the attack. With gold beams pinning Duel Bug and preventing it from running from the attack, the girls took aim again.

The charged energy shot from the Megazord's blaster and made a direct impact with Duel Bug. "NOOOOO," the enormous insect screamed out as he exploded in a massive fireball. With the Power Rangers claiming another victory, the Hunter Megazord put away the Cat Zord's weapon before separating into its individual components and teleporting away.

* * *

"Well, that's another pest problem those kids dealt with. I think they have promising careers as exterminators in the future," Mercury quipped as he saw the transmission. Cinder began to pace around in impatience at her latest failure and tried to think of another plan. "It's not like we can fight them ourselves yet," Mercury said again as Emerald nodded.

Torchwick lit a new cigar and gave his opinion on the matter. "Too bad they keep killing off those monsters you send. One by one, they fall apart. One by one, you grow them back to size and they die again," Torchwick mocked the fallen creatures as he blew some smoke. The sound of clicking heels stopped and Cinder smirked.

"Roman, you have just given me a brilliant idea. We know the Rangers have beaten every single monster I created to fight them, but who says that has to be the case," Cinder turned to Torchwick and caressed his face intimately. Confused, Torchwick and the others just looked at Cinder who only cryptically smiled as she removed her hand and her eyes glowed a brilliant golden-orange.

* * *

After the chaos and battle with Duel Bug, Team RWBY returned to the DMV to continue with Yang's license renewal. "Okay. With that monster out of the way, I think I am calm now. Fighting evil is a great stress relief outlet," Yang said as they were wait for the official to return. Because of the attack, the lines were much shorter and all the blonde had to do was wait for the workers to return.

"Yeah, I hope you are calmed down. Because we don't have the stress ball anymore," Blake snarked at the temperamental blonde Ranger.

"Okay, how may I help you today," a DMV official asked the group. Explaining her problem, Yang was guided to the other room for an eye exam and some paperwork to fill out. After a few minutes of testing and forms, the worker spoke to Yang again as she was leaving. "Your new license will be sent in a few days. Just pay the fine and everything is completed."

Yang paid the fine for her renewal and the girls headed off to Summer Hall Dormitory again. Along the way, they met back up with Jaune and the rest of Team JNPR. "Hey, Yang! Looks like you got everything dealt with," Nora said as she skipped along to the dorms.

"Yeah. Just some paperwork and an eye exam. That monster attack was weird though. Good thing that the Power Rangers were there though," Yang explained as they entered the common room and Jaune turned on his new laptop to play a downloaded game.

"It's weird how they were there like that. But, that's just me and Nora," Jaune noted as he selected a file with a team consisting of Cloud from the game earlier with JNPR, a beautiful brunette girl, and a red beast that resembled a wolf and lion. "I mean, the Power Rangers just happened to be at the DMV as you guys evacuated."

Ruby and the others shared a glance before they all said, "Yeah. What a coincidence." At first glance, it looked like Jaune was getting suspicious of the girls by the way he squinted. But it turned out to be him getting the timing on the brawler girl's super attacks just right to unleash a devastating combo on a monster.

Taking a look at how the girl dealt a series of powerful punches, kicks, and throws, Yang smiled at the character's power and just said one thing. "I could totally win against her in a fight." Jaune was taken aback by her statement.

"What? Are you kidding me? Tifa could totally beat you in a fight," Jaune began to argue with his fellow fair-haired friend. "She can throw giant robots like they were pebbles! She is a master a hand-to-hand combat and has magic! She is as deadly as she is gorgeous!"

"By that logic, so would I," Yang came back at Jaune. Everybody in the room all thought the same thing at her response, 'Well, that's not _un_ true. She is a very pretty lady.' "If you knew what I was capable of, I could totally beat Tifa in a fair one-on-one battle," the blonde explained further.

Sensing that Yang was about to say too much, Ruby had to keep her quiet with the first thing she could think of. "DOGPILE ON YANG," she shouted as Team RWBY jumped on top of each other and fell off the couch. Nora also took the chance and grabbed Ren to join in as she jumped into the giggling pile of hair and limbs. Jaune and Pyrrha just started laughing along with them and the eight didn't notice Ozpin was by the door the whole time.

Walking away with his cane tapping along the ground, the headmaster called Ironwood. "James, is Project: Atlas ready for Phase 2," Ozpin asked over the line. After listening to the General's explanation, Ozpin spoke again. "Alright. We will need to be prepared for what's coming. I just have this bad feeling that we are going to need some extra firepower." As Ozpin ended his call, he stared at the moon as the clouds covered the celestial body and gave the illusion that it was broken.

* * *

 **Yang now has had her first focus chapter and an awesome new design for Volume 4! HYPE THRUSTERS ENGAGED!**

 **When Chapter 8 comes up, you will love what I have planned for everything! I won't spoil it, so don't guess yet. You will just have to wait for the answers yourself.**

 **Alright, hopefully we can still play this little "reference hunt" of mine and you can tell me what you saw.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	8. Rise of the Paladins

**Okay. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Time for what I have in store for Team RWBY.**

 **Heaven or Hell, Let's Rock!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

Team RWBY decided to use Ruby and Blake's first paycheck to get lunch at a new place that Yang found. The shop's name was 'A Simple Wok Noodle House' and it was quite busy for a streetside establishment like stall in a farmer's market. As a blue-haired boy in a red jacket left the stall, the girls sat down for the owner and a few of his chefs to notice them.

The old man turned to the brunette male at the fridge and instructed, "Hideo, take the trash out and get some soup stock." As the brown-haired teenager gave a thumbs up, the elderly gentleman turned to the girls. "Hello, may I help you," he asked and was ready to take their orders.

Yang asked for her order first, "I'll have a bowl of the regular house special."

"I'll have the same," Ruby inputted. The owner scribbled down the first two requests and pointed to the white-haired woman.

"Do you have anything that's low in salt," Weiss asked as the old man wrote down her order.

Turning to Blake, she just asked for the same as the others and the owner went to help cook. Within a few minutes, four heaping helpings of ramen. As everybody dug in, they enjoyed the flavors of the soup and noodles before talking about their next class in an hour.

"It looks like we are going be having a lecture from Oobleck again," Yang said as she slurped down her bowl. "I am not looking forward to that."

"It's not that bad," Weiss tried to convince her roommate and team member. "There are plenty of interesting things that he talks about."

"The lessons aren't the problem. It's the homework he gives out. I mean, 40 pages to write an essay for the next class? That's insane," Yang spouted before slurping some more ramen.

"To be fair, we don't have him every day," Blake mentioned and Ruby agreed. "He just wants us to make sure that we pay attention to the material and his lectures," Blake continued as she snacked on a few of the toppings of her bowl.

"Still, I won't like it. I'll just go to get it over with," Yang moped before downing the last of her broth. Finishing her own bowl, Ruby turned to her sister.

"This place is great! We need to come here again," the youngest among the group said. Everybody agreed that they should bring the others to A Simple Wok for themselves. As they left, a red eye-like symbol was faintly glowing in the darkness nearby the stand.

* * *

"So kids, any idea what your mother was talking about since the last time the Power Brats beat her monster," Torchwick asked Emerald and Mercury while they waited for Cinder to return. Giving him dirty looks, the two just shrugged as Torchwick went to check the masks Cinder always transformed.

Picking up a black and white mask that resembled a raven's face, Torchwick continued speaking. "I mean, she was being really cryptic. Don't you get tired of that shit? Can't she just say something like, 'I'm going to kill those brats by shooting them in the freaking chest with a bow and arrow'? Is that too hard to ask," he inquired while gesturing with the mask.

"Well, where's the fun in that? Sometimes, a careful plan is much more effective than just murder," Cinder said as she walked in the building. With her glass-like heels clicking against stone floor, Cinder went back to the mask cabinet and grabbed a second mask. "Thank you for getting that mask for me, Roman. Who says that chivalry is dead," Cinder thanked Torchwick in a sultry whisper as she took the mask from him.

As Cinder placed the two masks on the ground, Torchwick spoke his frustrations out loud. "I swear, she does that on purpose. If she meant even an ounce of what she said to me like that, her dress would have hit the floor long ago."

As the criminal said his thoughts about Cinder's alluring nature, Emerald and Mercury looked like they were about to throw up. "Guhh. Spare us the thought of you procreating," Emerald gagged out as she turned away from the others.

"Yeah. I do not need that thought in my head," Mercury voiced his disgusted opinion while Cinder began chanting. Before Torchwick could taunt them further about it, the trio noticed that the energy used for the monster creation was stronger than before. Turning to Cinder, they saw that there was two silhouettes forming from the masks.

The first monster was a giant bipedal scorpion with bone white armor, multiple red glowing eyes, and a humongous tail with a glowing yellow stinger. The monster's size had him tower over Torchwick by a head and it constantly made hissing or clicking sounds when it didn't speak.

The second monster was a raven-like creature with large wings and a white mask over its face. The ends of the wings had claws that looked very sharp and it had similar talons on its feet. The monster was of equal height to the scorpion and was the first to talk. "Greetings, mistress. I am Nevermore, the Raven of Madness," he introduced himself in a sophisticated voice.

"And I am Death Stalker. Allow us to kill your enemies in your place," the scorpion said in a raspy voice. Cinder was about to give the new minions their orders, but she was starting to feel woozy from summoning the two of them at once. Bracing herself against a crate, Cinder was guided to the couch by Mercury and Emerald.

With Cinder seated by Torchwick, she spoke to the creatures. "I want you two to attack the Power Rangers. However, they do not need to know that there are two of you. One of you will hide in the shadows until it is time to strike," Cinder commanded as Torchwick showed an image of Team RWBY.

With the orders given, Nevermore grabbed Death Stalker and flew away from the Warehouse District to search for the girls. As the crimson-clad woman rested, she smirked and explained the attack to the others. "Those girls could only deal with one enemy so much. I am sure a second one will make sure the job is finished and their armor is stained red," she said as her subordinates made sure she was okay.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were trying to pay attention in Doctor Oobleck's class, but it was hard when half of them were asleep. Jaune was in dreamland with Ruby, Yang, and Nora all dozing away like him. Oobleck was only continuing the lecture when he phone's text alert sounded off. The noise of a fun party sound woke up Nora instantly.

Looking over the message, Oobleck turned to the students again and spoke. "Miss Rose. Mister Arc. I would like to see you and your roommates right this second. Everybody else, free study for the rest of the period," the history teacher instructed.

As the eight students exited the room with Oobleck, he guided them to the Summer Hall dorms to their confusion. "I want you to collect your totems," Bartholomew asked. "Ozpin texted me and asked for the totems again. It seems he wants to look at them with another friend of his," he continued.

The teenagers complied and collected the totems from their encounter with them in the Emerald Vale Forest. Team RWBY went in their room and grabbed the relics, but they didn't see them glowing faintly. With Oobleck taking the relics and placing all eight into a box, he turned to Team JNPR. "I would like your help taking these to Professor Ozpin. Come along now," he instructed.

Just as Weiss was about to ask what they were going to do now, the Morphing Scrolls sounded off and the girls answered. "Team, there's a new monster attack in town. Get there and stop it," Glynda explained on the other line. Teleporting off, the girls were ready for another battle.

* * *

Death Stalker kept using his claws and tail to strike down civilian after civilian. "Rangers! I'm here to battle! What are you waiting for," the scorpion clicked and hissed. As bystanders either fled the area, police officers and paramedics arrived at the scene. As the cops warned the monster to stand down, Death Stalker only leaned his head forward to fire laser blasts from his eyes into a single blast. The shot destroyed one of the empty cars and the police opened fire on the obvious threat.

The scorpion took all the bullets and the projectiles only bounced off his armor. With destroyed slugs by his feet, Death Stalker lurked forward and was ready to kill the police officers. Fortunately for them, laser blasts were sent towards the monster and he turned around to see the Power Rangers ready to fight. "Well, you finally arrived," Death Stalker hissed and charged at the heroes.

Blake was the first to be attacked, but her Shadow clones allowed her to dodge and counter with her weapons. Changing her Shadow Cat Katana into Kusarigama Mode, she swung the weapon with precision to attack Death Stalker from multiple angles. However, the monster's thick armor wasn't letting any damage get to him.

Blake jumped back to let Yang try and deal some damage with close range combat. Dealing a few jabs, haymakers, and smashes were inflicting some damage, but Death Stalker managed to smack Yang away. Ruby attempted to rush the monster with her speed, but the scorpion's defenses were too strong and the Red Ranger was knocked backwards.

Trying to run away, Ruby was suddenly stopped by something. From the sky, giant feathers were thrown down to the ground and trapped Ruby in a makeshift cage. Nevermore came flying down and landed next to Death Stalker. "Keeping to the air can get so boring when the fight is right in front of you," the monster bird said.

"Two monsters?! The first was harsh enough," Yang shouted in anger as she saw the duo. Nevermore only laughed at the Rangers and gestured to Death Stalker. Moving forward, the scorpion raised his tail and was about to skewer Ruby. The sisters cried out for each other, but Weiss reacted fast. Using her Glyphs, she lunged forward and froze the monster's tail in a wall of ice.

Getting free, Ruby and Yang embraced each other as Weiss was knocked backwards by Nevermore. "These two are too strong. We need to regroup," the White Ranger announced. As the girls reached for their Scrolls and pressing a random location, the Rangers teleported away.

Nevermore chuckled to himself and spoke to Death Stalker. "I know where they went. We are going to Emerald Forest," the bird said as he grabbed the scorpion in his talons and carried him off to their next destination.

* * *

As the Rangers landed in the Emerald Forest, they powered down and collapsed to the ground. Catching their breath, Ruby was the of the Rangers to talk. "What are we going to do? Those things are tough on their own," Ruby said as she tried to formulate a plan.

"If we could at least get through the scorpion's armor, we could stand a chance," Weiss made her observation. As they got planning, Nevermore and Death Stalker were directly above them. Dropping down, the monsters ambushed the girls and were ready to end them. Thrashing them around like ragdolls, Team RWBY didn't stand a chance and had to run. Bruised and sore everywhere, the four heroes ignored them pain and made it to a clearing.

With an open space, Nevermore threw more feathers to block Team RWBY's path and landed in the middle of the clearing. "Nowhere left to run or hide, Rangers. It's just you and us now," Nevermore taunted the injured girls. With the two monsters approaching Team RWBY, they all feared for the worst until something caught their attention.

A pair of familiar voices to the girls cried out like they were about to attack. Turning to the direction the heroes and monsters saw Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie charge at Nevermore and knocked him down. Soon, Pyrrha and Ren joined the others and Team JNPR was apparently helping Team RWBY. "What are you guys doing here," Weiss asked the new arrivals.

"We could ask you the same thing," Nora simply said to get Weiss' mouth shut. Staring down the monsters, each of Team JNPR had a different expression. Jaune and Pyrrha has determined looks, but Jaune's face was more cautious. Ren had a zen-like focus in contrast to Nora's eager and almost bloodthirsty grin.

Jaune stepped forward and reached into his pocket for something the girls recognized. "Ready, guys," the blond boy said as he pulled out a Morphing Scroll of his own. The others pulled out their own Morphers and got into formation with Jaune.

Ruby and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing, but the exact same call used to activate the vocal failsafe on their Scrolls came from Team JNPR. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," the four said as they placed the devices to their wrists and moved in sync.

Team JNPR felt the same surge of energy the Team RWBY did when they transformed. As if they leapt into the air and the moon shattered to give them their costumes, each of them gained different color than the members of RWBY. Jaune gained a blue outfit with white knight armor, Pyrrha acquired a bronze gladiator-style costume, Nora had a pink Ranger costume with armor around her torso, and Ren's green Ranger uniform resembled a martial artist's outfit. As they landed, the helmets were equipped just like Team RWBY's did.

As each of the witnesses saw the transformation, Jaune and the new Power Rangers announced who they were. "Hunters of evil! We will never fall! WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS," the four declared as an explosion happened directly behind them. Shocked at both the new Rangers and the mysterious explosion, Team RWBY was speechless.

"Hahahaha! We sounded like dorks! But, I looove the costumes," Nora began to prattle on. "Seriously though, why was there a random explosion behind us if the monsters didn't attack?" As Nora started to ask questions, Nevermore and Death Stalker decided to attack the new Power Rangers. However, they were quick to dodge their initial strikes and pulled out their weapons.

Jaune summoned a simple sword and shield while Pyrrha had a more circular shield and a javelin that shortened itself to a xiphos-style sword. Ren had two blasters with long blades on the ends of them and Nora apparently had a grenade launcher. Jaune and Pyrrha successfully blocked Death Stalker's claw strikes and knocked him backwards.

While the scorpion stayed on the ground, Nevermore took to the sky until Ren and Nora took aim. Firing laser bullets and energy grenades, the Pink and Green Rangers managed to get the bird to crash down to the ground. Taking advantage of the reinforcements and busy enemies, Team RWBY morphed into action. "Hunter Aura! Power Up!"

As the girls joined in the fray, the eight Rangers shuffled around and switched who they fought. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha took on Death Stalker while Nevermore fought the others from the air. Pyrrha switched her weapon into a rifle to fight from a distance when her blade wasn't doing much damage. The Black, Bronze, and Green Power Rangers were fending off Death Stalker, but their attacks weren't penetrating the scorpion's armor.

Meanwhile, the Red, White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Rangers were having a hard time hitting Nevermore from a distance. In order to avoid the monsters and think of a new strategy, the Power Rangers all ran deeper into the forest. As they passed a slightly familiar area, they soon came across a large wooden bridge and the two monsters cornered them there. "Nowhere to run, Rangers," the raven and scorpion threatened.

Nevermore flew under the bridge and took out some of the supports to make the structure collapse and separate the Power Rangers. As Blake was caught in the center of the damage, she fell down into the ravine below. Thinking quickly, she used her kusarigama to catch onto Nevermore and pulled herself up with her weapon and Shadow clones. Taking the advantage of a disoriented enemy, Blake unfolded her weapon into twin blades and slashed away at Nevermore's body and wings.

Jumping off and regrouping with Team RWBY, Blake gave an observation from her assault on the monster, "That bird is tougher than he looks." Avoiding another feather blade strike, Nora and Jaune jumped to Ren and Pyrrha to help them. Unfolding her weapon, Nora smashed down on Death Stalker with a large war hammer that caused him to writhe in pain.

"Let's hit these guys with everything we got," Yang said as all eight prepared to battle. Team RWBY used their ranged attacks to attack Nevermore as the bird flew towards them. Each strike was only bouncing off his body and the girls retreated off the bridge as he got closer.

Team JNPR was dodging and deflecting attacks from Death Stalker until the scorpion struck the bridge with his tail. Ren quickly leapt forward and grabbed the monster's tail so that he could fire laser bullets into the stinger's base. Hissing in pain, the creature threw Ren off and the Green Ranger hit one of the nearby trees. Nora cried out Ren's name in concern for her childhood friend.

The attack on the monster was effective enough for Jaune to quickly put another plan of attack together. "Pyrrha! The tail," the Blue Ranger gave the command to the Bronze Ranger and she threw her shield to slice the stinger off of Death Stalker. As the scorpion screamed in pain, Jaune grabbed at the stinger and shoved it into the scorpion's armor. Yelling for Nora, he jumped back and let the Pink Ranger slam the stinger further in with her hammer.

As Death Stalker was stumbling around and clicking in agony, Ren managed to stand back up and regrouped with his team. "Alright! Put 'em together, team," Jaune instructed as everyone began to combine their weapons. Ren placed his blasters on the sides of Nora's hammer to form a crossguard. As Pyrrha inserted her javelin into an opening of the war hammer, Jaune placed his sword at the end of the weapon to extend the blade. To finish the weapon's combination, Jaune and Pyrrha placed their shields on the crossguard to keep the weapon together.

With Team JNPR's new weapon, Jaune wielded the new large sword with Nora and Ren bracing them with Pyrrha supporting all three. Team JNPR announced the weapon's name as Death Stalker stared in fear, "Paladin Claymore!" Jaune took a wild swing with the blade and an energy wave carved through Death Stalker's armor to instantly destroy the weakened foe. After the damage was dealt, only the mask remained from the bisected enemy.

With Death Stalker destroyed, Team JNPR caught their breath and watched Team RWBY fight Nevermore on the other side of the bridge. Yang was throwing punch after punch to send energy blasts in Nevermore's direction until she nailed the bird in the eye. Diving after her, the monster attempted to impale the Yellow Ranger with his beak. Jumping over the attack, Yang landed on the creature's back and forced his beak to stay open.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY," Yang shouted as she fired blast after blast from her Dragon Gauntlets into Nevermore's mouth with every syllable. After being force-fed burning concussive energy, the monster bird was disoriented and used the last of his strength to crash into Blake. Using a clone, Blake dodged the creature and slashed away at him until Weiss came in and froze the Raven of Madness to the ground.

Ruby and the others got in position and combined their weapons into the Hunter Scythe. With a powerful swing upwards, Nevermore was decapitated and his body faded away until only his mask was left. After the monster's were killed, the eight Power Rangers met up and Team RWBY immediately said the obvious question. "WHAT AND HOW ARE YOU POWER RANGERS!?"

Jaune and the others backed up a little at the sudden yelling, but collected themselves when it got quiet. "Well, it started when Oobleck asked us to bring those relics to Professor Ozpin," Jaune began explaining the story.

* * *

Earlier when Team RWBY left for the first round against Death Stalker, Doctor Oobleck and Team JNPR were heading towards the clock tower where Ozpin said to meet him. "There you are," Ozpin said as the five walked inside the building. "Thank you for bring them, Doctor. Now, I would like to speak with your students about something."

Oobleck listened to Ozpin and headed off after taking a sip from his thermos. Team JNPR on the other hand, were confused as to what the headmaster wanted to speak about. They thought he explained the relics to them already. Guiding the students along, Ozpin took them to an elevator and had them go further down into a basement level.

"Professor? Where are you taking us," Pyrrha inquired nervously. Jaune and Nora were asking the same until the elevator doors opened to reveal a large empty hallway. Signaling for the teenagers to come with him, Ozpin walked forward with the only sounds coming from the tapping of his cane and the group's footsteps.

When the five reached a door at the end of the hall, Ozpin began to talk. "As you know, the Power Rangers became known to the city a few weeks ago. They are the heroes that everybody deserves. I am sure that you are wondering why this has to do with the four of you," the headmaster explained. Agreeing with him, Team JNPR let Ozpin continue.

"You all have shown bravery and courage against the forces of evil when they attacked before the Rangers arrived on the scene. During each monster attack, I have seen you either fighting them off or evacuating civilians. I believe that you can be just like the Power Rangers themselves," Ozpin said as he opened the door and let the students in.

"Professor, what are you talking... about," Jaune tried to ask before he trailed off when he saw all the equipment in the laboratory they entered. Seeing the Power Rangers' current battle on the monitor, the four turned back to Ozpin as he started entering codes into a computer. Next to him, Glynda was monitoring the Rangers on her tablet while two others worked on separate computer.

"Penny, is the system ready for them," Ozpin asked the girl who only nodded in response. "Students. The Power Rangers are your friends in Room 2012. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. I asked them to become Power Rangers, but I believe that they need more help," Ozpin explained.

"So, you're telling us that our friends from the start of the school year are new superheroes that fight evil monsters in secret and didn't ask us to help earlier," Nora exclaimed in a dramatic fashion. "I'm hurt! Sad! And a little hungry."

"You want us to become heroes," Jaune asked in surprise. Ozpin confirmed his answer before Jaune thought over it for a second. "I'll do it."

At Jaune's answer, the others said the same thing, "I'll help, too." Ironwood soon instructed them to stand on the platform for granting their powers. As surges of blue, pink, bronze, and green energy coursed through the new Ranger candidates, Glynda collected their Morphing Scrolls as Team RWBY fled their battle.

"Now, you have to help the other Rangers. They teleported to the Emerald Forest. Use your new Scrolls to warp there," Ozpin instructed Team JNPR. "We will give you further information when the time comes." At Ozpin's orders, the new Power Rangers headed off to help their friends. "Only time will tell if the relics the eight had were what I believe them to be," Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

"So, that's how you became Power Rangers," Ruby asked after Jaune and the others finished their story.

"Yup. It's true," Ren confirmed the story for Team RWBY. "We're still amazed at all of this. I don't even think we unlocked everything we can as Rangers."

"I'm just glad we have some backup," Blake sighed in relief. "Those two are tough and I think the next few enemies are going to be the same or stronger."

Suddenly, two geysers of black sludge erupted from the ground and began to solidify. Nevermore and Death Stalker grew to gargantuan size and attempted to strike down the Rangers. Dodging out of the way, Team RWBY called their Zords as Ironwood contacted all of them. "Rangers! I'm activating Project Atlas' second phase. New Rangers need new Zords," the general explained as four new Atlas Zords appeared for Team JNPR.

A large robotic unicorn, falcon, ram, and crane all headed towards the battlefield. As the Hunter Megazord combined together, the new Zords fused together. The Crane Zord folded itself to have the head reach its legs while the wings went as far up as they could. With the first bird-theme Zord folding into the legs, the Unicorn Zord leapt into the air and separated itself into the torso of the giant robot. The equine robot's head and front legs formed the right arm of the new Megazord while Nora's Ram Zord retracted its legs to become the left arm. The Falcon Zord attached to the front of the torso and became the main body armor of the Megazord. The robot's head revealed itself as a knight's helmet with a unicorn's horn when the Falcon was equipped.

As Team JNPR entered the giant fighting robot, they shouted the mecha's name. "PALADIN MEGAZORD!" With the robots together, Nevermore and Death Stalker prepared for a new battle. Team RWBY started the battle by drawing the Fox Zord's tail and using it as a sword while the Paladin Megazord prepared its own weapon. The Unicorn Zord's horn extended forward to act like a blade and Team JNPR announced the tactic, "Unicorn Sword!"

As the robots slashed away at the behemoths, their bodies blocked each attack and the monsters swiped their claws at the Rangers. Taking damage, the Megazords stumbled around and the teams were knocked around in the cockpits. "Okay. We need a new plan," Weiss stated as she stood up. Drawing the Cat Zord's tail and turning it into a blaster, the Hunter Megazord was ready to attack again.

Nevermore attempted to strike both Megazords with a storm of feathers from the sky, but Team RWBY shot down each projectile with ease while the Paladin Megazord rushed Death Stalker. Unable to pierce the scorpion's armor, Team JNPR thought of another idea. "Aim for the eyes," Jaune yelled as he thrusted his arm forward to stab Death Stalker's mask.

Jamming the blade into one of the monster's eyes, Team JNPR succeeded in damaging Death Stalker and limiting his ability to fight. "We still can't get through that armor. Nora, you're up," Jaune told the team and Nora grinned. "Paladin Weapon Change", the Blue Ranger declared as the Unicorn Zord arm and the Ram Zord switched places on the Megazord. The horns of the Ram Zord began to emit electricity and the robot charged at Death Stalker.

Smashing the scorpion with the new weapon, Death Stalker was taking heavy damage from the forceful impacts and the electricity shocking him. While Team JNPR was gaining the upper hand in their battle, Team RWBY and Nevermore were evenly matched. None of their projectiles were hitting their marks and every melee attack was being blocked. "This isn't working," Weiss said as Nevermore took back to the air.

Ruby searched the battlefield to try and find an answer to their problem. Remembering back to one of their earlier fights, Ruby had an idea. "Follow my lead," Ruby said as she waited for Nevermore to swoop down and charge at the Hunter Megazord. Catching the diving bird of terror, the Dragon Zord's mouth opened up and built up flames. "Dragon Flare, fire now," Ruby shouted as the flames burned away at Nevermore's face and upper body.

Taking too much damage, Nevermore attempted to flee from the battle. However, the monster's wings took to much damage from the sudden blaze and were unable to lift himself up. Death Stalker was also badly injured from the beating Nora and the others were inflicting. The scorpion's armor was full of cracks and openings for the Power Rangers to finish him off. As the Megazords regrouped, Ruby spoke to everybody. "Alright! They're weakened! Let's finish them off," the Red Ranger declared as the seven others agreed.

Drawing its twin swords again, the Hunter Megazord prepared the Mithril Cutter while the Paladin Megazord charged its own finishing move. With a surge of electricity coursing through the Ram Zord's horns, the energy began to solidify and extend into a hammer shape. Pulling the arm back, Team JNPR shouted the attack name they were commencing. "MAGNA VOLT HAMMER!" The Paladin Megazord swung its right arm into Death Stalker's side, uppercutted the monster, and smashed down on the scorpion beast with the third strike. As the final hit landed, Death Stalker screamed in defeat as he exploded.

With silver flames covering the swords, the Hunter Megazord began to swing the weapons at Nevermore. Taking the fiery blades directly, the monster screamed in pain. When the fire dissipated, the Raven of Madness could only yell out as he exploded, "NO! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?" With both monsters defeated, the Power Rangers cheered loudly at their victory. However, they did not know somebody was watching them in secret and left after the battle.

* * *

"There are MORE RANGERS," Cinder fumed as she managed to stand up after using Phantom Fog Reincarnation on two strong monsters. Emerald tried to keep her balanced, but the black-haired witch slapped her away in rage. Calming herself down, Cinder thought of what to do next until the door opened.

Roman Torchwick entered and began to speak. "If four brats were difficult for us, I think we better up our game. Four more is just going to mean our asses are getting handed to us on a silver platter. Now, I have an idea of my own that can help us deal with those Power Brats. If you can help revise it, that is," the criminal explained to Cinder.

Cinder looked at Emerald and Mercury before turning back to Torchwick. "Go ahead and elaborate on what you want to do," she sinisterly told him.

Taking out a crystal from his cane, Torchwick had a serious look on his face as he spoke to the three in front of him. "We're going to need more men for this operation. And I know where to get some that Little Red and her friends won't be able to kill," he explained as the crystal glowed in his fingers.

* * *

"Okay, seriously though. What was with the explosion after you guys morphed," Yang asked Team JNPR as the eight walked back into the common area of Summer Hall.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Ozpin and the military guy for that," Nora pondered out loud. "Well, we kicked butt today! Nothing can make this better! Now who wants to play video games!" As she said that, Ruby and Yang rushed for their laptops to challenge Team JNPR to a different game.

"You're on, Valkyrie! We'll play Overwatch," Yang declared in a dramatic fashion. With Ruby backing her up, the sisters were ready to face against Jaune, Nora, and Ren. After the others grabbed their computers, the five signed into their game. Making sure that they were on opposing teams for the first game, the players selected their characters.

Ruby selected Tracer for speed and attack while Yang chose Zarya for defense and power. Jaune went with Soldier: 76, Nora picked Reinhardt, and Ren selected Zenyatta. With their characters ready and other players from over the world joining in, the match started. "You guys are going down," Yang said as she deployed a shield onto Ruby.

While each side was performing excellent strategy with their teammates, Pyrrha just sit back and watched the action of the game with Weiss and Blake. Caught up in the game, the three girls were amazed by the diverse characters and weaponry, the scenery of the area, and all the backstory of the game that the others explained. "You can get the game yourselves," Jaune said to the girls as he activated his ultimate and nailed every target onscreen.

Agreeing to the idea, they watched as the match ended and Nora was able to get Play of the Game. The clip from her character showed that she obliterated several enemies by swinging her hammer, stunning them with her ultimate, launching a projectile, and charged into multiple foes to slam them into a wall. With the bubbly orange-haired girl bouncing around in victory, the other players set it up so that they would fight together in the next rounds. Enjoying themselves, Teams RWBY and JNPR played Overwatch for the next hour or so.

* * *

"With two monsters earlier today, it seems she is really trying to stop us," Ozpin said as he met with Glynda, Ironwood, and Penny while they had a few other members of their group communicating on a secret channel. "It was a good thing we accelerated 'Project: Atlas' when we did."

Ironwood was next to talk, "We are still continuing with other projects, but they're taking time. With the new Rangers we selected, they can easily assist our original candidates in our fight against evil." As he finished speaking, everybody turned to Ozpin again.

After taking a sip of his coffee, he addressed another issue. "We still need to find Roman Torchwick and any other members of this faction. There is no telling what he may be up to if a wanted criminal like him has teamed up with darker forces."

One of the members on the communication network sent a text message to the group. 'I'll see what I can find. Signing out.' With one of Ozpin's allies leaving, the others did the same until the ones in the Clock Tower Laboratory were left. Glynda voiced her concerns over the matter at hand, "Will he be able to do this, Ozpin?"

Ozpin set down his mug and answered his assistant, "We have known him for years. Even if he gets sidetracked, he will gain the information we need. After all, he has more at stake than the others think." Walking out the door, Ozpin turned off the light to the lab and left Penny to do maintenance work on the computers.

* * *

 **AND IT IS DONE! With this, Team RWBY now has some backup for all that has been happening. Next up will be a story arc for a few chapters. But with it, Team JNPR will have some scenes of their own while I focus on working out the story. Torchwick's plan will be revealed in time. As will a few others that will help out the bad guys.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review if you liked this action-packed chapter! It took me a while to get the scenes right.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	9. Torchwick's Plan Part 1: Land Hunting

**WaterDragonMaverick here with my newest chapter of RWBY Rangers! With the Volume 4 hype so thick you can wear it like armor, here is a new story arc after Team JNPR has joined the team.**

 **Action!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It had been a few days since Jaune and the others joined the Power Rangers, but it was also a regular schedule for the group. With classes, jobs, and free time, the eight teenagers couldn't complain about their days between Ranger duties. In fact, Ruby came up with an idea to help get through the time between monster attacks. "You want us to train our Ranger skills," Jaune asked the perky goth in response to her suggestion.

"Yeah! I mean, we destroy those monsters when we meet them, but those last two were tougher than the others," Ruby began to explain. "If we train constantly, we'll be able to beat them down without a problem!" The others thought this over, but Jaune was the most cautious about it.

Ren was the first to voice his opinion on the matter, "It would be efficient to train ourselves because those monsters are always at the same level of strength until they grow."

"When I was competing, I never neglected my training, so this will be grand for us," Pyrrha added. "We can spend more time together to help with our duties." The other girls agreed with it and Jaune eventually went with the plan as well.

Ruby pumped a fist in the air and exclaimed, "Alright, teams! Now, our first order of business is lunch. I'm starving." Ruby's stomach growled to prove a point before they headed off to A Simple Wok to show Team JNPR the shop.

* * *

In a shady part of Emerald Vale, there is a dance club that is frequented by numerous patrons. The bartender, a man that goes by 'Junior', can tell you about anything that happens in Vale as long as he knows about it. Given his network of asscociates, he can acquire the information of anything and everything in town. With the exception of the Power Rangers and monsters, he will tell you anything for the right price.

Strolling into the club like he owned the place, Roman Torchwick walked over to the bar and spoke to Junior. "How's it going, barkeep? Listen, I need something from you."

Glaring down Torchwick, the large man urged him to speak up. Torchwick continued, "I need to borrow your workers for an operation of mine. At least, until we get something of interest."

"And what exactly are you planning," Junior asked in a deep voice. "Because my men are needed here."

Torchwick chuckled as he tapped his cane against a barstool. "You think I don't know your whole business is involved with the mob? I mean, look at these guys," the crime lord said as he gestured to a few of the men in suits and red sunglasses. "If these guys don't scream, 'Mafia Enforcer', I think they need to wear a sign that says it."

Growling at Torchwick like a bear, Junior was attempting to intimidate Torchwick as twin girls approached the bar and glared at the gentleman. "Listen. I just need them to help start a job of mine and you can have them back when they served their purpose," Roman explained in a suave tone that convinced Junior.

"Alright. Just hand over the money and they're yours for a few days," Junior said as he went back to mixing a drink for himself. Transfering money to the club's account, Torchwick thanked the club for the business and took a squad of men with him to his next stop.

Checking his communicator, Torchwick saw a text message from his partner. 'At the target. Waiting for chance. Meet you at rendezvous,' it read. Chuckling to himself, the criminal lit a cigar for himself as he headed towards the east.

* * *

The gang was finishing their food before continuing their talk of training. "So, what did you have in mind for our training, Ruby," Pyrrha asked as she politely pushed her finished bowl of ramen forward.

"I was thinking of asking Ozpin for help with that. Maybe he has some idea for a training ground," the youngest answered the Bronze Ranger. "I mean, Beacon is a big place. There's got to be someplace we can train."

As the owner came forward to collect their bowls, he handed the group their check. Splitting the meal between them, Ruby and Blake paid for Team RWBY as Pyrrha and Ren covered JNPR. "There must be someplace we can deal with this issue," Weiss said as she stood up. "We should go deal with it now."

After the Rangers left, one of the employees left out the back door to deal with the garbage. After dealing with the job, he saw something. A short girl with a strange outfit and unusual multicolored hair was standing in front of him with a parasol. Her eyes were different colors and as she smirked at him, they changed colors again. She rushed the teenager and a swift kick to the neck rendered him unconscious.

In a flash of light, the two disappeared without a trace. The owner checked outside to find nobody was around. "Oh no, Hideo," he muttered in a worried tone before calling the police about the missing person.

* * *

Cinder was on a communicator with Torchwick as he headed off to another location to start his plan. "So, now that you have gotten some extra help, what do you want us to do now," the woman asked. "These men that you borrowed will be useful for only so long," she remarked as she saw an image of the gangsters preparing their equipment.

"Relax, sweetheart. These guys are just a distraction with another idea I have," Roman assured Cinder. "Those masks can be worn normally, right? So, why not have a helpless victim wear it before you transform them? It could give them a power boost," he elaborated. "Although, I sure that's just cartoon logic. Who knows if it actually works? Worth a shot, though."

Cinder thought of it for a moment before answering, "You're right. It could be an interesting idea."

"Good! Because my partner should be dropping off a 'volunteer' for this plan any second now," Torchwick said as the warehouse door opened and the girl from earlier carried Hideo in. "Sounds like she's here. Tell her I said, 'Hi'. I'm off to deal with the rest of my scheme," Roman said as he hung up.

Cinder put away her device and turned to the girl and her unconscious victim. "Now then, I think I have the perfect mask for you," Cinder said as she grabbed a pig-like mask and placed it on Hideo's face. Beginning the chant, Cinder's magic had the teenager float in the air as his body transformed with the mask. As the chanting ended, a new monster was created.

The monster was a large bipedial boar with brown fur, a white armored back, a bone-white mask, and menacing tusks. "Killer Boar, I want you to battle the Rangers with some backup. I will inform them of the plan. Go," Cinder ordered the creature. Snorting like a real pig, Killer Boar rolled into a ball and sped off with great speed and control.

Texting the mobsters from her communicator, Cinder instructed them to help the monster attack the town and fight the Power Rangers. "Let's see how well this idea of yours works, Roman," she said to herself with a smirk.

* * *

"You wish to do some training and find a suitable space to do so," Ozpin repeated the Rangers' request while they met in the Clock Tower. "Well, I can try to figure something out. But, it would take a little time for a proper training facility in the tower," the mentor explained.

Ruby spoke up, "I'm just glad that we are planning it out for now. Who knows when the next monster attack will happen?" As she said that, an alert sounded off in the lab as Ironwood and Goodwitch rushed to the monitors.

Taking a closer look at the new image that popped up, Ozpin made an observation. "I've seen that monster before. Killer Boar is not one to be taken lightly. He may act like a wild animal, but he is a strong beast that will catch you off guard," the professor explained. "Proceed with caution, Rangers."

Teleporting away, the Rangers headed off into battle with the new monster. But while they headed off into battle, Ozpin turned to a different screen with a map of the areas around Emerald Vale. "Hmm. There's something strange about this location on the map. We'll need to have our friend check it out when he can," he said to James and Glynda.

* * *

In town, Killer Boar was going on a rampage to lure out Teams RWBY and JNPR. Destroying lamp posts and street lights, the chaos was getting out of hand until the teenagers arrived on the scene. "Ready? Ready! Hunter Aura! Ranger Form: Power Up," the group said as they transformed and got ready to fight.

Killer Boar scraped his foot at the ground before charging forward with tusks at the ready. Because of his speed, the eight Rangers were caught off guard and most of them were struck down. "Now I know what a bowling pin feels like," Nora said as she got up with Ren. Arming themselves with their weapons, everybody took aim and tried to shoot at the monster. Unfortunately, he dropped to the ground and his armor deflected the shots.

Preparing a counterattack, Killer Boar spun in place to build up speed. Charging into the Rangers, he turned around to keep striking away at the heroes until they were sent flying backwards. Getting back up, the Rangers then saw the monster strike at a streetlight and kick it in their direction. Reacting fast, Pyrrha used her shield to deflect the blow from her team and felt something happen.

Thrusting her hand forward, Pyrrha sent the metal pole flying farther without touching it. The returning object had Killer Boar roll into a ball and escape the attack. Avoiding the light, the monster rushed at Pyrrha and knocked her backwards before escaping. "What was that," Ruby asked the Bronze Ranger when they saw her do what she did.

"I think that was my power. I can control metal with magnetic force," Pyrrha guessed as she experimented with the streetlight. Placing it upright, the Rangers were amazed at Pyrrha's new ability as a group of men approached them. Each of them wore dark suits with red accessories and they looked like they were going to pick a fight.

"Looks like you wandered into the wrong territory, kids," one of them said. "I think you need a lesson on what we do." Drawing pistols, the mobsters opened fire on each of the Rangers. Jaune and Pyrrha used their shields to defend everybody while Weiss prepared an ice wall.

"These guys show up out of nowhere and we can't deal with them like this," Weiss complained. "We should split up and deal with Killer Boar. That monster didn't fight like a wild beast if it kicked the streetlight at us. It's smart."

"Me and Ruby will deal with those mobsters while you go find that monster," Yang volunteered. "With that thing's speed, you'll need the Hunter Cycles." After calling Penny for the bikes, Weiss and Blake headed off with Team JNPR searching on foot after teleporting away. "Let's get 'em, sis," Yang said as she punched her fists together.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby said as she got in a runner's stance before rushing the first mobster and dropkicked him into everyone behind him. Yang leaped in with a heel drop on one guy and kicked the next one before adjusting her stance. The Yellow Ranger threw an uppercut to one more male before delivering jabs and hooks to the rest with Ruby doing the same. After the thugs were beaten, Yang grabbed one by his collar and interogatted him.

"Alright, who sent you after us? Tell me or you and your friends are going to have another fun session with my Dragon Gauntlets joining in," Yang threatened the previously violent mobster.

Whimpering and looking like he was about to empty his bladder, the man fessed up. "Okay, okay! We were hired by some guy in a hat carrying a cane. Real smarmy dick. He paid us and our real boss earlier just to distract you."

"Did he look like he had really girly eyelashes and wore a white coat," Ruby asked. Silently nodding, the thug answered Ruby's question and the sisters knew who was behind this. "Looks like Torchwick back after that oleander thing. I wonder what he has planned this time," Ruby commented.

* * *

Speeding down a free stretch of road, Weiss and Blake were chasing down Killer Boar. The monster was speeding along with the Power Rangers on his tail, but suddenly jumped up while he was still in ball form. While the creature was in the air, it suddenly changed directions and aimed itself at Weiss. Acting fast, she used her Glyphs to deflect the attack and Blake attempted to shoot at Killer Boar when he landed.

With the shots bouncing off of his armor, Blake's blaster was having no effect. "We need to figure something out," the Black Ranger said to her partner. Killer Boar charged at Blake with a punch and caught her off guard. When he felt more shots coming at him from behind, the monster turned to see Pyrrha with her weapon in rifle form.

"My shots aren't working on him," Pyrrha stated as Killer Boar rolled back up into his ball form. Rolling away, the creature left to maneuver around alleyways to escape the Rangers on the street. As he entered a dead end, Ren and Jaune encountered the boar monster. With the two male Rangers getting ready to fight, Killer Boar threw a couple of trash cans at them and kicked off of the walls to reach the rooftops. Fleeing from the battle, Killer Boar left the Power Rangers behind in the dust.

Nora regrouped with her friends and helped them up. "What was that all about? He could have taken us," she said. Looking towards the Pink Ranger, Jaune just shrugged his shoulders and powered down with the rest of them. Walking back to Pyrrha and the others, they saw Ruby and Yang were with them.

"Torchwick hired those gangsters to slow us down. Kind of a dumb move on his part," Yang said as she stretched her arms. "But, why is he hiring those guys when he has a monster? Why not use Gremlins," the Yellow Ranger questioned.

"I suppose that is for another day," Weiss said. "We need to find that pig before he wrecks the town more. Where could he have gone?"

Ren spoke up with a valid point, "Perhaps we can find our answer by returning to our headquarters and asking our mentors to help in our search? That sounds easier than scouring the city and finding nothing. It would just waste our energy." With the others agreeing with him, the eight teenagers headed back to campus to speak with Ozpin and his associates.

* * *

"He's smarter? How can that be," Ozpin asked when he heard the Power Rangers' story. "Perhaps it was because... Anyway, you need to be careful. If Torchwick is behind this and has been distracting you, then my suspicions of something are correct," he informed the team.

With the Rangers about to ask about what Ozpin said, the alarms went off again to show Killer Boar on a monitor. "Looks like our Q and A session will have to be put on hold. The Sonic reject is back," Jaune said. Everybody stared at him for the reference he made and Jaune spoke in defense, "What?"

"You play the Sonic games? What a riot," Nora said in disblief.

"They're fun, I'm good at them, kick my ass," he retorted back and turned his back to Nora. As each of them were teleporting away, Jaune spoke up again. "I'm serious! I'll show you guys when we beat this piece of raw pork!"

After Jaune warped away with the others, Ozpin turned back to his communicator and messaged his ally. 'Investigate the area I'm showing you. Something seems wrong,' he typed and sent. A few seconds later, he got a simple reply and went back to talk with Ironwood on a video chat. "How is everything going, James," the headmaster asked.

In a hanger of sorts, Penny and Ironwood worked away on a few new projects. "Everything is going well," James said. "The next few pieces are coming along well with Penny's work and we are nearly done with some equipment for our 'Paladins'. They'll catch up with Team RWBY soon enough." As Ironwood was speaking to Ozpin on video chat, Penny just stared at the work she did like it was a masterpiece before moving to a new project.

"That's good. We are going to need all the help we can against our opponents," Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Going on another rampage in the town square, Killer Boar was chasing civilians until an explosive fired at him and sent the monster flying. Seeing the Pink Ranger with her weapon at the ready, the pig got ready for another fight with the Rangers. Rushing towards Nora for a tackle, Killer Boar didn't expect her grenade launcher to refold into a war hammer and hit him into a flagpole.

Laughing as she swung her hammer into the monster's gut, Nora jumped in for an overhead smash before Killer Boar dashed away and avoided the girl. That was when Jaune and Pyrrha both charged in the bash the monster with their shields. After being pushed back, Killer Boar used the force from the two Rangers to bounce back into the pole and get above the teenagers. After spinning in the air to build speed, he crashed down to sent them flying backwards.

"Any ideas on how to beat this thing, guys," Yang asked as the others regrouped with each other. As Killer Boar scraped his foot against the concrete, a new player joined the match and caught all of them off guard. The small woman with pink, white, and brown hair silently smiled and held up three familiar objects to the Power Rangers. Throwing them to the ground, Gremlins emerged from the ooze forming and the girl vanished in an instant. "I would argue about Pint Size showing up with no reason, but looks like she already gave us one," Yang said as everybody got into position to fight again.

As Nora, Ruby, and Yang all fired away at the Gremlins, the others slashed through the horde of monsters until they dissolved into the black tar-like ooze that they formed from. Killer Boar bounced off of standing Gremlins as they gave him a boost until the pig bashed into Weiss. With the White Ranger separated from the others, she had to deal with the stronger beast by herself. Thrusting her Snow Saber forward, Weiss attempted to attack the boar until it rolled out of the way.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There doesn't seem to be armor on it," Ruby shouted to her struggling friend as she blasted more Gremlins. Taking her leader's advice, the Schnee took her time until an opening showed itself. Going with a tackle, Killer Boar charged at Weiss before she created a barrier Glyph to knock it onto its armored back. Jumping backwards and onto a new movement Glyph, the White Ranger thrusted her blade into the beast's stomach.

While the strike didn't defeat the monster, it did cause serious damage and Killer Boar tried to retreat. "After it, everyone," Jaune said as he ran after the monster. As Team RWBY summoned their Hunter Cycles, Team JNPR got a message from Ironwood.

"I have something for you, team. Your own Hunter Cycles. Go after that monster," the general explained as he teleported the vehicles to them. While the first four looked like upgraded motorcycles, these new bikes resembled metal horses in design. Speeding after Team RWBY, they went to catch up and fight Killer Boar at high speeds.

With the Rangers chasing down Killer Boar, the battle soon took to the highway that lead outside of town. As the monster swerved into the Rangers, they pulled back and got into formation. "On my mark," Ruby lead them as Killer Boar was starting to slow down. "FIRE!" The eight blasted lasers at the monster and sent it flying off the road. With the damage from his battles taking a toll on him, the mask on Killer Boar began to crack.

"Combine weapons, team," Ruby and Jaune said as they prepared the Hunter Scythe and Paladin Claymore. As they swung their weapons for energy waves, the two blasts stayed parallel to each other and carved Killer Boar into three pieces. After he fell to the ground, his mask fell off and Hideo was reformed from the remains of the monster. "What the," the two leaders said in shock as a teenager they saw earlier today was unconscious in front of them.

"Professor Ozpin, are you seeing this," Pyrrha inquired over the communication network.

Looking at the image, Ozpin answered the Rangers, "Yes. I see this and I have seen it before. If the mask of a monster is placed on somebody, they can acquire a power boost when transformed. This time, it seems Killer Boar gained more intelligence." As the mentor explained, an alarm went off to show a surge of power. "Rangers, something's happening. Can you see what it is," Ozpin asked.

Nora answered, "Yup. About the tenth giant monster we've faced this month. Or at least Ruby and the others did." Looking up towards the sky, the Rangers stared at a giant Killer Boar that erupted from a geyser of smoke and tar-like sludge. "You might want to send the giant robots again," Nora said as she carried the unconscious Hideo to safety.

Sending the Zords to the Power Rangers, Ozpin watched as the Hunter and Paladin Megazords formed to battle the behemoth of a pig. The Hunter Megazord drew the Fox Zord's sword tail while the Paladin Megazord extended the Unicorn Zord's horn. Taking slashes at Killer Boar, the monster only bent over so that its armor would take the blows. After blocking the first shots, the boar rolled into ball form and started to spin to build up speed.

Killer Boar dashed forward to strike the Hunter Megazord and bounce into the Paladin right after. With the two robots hit, they fell backwards and the Rangers struggled to get up. "Man, this is getting annoying," Yang said as she tried to stand up. "I refuse to be beaten by bacon! Anyone got a plan?"

As the two Megazords stood up, Killer Boar scraped away at the ground with his foot. "Okay, let me think of something," Jaune told the others. "If it keeps attacking in ball form like that, we need to find some way of hitting its belly. If we can knock it down or crack its armor, we can have a chance of winning." Killer Boar rushed towards Team JNPR and was ready to tackle them, but Jaune reacted on instinct when he was startled by the monster. Pulling up his left arm like he had his shield, the Falcon Zord attached to the left arm of the Megazord and blocked the attack.

With that, Killer Boar was caught off guard and the other JNPR Rangers attacked with the Unicorn Sword after pushing the monster backwards. Slashing at the giant's stomach, it recoiled in pain and curled up again. Speeding towards the Hunter Megazord, Killer Boar didn't expect the Paladin to bash it away with the Ram Zord's horns. Impacting on the ground, the monster was greeted by the Hunter Megazord rushing forward with a leap into the air. As it fell to the ground, Team RWBY pulled out the Fox Zord's tail to impale the monster.

Reacting fast, the monster rolled away from the attack and towards Team JNPR. Ren went in for a kick with the Crane Zord and knocked Killer Boar into the sky. "Guys, heads up," Ren shouted as he went in for a backflip to kick the monster towards the Hunter Megazord. Taking the force of the kick, Killer Boar was reversed from his original rotation and revealed itself.

"Mithril Cutter," Team RWBY shouted as they drew both swords and set them ablaze. Rushing forward, the Megazord carved through Killer Boar and burned it badly. As the silver flames faded, the monster squealed in agony as it exploded behind the Hunter Megazord. "Yeah," the girls exclaimed in celebration as they defeated another monster.

However, as the Power Rangers basked in victory, they were being watched from afar. That same multicolored girl from before watched the battle and messaged her associates. After explaining what happened, she got a new message on her communicator. 'Good work, Neo. Come back to help me out. We found what we need and just need some extra muscle. Torchwick, out,' it read. Getting in a helicopter, Neo flew off in the opposite direction of the battlefield and headed to her next rendezvous point.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Cinder was speaking to Torchwick as he was on the communicator. "It seems that both your plans to send those mobsters and Killer Boar after the Rangers have failed. I do hope that you know what you are doing because I am only giving one last chance," Cinder said to the man.

"Calm down, gorgeous. I found something very important. All I need is some help with extracting it," Torchwick explained. "I'm sure that you will love what I found. After all, you already gave it to me when those Rangers first appeared."

Catching onto what Torchwick said, Cinder smirked at the information. "Well then, I'm sure that we can figure something out to help you. With the acquisition, we'll be able to handle the Power Rangers with minimal effort. We'll take away what power they have in the Megazords," she menacingly said.

Hanging up on Torchwick, Cinder turned to Emerald and Mercury. The green-haired girl spoke first, "So? What do we do now?"

"Well, Torchy said he needed muscle... How about our other friends that you made? They are sure to help out because of their goals," Mercury said in response.

Cinder looked at them in contemplation before talking again. "I suppose Mercury is right. They should help us now. And if the children get in the way, they will have even more incentive to assist us in our endeavors." Snickering to herself, Cinder pulled out her communicator again to call another associate of hers.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were back at the Clock Tower to speak with Ozpin after the chaos caused by Killer Boar. "The boy was reported missing earlier today, but we did get him to the hospital and everything is okay," Ozpin informed the teams. "However, it also means somebody in league with Torchwick kidnapped the teenager and took him away to become transformed. We must be on the lookout for any more of these tough monsters."

As the Rangers agreed with Ozpin, Ironwood and Penny came into the room to speak with them. "Good news. Your new training center is operational," the general said. "Penny and I have programmed it with a variety of scenarios for you to work on your strength, speed, weapon handling, and other capabilities." With the news captivating the kids, James stood next to Ozpin and whispered something. "He managed to get to that location you wondered about. It seems some people we know have set up shop."

Ozpin nodded and turned back to RWBY and JNPR. "It seems like it's time to get some practice in. Go and do so at your leisure. You earned it." As the gang rejoiced at the idea, Jaune headed back to the dorms to play Sonic and prove to Nora that the games are fun.

* * *

 **VOLUME 4 FTW! I love everything about the first episode. I really want to see what the others are up to when the time comes.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out.**


	10. Torchwick's Plan Part 2: New Fangs

**Time for a new chapter of RWBY Rangers! I know you will like this because of a little surprise (not a bad one) for Team RWBY.**

 **Open the game!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Stardust Mall and the building was closed at this late hour. But, that didn't stop Cinder's Faction from infiltrating the building they were in for new ways to defeat the Power Rangers. "Alright. We're in," Emerald announced to Cinder and Mercury after she managed to open the skylight window. As the three jumped down, they landed with ease and started looking for their target.

"Target in sight. Move in now," Cinder, who was wearing a slinky black spy outfit instead of her red dress, ordered her minions as they snuck through the empty corridors of the building. Emerald began to pick the lock to one of the gates and Mercury lifted it up for the girls to enter first. After he slipped in, he groaned at what he saw.

It appeared that Cinder wanted to rob the 'Always 17' clothing store in the mall. "Why do you need to do this? What happened to just buying clothes and moisturizer when mall is open? They don't know our faces anyways," Mercury complained.

"Because they don't have what I am looking for. Here we are," Cinder reprimanded Mercury as she found what she wanted. A mannequin and a mirror were positioned near each other for Cinder to steal. "Emerald. Mercury. Help me move these," the leader said. But, only the gray-haired boy arrived first and caused her to wonder where Emerald was. "Get over here now, Emerald."

With a shopping bag in hand, Emerald came back with a personal haul. "Sorry. The safe in the manager's office was just begging to be cracked. I grabbed the money from it and found something I thought you might like, Cinder," the dark-skinned thief explained.

"Don't think. Obey," Cinder explained to Emerald as she took the bag from her. "Now help Mercury with the mirror." After telling her lackey to help, Cinder looked in the bag for the items Emerald stole. With a new pair of boots, gray pants, and a sleeveless leather jacket, Cinder did admire the new outfit her henchman grabbed. "Okay, you get a pass on the outfit you stole for me. Let's just leave now," Cinder said in a chipper tone as she picked up the mannequin. Leaving through the same skylight as before, there was not any physical evidence that the three were in the building.

* * *

During the morning when they had no classes, Teams RWBY and JNPR were in the Clock Tower's Training Hall for some sparring. Ruby and Ren were practicing their aim and agility by using a limiter setting on their blasters and battling each other. Nora and Yang were going at full strength against each other in an energy barrier so that they didn't destroy the room. And the others were sparring with their swords and other skills.

In their practice, Jaune was taking a beating from Weiss and Blake's teamwork. He could barely block their attacks when they used their powers to redirect themselves, but he stubbornly got back up every time. Pyrrha was able to defeat them by using her new magnetic powers to adjust her movements and the motions of their weapons so that she could block easier. With a final sweep kick after throwing her shield at them, the combo sent them to the ground and the shield team won the match.

During Ren and Ruby's firefight, the Green Ranger managed to pin the Red Ranger down behind cover. Heading for the finish, the ninja-like hero leaped into physical combat range and started to attack. After a few successful strikes with kicks and his gun's blades, Ren was nearly able to claim victory. However, Ruby vanished in a cloud of rose petals and got behind her opponent. Switching to Sniper Mode, she managed to shoot Ren's guns out of his hands and nail him with a stun laser in the chest to win.

During Nora and Yang's brawl, they were equally matched and it didn't seem to end soon. As Yang went in for a haymaker, Nora swung her hammer upwards to send the Yellow Ranger flying into the ceiling of the barrier. After crashing in, Nora just danced in victory and sang. "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~ I'm quee-OH GEEZ, THE BACK OF MY HEAD," she sang out until Yang landed on top of her during her taunting. "This is why we need practice," the Pink Ranger said in pain and Yang gave a thumbs up in return.

Glynda Goodwitch walked into the Training Hall to speak with the Power Rangers. "Nice work, team. This first practice was a success. Jaune, I have to remind you that if you are faced with a tough opponent, it is wiser to switch to a more defensive strategy," she announced and instructed the Blue Ranger. "I suppose that it's best to return to the dorms for some time to relax before something else happens." With that news, the eight powered down and headed back to their regular schedules for the day.

* * *

Returning to the dorms, Team RWBY was greeted by Velvet Scarlatina who was carrying a large box. "Hi, girls. This package just arrived in the mail and it was addressed to Ruby and Yang," she explained and gave it to Yang as she walked out the building for her next class. Looking at the return address, the girls saw it was from their father.

"Ooh! Something from home," Ruby squealed in delight as she sped onto Yang and clung to her waist. With her legs wrapped around the blonde, Ruby tried to reach from behind Yang to grab the gift with flailing arms and a happy grin on her face. Unfazed by her little sister, Yang opened up the box and all four girls looked down at the contents of the parcel. Seeing a black ball in the center of the container, Team RWBY leaned closer to see it move on its own and reveal itself.

The contents of the package was a small black, gray, and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi that looked up at them and barked twice. Each of the girls screamed in a different way with Ruby and Yang being the only two acting positive about the whole surprise with the younger jumping for joy. Weiss was startled by the fact that a live dog was in the box, but Blake was downright terrified at the animal she saw and jumped in the air in fear. Ruby excitedly shouted, "ZWEI!"

While the sisters were happy to their family pet, Blake was questioning the new arrival. "HE SENT A DOG!?"

"IN THE MAIL," Weiss added in because she has never heard of something like this before.

Ruby was holding Zwei in her arms and the corgi was licking his master's face in joy at being reunited with her. While the Red Ranger was doing that, Yang answered the other two. "Oh, Dad does this kind of thing all the time. In fact, he first got us Zwei by putting him in our mailbox and told us to go get the newspaper. Ruby squealed so loudly that I went deaf for a few minutes. Good times... Good times," the blonde reminisced about getting the puppy.

Weiss strolled up to Ruby and Zwei in a huff and expressed her feelings towards the dog. "Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv with us fowever? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh isn't he adowable? Arf! Arf," the heiress began to chew out the pet, but one look into the corgi's eyes had Weiss baby talking to the little fuzzball.

While Zwei was being coddled by Ruby and Weiss because he just got to Beacon, Yang looked back into the box and found a note from her father. "Dear girls, I needed to leave home for a few days because of work. So, I sent Zwei to you to take care of him. Don't worry about any rules about pets because I talked about it with Ozpin over a few emails. Enclosed in the box is all the food you should need for him until I come visit you on the first school break. Love you both, Taiyang," she read out loud. When Zwei heard the word 'food', he jumped out of Ruby's arms and looked up and Yang as she dumped the box upside down. About 50 or more cans of dog food poured out of the box and buried Zwei, but he popped his head out and was completely unharmed.

"Keep him away from my stuff," Blake said as she kept her distance from the canine. "I've never had good experiences with dogs."

Ruby smiled at Blake and laughed a little, "What? Zwei is a harmless little fuzzbutt. There is no way that he would harm something. Unless out of protection for others, but he wouldn't hurt a kitten. He would just want to play with you." While Ruby explained, Zwei looked at Blake and she had an almost animalistic look in her eye as her hair was messed up from training.

Before any other thing involving Zwei could continue, Ozpin called the team on their Scrolls. "Girls, there was an unusual break-in at Stardust Mall last night. When one of the stores opened, the safe was emptied out, some inventory was stolen, and two unusual items were taken. A full size mirror and a mannequin," he explained. "I want you to be prepared for any monster attacks later today. There is no telling what this will lead to."

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Cinder prepared for creating a new monster from the items she and her lackeys stole. While she was doing this, she also spoke to Torchwick on her communicator. "Have your new helpers arrived yet, Roman," Cinder asked in a sultry voice.

"Yeah. They might be freaks, but they are wonders for this job. I'll put up with them. But, I still don't like working with them. I would rather hijack an ice cream truck than stay with these guys until we get what we need," Torchwick complained. Hearing some clapping in the background, Cinder was about to question it until Roman spoke again. "No, Neo. We aren't stealing an ice cream truck... At least, not now."

Cinder spoke up again, "We will have a mutual goal if the Rangers interfere, but I will delay them until I hear some results of the dig." In a seductive tone, she continued, "Get the work done as soon as you can, Roman. If you do, I'll be very grateful."

"I said it to your little punks before, woman. If you meant a word of what you said... Dress. Floor. Mentally scarred children," Torchwick said as he hung up. Because it was on a speakerphone option, Emerald and Mercury heard the whole thing and were silently gagging over the implication.

Returning to the ritual, Cinder began to chant and bring a new monster to life. After the ooze formed along the mannequin and mirror, it dissolved away and the two objects combined into a walking mannequin with a reflective body. "How may I serve you, my lady," it asked in a distorted voice.

"Miraquen, I want you to use your abilities to deal with the Power Rangers. Make sure that they don't discover Torchwick's true plan yet. Not until he gives me a status report," Cinder instructed the new monster. "These are all of them. I'm sure that you know what to do with this information," she explained further as she revealed an image of the eight Rangers.

"As you wish," Miraquen said as its body gave off a brilliant shine. When the light faded away, the mannequin transformed into Cinder herself. "I will be sure to deal with them in just the right way," the monster said in a perfect imitation of Cinder's sultry voice. Changing back to normal and collecting a few Black Beads, Miraquen vanished to carry out its instructions.

* * *

In town, Teams RWBY and JNPR were at Lotus Cloud for lunch while Zwei stayed at the dorms. While Ren served the others, they spoke about the theft at the mall. "Why would they want a mirror and a mannequin? That doesn't make sense," Jaune asked as he ate some rice.

"Who knows? I can just tell that if it's going to be an object monster like Drill Breaker or Nerium, this will be a tough battle," Blake said as she ate some takoyaki. "After all, it might be a mannequin, but it will become a strong monster."

Nora interrupted with her thoughts as she downed her dumplings. "Maybe it would be like the two we fought together? Double trouble again," she pondered out loud. "I doubt that it would be that, but who knows?"

Outside the window, Weiss saw Gremlins running through the streets and terrorizing civilians. With the others seeing the monsters, Yang only had one thing to say. "I hate wasting good food like this," the blonde lamented as Nora nodded in agreement with Ruby. Rushing outside, the eight teenagers began to fend off the Gremlins and evacuate citizens.

As Ren, Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha fended off the Gremlins, the others got the bystanders to safety so that the others could use their powers. Pyrrha sent shards of metal flying into Gremlins or made their weapons strike at each other. Yang used her boosted strength to slaughter the goblins creatures while Ruby used her speed to confuse any Gremlins that got too close to Ren and the two finished them off. As the others got back, there was only a few of the monsters for each of them. "Ready," Ruby asked as she pulled out her Morphing Scroll.

"Ready," everybody said as they got their own. "Hunter Aura: Ranger Form! Power Up," they said as the eight morphed into their gear and prepared to fight with ease. As they defeated the other Gremlins, a surprise happened as two of them ran off from the main battle. Yang went after them and after a minute, she returned.

"If there were Gremlins, we need to be careful of when the real monster shows up," Ren advised the others as he lowered his guns. "We still don't know if it's here."

"Maybe it isn't here yet," Yang said while looking around. As the other Rangers powered down, Yang stayed in her Ranger costume.

Ruby looked at her sister and said, "Aren't you going to power down, sis?"

Just as she said that, something appeared from behind the corner of the building Yang came back from. It was a second Yellow Ranger in full costume and they answered, "I just got here. Aren't we looking for the monster?" Looking at the Yellow Ranger in front of them, the second one asked, "Why is there another me here? Is there a cosplay contest going on and I had no idea about it?"

As the new Yellow Ranger joked, the first one sucker punched the doppelganger in the helmet. "Sorry. There isn't such a thing," the attacker said in a distorted voice. In a flash of light, Miraquen revealed itself and kicked Ruby in the stomach. "I am Miraquen. You're final sight before oblivion. One last look in the mirror should be a delicious way of seeing death," the monster said in a menacing voice.

Morphing back into Ranger Form, the group went after Miraquen. Nimbly dodging punches and swords, the reflective figure wasn't getting a scratch on it and was dealing quick strikes to each Ranger. Weiss tried to use her ice to freeze Miraquen, but the monster gracefully jumped and landed on an icicle. "Eat this, freak," Yang shouted as she threw punches at the air and launched projectiles from her Dragon Gauntlets.

Miraquen's body language told that it was amused by the Yellow Ranger's attack and let it hit. But instead of damaging Miraquen, the shots bounced off of it and were sent back towards Yang and struck her. Sent flying backwards from her own attack, Yang was knocked on the butt while Ruby and Ren opened fire with their blasters. "Hahaha! Too easy," the monster said as the laser bullets bounced off and were sent flying towards them and the other Rangers.

Blake rushed towards the monster after avoiding the barrage of returned lasers with a Shadow Clone. Miraquen responded by turning into the Black Ranger and attacking with its own swords. With blades clashing against each other and copies of Blake's jumping everywhere, none of the Rangers could tell which was the real Blake Belladonna. "I really suck at Three-card Monte, so I can't even keep track of them. I'm just getting dizzy," Jaune said as he looked on at the duel.

Deciding to try and switch up the way the battle was going, one of the Blake's unfolded her katana into pistol mode and fired at point-blank range. Unfortunately for the Ranger, the shot was reflected back after making contact and knocked the blaster out of her hand. Miraquen slashed away at the real Blake and went for the others in the form of Pyrrha.

With swings of the javelin and throws of the shield, Miraquen was wiping the floor with the Rangers and kept laughing the whole time. After sending them to the floor again, the monster cackled and taunted them. "Next time, try and figure out how you can beat me. Either that or wear something nice for your demise," it said as it transformed back to normal and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"That was painful," Nora said as she faceplanted into the couch. Everybody was aching from the battle with Miraquen and had no idea how to fight something that could turn into them and reflect their projectiles. "Hey, did you guys get a new pillow or something? Because this is comfy," Nora said as she rested her face next to a black and fuzzy object. But as she pulled it closer, Nora felt something struggling and looked to see what it was.

Zwei looked at the eight from his spot on the couch and happily barked to cheer them up. Because Blake was sitting next to Nora, she quickly jumped behind the sofa to avoid the corgi. Team JNPR however, all gathered around the dog and started to adore the puppy. "Aww, he's such a cute little guy," Jaune said as he scratched Zwei's ears.

"Yeah, yeah. Cute dog, we got our butts kicked, didn't finish lunch. No need to list what bad things happened today," Blake said as she eyed the dog with disdain.

"Blake, don't be mean to Zwei. He's not going to hurt you," Weiss said to the black-haired girl. "By the way, why does he have that name? It means "two" in German," the heiress asked.

"Well, it's because he was actually the second pup of his litter when Dad picked him out from the shelter and talked with the guy in charge," Ruby explained. "It's also because he was our second dog in the family. We had one when we were younger, but he lived a long full life. Mom and Dad were always fond of shelter dogs," the girl elaborated further.

As the Rangers listened to Ruby, Ozpin walked into the room and addressed the teenagers. "That was nice to hear, Ruby. However, we also need to deal with that Miraquen monster. There is no telling what it will do or what Torchwick is planning," he said in a serious tone.

* * *

In a mountainous ghost town away from Emerald Vale, Roman Torchwick and Neo were supervising a mining operation of sorts. "Well, this looks like everything is going well," Torchwick said as he walked into one of the mineshafts with Neo. Along the walls, crystals of four different colors were glowing faintly. Picking up a few of the red ones, Torchwick laughed to himself.

"Sir! The dig is going well. We should have all of what you need within a few more days. The end of the week at most if this keeps up," one of the miners said. He wore an unusual outfit consisting of a sleeveless white jacket with a black hood and black pants. He also wore a mask covering his face, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and some boots with metal guards on them. On the back of the jacket was a red symbol that looked like a beast's head with bared fangs in front of three scratches.

"Well then, better call my boss about the good news. Honestly, I think you and your little pack here have earned a treat! Don't you think so," Torchwick said as he pulled out his communicator and headed outside. "This shift is done. Bring in the next set of workers, Neo," the criminal instructed his partner. With the diminutive woman nodding in reply, she went to tell the other workers to start mining while the current ones went on break.

As soon as Torchwick got out from underground, he called Cinder about the crystal situation. "Good news, we just need a few more days to complete the stockpile. Should be more than what we need by the weekend. Now, I can finally take you out to that wonderful restaurant I saw in town," he explained and joked around.

"Very nice work, Roman. Now while you deal with that, I'll send my newest monster to try and take out the Rangers," Cinder said. "If it fails against them, I can still expect you to use what you collected to prepare the next few phases of the plan. Just get the crystals loaded onto the train while you can," she ordered Torchwick. With Cinder ending the call, Torchwick began to load crates of the crystals onto the train cars near the mine with the help of the other workers that wore the same outfit as the miner from earlier.

* * *

In the park, Teams RWBY and JNPR were playing with Zwei while they enjoyed the fresh air. As Pyrrha threw a frisbee for the corgi to fetch, the Bronze Ranger started to talk about their problem with Miraquen. "How are we suppose to beat an opponent that can turn into us? It can even match us in skill and reflect attacks back at us," the former Olympian asked.

"There must be a way of defeating it," Weiss said as she stood up from the bench she was resting on. "If it can reflect our laser attacks, then battling it physically is our only option. Ruby can do that well, so we need her to come up with something or distract the monster." While talking Zwei came back with the frisbee and handed it to Jaune for a throw.

Picking up the toy, Jaune threw it, but a strong gust of wind knocked the disc off its path as he did. The frisbee landed in a nearby tree and Jaune groaned before deciding to climb up it. "Geez. This always happens in TV, so why do I get the bad luck of it," he muttered to himself as he reached the branch with the disc. "Got it," he exclaimed as he grabbed the toy, but he soon realized that his hoodie was caught on a loose branch as he climbed down. "Dang it. Little help here," Jaune asked when he noted his predicament.

Yang walked up to the tree and punched it to shake Jaune loose. After a few seconds, the branch broke off and Jaune came crashing to the ground with a branch landing on top of him. "Thank you," the boy mumbled out in pain as he stood up. As everyone gathered around him, Jaune made note of something. "I think I'm seeing double... There's two Snow Angels," he stated as he saw a second Weiss Schnee. Everybody turned to see that there was a doppelganger of Weiss that just smirked at them and turned into Ranger Form with a distorted laugh.

"Guess it's time for your death, kiddies," Miraquen said in Weiss' voice and taunted the Rangers. Powering up, the eight went for Miraquen with Ruby speeding in for a flying kick. Using one of Weiss' Glyphs, Miraquen blocked the attack and slashed at the Red Ranger in a counterattack. With Nora, Jaune, and Ren jumping into the fray, the fake White Ranger used an Ice Glyph to freeze the three solid before changing into Nora and smashed them with a copy of the Pink Ranger's hammer.

With the three sent flying out of the ice, Nora and Ren landed on the ground while Jaune ended back in the tree from earlier. "OH, COME ON," he shouted in disbelief and protest. Pyrrha went after Miraquen with Yang assisting, but the two were kept at a distance from the hammer. Attempting to use her magnetism power, Pyrrha tried to disarm Miraquen and failed when the hammer made contact with her shield. Sent reeling backwards from the impact, the Bronze Ranger went to help her teammates while Yang kept fighting in close quarters as Miraquen changed into the Yellow Ranger.

Ducking and dodging each punch that came their way, the yellow-clad brawlers were giving it their all until a sweep kick was used to trip up the other and a fist smashed down on their opponent's face. As the fighter got up, it was revealed to be Miraquen that took the punch as it changed back to regular form. "Lucky shot, you bimbo! Let's see how well you brats fight me with backup," Miraquen said as it crushed a Black Bead with its foot and Gremlins showed up.

As each Ranger battled the Gremlins, Zwei even tried to help by stealing the monsters' weapons when he got the chance. With the monsters outnumbering them, Ruby and Ren opened fire on the goblins and they were destroyed. As the black smoke from their destruction filled the area, Jaune managed to climb down from the tree and come face to face with Miraquen in his appearance. "GUYS! THAT'S MIRAQUEN! NO, I'M JAUNE," the two Blue Rangers said in unison.

Confused by the transformation, the other could only gawk as both knights powered down in a flash of light. "Come on, you all know me. The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," the two said together before glaring at each other. Ren and the girls had difficulty telling the two apart. "I can prove that I'm the real Jaune. Stop saying the same thing as me! Stop it," the two just kept shouting in sync.

"How are we supposed to find the real one? This is going to take forever," Blake said until she felt something rub against her leg. Seeing Zwei, she was startled and jumped back into the tree using her Shadow Clones. "Ruby! Will you put a bell or something on that dumb dog of yours," Blake shouted in fear.

Kneeling down, Ruby pet Zwei while talking back to Blake. "He's harmless! He's not going to hurt you. He can even help find anything we lose around the dorms. He can find it with his... smell," the Red Ranger tried to convince Blake before realizing what she was saying. "That's it! Zwei, find Jaune. The real one. You know what to do," Ruby instructed her corgi.

Zwei trotted over to the two people in front of him and examined each. Taking a sniff of the one closest to him, Zwei detected the familiar scent from earlier in the day. But when he walked over to the other, there was no scent at all. Without warning, Zwei bit down on the hand on the Jaune in front of him and the blond screamed loudly. Wailing in pain and sounding like a little girl, the others just saw one Jaune flailing around with a dog on his hand and was not letting go.

Ren, Blake, and Yang only had one thing to say to the hilarious scene in front of them, "Are we sure this isn't the real Jaune?" After throwing Zwei off and into the air, the corgi fell back down and headbutted his victim in the face to reveal it was Miraquen. Taking the chance, Ruby sped towards the monster in a spin and punched the monster hard enough in the face to leave a crack in the reflective surface.

As the monster got back up, Weiss took the chance to freeze it solid and regrouped with the others. As the eight Rangers combined weapons, Miraquen could only look on in fear. "HUNTER SCYTHE! PALADIN CLAYMORE," the two teams said as they swung the weapons to release energy waves to destroy the ice and the monster inside. In a large explosion, the Rangers celebrated their victory and Ruby even picked up Zwei in joy.

"Phantom Fog Reincarnation," Cinder chanted the spell and sent a demonic beetle towards the remains of Miraquen. As the mirror demon revived with a cracked face and grew to gargantuan size, the Power Rangers called their Zords. With the Hunter and Paladin Megazords ready to fight, Miraquen rushed for a kick against Team RWBY.

Catching the attack with one arm, Team RWBY punched away at Miraquen with their free Megazord arm and kept nailing it in the face. As the monster recoiled in pain, Team JNPR slashed away with their Unicorn Sword and damaged Miraquen with ease. Taking too much damage, the monster decided to unleash a brilliant flash of light to blind them. "Take a look at this," Miraquen taunted before blinding the Rangers.

Recoiling from the flash, they were powerless to defend against Miraquen's assault of punches and kicks. After getting knocked down, Miraquen only laughed at the Power Rangers and kept stomping down on the Hunter Megazord. "Okay, this is getting annoying! Let's kick it up a notch," Jaune said as Team JNPR recovered. "UNICORN DRILL," he shouted as the horn of the Unicorn Zord spun at high speeds. Thrusting the blade into Miraquen's back, the monster screamed in pain and was sent falling next to Team RWBY. As they got back up, Jaune activated the Paladin Weapon Change to give Nora a turn.

When Team RWBY got up, they prepared for Mithril Cutter while Nora's Ram Zord smashed away at Miraquen's body to leave large cracks. Getting out of the way, Team JNPR built up power for themselves as the Hunter Megazord unleashed Mithril Cutter to damage Miraquen. After the damage was dealt, Team JNPR yelled out in unison, "Magna Volt Hammer!" With three strikes of the electrified horns, Miraquen was screaming in protest at its defeat and exploded.

Zwei witnessed the whole thing and barked in rejoice at the Rangers winning their battle. While that happened, Ozpin walked next to the dog and looked at the Megazords in contemplation. He soon got a message on his communicator that said, 'They're in M. Glenn. You sure you want to do this?' Ozpin typed a simple answer and walked back to campus with Zwei following him.

* * *

"Alright. The stockpile of crystals is coming along nicely, but let's see about one of our new toys. Neo, PREPARE THE DEATH RAY," Torchwick said as he got feet away from an abandoned building with his associate. Neo pulled out a large blaster that was almost twice her size and loaded it with some crystals that Roman had with him. After the blaster was loaded, it charged up and Neo aimed it at the 10-story tall structure. Pulling the trigger, Neo fired a large blast of energy that decimated the building in one blast.

As falling debris crashed to the ground, Torchwick laughed in amusement at the result. "Hahahaha! Those Rangers won't know what hit them. Let's get this hooked up to our other project and head off to the mines again," Torchwick said as he and Neo went back. A few minutes into the walk and Torchwick's communicator rang. "Hello? Perry, what's going on? A new vein full of the crystals was discovered? That's great! But, it'll take longer than we planned to collect it all. Alright, just get to it while I call our mutual employer. She'll need to know about this. Bye," Torchwick said during his call.

"Great. I'm not sure how she'll handle this," Torchwick said as he started to dial Cinder's communicator. While he was ready to tell her about the discovery, Neo thought she saw something in the trees and grabbed Torchwick's cane as it was resting next to them. It only turned out to be a few crows that flew away from the area and into the town. Believing it was nothing, Neo put Torchwick's cane back and started heading back.

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower, Ozpin waited for the Power Rangers with Zwei as the dog followed him. As they arrived, Ozpin spoke, "Good. You all got my message. Now, here's what's going on. One of my allies has found Torchwick. He is in a ghost town called Mountain Glenn. It's located in the mountains southeast of Emerald Vale."

Ruby interrupted, "So, you want us to go and check it out?" Ozpin only nodded at Ruby's question and she turned back to the others. "Alright! Let's prepare for going there this weekend! Team RWBY, Team JNPR, move out," Ruby said in an excited 'leader' voice.

"That means we still have two days," Blake pointed out to the Red Ranger. And with that important detail, Ruby slumped over because her mood was ruined. Zwei saw his master looking a bit upset, so he scooted next to her in an adorable fashion.

While Ruby was being cheered up by her dog, Ozpin turned back to communicator. 'They have firepower. Proceed with caution,' a new message said. A silent video of the Death Ray's use was attached to the message and that had Ozpin suspicious about the technology for such a thing. With the Rangers preparing to head off, Ozpin hoped that they would be ready for what came next.

* * *

 **And we have Zwei unofficially joining the team! CORGI POWERS, ACTIVATE! He will prove to be a great help during Mountain Glenn. I have a few surprises there for our favorite Black Ranger as well. Next time is a Blake chapter! Some of you will be happy to see what happens next with it.**

 **RWBY Volume 4 is already hitting me with feels. But, it is nice to see a great new face with Klein helping. Thank you, Seven Dwarves Butler!**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	11. Torchwick's Plan Part 3: Beasts of War

**Alright. As I said last time, this chapter will have some Blake focus because of who was introduced last chapter as Torchwick's workers. I have a few surprises for these next few chapters. So, let's get to them one at a time.**

 **Go for broke!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

The weekend arrived in Emerald Vale and Tukson's Book Trade was closing early because the employees asked for time off to go camping. Tukson finished cleaning up the store and was about to lock up when he heard the front door open. A dark-skinned girl and a boy with grey hair entered the shop and looked around. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. Can I help you," Tukson greeted the apparent last customers of the day.

"Hi. I was wondering if you had any of these books for sale. 'The Thief and The Butcher'? 'Violet's Garden'? 'Third Crusade'," Emerald asked. As she asked Tukson, he looked a bit unnerved by the sudden appearance of the two. While Emerald inquired about the novels she listed, Mercury was browsing the front of the store and found the comics.

Noticing that he was stalling, Mercury spoke to Tukson. "She asked you a question, sir. Shouldn't you answer it?" Tukson only glared at the mouthy kid in front of the store and saw him shrug in response to the silent anger coming from the clerk. "Ooh, the new X-Ray and Vav," Mercury exclaimed in delight as he turned back to the comics.

Looking back at Emerald, Tukson answered her question about his inventory. "There are a few copies of the first two, but I need to order 'Third Crusade' because one of my workers sold the last copy earlier today before she left," he explained. "And before you say anything, it's JUST a catchphrase. Other stores have similar ones." While Tukson and Emerald were speaking, Mercury moved towards the door and lights to turn them off.

"Alright. I can understand that. It's just that you don't seem like the type to sell books. Or run a store, actually," Emerald said. "I see you more of the type of person to be in the military. Maybe it's your size? Either way, you need to come with us," she said to Tukson as he glared at her.

"And if I refuse," Tukson asked in a threatening tone as he approached Emerald.

"Then, I suppose we let you go and enjoy the weekend," Mercury said. Seeing Emerald roll her eyes, Mercury just smirked. "Was I not sarcastic enough?" After saying that, Tukson leaped onto the counter and was ready to jump at the two in front of him. Leaping towards them, Emerald got out of Mercury's way so that he could kick at Tukson's face. A concussive blast from his boots knocked out the attacking store owner in one shot. "Well, looks like he's agreed to help us after all," Mercury said as he dragged him out to the back door and Emerald locked the place up.

* * *

In Team RWBY's dorm room, everybody was packing essentials for the trek to Mountain Glenn and Ruby seemed to take it seriously. With a checklist in hand, the young Red Ranger was making sure she had what the girls and Team JNPR were taking. "Food... Water... First-Aid Kit... Clothes... Zwei," she noted out loud and Zwei barked in response to his name being called.

"Do you have to bring the dumb dog with us to fight a dangerous sociopathic crime lord," Blake said in response to Ruby's last item on the list. "He did help us out with Miraquen, but I still don't like him." Zwei only walked up to Blake and happily panted while staring at her with a smile. The Black Ranger backed away from the corgi and only glared at him.

"Ah, come on, Blake," Ruby said with a pout. "Are you ever going to tell us why you don't like dogs," she pleaded to the Black Ranger with what Yang called, 'The Puppy Eyes'.

Blake attempted to not look directly at Ruby's face and answered her. "I'm not comfortable with it. Please stop asking me about my childhood. Let's just move on."

"Yeah, the helicopter will meet us at a local airfield in an hour," Weiss reminded the group. "We need to get our equipment ready for when we leave."

Thinking about traveling by helicopter again made Jaune queazy. "Guh, I'm not going to like this," the Blue Ranger said like he was going to lose his lunch. "Why can't we teleport there? We do it constantly in town," he pointed out.

Ren spoke up and gave an explanation for Jaune's question, "It's because Mountain Glenn is out of range. The teleporters only allow us to move within the city limits. Because places like Emerald Forest and Jasper's Quarry are close enough, that's why we can warp there. But, Mountain Glenn is a few miles away, which is why we can't warp there."

Nodding to Ren's answer, Jaune grabbed his wallet and counted his cash. "I need to get some motion sickness medicine for the trip. See you in a bit," Jaune said as he left for the nearest pharmacy. As he left, Pyrrha continued to place his things into his backpack before helping Nora and Ren.

"We do need to be prepared for anything that comes our way," Blake said as she packed some additional clothes. "We never know if Torchwick and his allies have another monster on their side. And with the masks being used to possess people, we may get in over our heads."

* * *

After a while of dragging Tukson to the warehouse, Mercury spoke up. "You know, it would have gone a lot easier with you helping me carry the guy."

Emerald only turned around and smirked at him. "Oh, but you were doing so well on your own. I thought that you could handle carrying him on your own. You are the muscle of the team," she falsely complimented the boy.

Mercury only gave a smug smile as he looked at Emerald. "Oh, so you do like what you see? I always knew you wanted me," he retorted back at her. Emerald gagged at the idea of being intimate with Mercury. "I mean, look at me. I'm awesome."

Emerald would rather eat garbage than let Mercury continue, so she spoke up again. "Really? Because after the first time we met, I doubt you could even do anything. Especially with your... issue below the belt."

After hearing Emerald speak badly about him, Mercury was annoyed at her. "You and I both know that it wa-," he tried to say until he heard something familiar. The clinking footsteps of a certain pair of shoes worn by Cinder Fall.

"You and Emerald both know what, Mercury," Cinder asked as she stepped down from the warehouse catwalk. After reaching the floor, she approached the cabinet of masks and selected another one that resembled a pig. But unlike the last one, this had a different shaped face and shorter tusks.

"Nothing, Cinder," Mercury said as he threw Tukson onto the ground. Cinder placed the mask on Tukson's face as Mercury and Emerald stepped back to witness the ritual. As Tukson's body levitated and was covered in the regular black substance, something different happened from the last transformation that none of the three expected.

When the ritual ended, the monster was taller than Mercury and had a hybrid appearance like SpideRatt and Duel Bug did. It had armor in the form of a warthog's face on its chest with tusks around the waistline like a belt and a warthog's head with the same mask on its face. However, the monster also had arms and legs that looked like they belonged on a big cat. The cat limbs had retractable claws that were cutting away at the floor when he landed.

"Did we mean to make this thing? I thought you grabbed another pig mask," Emerald asked Cinder in confusion. Cinder could only try and think of a possible reason for why the transformation happened the way it did.

Mercury decided to take charge and tell the monster what to do while the girls were confused like him. "Okay, freak. We need you to head to the southeast and guard the way to the mine. Leave now and you can get a layout of the area. Understand," the boy explained.

The monster that used to be Tukson only gave out a simple answer in a gruff voice, "Yes." Energy sparked off of him as he began to run towards the direction of Mountain Glenn. With it, the hybrid beast was able to run at fast speeds to get to its destination easier.

After the creature left, Cinder came to realize why the transformation happened the way it did. Smirking, she explained it to Emerald and Mercury. "Our new helper is like that because he was closer to us than we realized. I would say that the Power Rangers are in for a surprise when they reach the ghost town," she cryptically said as she pulled out her communicator and messaged the workers at the mine.

* * *

After a while, Teams RWBY and JNPR were on the helicopter and were on their way towards Mountain Glenn. The group was enroute to their destination, but Jaune was starting to feel nauseous again. After getting some of the medicine he bought earlier and some water from Pyrrha, he was feeling better until he saw something down below. "What is that," he asked the others.

Everybody, including the pilot, saw what he was talking about and saw energy missiles aimed right at them. "Brace yourselves," the pilot ordered the gang as she tried to dodge the attack. With great skill, they were able to avoid being blasted out of the sky. As another volley of energy blasts headed towards them, the pilot kept dodging the blasts until a smaller and faster projectile struck the vehicle's underside. "Dammit," the pilot cursed out.

Seeing a few pieces fall from the helicopter, Ruby spoke up, "Was that important?"

"Yes it was. Whoever's firing on us took out our landing gear. I'm amazed that were still flying," the pilot said. With the info about their way down being destroyed, Jaune gulped in fear. "Don't worry. I can still head back while you do your job. Ironwood told me to keep parachutes handy for all of us," the pilot explained. "Now you all need to jump and deal with the enemy below. I have to return and deal with this. Hopefully, you can find your own way back."

"On it," Ruby and Yang said as they strapped the packs on and opened the door. They were the first to leap out the aircraft and pulled their parachutes at the right moment. Soon, Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR came down with them. Out of all of them, Jaune was the only one panicking.

"Don't you all think it is weird how we got parachutes and knew how to use them without training," the Blue Ranger questioned. "If it was downloaded in our heads like the Zord stuff or the weapons, Ozpin and Ironwood really think of everything."

As the group fell down to the nearby mountain forest below, everybody made their landing without any harm. However, a few people got stuck in the trees and were struggling to get out. Jaune, Ruby, and Nora were the ones stuck while the others were safe on the ground until they all heard something. "Over there, follow me," they heard a gruff voice order unknown forces towards the Rangers.

With skill and speed, Ren managed to cut the three down from their caught parachutes and the Rangers all morphed into action. Approaching the group, the monster that Cinder created entered their vision. "What is that? A warthog or something," Nora asked the group.

"Actually, it looks like a puma," Yang said in response as she took another look at the monster's limbs.

"What the heck's a puma," Nora asked.

Yang looked at Nora because it seemed like she had never heard of the animal. "A puma. It's like a big cat," Ruby tried to explain.

"Sounds like you're making it up," the Pink Ranger said. "Look at his face. You see those tusks on him? What kind of animal has tusks," she asked to prove a point.

"A walrus," Ren snarked at his friend.

"That's another animal that sounds made up," Nora said in annoyance. "We might as well call it... Wait, what's the name of that goat-eating lizard thing," she tried to complain, but wondered out of curiosity.

Weiss answered Nora's dumb question with ease, "That would be the Chupacabra."

"Thank you. We should just call him 'Chupathingy' for all we care because we're breaking his mask ASAP," Nora said as she pulled out her weapon. However, the monster's backup had arrived to assist.

Seeing the outfits of the humanoid figures, Blake stepped backwards and whisper one word. "No." While the team saw her reaction to the new arrivals, the monster charged up some more energy to release a storm of bullets. Torchwick's workers pulled out rifles to do the same and opened fire on the Power Rangers.

Nora used her weapon and fired some energy grenades at the group. "Storm Slammer: Grenade Mode," she shouted as pink energy blasts exploded around the masked fighters and sent them flying in all directions. While they went flying, Ren worked with Jaune to defend against the opponents that pulled out their own swords.

Team RWBY was fighting the monster with Pyrrha while the others fought the apparent 'soldiers'. The beast approached with his claws extended. "You may call me 'Ravager', if you want to know your killer," the monster introduced himself. Jumping towards the girls, Ravager slashed at Pyrrha with his claws and knocked away her shield when she tried to block. As Ravager slashed away at the girls, they could only dodge or block the monster's claws. The monster was laughing like a madman until Yang managed to sucker punch him in the jaw. "Now you have my attention, Ranger," Ravager growled and turned to Yang.

While Yang battled with Ravager, Blake provided backup while the others fought the hooded troops. The two Rangers kept attacking the monster, but he was more than a match for them and used another energy attack to separate them. "YANG! NO," Blake yelled out as Ravager fired a volley of energy missiles at Blake. Using her Shadow Clones to dodge, she narrowly avoided the projectiles and was scratched by the attacks. Ravager extended his claws again and went for some slashes that he chose to augment with his energy attacks. With the new attack seeming deadly to her, Blake ran away and went deeper into the forest.

With the Black Ranger escaping and other Power Rangers to fight, Ravager spoke to some of his 'soldiers' who weren't battling the intruders. "Go after that one. I'll handle these seven with the others," he ordered as he charged another missile volley. As the attack went flying towards the gang, they were sent flying in all directions with the explosion. "This will be fun," Ravager chuckled to himself as he saw Jaune get back up to fight with Yang and Ruby.

* * *

Blake was ducking and weaving through branches in the forest as she heard the people coming after her. "Why? Why are they here," she said to herself. As she was focused on her thoughts of the enemy, she wasn't looking at the path in front of her and she tripped on some roots and unmorphed. As the group of masked soldiers approached her, Blake stood back up and started climbing a tree to avoid them. The branches started to tear at her clothes and even caught on her bow, but Blake was too scared of the soldiers below her as she saw the emblem on their jackets. 'It is them,' she thought to herself.

One of the soldiers looked down to see scraps of cloth on the ground and some footsteps that just vanished. Looking up, they saw Blake in the tree and looked terrified. "Hey, that's her," the soldier yelled out to the others. "Fire at will," he ordered the others and Blake used her Shadow Clones to avoid the gunfire. "After her," the group leader yelled out again as they chased Blake.

Blake and her pursuers went deeper into the woods until they cornered the Power Ranger behind a large tree. Blake was too weak from the chase and the earlier fight to use any more Shadows to escape, so she just closed her eyes and waited for the rifles to be aimed at her. Fortunately for her, something attacked the people who chased her. Hearing mischievous laughter around them, the soldiers who got back up yelled at the voice. "Show yourself, coward!"

Soon, the laughter echoed around them all and the soldiers were terrified by the unknown being. After a few seconds, something fell from the tree above Blake and landed on top of the leader along with a few others behind him. Blake saw what attacked them from behind and took note of its appearance. With spiky blond hair and a simple attire of a white shirt and blue jeans, Blake's savior seemed to be a human male. But, saw that he also had another detail to his look that didn't make him human. A yellow monkey tail that was the same shade as his hair was moving around like he had complete control over the appendage.

"I think you should leave her alone," he said to the group in front of him and Blake. As the hooded soldiers charged at him, the blond boy easily avoided their sword swings and went for the fighters with rifles. With quick and powerful punches, he knocked the would-be fighters out cold before using his tail to pick up a thick branch to fight with. As more swords were swung towards him, the monkey-tailed boy blocked the blades before striking down the soldiers with the staff-like branch. One of the last standing soldiers managed to cut the makeshift weapon in half, but the kid held onto the remaining sticks and got ready to fight again.

With the last soldier swinging his sword, the monkey boy blocked with one stick and repeatedly struck away at the openings he created on his opponent. Spinning around for a kick, the blond managed to loosen the masked fighter's grip on the sword and quickly grabbed the weapon with his tail. With the tailed boy throwing the blade away, the soldier had no choice but to run away from the superior fighter and warn his allies.

Turning back to Blake, the boy smiled and said, "You okay?" Seeing him from the front, Blake saw a few other details that she failed to notice during the fight. The boy's eyes were a shade of blue that looked gray when in the right light, he was about 6 feet tall, he wore a necklace with a monkey pendant and red bracers of sorts, and his shirt was opened up to expose his muscular physique. Because of his attire, Blake could not help but stare at his chiseled abs for a few seconds until she snapped herself out of it.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright. Thanks," Blake answered the boy. "I just didn't think I would run into those guys."

"You wanna talk about it? I know we just met, but I know that you're like me. I'm Sun," the blond said as he introduced himself.

Blake thought about it for a moment and realized that the others would want to know why she ran like she did. Sighing, Blake introduced herself to Sun, "I'm Blake. And I suppose that I could use somebody to talk with."

"Alright, go on," Sun gently urged her.

Removing her bow, Blake revealed that she had black cat ears on her head that she hid. "I'm a Faunus like you and those goons. I used to be a part of the White Fang before they turned into what they are now," she explained.

"The White Fang? Those stupid creeps who think they speak for every Faunus in the world? What could have made you join them," Sun asked.

"They weren't always like this. The White Fang used to be a peaceful group that meant no harm and wished for peace. 'A fang that has not shed blood for reaching out to humanity'. Our species was kept a secret to avoid unnecessary conflict, but people still didn't treat us as equals," Blake continued her story. "Me and my family used to be part of it while we only did rallies and boycotts. I always went to the front lines of every single one to prove that I could help make a difference by joining in. However, a new leader for the White Fang took over five years ago and they changed the organization for the worse. Our peaceful protests became organized attacks and raids on large companies."

"So they just went all 'Cobra Command' with the new boss," Sun asked. "What does that make you, a defector that's now a member of G.I. Joe," he joked around a little.

"In a way, yes," Blake humored him with the truth. "I have made enemies in the group because my most trusted friend turned into a monster. Adam thought he was making a difference by fighting what he called monsters, but he just became one when he never thought of any innocent human lives during our 'missions'. But now, I am actually helping to save the world in a way that I didn't think possible. I have made new friends that I can trust now."

Sun smiled at how Blake went from sadly talking about her past to fondly thinking of her friends. "I think that sounds great. You need to tell them about what you said to me," Sun suggested. Blake looked into his eyes and just nodded.

"But right now, my friends are probably under attack by more White Fang members being led by a dangerous sociopathic criminal mastermind and a monster that looks like a warthog crossbred with a big cat of some kind," Blake said as she remembered the battle she left.

Sun was a little confused by what she meant by 'monster' and asked, "What, like a puma?"

"Yeah, there you go," Blake said in response to Sun's question.

"I mean, those recent monster attacks in the news are popping up a lot," Sun noted. "Good thing the Power Rangers are always able to stop them."

"You're right," Blake said to herself as she turned to the direction of an loud booming sound. "We need to go. Wait a second, how did you get here anyways? There's only a ghost town around here," Blake realized.

Sun saw that she was glaring at him and looking for an answer. "Well, you see... I was around town when I saw this helicopter land at an airfield to refuel. I was wondering why a military chopper was around, so I snuck aboard and then you and your friends got on a while later," Sun started to explain. "When we got around here, the helicopter was hit by something and you guys had to bail with the parachutes. I grabbed one of the few spares and jumped out before the pilot noticed me."

"So, you're a stowaway," Blake pointed out.

Sun voiced his offense, "Hey, a 'no-good' stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"

Chuckling a little, Blake reminded him of something. "I never said you were 'no-good', Sun." Realizing his error, Sun awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before Blake started to head off towards the explosions.

Following after her, Sun quickly caught up with Blake and gave her bow back to her. "Honestly, you look better without the bow," he admitted to Blake as they ran towards the battle. Blake grabbed the ribbon and swiftly tied it while she blushed at Sun's words.

* * *

The Power Rangers were getting beaten badly by Ravager despite clearing out the White Fang troops. "Where did Blake go," Yang complained as she caught her breath. "She just bolted when that monster nearly got her and those mooks went after her. She better be okay." After Yang finished speaking, Ravager jumped at her and slashed at the Yellow Ranger to have her unmorph.

Ravager laughed at the downed Ranger and gloated, "I'm sure that my soldiers took out that Ranger and went back to help the others. I doubt she survived." However, as he was laughing more, Ravager got blindsided by Blake and Sun when they kicked him from behind. Turning around, Ravager saw the Black Ranger with a new friend and charged more energy with a growl.

Taking to the trees, Blake and Sun avoid a storm of energy bullets and get around the beast. "Is that Blake fighting alongside a boy with a monkey tail," Weiss asked out of disbelief.

"He's pretty hot," Yang purred out with a smile on her face when she took note of Sun's 'attire'. Ravager fired another storm of bullets at Blake and Sun when they were above him, but they jumped out of the way and got in a pincer maneuver around the monster. With the two Faunus on each side of him, Ravager was kicked from two different directions and Sun continued to fight while Blake spoke with the other Rangers.

"Sorry about all of that, but I'll explain later. We need to trust Sun with our identities if we want a chance of beating this monster and stopping Torchwick," Blake said.

With an unfamiliar face with Blake, the others were concerned with what could happen. Weiss was the most cautious of them all, but Ruby pointed something out. "This is Blake, guys. We should trust her. She's our friend." With Ruby's words, the others decided to hear Blake's story later.

Ravager and Sun were in a tough battle, but the monkey boy was avoiding every attack from the monster. While in close quarters, Ravager's claws were being blocked by Sun and the two got into a lock. Ravager's claws were caught by Sun's forearm and the monkey Faunus had his left hand against the monster's chin. Taking the chance, Sun placed his free hand under his elbow and pushed his arm up to send Ravager backwards with an impact to the face from the subsequent palm strike.

As Ravager reeled back from the pain, Sun turned to see Blake with the others and saw them pull out their Morphing Scrolls. "Hunter Aura! Power Up," Blake said as she lead the others into a new transformation. While he was still amazed at Blake and her friends being the Power Rangers, Sun got out of their way so that they could finish off Ravager. "Hunter Scythe! Reaper Slash," Blake shouted as the Rangers cut Ravager into pieces with it and the Paladin Claymore.

After the explosion from Ravager's defeat, Tukson fell to the ground and was unconscious. Ruby and Blake rushed to his side and were relieved to see that their boss was still alive. Taking out her Morpher, Blake contacted the Clock Tower and explained the situation with Tukson. Ironwood said that he would get another chopper for Sun to bring Tukson back to town. Thanking the general, Blake turned to see the others staring at her.

"So, you want to tell us what happened before the monster turns giant like the last 10 or so did," Nora asked the Black Ranger. Sighing, she untied her bow and explained everything. The story was a little difficult to get through because Ruby, Nora, and Yang kept trying to pet and scratch her cat ears during the whole thing. After explaining her past and the Faunus race to everybody, Blake was waiting for either the helicopter, the monster attack, or everybody to express their opinions.

"So," Weiss stated. "You're one of us. Why should we care if you have cat ears? It is a surprise though."

"It also explains more about why you don't like Zwei," Ruby said. With that, Zwei appeared out of nowhere and startled Blake with a bark.

Blake jumped into one of the nearby trees and clung to a branch like a scared kitten. "Where did that thing come from? I never saw him when we were fighting," Blake shouted.

"He just does things like that," Yang answered. "Hold up, does this whole Faunus thing mean that Velvet is one? She has that hairband, but the ears seemed so real," Yang pondered out loud. Blake only nodded at the blonde girl in response. After another minute, it seems that there was no giant monster attack and the helicopter was arriving already.

"Well, this looks like my ride. I'll see you guys later. I'm starting classes at Beacon on Monday," Sun explained. "And don't worry about the tail thing. I can hide it in my shirt or copy Dragon Ball Z and wrap it like a belt," he assured the others as he gave Tukson to one of the crew members and demonstrated the tail belt thing. Heading back with the helicopter, Sun waved goodbye to his new friends as they headed off towards Mountain Glenn's ghost town.

* * *

The White Fang soldier that got beaten by Sun stumbled into the mining camp and Torchwick approached the Faunus. "So, what's got you all beat up? Let me guess, you and your friends were fighting over food rations," he snarked at the masked grunt.

"No. The Power Rangers appeared and a traitor to us was among them," the soldier said. "The traitor had some guy helping her and he beat us to a pulp. I managed to run back here."

"The Power Rangers are here... We're moving ahead of schedule. Tell the other animals to put whatever you have right now on the train and get it to the rendezvous point. I'll handle those brats with Neo," Torchwick ordered the soldier and the other workers around him. "The rest of you need to get out of here."

Following his instructions, the mine was evacuated and the White Fang got onto the train with what they could carry. As the vehicle left, Torchwick and Neo were the only ones left in town with several supplies and crystals remaining behind. "Time we got the what's left ready for the Power Rabble. Neo, go under and prep the big guns. I have to explain to Cinder about this," Roman said to his diminutive partner. Opening a trap door under the train yard, Neo headed down while Torchwick stayed above and contacted Cinder.

"It seems that the Power Rangers have beaten your monster and you didn't make it bigger. Why is that," Torchwick stated and asked.

Cinder answered on the other end, "It appeared that I was out of range. I couldn't use my magic to power up the monster from my location at the warehouse. But, I have been using the time to plan out your other ideas.

Torchwick smirked at the statement and explained the other reason of why he was calling. "The Rangers are heading here to the mine. They'll probably explore around, so I sent the freaks ahead to you at the meeting point. They have enough supplies for you and I'm moving ahead of schedule because of the brats."

Cinder was silent on her side, but she spoke again after a few seconds. "Very well. But, it will take time even with Neo assisting you. So, you'll need to fend them off. Hopefully, you still have a few Black Beads to do so."

Reaching into his pocket and holding three of them in his fingers, Torchwick smiled to himself as he answered her. "Oh, I think I have some on me. But, I have a better idea. Let's have the Gremlins help with the project AND stall the brats when they get too close," he said with an excited tone at the idea.

"That sounds like a plan. Don't disappoint me, Roman. You know how I expect nice things from you," Cinder said in her regular sultry tone as she hung up. Torchwick put away his communicator and broke the marbles on the ground while he mumbled to himself about Cinder's seductive demeanor.

As the Gremlins formed, Torchwick ordered half of them to stay hidden while the other half went down the trapdoor with him. As the criminal walked down the ladder, he soon entered a large underground cavern that housed two new weapons for him and Neo. The first was a giant mechanical dog with black plating and a vermilion trim while the second was a robotic lizard in Neo's colors. Laughing evilly, Torchwick admired the new weapons and gave a sinister grin. "Little Red and her friends won't know what hit her."

* * *

 **Next chapter is the final part of this story arc. There will be a twist, so be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter when it comes out.**

 **Sun Wukong is one of my favorite characters. If you have a different shipping preference for RWBY, good for you. Just don't be a hater. With the new RWBY Volume 4 episode focusing on Blake and Sun, I thought this would be a great time to introduce him! The episode itself was AMAZING!**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	12. Torchwick's Plan Part 4: Clash of Titans

**Alright. Part 4 of Torchwick's Plan. Time for the conclusion of this scheme and how the RWBY Rangers fare against it. Especially since I have a surprise during this chapter and the next one.**

 **Live and let die!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were still trekking their way through the forest after Sun and Tukson were picked up by the helicopter. To pass the time, the Power Rangers tried to make sense of the sudden news about Blake. "So, you're part of a species called 'Faunus' and are specifically a cat," Jaune said as he tried to recap Blake's story from earlier. "You have night vision, enhanced physical abilities, and other behaviors of the animal you have features of," the blond continued.

"Yes. We have gone over this already," Blake said. "And no, you can't touch my ears Nora. Same for you two," she pointed at Ruby and Yang while warning Nora.

"It does explain why you like tuna a lot," Ruby muttered. "And why you don't like Zwei that much."

"There is a difference between animal instincts and not liking dogs," Blake stated as she glared at the corgi walking alongside them. "You've seen enough pictures of dogs on the internet to know that cats can get along with them. So, stop saying that I'm a stereotype."

After Ruby apologized, Yang smiled to herself decided to move onto a related topic. "So, what about the stud monkey you met? Sun looked like he was into you," the blonde teased her friend. "So the question is, do you like him enough?"

Blake turned a bright pink at the Yellow Ranger's teasing and could only stammer. "I-I h-h-have no idea what y-y-you're t-talking about," she managed to say despite her embarrassment.

"Oh my god," Yang began to laugh at Blake. "Your face looks hilarious! It's redder than when Ruby found your 'romance' novels when she got back to the dorm to play video games."

"Speaking of, when will you return that filth to Blake, Ruby," Weiss inquired as she tried to get past some branches that were catching on her dress.

"LATER," Ruby shouted. "Besides, you've read them too, Weiss." At the mention of the heiress reading Blake's book, both the Black and White Rangers were a bright red in embarrassment. Team JNPR was just watching the chatter between the girls and Nora pulled some popcorn out of her backpack to share while the girls continued the embarrassing talk about Blake's choice of literature.

After a few more minutes of walking through the woods, the group of nine finally reached their destination, the ghost town of Mountain Glenn. Throughout the town, there was destroyed buildings and abandoned streets everywhere. "Whoa... What happened here? Some of these buildings look like something blew them up," Nora stated as she observed the location.

"Yeah. It's just... unsettling," Pyrrha noted as she looked around to see ruined shops and demolished homes. "But, why would Torchwick be here? We need to look around more to find out what he was up to," the Bronze Ranger added.

"Perhaps we should split up into pairs," Weiss suggested. "That way, we can cover more ground and have backup. Zwei stays with Ruby, so they get another person to help search." As Weiss suggested this, Jaune tried to subtly get closer to the heiress to partner up with her. However, she saw him attempting to be sneaky and told him who to go with. "Jaune, you go with Ruby. I'll go with Pyrrha, and Nora goes with Ren."

As Jaune pouted in silence, Zwei tried to comfort him by being cute. "Guess that leaves us, Blake," Yang said with a small grin on her face. Blake noticed it and already felt uncomfortable because she knew Yang would be asking more about the Faunus because of the recent revelations. After Blake groaned at the inevitable conversations, the group separated to investigate.

While they all split up and headed in different directions, they had no idea that they were being watched. Gremlins spied on the Power Rangers from the shadows and the monsters stalked the heroes while staying out of sight. After the creatures left their current hiding spot to follow the teenagers, a crow flew off from its branch.

* * *

"What do you think we'll find here," Nora said as she skipped along the path she and Ren took.

"I'm sure we will discover what Torchwick has been planning," Ren explained. "There must be something here."

"Maybe we'll find some government conspiracy? What about some unique magical creature? Maybe we'll find some strange weapons that have strange looks, but are really awesome in battle," Nora began to blabber on while searching.

Ren smiled to himself and shook his head at Nora's fast talking. "You really love that new show, don't you," he said to her.

Nora grinned and grabbed Ren's shoulders to shake him around. "Mighty Magiswords is a great series! Hilarious antics, great character designs, and nice adventures! We need to get Team RWBY to watch it," Nora said as she shook her childhood friend around.

After Nora let go of him, Ren saw something in the distance. "Nora. Come here. I think I see something," he said as he took the lead. The two Rangers found one of several abandoned crates with the White Fang's emblem on them and opened it. In it, they found an assortment of firearms and Ren picked up a rifle. "Where would they get equipment like this," the ninja-like Ranger asked.

Grabbing the rifle out of Ren's hands, Nora put in her two cents. "Well, I know how they'll find them if they return," she said as she broke the weapon into pieces with her bare hands. "I love having super strength! Maybe there's more to this power then I think? Ah well, hand me more guns to break. Those evil guys won't be able to use these any longer," she said with a grin as Ren sighed while handing the crate to his friend.

* * *

Weiss' Morpher rang while she and Pyrrha were exploring some seemingly empty garages. Answering the device, Ren was on the other line with information. "Nora and I have found some crates with rifles and other firearms. Nora's took it upon herself to destroy them in case the White Fang return, but why would the enemy just leave these here," the Green Ranger said to Weiss.

"Maybe they had to leave in a hurry," the White Ranger made a guess. "Either way, regroup with Jaune and Ruby when you finish up there," she instructed before hanging up. As Weiss and Pyrrha opened up another garage door, they went inside to find anything of interest. "Ugh. I think Yang should have went this way instead," Weiss complained about the dusty area as she looked around.

As the heiress whined about the condition of the building, Pyrrha noticed something on a nearby table. "Weiss, look," the Bronze Ranger signaled to Weiss. The two girls checked a sheet of paper that had a diagram of sorts. "What's 'Hellhound' supposed to mean," Pyrrha asked as Weiss pulled out her Scroll to take a picture of the apparent blueprint.

"The others will want to see this," Weiss said as she sent the picture to the other Rangers and the Clock Tower. "What have the White Fang been planning with Torchwick?" After messaging their allies, the two girls left the garage to investigate the rest of the area for anything else. Soon, some Gremlins grabbed the blueprints and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Blake was regretting ever revealing her secret to the others because Yang kept making cat jokes and it was getting on the Black Ranger's nerves. "So, does your dad call you 'his little kitten'? Because I'm sure that's what anyone would call somebody as cute as you," Yang kept teasing as the duo walked along their path until they got an alert on their Scrolls. "Weiss has something... What's a 'Hellhound' and why does Torchy need one?"

"I don't know, but I think we should try to find the others and regroup. There isn't anything here," Blake noted as they ran into a dead end. Turning around, Blake and Yang left to meet up with their friends. However, Blake felt like someone or something was watching them leave.

As the Black and Yellow Rangers left, Neo emerged from the shadows with some Gremlins and gestured to the girls who left. The monsters followed the silent order and stealthily tracked the two while Neo messaged Torchwick. 'They almost found an entrance. We need to speed things up,' she messaged her partner. After getting a response, Neo headed towards the next location to prepare for fighting the Rangers.

* * *

Zwei was sniffing the ground to pick up any scent he could while Ruby and Jaune patiently waited for him to track for anything familiar. "What's 'Hellhound'? And why does Torchwick want it," Ruby asked as she checked her Scroll.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for us with that name," Jaune pointed out. While the Blue Ranger explained, Zwei recognized something familiar and barked to signal the others. "What's going on, boy," Jaune asked as he and Ruby followed the corgi. After a few minutes, the trio met back up with the other Rangers at the entrance to a mine.

As the gang reunited, Ren and Blake felt like something else was with them. Zwei picked up the scent from earlier again and started to growl at the mineshaft. As if on cue, Gremlins surrounded the Rangers and prepared to attack. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," the eight said as they activated their Morphers and gained their equipment.

As the two sides began to attack, Ruby gave Zwei a command. "Zwei, get to safety," the Red Ranger said as she aimed her Wolf Rose Blaster and sniped several Gremlins between the eyes. Zwei headed into the mineshaft and during the battle, he saw several glowing crystals around him. Putting his weight onto a loose crystal, Zwei managed to get one of the crystals out of the cave wall.

Back in the battle, the Power Rangers were dealing with Gremlins like one would swat away a fly. With Gremlins being slashed to pieces or shot with lasers, Teams RWBY and JNPR dealt with the monsters without much effort. "That was too easy," Nora said as she put away her Storm Slammer weapon.

"A little too easy," Blake said as she put away her weapons. "I think this mine is important if the Gremlins attacked us here." As Blake said that, Zwei came back from the cave with a crystal in his mouth.

"What do you have there, Zwei," Ruby said as she took the crystal from her dog and took a closer look at it. "Isn't this the same crystal that Torchwick used on us when we first went Ranger Form," the Red Ranger asked. As the rest of Team RWBY agreed, Ruby called Ozpin on video chat to show the crystal to him. "Professor, do you know what this is?"

Taking a closer look at it, Ozpin recognized the object and told Ironwood to inspect it as well. After a few seconds, Ironwood spoke up. "Rangers, that crystal has unimaginable power if handled correctly. We use them to power up the Atlas Zords," Ironwood explained. "If Torchwick and his associates have found a whole mine of them, there is now telling what he can do with them. He only used some for powering up his weaponized cane, so an entire stockpile will be an issue," the general elaborated.

Before the Power Rangers could voice their concerns, the ground started to shake. Seeing the mineshaft beginning to crumble, the group escaped before it could collapse with them in range. As they got out of the way, the nine saw what caused the sudden tremor and couldn't believe what they were looking at. Jaune was the first to speak, "Is that a..."

"I think it is, Jaune," Weiss answered the Blue Ranger. While the Rangers gawked at the sight in front of them, Zwei headed for safety like when they fought Miraquen.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yang angrily shouted as she saw what it was. Towering above them was the robotic canine that Torchwick was working on earlier and a malicious laughter was heard from it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello, Red! Like my new toy? I thought that since you had a giant robot and those freaks weren't cutting it, I needed to fight fire with fire," Torchwick taunted the Rangers. "Say hello to my new Hound Zord!" The new evil Zord barked as Torchwick laughed more.

"Penny, send the Zords," Ruby said into her Scroll and the Atlas Zords all came to Mountain Glenn. "Hunter Megazord, combine," the Red Ranger said as the Wolf, Dragon, Fox, and Cat Zords combined together into their Megazord form. At the same time, Team JNPR formed the Paladin Megazord to assist them.

Torchwick laughed at the Power Rangers and activated one of his Hound Zord's weapons. In the black robot's mouth, energy built up and was aimed at the Hunter Megazord. "Eat this, brats! Rocket Fang," the evil Zord pilot said as he launched the blast at Team RWBY. Yang was quick to react and blocked the attack by crossing the Megazord's arms. The Rocket Fang sent Team RWBY flying back a few meters, but they were still standing up.

"You'll have to try better than that, Guyliner," Yang said in retaliation while the Paladin Megazord went next. However, as they were about to attack with their Unicorn Sword, something made them fall over and Torchwick escaped the attack. "What the heck was that," Yang shouted as she saw a giant robot fall face first into the ground. Soon, a second giant creature appeared out of nowhere and Yang recognized the colors is had. "Pint Size has her own Zord" the Yellow Ranger fussed as the robotic chameleon revealed itself.

"Glad to see you're loving the new Chameleon Zord, Neo," Torchwick said to his multicolored friend before pouncing onto the Hunter Megazord. The Hound Zord bit down on the Megazord to inflict more damage to Team RWBY and sent them falling to the ground as Torchwick jumped off of them. "Hahaha! This is so great! Eh, Neo," Torchwick basked in the power of his Zord as Neo prepared to fight.

Neo activated the cloaking ability of her Zord and disappeared from sight as the Paladin and Hunter Megazords got back up. While out of sight, Neo managed to blast the Megazords with lasers from the Chameleon Zord's eyes and hit them with the tail of the robot like a whip. With the invisible assault from Neo, the Rangers were taking heavy damage. "This is getting old fast," Nora complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is fun," Torchwick said as Neo revealed herself next to the Hound Zord. "But, maybe we should show what we're really capable of. Neo, it's time for the big guns," the criminal said to his partner. All of a sudden, the two enemy Zords did something very familiar to Team RWBY as the robotic animals' eyes glowed. "Activate Megazord combination sequence," Torchwick said with an evil laugh.

The Hound Zord stood up on its hind legs and the torso opened up to let the canine head move downward. The head of the Hound Zord unfolded to become new armor for its new form while the Chameleon Zord approached the transforming robot. The reptilian mecha detached its body and separated into two pieces while changing colors to blend in with the black and vermilion machine. The head attached to the right hand of the Megazord while the tail attached to the left arm. As the Chameleon Zord combined with Torchwick's Zord, a new head with glowing red eyes emerged from the giant robot. "Hellhound Megazord, combination complete," Torchwick said as the new Megazord seemingly laughed with the pilots.

"They have one of their own," Jaune said in shock as the other Paladin Megazord pilots prepared for battle.

"Looks like it. And we know what that thing from earlier was," Weiss noted as she drew the Fox Zord's tail as a sword.

"Hahaha! You think those toys will stop us? The damage from earlier was before we combined," Torchwick laughed at the Power Rangers. "You don't stand a chance against us now. Dark Cudgel," Roman said as the Hellhound Megazord removed the tail from its left arm and extended it into a weapon. With a new metal rod, Torchwick and Neo charged into battle against Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Pulling out its twin swords, the Hunter Megazord went first and tried to slash at the Hellhound Megazord. However, the evil robot used its weapon like Torchwick's cane and blocked the attacks before throwing a punch at Team RWBY's head. "Ugh, this is really starting to piss me off more than usual. We shouldn't have fallen for that," Yang said as their giant mech stumbled backwards from the blow.

As Team RWBY was recovering, Team JNPR attacked the Hellhound. With the Unicorn Zord's horn extended, the Paladin Megazord went in for a slash that was blocked by Torchwick. "You have to mix it up a little, brats," the criminal said as he kicked the Paladin away. "You keep using the same tricks over and over again. It's like you're just using stock footage from a show."

"He's really ticking me off," Nora said as she and Team JNPR got up and regrouped with RWBY. "We should break his legs," Nora exclaimed as she decided to activate the Paladin Weapon Change to use the Ram Zord. "Magna Volt Hammer," she shouted as she aimed for the Hellhound Megazord's lower body. Swinging the new right arm at Torchwick, Team JNPR was nearly able to hurt the enemy robot until a blast from the Hellhound's weapon sent them flying back.

"That was a close one. Right, Neo," Torchwick said as he made the Megazord twirl its weapon around. After a few more seconds of laughing, the duo aimed the Dark Cudgel at the Hunter Megazord and fired more projectiles at Team RWBY. The Rangers quickly defended themselves from most of the damage, but were pushed backwards because of it. "Neo. Get ready with the big guns," Roman said as Team RWBY pulled out the Hunter's twin swords again.

"MITHRIL CUTTER," Team RWBY shouted as they prepared to attack. With silver flames covering the swords, the girls rushed Torchwick and tried to slash away at the Hellhound Megazord. But, Torchwick saw this coming and fired a blast from the Dark Cudgel at the Hunter Megazord's feet to throw them off balance. As the Power Rangers stumbled forward, the Hellhound Megazord threw a powerful punch at them to send the girls on their backs.

"Okay, this is fun and all, but I think we should really do what we planned from day one. Kill the brats who got in my way at the park," Torchwick sneered at the girls as he put away the Dark Cudgel. Pointing the Hellhound Megazord's right arm at Team RWBY, the Chameleon Zord's mouth opened up to reveal its tongue. "Time to destroy these meddling kids once and for all, Neo. Prepare the Death Ray," Torchwick said in a quiet and dark tone. The tongue of the Chameleon Zord started to move around and reveal the weapon that Torchwick and Neo were testing earlier.

Struggling to get up, Team RWBY only looked on in fear with Team JNPR as the opponent's weapon charged. "HELLFIRE STREAM," Torchwick shouted as he and Neo unleashed the power of their Death Ray. A stream of energy launched from the Megazord's arm and struck the Hunter Megazord dead center. The force of the blast was so powerful that it managed to separate the Megazord into its individual parts and send Team RWBY flying back to the ground. As the girls made contact with the ground, they were unmorphed and writhing in pain.

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower, Ozpin and his allies could only look on in horror at what happened. "Ruby... Weiss, Blake... Yang," Penny said in despair as her friends and the Zords she helped make were defeated by a superior opponent. Glynda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to try and calm the robot girl down. Ironwood was frantically monitoring the Zord readouts and the Power Rangers' vitals while Ozpin did his best to stay calm.

Looking at his communicator, Ozpin noticed that he received a message. 'They've gone down. Shall I intervene,' it read. Ozpin looked at the totems that the Rangers originally brought back from their trip to the forest and messaged his contact. 'Let them take care of it. They haven't lost yet.' While this happened, Team JNPR was being beaten around by the Hellhound Megazord like Torchwick was just playing a game.

As the Clock Tower crew was paying attention to the events at Mountain Glenn, they never noticed the relics current state. The wolf totem was glowing a bright red with hints of silver as Ruby was standing back up onto her feet.

* * *

Team RWBY was struggling back to their feet as Torchwick and Neo were toying with Team JNPR in their fight. Looking around them, the girls saw their Zords damaged from the Death Ray used on them. They weren't completely destroyed, but the Wolf Zord was the one that took the heaviest amount of damage. "I can't believe he did that," Blake said as she saw the Cat Zord fallen on its side with dents and scratches from the fight.

Weiss and Yang were speechless at the damage to their Zords. Weiss was covering her mouth at the Fox Zord's damage while Yang was so angry that she couldn't say anything without going into a rage-filled scream. Ruby was looking at the damage done to the Wolf Zord and moved slowly towards the ruined beast-like machine. The Zord had gashes in its body that were deep enough to expose circuitry and cables, the beast had the largest dents from acting as armor during the fights, and its eyes were the only one of the Zords to resemble unconsciousness. Ironwood contacted the team on their Scrolls and spoke to them, "Rangers... I'm sorry about the Zords. If you run from the battle now, we can get a salvage crew to bring them back so that repairs can be made as soon as we can."

While the girls listened in, they wordlessly agreed as the Paladin Megazord kept trying to block the Hellhound Megazord's attacks. As the Rangers retreated during the robot fight, Ruby only said one word. "No."

The other girls stopped where they stood and Zwei came out from his hiding spot at Ruby's words. "What do you mean, 'no'? We have to leave," Weiss argued with Ruby.

"We're Power Rangers! We're supposed to protect the world from evil like the White Fang and Torchwick! I'm not going to surrender to the likes of him," Ruby said as she stood her ground. "We will stop evil and we will beat him! We can bet on that!"

Overhearing the speech during the 'battle' with JNPR, Torchwick knocked the Paladin Megazord to the ground with a blast from the Dark Cudgel. "That's cute, Red. But, I don't think you know how the real world works," he said as he sheathed the weapon. Pointing the right arm of the Hellhound at Team RWBY, Neo began to charge the Death Ray again. "You are going to die with your little friends today and nothing will stop me," Torchwick said as Ruby only glared at him in defiance.

"You are not going to beat us," Ruby shouted to Torchwick before he fired the weapon at her. Yang dived towards Ruby with the help of Weiss and Blake's powers, but the three girls saw something surround their leader as she stared down the energy blast. A red aura flared around Ruby and formed into a beast's head before shooting forward at the Death Ray. The Hellhound Megazord's attack was failing to actually hit its target and the aura from Ruby was overpowering the Hellfire Stream.

"What's happening!? Neo, full power to the Death Ray," Torchwick said in a panic as the red animal inched closer to them every second. Stricken with fear for their lives, the two pilots made the Hellhound Megazord fall to the ground to avoid taking damage from the sudden event.

Looking at what happened and processing everything, Team RWBY was in awe over what just occurred. "Holy crap! That was some Dragon Ball Z shit right there," Yang said in excitement over what her baby sister just did. As the girls and Team JNPR saw what happened, Ruby continued to glow red as the damaged Wolf Zord did the same. The machine's body began to repair itself instantly and the beast woke up on its own. Upon standing, it howled with a determined sound as Ruby pulled out her Morphing Scroll and powered up into Ranger Form.

As everyone was surprised at the miraculous recovery of their leader's Zord, Ruby jumped inside the robot's cockpit to battle Torchwick with Team JNPR. "Come on guys, we can do this," Yang said as she powered up into Ranger Form and entered the Dragon Zord again. Weiss and Blake did the same with their Zords and followed Ruby's lead.

As the Zords regrouped with each other, Team RWBY formed the Hunter Megazord once again. However, this time was different from earlier because of the what happened to the Wolf Zord. As soon as the formation was complete, energy surged throughout the girls and the Megazord. "Okay, this is so cool," Ruby said as the three Megazords prepared for battle again.

The Hunter Megazord put up its fists and rushed towards the Hellhound Megazord with a few quick jabs. Torchwick tried to block them, but the new strength of the Power Rangers was too much and the villain's robot got pushed backwards. Team JNPR followed up by using the Ram Zord's horns as a hammer to inflict further damage before the Paladin Megazord's energy began to weaken. "This doesn't make sense, Neo! Why did that little brat get her robo-puppy back," Torchwick inquired as the Paladin escaped. "How are they winning when we blasted their robot to pieces!?"

"How about you have a taste of your own medicine, Torchwick," Ruby said as the Hunter Megazord drew the Cat Zord's tail from it and folded the weapon into Blaster Form. Charging golden energy at the weapon's barrel and from the Megazord's arms, Team RWBY prepared to fire the Orichalcum Cannon. Energy from the Dragon Zord pinned the Hellhound Megazord in place as Ruby said what happened next, "Orichalcum Cannon, FIRE!"

The energy blast from the Hunter Megazord's weapon went flying at Torchwick with gold energy trailing behind like flower petals. Unable to get out of the way, the Hellhound Megazord took the blast head on and an explosion enveloped the evil robot. Before the Rangers could celebrate, the smoke cleared to show that the Hellhound was still standing, but heavily damaged. "This isn't over, kids. I'll be back, so you better watch out," Torchwick warned as Neo activated the Chameleon Zord's cloaking ability to affect the Megazord.

As the damaged mecha vanished, the Rangers were about to go after him until Ruby said something. "Guys, I'm not feeling too well," the Red Ranger said as she collapsed to her knees and powered down inside the Megazord. The other girls were concerned for their friend and rushed to her side. Yang cradled her sister in her arms and made sure she was okay. Ruby could only hear Yang's voice before she passed out from the battle.

* * *

When Ruby began to wake, the first thing that she encountered was a familiar black ball of fur that licked her face. After Zwei licked her, Ruby heard him bark like it was a call to the others. At that moment, Ruby felt the ever-recognizable grip of her big sister trapping her in a bear hug. "RUBY! You're awake! I was so worried," Yang said as her hold on Ruby nearly threatened to suffocate the Red Ranger.

"Yang, I think that's enough. You don't want to knock her out again," Blake said as she pulled the blonde away to let Ruby breathe.

Ruby gasped for air and saw that everyone was back at the Summer Hall Common Room. The girls, Zwei, and Team JNPR were all there with her while she rested on the couch. "What happened? I only remember battling Torchwick and his Hellhound. After he vanished, everything's a blur," Ruby asked.

"Perhaps we can answer that," said a new voice as they entered the room. Turning to the doorway, Ozpin was walking in with Glynda and Ironwood behind him. But before he could say anything else, a new blur bolted into the room and crashed into Ruby.

"RUBY! I'm so happy that you're okay! We were worried when that villain blasted the Megazord apart and you managed to repair it instantly," Penny said as she shook Ruby around like a little girl getting a new stuffed animal.

"Penny, we don't need Miss Rose passing out again. Please let go of her," Ozpin calmly asked the robot girl. Releasing the teenager, Penny returned to Ironwood's side so that Ozpin could continue speaking. "Okay, now where was I? Oh, yes," he said to himself before informing the Power Rangers of their battle.

"Ruby's resolve to continue fighting manifested itself in an 'aura' of sorts. Her own soul allowed her to defend against the Death Ray, restore the Wolf Zord's body, and power up the Megazord. However, it seemed to be at the cost of her own energy. This 'Soul Zord' power is very useful, but we can't risk overusing it when you don't have the proper training," Ozpin explained.

"How did it even happen? There is no way that Ruby is some sort of superhero outside of our Ranger duties," Weiss reminded everyone.

Ozpin reached into his pocket and retrieved something to show the others. "It is because of this," he said as he showed the Wolf Relic Totem to everyone. While he did that, Glynda showed footage from security cameras in the Clock Tower Lab. Around the same time as Ruby's aura flaring to life, the relic shined with the same brightness and color as Ruby did. "The totems are now connected to you because you have done a similar ceremony as the ancient people of early Emerald Vale," Ozpin explained.

Ruby took the totem from Ozpin and stared at the object. The feeling of power during the battle was an amazing rush with a great risk, but she knew that it was the best way to improve herself and the others. "We should get more training in," Ruby said. "If I can do the Soul Zord power, then everybody else should too."

Everybody agreed to Ruby's idea and went off to the Clock Tower to begin. As they were leaving, Ozpin got a new message on his communicator. 'You were right. But they do need practice,' it said. Before Ozpin could reply, another message appeared. 'The plans for Hellhound are gone. She must have gotten them back,' it read. Ozpin looked at the second text and could only think of what Torchwick's employer could do with the Hellhound Megazord plans.

* * *

Cinder was inspecting the train as it arrived and examined the cargo in the middle of the night. "Oh, Roman has done well. I suppose he deserves a reward despite his loss to the Power Rangers," she said to Emerald and Mercury as the White Fang continued to unload everything.

Gagging at the previous implications Torchwick always talked about, Mercury spoke while Emerald covered her mouth. "Please tell me you aren't going to sleep with him. There are only so many beds in the warehouse and we don't have earplugs," the gray-haired man said in an almost pleading tone.

"Knowing Roman, he would hijack a truck with at least one enormous bed while Neo stole enough bed sheets," Cinder taunted her subordinates. At Cinder's words, both Mercury and Emerald rushed for a place to vomit at the idea of their boss and Torchwick being intimate. Cinder only smiled to herself at the actions of her enforcers and quietly laughed.

Soon, a Gremlin returned with a few sheets of paper and gave them to Cinder. Looking over them, Cinder smirked at them as Emerald and Mercury returned. The two saw that the papers were the plans for the Hellhound Megazord as Cinder rolled them back up. "We have quite a bit of planning to do while Roman repairs the Hellhound," she said to the White Fang.

As she strolled off to the Warehouse District, Emerald and Mercury followed behind her. As the villains were getting ready for their future plans, a White Fang goon heard something in the trees nearby and aimed a pistol at it. Seeing that it was only a bird, he ignored it and returned to his work. The bird itself flew away and towards Emerald Vale.

* * *

 **FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Writer's block is a bitch! And don't even get me started on the latest RWBY episodes and Pokemon Sun. I'm just glad that I finished this important chapter when I could!**

 **Now we have the Soul Zords coming into play. There is more to it than you think, so make sure to keep reading. BTW, the birds are also important. You'll find out.**

 **For the battle with Torchwick when the Megazord gets powered up, I suggest listening to PelleK's "Go Go Power Rangers" song or "I May Fall" from the RWBY Soundtrack.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick signing out!**


	13. The Crow Flies

**Time for the next chapter of RWBY Rangers! We'll be getting into some stuff that was referenced in the last few chapters, so get ready to check out the story!**

 **Take flight!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

A few days after the events at Mountain Glenn, the Power Rangers were busy with their studies and training. Ruby unlocked the ability to call upon a manifestation of her own spirit to aid her in battle that Ozpin referred to as 'Soul Zords'. It allowed Ruby to defend against powerful attacks, repair and augment the Atlas Zords, and increase her own abilities when in use. It came with a nasty side effect of draining her energy at an exponential rate, but Ruby was determined to get past that drawback. And the others were willing to help her do that as they tried to unlock their Soul Zord powers.

"When I used that power, I think I was just ready to keep fighting Torchwick," Ruby tried to recall. "Maybe if I focus on fighting, I can get it back." Ruby stared down the other members of her team and was ready to battle them. Blake went first by jumping forward with a Shadow Clone and attempted to heel drop the Red Ranger, but Ruby avoided it with her speed and Blake only hit rose petals.

Ruby was soon ambushed by Yang and the two sisters began to fight at close range. "Come on, sis. You know I'm better at a brawl than you," Yang said as the two ducked and dodged every punch thrown at them. "So, let's see you get out of this," the Yellow Ranger said as she threw an uppercut to Ruby's chin and kicked her in the stomach for a follow up. Getting knocked back, Ruby was staggering backwards and saw Weiss draw her Snow Saber for battle.

With glyphs surrounding Ruby, Weiss jumped off of one behind her to lunge forward with her blade. When Weiss hit Ruby and went onto a nearby glyph, the White Ranger jumped off of it and struck Ruby again. Repeating this process on each glyph, Ruby was being damaged with a series of quick and effective sword strikes until she fell to her knees. "How was that, Ruby," Weiss asked with a proud, yet inquisitive tone. "I thought that I could use something like that to hit an enemy from every angle."

"It's a pretty nice tactic, Ice Queen," Ruby said as she got up and Weiss protested the nickname. "But, I'm not done yet," the Red Ranger said as her body began to glow a bright red. The others took notice and braced for the incoming attack from Ruby. With a powerful surge, the opposing members of Team RWBY were sent in different directions and hit the walls. As they were pinned, they believed that the sound of the aura coming from Ruby was similar to a pack of wolves howling.

The Red Ranger released more power from her aura and a smaller version of the Wolf Zord was brought into the battle. Standing beside her as the others removed themselves from the walls, Ruby had the creature attack Blake while she went after Weiss. Blake tried to escape using a Shadow Clone, but the Wolf Soul Zord charged through the copy and pinned the Black Ranger to the ground.

While Ruby went after Weiss with her speed, she began to feel dizzy and veered off her path. Hitting the wall instead of Weiss, Ruby tried to recover until Yang reached for the Red Ranger's hand. "I think that's enough for today," she said as she helped Ruby up. As all of the girls powered down, the Wolf Soul Zord vanished into thin air. "We should head off somewhere. I think we have enough money for those new games we want," Yang said to her sister. Realizing what she meant, Ruby had an enormous grin on her face as she tried to pull the blonde to the door.

"Come on! I want to get the games. Let's go," Ruby excitedly said as she failed to move Yang from where she stood. Yang just shook her head as she and the others left for the Shopping District with Ruby following behind.

* * *

"So what exactly are you two getting," Weiss questioned as the girls walked down the street with Yang leading.

"Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon," Ruby said with a giant shout. "Our family have been fans of the games for years and the new games were released a while ago. There is so much in this new setting," Ruby began to fangirl about the series.

"I still don't understand your behavior. I mean, what would have you so wrapped up in the hype of a game like that," Weiss questioned.

"Stuff like this," Yang said as she used her Scroll to search the internet for videos about the Pokemon games. Showing it to Weiss, the heiress saw all kinds of creatures that caught her eye. However, one creature stood out the most to her and had the girl's full attention. A small white fox that looked like it had snow for fur and clouds for tails.

"Oh my god," Weiss gasped as she saw the creature. "It's just so cute... I want one. Can I get one," she kept going on like she was looking at a kitten in a pet shop. The other three only smirked at how Weiss was essentially brainwashed by a small fluffy white fox.

Soon, the girls were a few feet from the game store they were heading and were about to enter. Ruby being her excitable self, rushed in first and bumped into somebody. "Sorry about that, kiddo," a raspy male voice apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to get inside and get a new game," Ruby began to prattle on in apology. After helping her back up, the mystery man headed off with his back to Team RWBY. Ruby and the others saw that his messy black hair that was starting to turn gray. He was wearing a gray dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Ruby also noticed he had three silver rings on his right hand as he carried his bag from the store. As the man left their sights, the girls entered the shop to get what they came for.

"May I help you," the clerk at the counter asked to the girls as they entered.

"We're here for Pokemon Sun and Moon," Yang said. "Got any copies left?"

Turning back to the self behind him, the clerk grabbed the final two cases he saw. "Looks like we have one of each left for today," he explained to the girls.

Team RWBY looked at each other before Ruby and Yang pulled out their wallets to get the money needed. Handing $80 to the cashier, they acquired the newest Pokemon games for when they got back to campus. As they made their purchase, Ruby handed the bag over to Weiss. "Here, you and Blake should play the games instead of us. We can wait until there's more copies," the Red Ranger said to friends.

Blake decided to use her money to buy Nintendo 3DS systems for Weiss and herself before the four left back for campus. As the girls left the building, a crow landed in front of them and stared at the group before collecting a shiny pebble and taking off. "Hehehe, crows are always fun to see," Ruby giggled as she walked along with the others.

* * *

Reaching the campus, Team RWBY entered Summer Hall to find Team JNPR playing video games with somebody. "What's going on here," Blake said as she saw Jaune and Nora get beaten badly in Smash by Cloud.

"This guy who said he knew Ozpin came in and was waiting for somebody. The next thing we knew, he asked to play video games with us and has been creaming Jaune and Nora for a while. Ren is able to stand a little of a chance, but not much," Pyrrha explained.

"Who could beat them like that," Ruby said as she walked forward and immediately recognized the fourth player. Not only did she see him earlier in the day, but she also knew him for her entire life. With an enormous grin that she couldn't contain, Ruby rushed forward and pounced on the man. "UNCLE QROW! Hi," she said as she clung to the older man. "It's so good to see you! Did you miss me?"

The man was caught off guard from the glomp and dropped his controller. With his red eyes focused on Ruby, he smiled and gave a simple reply. "Nope," he said as he ruffled his niece's black and red hair. As he did this, Yang approached the two and grabbed them in a giant bear hug.

"Hold on! That's your uncle," Weiss asked in an exasperated tone because of the sudden appearance of a family member.

"Yup. We had no idea that you were here," Yang said. "What brings you to Beacon?"

Qrow got out of the hug fest so that he could turn off the game and TV before speaking again. "Well, I was in town and wanted to talk with a few of my old friends. They help out Ozpin with a few things, so I knew that they would be on campus," the stubbly man began to explain. "Me and Oz go way back, so I'm here to talk with him too. And because I know that my nieces were excited for the newest Pokemon games, I decided to do something about that as well."

Pulling out a bag from the game store from earlier, Qrow revealed a copy of Pokemon Sun and two copies of Pokemon Moon to the girls. "Sun for Firecracker," he said as he tossed the case into Yang's hands. "And Moon for myself and Pipsqueak," the dark-haired man said as he set the other two games on the table in front of him. Ruby was so happy that she tackled her uncle and began to hug him by the neck. After a few seconds, Qrow was starting to tap out from his enthusiastic niece.

Releasing her grip, Ruby spoke again. "I don't know what to say... Except," she began before leaving the room for a brief moment. Returning, she ran out and threw something in Qrow's direction and yelled, "FLYING CORGI BOMB!" Zwei was hurled at Qrow at high speeds, but the older male swiftly caught the dog and held the pooch in his arms.

"Nice try, kiddo. You'll need to be quicker than that if you want to surprise me with that," Qrow retorted as Zwei started to lick his fingers. Laughing at the scene in front of them, the teenagers decided to start playing their new games because they had nothing else to do for the day. "By the way, Ruby," Qrow said after a few minutes of the girls enjoying their new games with him. "I brought something else with me," he said as he pulled out something else from the bag.

Ruby smiled even brighter than before and had a nostalgic look in her eye when she saw what Qrow had in his hands. Qrow had an old toy plane that looked like it was kept in pristine condition after over ten years. The toy resembled the Lockheed SR-71 'Blackbird' aircraft, but it looked like it was styled in the appearance of a red-eyed crow. Ruby took it from her uncle and held it in her hands for a while. "Had it with me for the past year or so. Thought that you would like it," Qrow said. "If not, I'm fine with keeping it on my desk at work. Might just collect dust because I barely stay at one though," he smirked.

Gripping onto the model tightly, Ruby and Qrow had a playful argument over the toy while Yang and the others just smiled at the scene in front of them. Even though most of them were students at one of the best schools in the country, it was still amusing to see them act like children with family members. Even when they had more important things to do when it was called for.

* * *

With a new transmission, Cinder and her lackeys were watching the new arrival visiting Team RWBY. However, they didn't get a clear view of his face because of the angle and what was happening in room at the time. "Hmm, family reunions are so nice. Makes me wish that I was with my dad," Mercury said as he saw the scenario on the screen.

"You killed your father and we saw the damage from the fight you two had," Emerald butted in.

"My point exactly," Mercury said as he dropped to the floor to do pushups.

As the two younger associates spoke, Cinder approached her mask cabinet and found a new monster to create. "I believe that it is time for those Rangers to face a new threat. One of greater strength than the last few," Cinder said as she prepared for the ritual. Stacking two masks on top of each other instead of side by side, Cinder began the incantation.

As the two masks stayed together, the smoke and sludge covered the objects before taking a singular shape. As the ritual ended, the monster stood much taller than Cinder and its tail slammed against the ground. The new monster also had a large muscled torso, cat-like legs, talons for hands, and a bird-like skull for a head. Spreading out his large black wings, the creature roared as it was formed. The spines on his wings and tail seemed sharp enough to cut through tough materials. "Who shall I devour today," the monster said as Cinder stumbled slightly.

"These eight are the Power Rangers. They are your target. Take them out at your leisure, Griffon," Cinder explained. "Take this with you just in case you need backup," she said as Emerald gave a pouch of Black Beads to Griffon. Laughing as he took the bag, Griffon spread his wings again and flew out of the warehouse.

"Cinder, you really need to build your strength more if you use that ritual with more than one mask," Emerald said she went to get Cinder some water. "It could be worse than last time with those stupid Paladin Rangers joining the fray."

"I'm not worried," Cinder said as she took the water bottle. "I made sure Griffon was even stronger than Ravager was. He might not have the same energy attacks the warthog monster had, but he is much stronger in defense and physical combat," she explained.

"I thought he was a puma," Mercury said as he continued his workout.

"Oh, not this again," Emerald said as she put her hand on her face.

"Just for that, you are going to keep an eye on Griffon for me, Mercury," Cinder said. "Or would you like to visit your father again?"

Quickly getting up, Mercury was at the door to the warehouse within a few seconds. "Em, can I borrow that stolen bike," he asked before the girl threw him the keys.

* * *

After spending time with Ruby, Yang, and their friends, Qrow began to make his way to Ozpin's office. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a flask and took a few gulps from it before entering the building. Making his way to the elevator, Qrow pressed a button and the elevator began to move. A minute passed before the doors opened to reveal Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood waiting for the new arrival. "Hey," Qrow casually greeted as he walked into the laboratory.

"Glad that you could make it, Qrow," Ozpin greeted back. "With all the activity involving the Power Rangers, Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang, I thought it would be best if we spoke in person about what to do."

"Look, Oz," Qrow began after he took another drink from his flask. "There is somebody else pulling the strings. Torchwick is just a middle man and there is somebody other than her at the controls for everything in Vale," the unkempt man explained.

"So, we need to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious," Ironwood stated with his hand to his chin.

"And with an operation the size of a Megazord, there has got to be more enforcers than just somebody who looks like a damn droog reject," Qrow dryly said as he took a swig from his flask.

"I'm surprised that you're sober enough to reference that," Glynda said as Qrow closed his flask and stored it away.

"I'm still drunk enough to complement your chest before getting slapped, Glynda. It'sh looking great today," Qrow began to slur. Glynda rolled her eyes before walking up to Qrow and pulled out a riding crop from her boot. "Kinky," Qrow said before the blonde teacher smacked him in the face.

Smiling, Glynda only shrugged her shoulders and said, "You asked for it." Ozpin and Ironwood could only put their faces in their hands before pouring some coffee for themselves. Ironwood poured his own flask of alcohol into his mug for an extra kick before they moved back to the topic at hand.

"Do you know anything else that's important to our situation," Ozpin asked Qrow as the latter rubbed his face. Just as he was about to speak, the alarms went off and everybody turned to the monitors.

"Looks like the security network wanted a turn to speak. I'll let it explain things for now," Qrow said as he leaned back against a wall. Griffon appeared on the screen and Glynda called the Rangers so they could handle the monster.

* * *

"Alright, where are you? Come out, Power Rangers," Griffon shouted out in the streets. Because of his attack, civilians fled for safety and got as far away from the area as possible. Soon, eight flashes of colored light appeared behind Griffon and he turned around to see the Power Rangers in full gear all ready for action. "About time," the creature said as he stretched his wings.

"Let's take him down," Nora said as she pulled out her Storm Slammer and got ready to fight. Nora went first and tried to smash Griffon with her hammer, but the weapon failed to do any damage on impact at first. "What," Nora shouted in disbelief before Griffon punched her backwards.

"You'll need to try harder than that to even scratch me," Griffon boasted as he cracked his knuckles by stretching his talons. After Nora got to her knees, Weiss and Jaune rushed forward to thrust their swords into the monster. However, he jumped up into the air before swooping in with his talons to damage the two. Acting fast, the Blue and White Rangers pulled up their defenses to try and prevent the claws from harming them. The impact sent them backwards and Jaune hit a wall behind him.

Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang jumped into the fight next while Ruby and Ren helped the others back up. Every punch Yang threw was being dodged while the blades used against Griffon were doing little to no damage at all against his hide. Laughing at the teenagers, Griffon spread his wings and smacked them aside with them. Thinking that getting close wasn't the answer, Ruby and Ren pulled out their firearms to attack. "Fill him with holes, guys," Ruby instructed as she used the Assault Mode on her Wolf Rose Blaster.

Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, and Nora joined in the firefight and unloaded their lasers into Griffon as he tried to block the onslaught by covering his body with his wings. As smoke covered the area around Griffon, the Rangers prepared to see if he survived the attack. The smoke cleared the reveal an unharmed Griffon who simply popped his neck before flying forward to grab Ren and Jaune by the helmets and smashing them together before throwing them to the ground. "HAHAHAHA! That all you got, kids," the monster laughed.

"Not even close," Yang exclaimed in protest as she got ready to fight again. Ruby entered the fight with her sister, but none of their attacks were connecting with Griffon. The monster kept dodging their strikes until he smacked them aside with his tail. Nora jumped into the battle with her Storm Slammer, but Griffon saw it coming and just waited for the impact. With the hammer against his stomach, Nora pulled a trigger on her weapon and a laser grenade went off and succeeded in damaging the monster.

"Big mistake, Pinky," the creature muttered darkly before getting back up. Spreading his wings, Griffon flew towards Nora at fast speeds and grabbed her by the face. Grinding her against the ground as he flew, Griffon damaged the Pink Ranger quite a bit and threw her back into the Rangers. Nora crashed into Ren, Weiss, and Pyrrha as the monster roared before fighting the next opponent that came his way.

* * *

Ozpin and his associates could only look on in horror at Griffon's terrifying power. "These monsters are becoming too strong for them to handle," Glynda uttered as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"We need to improve the Ranger equipment as soon as we can. They need all the protection they can use," Ironwood stated as he clenched his fists. Penny could only look on in silence as she saw Ruby and the others beaten like sandbags.

Ozpin set his cane down and turned to his desk before he opened a drawer. "Qrow... I suppose that it's time that you got this back. I've saved it for years," he said as he pulled out a box. Opening it, Ozpin was shocked to see it was empty and when he turned to where Qrow was leaning, nobody was there. "Where's Qrow," Ozpin asked the others.

Glynda and Ironwood had no clue, but Penny spoke up after turning away from the monitors. "I saw him leave just as Ruby and Yang were knocked away by the monster's tail," the gynoid explained. Putting the pieces together, Ozpin only smiled at what he knew was going to happen. Taking a seat in his chair, he saw the flask Qrow was using on his desk. However, there wasn't a drop of alcohol left in container and Ozpin still had his smile as he turned to the screen.

* * *

Knocking Pyrrha and Blake away hard enough to make them power down, Griffon only laughed at the Rangers. With only Jaune, Ruby, and Yang left standing in Ranger Form, things were looking grim for the group. "Come on. We still have that secret weapon with us, right," Jaune said to Ruby. Nodding at what he was talking about, Ruby got in a ready stance while Jaune charged at Griffon with his sword.

"You're not even trying anymore," Griffon remarked as he dodged the attack and grabbed Jaune's shield. With a new opening, the monster punched Jaune in the stomach and grabbed him by the legs after he fell. Smashing him into the street, Griffon kept thrashing the Blue Ranger like a ragdoll until Yang succeeded in landing a punch on the monster. Swinging Jaune into Yang, the two Rangers unmorphed as they hit the ground. Before he could do anything else, Griffon saw a bright red light to his side and saw Ruby covered in her Soul Zord Aura.

"Try this," Ruby yelled as she sent a projection of the Wolf Zord at Griffon while she sped forward in a spin to dropkick the monster. As the wolf bit down on Griffon and Ruby kicked the monster into a building, the others were amazed at how well Ruby was able to control her energy with the beast. However, that excitement was short-lived as Griffon got back up from the attack and prepared to attack Ruby. "You wanna go again, big... guy," Ruby tried to say, but her energy was fading fast because of the damage she took earlier in the fight. Falling to her knees, the Wolf Soul Zord dissipated and she powered down.

Laughing at the opportunity he got, Griffon walked up to Ruby and grabbed her by the neck. "I'm going to enjoy ending your life," the monster darkly said. Yang was able to get up and she limped over to Griffon to try saving her sister. "How cute, your friend's are still awake. I'll deal with her after I snap your neck," Griffon declared as he ignored the weakened Yang. As the blonde screamed in protest, a familiar voice spoke to the black monster.

"Hey! Getcha clawssh off of my nieceshh," Qrow slurred out to Griffon. Turning around, the creature saw the older man wobble around like he just got finished with happy hour at a local bar. Laughing at him, Griffon dropped Ruby onto Yang and walked towards Qrow.

"What are you going to do about it, old man," Griffon mocked the scraggly drunk.

Weiss could not believe what she was seeing and voiced her concerns to the others. "Is he drunk!? And picking a fight with a monster that beat us up," she exclaimed in shock.

Laughing to himself, Qrow just looked at Griffon and uttered four words. "Never call me 'old'." With a quick punch, Griffon was sent reeling backwards and Qrow stumbled backwards himself. As the man wobbled in place, Griffon got mad and tried to stab Qrow with his talons. However, Qrow kept moving his head with minimal effort as Griffon only kept attacking the face.

As Griffon kept getting more angry with his failed strikes, Qrow used the monster's sloppy style to his advantage and grabbed Griffon's feathers. With a quick knee strike from the drunk, Griffon doubled over in pain from being hit in the groin. Following up, Qrow stumbled forward and landed underneath the beast. In a quick motion, a palm strike hit Griffon in the chin and knocked him flat on his back. As the monster was recovering, Teams RWBY and JNPR were amazed at how Qrow was handling himself against the monster they could barely damage in Ranger Form.

"Ouch! Okay, now I'm mad," Griffon said as he got up and took flight. Pulling out the Black Beads and threw every single one on the ground, Griffon only laughed as dozens of Gremlins formed around Qrow and the teens. "Try and fight these guys," the monster taunted the group below as he took shelter on a building's roof.

"Feh. Not even a challenge," Qrow scoffed at the numerous Gremlins waiting for the man to make a move.

"What are you saying," Yang shouted at him. "There's got to be a hundred of these guys!"

Qrow smirked and responded to his niece with a tone that made it seem like he was sober again. "As I said, this isn't a challenge. More of a warm-up," Qrow said as he pulled out something from his shirt pocket.

Ruby saw the device and immediately recognized it. Speaking up, she said, "Uncle Qrow, is that a..."

Looking back at the kids, Qrow only smirked before he activated his Morphing Scroll. "It's morphing time. HUNTER AURA! RANGER FORM! POWER UP," Qrow shouted to activate the voice recognition. Energy surrounded him and to the others, it looked like a flock of crows swarmed around him with the moon in the background of the event. As the energy disappeared, Qrow wore a black spandex-like suit with silver gloves, a silver belt, and silver boots. It also seemed like moon shattered and became a black helmet for Qrow with a silver trim and a unique red visor. As the helmet formed, a torn red cape appeared on his shoulders to complete the look.

As everybody took in the sight of a new Power Ranger, Qrow announced who he was. "Hunting from the shadows and the sky. Crow Ranger, ready for battle," he exclaimed as he took a pose and an explosion happened behind him which took out a chunk of the Gremlin forces with it.

"Okay! Seriously, what is with the explosions," Nora shouted as she witnessed the damage dealt to the enemy before Qrow even fought them. "I really need an answer because that is just bugging me."

As the small number of Gremlins were destroyed, Qrow held out his hand for his weapon to appear. "Dark Talon Sword," the newest Ranger announced as a metal object with a handle and shotgun barrels appeared in his hand. With a squeeze of the handle, a sharp blade shot extended from the weapon and formed into a massive single-edged greatsword. Tossing it into the air and letting it spin around, Qrow caught the blade by the handle in his left hand and seeming taunted the monsters.

Charging forward, several unlucky Gremlins were easily slashed in half by the Crow Ranger as they got too close. When more Gremlins tried to jump him from behind, Qrow acted quickly and spun around for his blade to slash the would-be ambushers into shards. With black smoke beginning to cover the area, Qrow moved out of his current position for the Gremlins to follow him. When he got far enough away, the Ranger thrusted his blade into two Gremlins in his path and impaled them easily. As they slowly dissolved, more goblins tried to take advantage of the situation until Qrow laughed slightly to himself.

"Dark Talon Blaster," he said as the blade of his weapon folded forward and lasers fired out of the gun barrels. The blast took out seven Gremlins in one shot and Qrow began to circle around the monsters as he kept firing. Griffon kept track of the kill count and the Crow Ranger had defeated over 50 Gremlins in only less than one minute. "Dark Talon Sword," Qrow said as he returned his weapon to a sword and started cutting down more Gremlins with ease.

The other Power Rangers could only stare in awe at Qrow's display of skill and strength while Gremlins kept screaming in their demise. As Qrow finished off more monsters, there was only a dozen Gremlins left. As the Gremlins circled him, Qrow only grunted before turning to the younger heroes. "Watch and learn, kids," he said before switching what hand he wielded his Dark Talon in. With one quick sweep, all of the Gremlins surrounding Qrow gushed black ooze from their bodies like blood as they dissipated. "That's the kind of power you can do with lots of training," Qrow said as he looked up towards Griffon. The monster only gripped at the stone he was on and left scratch marks on it before landing in front of Qrow.

"You think you can handle me with that slab of metal," Griffon mocked Qrow.

"Maybe I can," Qrow said as he jumped backwards. Gripping onto his weapon's handle and pressing down on a trigger, a whirring sound could be heard like gears turning in the Dark Talon. "Dark Talon Scythe," Qrow announced as the blade curved and the handle extended to form a simpler version of the Hunter Scythe. Running forward, Qrow dragged the blade against the ground and jumped into the air in front of Griffon. With a quick swing, Qrow uttered two words at the monster before it's demise, "Reaper Slash." Bisecting Griffon's head in an instant and at such strength, Qrow managed to turn the wind from his attack into a blade that split the rest of Griffon in two.

As Teams RWBY and JNPR were speechless at the exploding monster, nobody noticed Mercury on a higher roof and looking down on the whole thing. With a look of fear in his eyes, Mercury fumbled around with his communicator before contacting Cinder. "I've got really bad news. Just try and make the big guy already," he managed to say. Eventually, the beetle used to activate the Phantom Fog Reincarnation flew past Mercury's face and onto the remains of Griffon. When the geyser of sludge and smoke formed the monster again, the other Rangers got ready to fight again.

However, Qrow stuck his arm out to signal them to stay back. "I've got this handled, kids. Just let Uncle Qrow deal with this thing," he said before putting away his Dark Talon. Replacing the weapon with his Scroll, the eldest Ranger contacted the Clock Tower. "Hey, Ozpin? Does Jimmy still have my ride in storage," he asked.

On the other line, Ozpin chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't ask," Ozpin answered. "James, get the 'classic model' online for our field agent," Qrow could hear on the device.

"On it," Ironwood said as he entered a code into the computer. Upon activating, an image of a dark hanger appeared on the Clock Tower Laboratory's monitor and on Qrow's Scroll. A red glow appeared as the hanger opened and the machine inside emerged from its location.

Qrow looked to the sky as Griffon prepared to simply crush the Power Rangers like slapping a mosquito. However, the monster's attack was foiled by the sudden appearance of a plane. As the vehicle unloaded a barrage of lasers into the beast, Qrow never flinched at the projectiles being dangerously close to him. "Right on cue," the Crow Ranger said to himself before him jumped onto the plane. "Crow Zord, Combat Ready!"

As Team RWBY and JNPR saw the new Zord, Ruby realized something about it. "It's his model plane," she said as she took in the machine appearance. It looked exactly like the toy she and her uncle playfully argued over earlier, except that this one was a much larger size. The Crow Zord was more mechanical looking than the other Atlas Zords, but it also seemed to have more to it than it let on.

As Qrow got comfortable in the cockpit, Griffon returned to his feet before taking to the sky. "You think a giant metal bird can beat me in the air? I'm going to enjoy cracking that piece of scrap open," the monster said.

"Try it," Qrow replied back as he placed his inactive Dark Talon Sword into a slot in front of him and placed his Morphing Scroll on the dashboard of the machine. As everything activated, Qrow and Griffon took to the sky for a midair battle. The two forces circled around each other in attempts to get a chance to attack, but Griffon kept failing at every chance.

With the monster growing more angry with its failures, Qrow could only laugh to himself while he avoided every attack Griffon did. Looping over the beast, Qrow prepared for his next attack. "Sonic Wingblade," he announced as the wings of the Zord faintly glowed before preforming an aileron roll. As the Zord spun around, slashes of air managed to strike at Griffon before the beast started to fall. Catching himself at the last moment, the monster weakly landed in the streets below as the Crow Zord started coming back again.

"Lousy, no-good, new Ranger beating me like this," Griffon began to rant before dodging the next attack from the Zord.

"Well, this is no fun. Let's change that," Qrow said as he pressed a few buttons and flipped some switches in the cockpit. "Crow Zord, Warrior Mode," he exclaimed as the robot began to change appearances. The Zord's wings and turbines detached as the main body folded over to form the armor of the robot. When the torso was created, the arms and legs of the robot unfolded from the body. The turbines attached to the back of the Zord to reveal the robot's head. With a red visor and a the wings attached to the arms of the robot, the Crow Zord was ready for battle in It's Warrior Mode.

As Team RWBY and Team JNPR saw the transformation, they could only stare in wonder at the whole thing. "AND IT'S A TRANSFORMER? AWESOME! How did we not learn of this sooner," Ruby shouted in excitement as she was literally drooling a puddle onto Yang's boots. After recoiling from Ruby's display of zeal, Yang turned back to the fight.

Griffon went in for a swing of his talons, but the Crow Zord blocked the attack with its arm blades before releasing a laser blast from its fingertips. Taking the projectile head-on, Griffon backed off in pain before Qrow threw a few punches with the robot. With more strikes dealt, the monster was getting angry and would not back down. "DIE ALREADY," the monster roared out as he took one last charge at the Zord.

Qrow smirked underneath his helmet and got the Crow Zord in position for a final attack on the monster. "Corvus Cutter, activate," the Crow Ranger said as the Zord flew towards Griffon. With a powerful swing of its blades at blinding speeds, Griffon and Qrow landed on the ground opposing each other. After a few silent seconds, Griffon recoiled in excruciating pain and exploded like every other monster the Power Rangers fought before.

As the monster's mask hit the ground and shattered, Mercury looked on in fear and absolute terror at what he saw. Rushing for the motorcycle, Mercury could only say one thing to himself. "Oh man, he's back! Gotta tell Cinder," he frantically spouted. Ignoring the rules of the road, Mercury bolted back for the Warehouse District.

* * *

As Teams RWBY and JNPR were tending to their wounds at the Clock Tower, Ruby was the only one talking. However, she was talking at such a fast pace that it made Nora's babbling seem normal in comparison. "I can't believe it! My uncle is a Power Ranger! I-I-I can't believe it. He was always the coolest, but this is amazing! He kicked all kinds of butt without even trying. And he has this super awesome weapon! Plus, his Zord... This has to be the best day ever," Ruby went on.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Ruby. But, you'll learn in time," Qrow said as he fixed Yang's bandages.

"For now, I'll just say that Qrow has been one of my most trusted friends after all these years," Ozpin said as he got the Rangers drinks and ice. "He was one of the Power Rangers under my wisdom before you were all even born."

"Wow. That's amazing! Anyways, I have to ask you something. CAN I PILOT YOUR ZORD? IT WOULD JUST BE SO COOL TO ACTUALLY FLY MY CHILDHOOD TOY! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," Ruby began to beg after showing awe at her uncle.

"Ruby, you already have the Wolf Zord and you can summon it when you want. I don't think you need another Zord," Weiss stated as she used her Ice Glyphs to finish dealing with Pyrrha's wounds.

"Actually, she can pilot it if she wants," Qrow and Ironwood said.

The eight teenagers all had the same reaction, "WHAT!"

"See, because you unlocked your Soul Zord Aura, you can also get another Zord to use. With enough training that is," Qrow explained as he downed his refilled flask. "I won't be around to fight every battle for you, so you need the real-world experience of combat. I can teach you how to pilot the Crow Zord, but it will take a lot of practice. I'm not even sure a pipsqueak like you can handle what I have planned," Qrow said before teasing Ruby. "After all, you couldn't train Zwei to stop chewing Yang's boots."

"LET'S NOT BRING THAT UP, OLD MAN," Ruby countered as Zwei entered the room after hearing his name. As the Rangers began to get into amusing squabbles, Penny started to play with the dog and Ozpin pondered over something.

Thinking to himself, Ozpin only stared into his drink as he grabbed his cane. 'What is your next move? You have another player to deal with.'

* * *

"And you're sure it was him," Cinder asked Mercury as he sat on the couch and explained what he saw.

"Bad hair, gray clothes, had a giant sword that became a scythe, and even had the same Ranger uniform. That red visor still haunts me," Mercury said as Cinder paced around the room.

"What are we going to do now," Emerald asked. "He's already stopped us before. If he gets his blade near us, I think we'll be meeting all those monsters we made again."

Thinking it over, Cinder turned to Mercury again. "He wasn't able to see you, so we have nothing to worry about for now. We'll keep to the plan and wait it out until the next phase," Cinder calmly explained.

"Huh. I sorta thought that you would be pissed that another Power Ranger showed up," Torchwick said as he strolled into the building with Neo.

"Blindingly so, Roman," Cinder said with clenched fists. "However, there are a few reasons that I am doing this. First, losing myself to anger would be useless. Second, we still have the Hellhound when things are fixed up. Third, I am not going to turn to my superior unless things become desperate for us."

Lighting a cigar for himself, Torchwick replied. "Suit yourself. But, here's another idea. Why go for Red and her gal pals, when you can pick off the weakest link?" Pulling out a picture of the Power Rangers, Torchwick provided more of a threat towards them by setting the photo on fire. With the lighter underneath Jaune, the flames began to turn the paper to ash.

* * *

 **AND THE QROW CHAPTER IS DONE! Hope you love it as much as I do! And I also REALLY LOVED THE LATEST RWBY EPISODE! Tyrian was an awesome opponent and the next episode will be EPIC!**

 **For Qrow's battle with the Gremlins and Griffon, I suggest listening to the Power Rangers Dino Thunder theme song. One badass legend of a Black Ranger in that show, so it's perfect for the story here.**

 **Now then, because of real life stuff with the holidays and a family vacation coming up, I'm not going to continue the story until after the first week or so of January. But, I hope all of my readers have a great holiday.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and anything else that you celebrate!**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out for December!**


	14. Feeling Blue

**Hey everybody. This chapter took a while because after my vacation, writer's block hit like a truck. Then, I felt like the original plot to the chapter wasn't great, so I had to rewrite it until it felt right to me. But, I'm here again with a new chapter of RWBY Rangers! Enjoy the chapter because it has a different focus this time if you remember.**

 **For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command! (DreamWorks' Trollhunters is a great series. Watch it on Netflix)**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon and in the Summer Hall Dorms. Well, as normal as it gets when one of the students in there is an energetic, fast-talking, and excitable protector of the world. "Oh my gosh! Ruby's uncle was so awesome! Do you guys remember how awesome he was? Because I remember how awesome he was! He hit that Griffon monster where it hurts before he even morphed! And don't even get me started on his Zord. You know what I'm talking about, right," Nora jabbered on as she shook something in front of her.

"Nora... Did you have coffee this morning," Ren cautiously asked. "Because you're talking to and shaking a mirror for no reason." In Team JNPR's dorm room, Nora was still in her sleepwear consisting of a black t-shirt and pink shorts while the others were fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Yeah, you're acting a bit like Pinkie Pie with that energy," Jaune said as he closed his laptop. "All that's missing is you literally bouncing around the room like a pinball." Everybody started at Jaune as he finished speaking. A little bothered by their looks, Jaune defensively asked, "What?"

Pyrrha covered her mouth to suppress a giggle before speaking up to him, "You watch My Little Pony?"

Jaune stood up and began to explain. "I have seven sisters. You tend to be dragged into things that they like. Braiding hair, dancing, watching cartoons that are actually very entertaining and adorable when you give them a shot," he said. "I will admit I like the show. Besides, one season finale has an action scene that was similar to Dragon Ball Z with how badass it was."

Nora began to bounce around the room as she grabbed her clothes for the day and spoke to Jaune. "Well if that's the case, we should watch it with Ruby and the others," she said before leaving for the showers with her stuff.

"Well, as long as we don't get sucked into another monster fight," Ren explained. "Work as a Power Ranger never stops."

Jaune sighed and agreed with Ren, "Yeah. Never stops for us." As Jaune said that, Pyrrha could feel like something was wrong and tried to talk with him.

"Jaune, is something wrong," Pyrrha asked the blond. "You can tell us if anything is on your mind."

Jaune faced Pyrrha and smiled a little. "It's nothing. No problem here. Come on, let's head off for classes this morning," he said as he grabbed his stuff and left the room.

Ren and Pyrrha looked at each other in silence before someone spoke up. "He does know we have a day off, right? What's going on," Ren asked first.

"I don't know. But, I think we may have to find out," Pyrrha stated. "Let's hope that we can get a little help from the others. Ruby was really interested in learning how to use the Crow Zord today, so I hope that Weiss and the others can help us with this."

* * *

"Pick off the weakest link? How would we do that, 'Master'," Emerald asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Very simple, my dear," Torchwick began to explain after tousling Emerald's hair for her words to him. "Have you noticed some of the moments between the Rangers during battles? Like which one gets in trouble the most," the criminal stated as he pulled out his communicator to show some clips. "The Blue Ranger seems to be the weakest among them. And it's kinda funny in some of these. Like this," Torchwick said excitedly when a clip of Jaune getting stuck in a tree showed up.

Mercury started to laugh hard at seeing Jaune's bad luck. "That is great! What a riot," he complimented before calming down. "So, you think that if we deal with that one first, we can deal with the other Rangers the same way?"

"Exactly," Torchwick said as he put away his communicator. "We just need the right monster for the job."

Cinder walked over to the mask collection and chose one before speaking. "That is another great plan, Roman. If you keep these up, you might just stay on my good side," Cinder commented before grabbing one of four similar bear masks. Beginning the ritual, the mask started to levitate and form a body.

As the sludge solidified, the monster was revealed to be a large bipedal bear with black fur and white bony spikes along its back and shoulders. The beast was standing at a menacing 9 feet tall and had burning red eyes. The beast had large blades on its wrists and bone white armor on its legs. Looking at Cinder, the bear got down on all fours and waited for instruction. "I want you to find this boy and kill him. If we deal with one Ranger at a time, they won't be able to preform as well as they normally do," Cinder ordered the bear as she showed the image of Jaune Arc. "Go, Ursaxe. Destroy the Blue Ranger."

Ursaxe nodded before charging out of the warehouse and took down a wall with it. Pinching the bridge of their noses, Cinder and Torchwick both sighed at the dumb monster that destroyed part of their lair. "I should go with it to make sure it doesn't die immediately," Roman said as he grabbed his cane and left through the hole in the wall.

"Yeah. Do that, Roman. I need to deal with this hole. Mercury, Emerald, help me," Cinder said as she walked to the other side of the warehouse to get some crates.

* * *

Just outside of Emerald Vale, there was an old Air Force base that was abandoned and made the perfect location for Qrow to teach Ruby how to pilot the Crow Zord. "Okay, Ruby. Now, you want to make sure you stay level first," the older Ranger instructed. "This is a pretty powerful machine. It's not like an Xbox, that's for sure."

Ruby listened to her uncle and took off from the ground. As the Zord flew into the sky, she kept listening to Qrow on the communication features of the Morphing Scrolls. "I think I'm getting it, Uncle Qrow. What next," the Red Ranger asked as she was several hundred feet in the air.

While the giant robot tutoring session was continuing, the rest of Team RWBY was watching the whole thing. "Hmm. It's almost like watching her ride a bike... If it was a hypersonic stealth recon jet," Yang commented as she saw the Crow Zord make a gentle turn.

"I'm pretty sure that Ruby would want that kind of bike anyways. Same with you," Blake said with a smirk as she turned the page of her book. Yang only smiled in return at that joke before Blake spoke up again. "I still can't believe that you're related to another generation of Power Rangers before us," the Black Ranger stated.

"It is strange, but I appreciate the help. Even if your uncle seems to be drunk half the time. Like yesterday during that video game marathon," Weiss commented as she grabbed a popcorn chip from Yang. "He creamed my team in Pokémon. My little Popplio never stood a chance against him."

As the girls kept talking about Qrow and Ruby kept flying, none of them noticed the sounds of Ursaxe running past them. However, Qrow saw a glimpse of the creature and messaged Ozpin on his Morphing Scroll while instructing Ruby some more. "Ruby, slow down and get ready for the next set of maneuvers. They'll be tough for a beginner," he said as he sent the message.

* * *

In the Clock Tower Laboratory, Ironwood and Penny were working on a few things that would help the Rangers because of the growing threat of the monsters they kept facing. "Okay, let's see how this new device will work," Ironwood said as he placed something into a spare Morphing Scroll. Activating the Morpher and placing it on the floor, the inventor watched the experiment commence. The Scroll began to spark as Ironwood started to move backwards and the object exploded with a small bang. "Hmm, this upgrade is going to be tricky if it keeps destroying the Morphers," James said as Penny started to clean the mess up.

Ironwood's communicator began to ring and he walked over to answer it as Penny stared at the broken pieces with interest. Answering the device, Ozpin was on the other line and spoke to the scientist. "James, have you finished the upgrade yet," the headmaster asked politely.

"Unfortunately, the power is still too great for the Morphing Scrolls I use to test it," the man in white explained. "I'll need more time to deal with the problem." As the two talked, Penny took the pieces of the destroyed Scroll and began to remove the intact hardware to study it herself.

As Penny continued her work, Ozpin reminded Ironwood of why he called. "It seems that Qrow believes he saw a new monster pass by him and Team RWBY, but ignored them entirely," the professor explained. "We need to make sure that we get the new equipment ready when you can. The last few monsters have been trouble for all of us."

"Understood," James acknowledged. "Penny and I will continue our efforts in producing the enhancements. Ironwood, out," the general said as he ended the call.

"Mr. Ironwood, I think I know what to do with the issue of the Morphing Scrolls exploding," Penny said in an excited tone. Ironwood smiled and gestured for her to continue her explanation as he retrieved more equipment for testing.

* * *

As Jaune and the others walked around town, Pyrrha was concerned for the blond boy. "Jaune, what exactly is going on with you today," the flame-haired girl asked. "We're all here for you." As the Blue Ranger looked at his shoes to avoid eye contact, a new set of problems arrived for Team JNPR in the form of a loud growling sound.

Ursaxe was in sight on the empty street and immediately saw Jaune. Standing on his hind legs, the bear monster roared loudly before charging at the blond. Reacting immediately, Team JNPR morphed into Ranger Form and prepared to fight the new beast. The monster swung its claw at Jaune, but he pulled out his shield to try and block the attack. However, Ursaxe's strength was stronger than he thought and was sent flying into a building.

As Ursaxe tried to go after the Blue Ranger, the others intercepted the bear and tried to fend off the creature. As Pyrrha threw her shield at its face, Ursaxe only swung his arm to deflect the attack into Ren's stomach. Nora went next and swung her Storm Slammer at the monster before it was caught and thrown aside. Defenseless, Nora ran off to help Ren back up while Pyrrha used her magnetic powers to retrieve her shield to continue fighting.

Jaune slowly got back onto his feet and was ready to return to the battle until he heard somebody laughing to themselves. "Well, well, well. Looks like the knight in shining armor isn't doing so well against the monster," the voice said as he revealed himself as Roman Torchwick. "This must be so embarrassing for you, Bluebell. Especially since I'm calling you that."

Drawing his sword, Jaune was ready to fight Torchwick and the criminal smirked at the idea of Jaune challenging him. As the Ranger ran forward to strike at Torchwick, the latter raised his cane and fired a blast from it. Because of the sudden projectile, Jaune was forced back to the ground and Torchwick slowly strolled toward him. "That had to hurt," Roman said in false concern.

Seeing their friend fighting Torchwick, Nora and Ren were ready to step in until Ursaxe jumped above them and blocked them from interfering. "Jaune," the Pink and Green Rangers cried out before retreating from Ursaxe's next attack.

As Torchwick was about to engage Jaune in battle again, his communicator went off and he realized that meant the other Rangers were coming to help. "We'll continue this some other time, Blue Boy. Maybe you'll be able to land a hit on me," he said as he took a bow and repositioned his cane to use its grappling line to get on the roof of the building.

"Ursaxe! We're leaving! Boss wants to regroup," Torchwick called to the bear. Listening to the instructions, Ursaxe's blades glowed red and yellow before he slammed the weapons onto the ground below him. The strike kicked up a giant cloud of dust and debris that blinded to others and covered his own escape.

As they were alone, Team JNPR powered down and returned to Jaune's side. Looking upset with himself, Jaune just stayed silent until Team RWBY came to them. "What happened? Ozpin said that you guys were fighting some giant bear and we saw the dust cloud down the street," Blake asked.

Nora spoke up first and began to explain, "That bear attacked Jaune and we tried to fight it, but it was pretty strong. Then, Torchwick showed up and started fighting Jaune. He was really tough and he left before you girls arrived."

"I'm heading back," Jaune said as he pulled out his Morphing Scroll and teleported away. Pyrrha tried to stop him, but Jaune didn't listen to her.

* * *

As Ren and the girls made it back to campus, they didn't find Jaune in his room or in the common room. Choosing to leave him be, the seven decided to just stay in the common room until they figured out what to do next.

Slinking back down onto the couch, Nora simply turned on Netflix and started looking through shows to add to the group's list. Spotting a few familiar shows, she saved them for later while the others continued talking.

"Jaune seems to be taking this really hard," Pyrrha said about the blond. "There must be something else on his mind. I just wish I knew what." As the Olympian said that, another visitor entered the room and joined in the conversation.

"You know, he might be upset with how he's been doing lately," Qrow said as he leaned against a wall.

Ruby looked at him and asked, "What do you mean, Uncle Qrow?"

Taking a swig of his flask, Qrow explained. "I've seen the look on his face before. When I was first a Ranger, I had trouble doing my part at times. Messing up and feeling like a burden, getting thrashed around by monsters like a ragdoll, a lot can happen to a kid when he's got issues he needs to get through as well as save the world."

Listening to the eldest Ranger, Team RWBY and the remains of JNPR were focused completely. "He's just a kid who got into a situation he had no preparation for. He thought he was just going to school, but things took a sudden turn that he just has to go with. He'll find a way through this. But, he is going to need someone to listen to him," Qrow finished before heading outside towards the Clock Tower. Pyrrha looked down at her hands and clenched them before heading outside to find Jaune.

* * *

In the park, Jaune was moping around under a large tree and drew random things in the dirt. While he was 'focused' on what he was doing, Jaune had no clue that another person showed up and was sitting on a tree branch. "Hey man, what's up," the new arrival said to get Jaune's attention. Looking up, Jaune noticed that the voice came from the monkey Faunus boy that helped them fight the White Fang before Torchwick's Megazord was revealed.

"Nothing much. Just a bit upset at myself, really," Jaune explained to Sun. The tailed blonde jumped down from the tree and sat down next to the Blue Ranger.

"How so," Sun asked as he grabbed a peach from his backpack. As Jaune was about to speak up, a familiar shape appeared in the distance and the two boys noticed it was Pyrrha running towards Jaune. She stopped just a few feet in front of the blond males in front of her and steadied her breathing from the rush.

"Jaune," Pyrrha began. "I know something is bothering you. Please just tell me what's wrong. You have so many friends that will help."

Taking a deep breath, Jaune sighed before explaining how he felt lately. "Ever since I joined the team as a Ranger, I feel like I don't get to be a hero. I mean, everyone else seems better at fighting than me, Ruby and her roommates were doing this weeks before us, and I'm just a regular guy who got in over his head."

"But, you've done a lot for our first mission," Pyrrha reminded him. "You took Death Stalker's stinger and impaled him with it so Nora could break that scorpion's armor easier."

"But, what about everything after that? I keep getting beaten in training and by monsters like Miraquen or that Puma-Warthog thing. Even Sun was better than me against that," Jaune lamented. "I want to be the hero I signed up to be. I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends do all the work."

After explaining his thoughts to her, Jaune soon felt Pyrrha grab his hand and saw her looking him in the eyes. "You are better than what you believe yourself to be, Jaune. You come up with strategies, you pilot the Megazord with us, and you're the one who uses the Claymore to defeat them the first time," the Bronze Ranger told him. "Without you, we wouldn't have a chance against these newer monsters lately."

Sun put a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave his input. "I might have only helped out against that one monster, but I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it without the rest of you guys and Blake," the Faunus boy said. "Besides, you're a team. Friends. Partners against evil. You should always get help from them."

Taking the last bite of his peach, Sun tossed the pit away and it hit something. "Ow! Watch it," a familiar voice shouted. Looking in that direction, Jaune and Pyrrha recognized the voice as Roman Torchwick. Holding his eye, the criminal spoke up again. "I was just going to deal with you by myself, but I think that the monkey boy deserves to join in on the fun as well." Pulling out a Black Bead and throwing it on the ground, Gremlins appeared and surrounded the teenagers before Ursaxe arrived with a growl. "Killing time," Torchwick sang as he raised his cane to fire a flare at the group in front of him.

Thinking quickly, Pyrrha used her Polarity power to redirect Torchwick's cane into a section of Gremlins before he fired. The blast from the weapon decimated the goblin creatures and gave the trio an opening to escape from their enemies. As they ran off, Jaune grabbed his Morphing Scroll and contacted the others. "Guys! Torchwick is back with that bear and a swarm of Gremlins! We need backup," he said in a panicked rush.

"Hold on, Jaune! We'll teleport there ASAP," Ruby said from the other line. Hanging up and morphing with Pyrrha, Jaune got into position with swords and shields at the ready while Sun got into a fighting stance to fend off the monsters with his bare hands. While Sun used his Kung Fu skills to disarm and destroy the Gremlins around himself, Pyrrha and Jaune used their weapons to effectively carve the goblins to pieces before they evaporated into smoke. Just as the last of the Gremlins were destroyed, the rest of the Rangers teleported into the fray in full gear.

Seeing the new six arrivals, Torchwick pulled out another Black Bead as Ursaxe's blades glowed red and yellow again. Swinging them in front of himself, the bear monster sent energy waves that Sun and the Power Rangers had to dodge quickly. Taking advantage of the scattered teenagers, Torchwick threw the marble and fired a blast from his cane at it. The explosion sent ooze and shards everywhere that summoned more Gremlins to keep the Rangers separated from each other. "This is going to be a long day for all of us," Torchwick said as he strolled forward. "But, let's make sure to enjoy ourselves, kids."

As the Rangers and Sun dealt with numerous Gremlins, Ursaxe searched for Jaune and began his attack on the Blue Ranger. Swiping at him with sharp claws and the blades on his arms, the bear kept Jaune on the defensive until a few Gremlins got in the monster's path. Taking them out and getting a face full of smoke, Jaune began his counterattack against the distracted bear. As he swung his sword, the blade failed to do much damage to the creature as it only bounced off of Ursaxe's thick hide. Knocking Jaune away and into Ruby, Ursaxe roared as he stalked forward.

"That thing has some thick skin. My sword couldn't even scratch him," Jaune stated to the others as he and Ruby got back up. "What are we gonna do?" As Jaune looked around, he saw that his friends were all busy with Gremlins as Torchwick and Ursaxe approached him. With a determined look under his helmet, Jaune stepped forward to face his opponents and give his teammates time to deal with everything else.

"Oh, Bluebell! You look okay now. I guess our last talk didn't really bother you that much," Torchwick said as he lazily twirled his cane. "Oh well. Guess it's time we got to the good part," he said as he aimed his cane at the Ranger and fired a blast. Quickly raising his shield, Jaune blocked the attack and charged forward. Sidestepping the Blue Ranger, Torchwick hooked his cane around Jaune's ankle and attempted to trip the Ranger. Despite falling forward, he quickly rolled forward and got back on his feet before Ursaxe made his move.

The bear raised his arms up and charged energy into the blades, but Jaune acted instinctively and put up his shield just before the bear's axe arms were slammed down. Blocking the strike, energy surged out from the impact and pushed nearby Gremlins to the ground. Despite the weight of the bear making him struggle, Jaune adjusted his stance and stood up fast enough to push Ursaxe off of him before going for a slash to the beast's chest. He knew that it wouldn't do much damage, but he wasn't going to let up against Torchwick and his monster.

With a primal scream, Jaune slashed away at Ursaxe and failed to notice his arm was glowing a bright blue. As the blade made contact with the beast, a large cut appeared on Ursaxe and it roared in pain before jumping back. The other Rangers saw that Jaune was glowing and stared at the knight with wide eyes under their visors. "Okay... I may be new to the whole 'helping out heroes' thing, but is that normal," Sun asked as he saw the blue aura around Jaune.

The Blue Ranger screamed again and he unleashed a projection of his Unicorn Zord directly at Ursaxe. The ethereal equine charged at the bear and impaled the monster before its horn grew in size. The Soul Zord threw Ursaxe into the air and slashed away at the ursine at blinding speeds with the enormous bladed horn it now had. After the Zord faded away, Jaune stumbled around and Ursaxe exploded in a fireball like every other monster the Rangers fought.

Torchwick saw the damage done to the beast and saw that the other Rangers had their weapons at the ready to deal with the criminal. "Well, I know I'm not needed," the crime lord said as he threw down a smoke bomb and dashed away while the Rangers were blinded by the smoke. As the air cleared, all eight Rangers unmorphed while Sun kept coughing from the smoke bomb.

"What was with the Bayonetta 2 kill," Sun shouted in question at witnessing the new Soul Zord summoning. "How many of you can do that kind of thing?" Ruby was the only one to raise her hand after Sun asked his question.

Approaching her teammate, Pyrrha went to make sure Jaune was okay from unleashing his own Soul Zord. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now," Jaune said before he passed out and fell forward. Unfortunately, that meant that he landed face first into Pyrrha's chest to her extreme embarrassment. Nervously laughing, Pyrrha saw the cheeky looks that the others were giving her.

Nora and Yang were extremely quick with their Scrolls and took several pictures of the scene in front of them while Sun laughed his head off with Ruby. Pyrrha was blushing so much that it looked like her face was turning the same color as her hair. "S-S-Stop that! This is already embarrassing," she squeaked out.

"Sorry, Pyrrha. But, this is too good to pass up," Nora said as Yang just snickered at them. Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled Jaune off of his 'pillow' before slapping him hard. Everybody flinched at the loud noise coming from the White Ranger's palm hitting her target. The impact and stinging managed to wake up Jaune just in time for the gang to see a black pillar shoot up and form into a gargantuan Ursaxe.

Shaking himself awake and ignoring the exhaustion from earlier, Jaune glared at the monster as it roared. "Final round! Time for the Zords," Jaune said as he pulled out his Morphing Scroll. After several flashes of light, the eight Rangers got into their Atlas Zords and formed their respective Megazords. Ursaxe roared at the enemies and his blades began to glow red. The bear rushed the Megazords, only to have its attack deflected by the Paladin Megazord's shield.

As the ursine stumbled back, the Hunter Megazord began to slash away at the monster's back. Unfortunately, the spines on Ursaxe defended the monster from most of the damage. Quickly turning around, the beast swung its bladed arm into the Hunter Megazord and sent sparks flying from the mech. Continuing its attack, the behemoth of a bear kept slashing away at Team RWBY with its claws and axe blades.

Reacting quickly, the Hunter Megazord captured Ursaxe's hands and the two were in a locked struggle to push the other away. With them going nowhere, Yang thought fast and activate the Dragon Flare to burn away at the giant monster. Roaring in pain, Ursaxe stumbled backwards and the Paladin Megazord strolled into its view.

"Okay! We end this today," Jaune said as the Unicorn Zord's horn extended more than normal. With the larger weapon at their disposal, Team JNPR prepared to defeat the ursine. "PALADIN SHINING SLASH," Jaune yelled out as the sword they used glowed a bright blue and cut away at Ursaxe. As the glow faded away, the monster's weapons fell off and it fell to its knees before letting out a pained roar of defeat. With the monster exploding, Sun only laughed in excitement at what he just saw up close.

* * *

"You know, maybe we should do something else? I'm sure that I can find another bank to rob," Torchwick said as he walked into the warehouse. The hole from where Ursaxe left wasn't patched up yet, so the crime lord just strolled through the gap. "I'm not sure about the street rat and the punk. Maybe we can find a circus for them."

Glaring at Torchwick, Emerald and Mercury were stopped by Cinder. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Roman. Wasn't the plan to attack the Blue Ranger _your idea_ to begin with," she said in her regular inflection. Torchwick saw the literal burning look in Cinder's eye and stood down from his insults. "That's what I thought. Now then, it may appear that we need another plan."

"Well... what about the Hellhound? Maybe we can get some upgrades for it," Mercury suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Merc," Emerald agreed. "We can swipe some parts and 'The Professional' here can continue fighting the Power Brats," she added while pointing a thumb at Torchwick.

Cinder smiled at the idea. "And I think we can surprise the Rangers with a few other things as well," she purred out as she looked at her communicator. Checking her contacts, the symbol of a mad beast's head with scratch marks behind it appeared as Cinder made her call.

* * *

After recovering from the battle with Ursaxe, Jaune was in the common room with the girls, Ren, and Sun playing video games. And with his confidence restored, he was winning most of the matches against them. "Yeah! Great game, guys. Who's up for another round," the Blue Ranger asked as he secured victory with Link in Smash Brothers.

"Can we change games? I'm getting tired of Smash," Nora said slumping down onto the couch and slightly bumping into Zwei. "Never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

As Jaune switched games, Pyrrha looked at how happy the blond was now that his confidence was restored to an extent. She was happy to see his smiling face and hear his laugh. However, Nora looked at Pyrrha and had a large smirk on her face that rivaled the Chesire Cat.

"You loooove him, don't you," Nora whispered into Pyrrha's ear and immediately got a reaction. With a VERY red face, Pyrrha tensed up and almost looked like a statue with how still she was. "How else do you explain not getting him out of your chest as quickly as possible," Nora continued with her teasing.

Reacting fast and without much thought because of her embarrassment, Pyrrha grabbed the first thing she could reach without looking. But instead of a pillow, she grabbed Zwei and threw the dog at Nora's head. Getting hit with the fuzzy pet, Nora retaliated in the most appropriate way. Grabbing Zwei and holding him up, Nora declared, "CORGI FIGHT!"

Ruby rushed and grabbed Zwei out of the Pink Ranger's hands before the furry projectile could be launched. "Keep Away," she said as rose petals floated over Nora's head. As the 9 teenagers messed around like children, they were unaware of what was happening in the Clock Tower Laboratory.

Penny and Ironwood were continuing their latest projects for the Rangers and managed to upgrade the Morphing Scrolls to help the team. "Okay. That about does it," James said as he set down his tools. "I'm heading back, Penny. Are you coming?"

"Actually, I wanted to continue with my work on the Zords," Penny explained. "I'm really close to finishing up the defenses on them. Plus, we need to see what the Unicorn Zord needs now that the Blue Ranger unlocked his Soul Zord."

Ironwood nodded and allowed the gynoid to stay down to finish up. As he entered the elevator, Penny approached the Zord Bay and stared at one Zord in particular. Her eyes kept focused on it and they faintly glowed neon green. As she worked, she decided to take a page from Ruby's book and listen to music while fixing the Zords. Humming along to a random song, Penny failed to notice one of the Zord's eyes also glowing green for a brief moment.

* * *

 **This was a PAIN to write up. But, I'm at least glad that I did it. The next two chapters won't be that bad for me (I hope). But, I will say this. The last scene WAS important.**

 **In other news, I'll be posting a new RWBY story if you want more of the canon universe in Remnant. It's called, "Sideline: Another Story", and it will be about my own Original Characters and their journey through Beacon Academy during the first few Volumes. After all, not every moment is about Team RWBY and JNPR. There plenty of people in Remnant that have their own stories to tell.**

 **Leave a review and say something nice. WaterDragonMaverick, out!**


	15. Cyber Warfare

**Hi guys! WaterDragonMaverick here with the next chapter of RWBY Rangers! I know that several of you are excited to find out what was happening with Penny at the end of the last chapter, so let me tell you that she WILL be focused on in this "episode".**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you know that I have also been working on a RWBY Original Character Story called "Sideline: Another Story" that revolves around three teams of characters that are in the same year as Team RWBY and JNPR. If you want to see what kind of characters they are, I recommend that you check it out for yourself. There will be plenty of regular RWBY style action, humor, and heartwarming moments. I would LOVE it if you all checked it out and gave a review on the chapters you liked.**

 **Overdrive, Accelerate!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It had been a week after the last monster attack and everything was normal for the Power Rangers. School, work, goofing around, and all of their normal routines. Eventually, the heroes of Emerald Vale were at the cafeteria on Beacon Academy's campus getting breakfast. As they sat down, they discussed what was going on from the past few days. "These monster attacks are getting worse," Blake stated as she sketched in her notebook.

"I know. We were lucky that Jaune unlocked his power when he did," Pyrrha acknowledged. "He's now the second one of us to unlock their Soul Zord."

"Which I'm a little jealous of," Nora said after she slurped down a pancake in one go.

Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes at Nora's eating habits before they continued on topic. "It's been quiet for the last few days. The only thing we've done as Rangers has been training," Weiss stated as she grabbed an apple.

"Not that it's BAD or anything," Ren reminded. "But, the lack of activity from Torchwick has me concerned."

"Same here," Blake remarked. "He's up to something after that last attempt of dealing with us."

"You mean his plan to turn me into bear chow," Jaune said as he stood up to deal with his tray.

"That, yes," Weiss commented as the Blue Ranger walked off for a minute. "Anyway, we NEED to be on our guard. There's no telling when the enemy will strike. We could be attacked at this very moment."

"I don't think that's likely as the alert system has been upgraded to find Gremlin activity faster and hasn't gone off yet," a new voice joined in the conversation. Startled by the new arrival, Weiss let out a powerful and high-pitched scream that harmed most of the people in the cafeteria. "That was very impressive for your vocal range, Weiss. Also, your hair looks lovely today," the newcomer said like they were not affected by Weiss' scream.

Ruby recovered from the auditory assault first and saw the newcomer was none other than Penny. "Penny! Don't scare us like that! ...Or at least don't scare Weiss," the Red Ranger scolded the robot girl. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"Oh! I actually talked to General Ironwood about it," Penny began to explain. "I wanted to see what it's like to interact with people like a normal girl instead of a machine. So, I asked to spend the day with you and your friends!"

"Not so loud," Jaune warned as he returned. "I'm not sure how everyone would respond to a hyper-advanced science project that looks like a freshman."

Penny quizzically tilted her head as she tried to understand what Jaune meant. Yang spoke up, "Well, if you want to spend time with us, I'm sure that you hang with us for a bit. Eh, eh, eh?" As she said the last word, everyone but Penny groaned at the pun.

"Let's go before Yang starts doing more of her jokes," Nora said as she literally dragged Penny out of the building. The rest of the group quickly followed as Yang pouted.

* * *

At a nearby military base, soldiers were patrolling the grounds and making sure that no unauthorized personnel were around. Two male guards stood at their posts before one of them spoke up.

"Hey," one with a maroon customization to his uniform said to his fellow officer.

"Yeah," the second soldier said. His orange trimmed uniform looking a little sloppier than his companion's.

"You ever wonder why we're here," the maroon soldier said as he turned to his friend.

"Didn't we have this same conversation years ago, Simmons? But, it is something that can plague the mind," the soldier said his friend.

"Not the whole thing about being product of a god or some cosmic coincidence, Grif. I mean, what are we doing in this base specifically," Simmons cleared up what he meant before elaborating on what he meant. "I know that when we were first stationed together after sharing basic, we were in a box canyon for training exercises. Then, we changed bases to that forest valley before getting involved with those private military guys."

Grif thought this over as he pulled out a piece of jerky from his pocket. "Yeah. After dealing with that, we ended up having to help end a civil war in another country. I thought we were all goners after that crash when Carolina wasn't found when we landed in that canyon," he reminisced.

As they continued their talk about how the civil war they stopped was part of a plot by a second private military company called 'Charon' to kill off the locals of an area to dig for artifacts and treasures without notice, neither soldier noticed a few new arrivals at the front gate.

Mercury and Emerald walked up to the gate and made their way through the front entrance. Signaling to each other, the duo separated and managed to navigate through the base without being seen. Regrouping in front a hanger, the two teenagers looked inside to see another set of guards. However, they seemed too busy working on their vehicles and talking with each other to notice the intruders. "I'm telling you for the last time, Tucker. You CANNOT take a tank off of the base to pick up women," a soldier with short blond hair said as he opened up an access panel on the side of the tank.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure that I could pick up two or three chicks with a tank," a dark-skinned soldier with an aqua-trimmed uniform said as he argued with the other man. Emerald and Mercury snuck their way through the hanger as the two continued their 'conversation'.

The blond soldier looked back at Tucker and fixed his steel-colored uniform before he stared at the aqua soldier. "What are you going to do with three girls," he said as he adjusted his uniform's yellow trimmed shirt.

"Wash, women are like Voltron. The more you hook up with, the better it gets," Tucker said like it was a scientific fact.

Shaking their heads, Emerald and 'Wash' obviously disagreed with Tucker. Mercury only thought it over a bit before getting back to the task at hand. "How many women HAVE you been with, Tucker? And I don't care if you ARE a Captain, I am still your CO. Don't lie to me or I'll have you run extra drills," Wash warned.

Shuddering at the thought of doing squats until his legs gave out, Tucker decided to answer honestly rather than making sure he had glamorous calves. "None lately. But, that's WHY I want to take the tank out for a spin," Tucker explained.

"What's going on here," an older colonel with graying hair in a red custom uniform asked as he walked into the hanger with a toolbox.

"The usual, Sarge. Tucker wants to pick up girls, Simmons and Grif are probably talking about something dumb, and Caboose is probably going to ruin something by accident," Wash explained.

Just as he said that, a small bang was heard from the mess hall and somebody got on the soldier's radio. "Umm, yeah. Sorry about that... They should really write the instructions for the microwave," a voice said.

"Caboose. Next time, take the fork OUT of the bowl before heating up your meal. Okay, buddy," Wash explained to the other soldier on the radio.

"Okay! Oh, oh! Agent Washington," Caboose said before getting Wash's attention again. "Is my project alright? I want to get back to my work," he said.

"Hold on, does he mean those things from the past few weeks," Tucker said as he tried to remember his teammate's project.

"Those robots that fight the giant monsters lately," the red colonel guessed.

Washington got up and began to walk to the other side of the hangar. "Your 'robot buddy' project? I'm going to check on it now," Wash said as he made his way to Caboose's private workstation. As he walked past one of the jeeps that was being repaired, the soldier saw two teenagers looking through some of the parts near the metal shell of a robot. Arming himself with his rifle, Wash took aim at the intruders. "Freeze! Drop what you have and keep your hands in the air," the soldier warned.

Smirking to themselves, Emerald and Mercury dropped what they had in their hands. However, they also hid Black Beads behind the parts they held and the marbles shattered as they hit the ground. With Gremlins appearing between the three, Washington stepped back at the appearance of the monsters. "I need backup," Wash shouted as he fired a few rounds of his rifle.

* * *

As the Rangers were hanging out with Penny, the gynoid was having a lot of fun with the teenagers. A trip to the Stardust Mall, visiting numerous stores, and a bit of time in the arcade was the most fun Penny had that wasn't focused on the Rangers and their equipment. As the group of nine left one of the stores, Penny stood stiff for a second just before all the Morphing Scrolls sounded off. "Gremlin activity," Penny said just as she was teleported away in a flash of light.

Soon, the Power Rangers joined her in the Clock Tower Laboratory and got the information from Ironwood and Ozpin. "This can't be happening," Ironwood said as he looked at the screen showing Gremlins attacking people.

"What's going on," Ruby asked as she sped next to Ironwood.

"A military base I've helped with is being attacked," General Ironwood said as he tried to get more information from the system. "The soldiers there are fighting off the Gremlins, but they don't have the equipment to handle them like you eight."

Ozpin turned to the teenagers and only nodded at them. Getting into position, the eight prepared their Morphing Scrolls and said the activation phrase at the same time. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" As all eight suited up, they accessed the upgraded teleportation grid and warped near the base.

Penny could only stay behind and watch as her friends left to help save the soldiers on the base. 'Something's very wrong,' Penny thought before deciding to return to the Zord Bay and continuing her work. As she left, Ozpin saw a strange look in the robot girl's eyes and made note of it before focusing on the monitors.

* * *

"Men! Get over here on the double," Sarge ordered Grif and Simmons as he blasted a Gremlin backwards with his shotgun. As the orange and maroon soldiers regrouped with their CO, Gremlins began to converge on their location. "We need to clear the perimeter of all these freaky glass goblin things. Simmons, status report."

"We're all going to die! They just shrug off our bullets," Simmons said with his voice cracking from panic.

"Maybe we can use one of our numerous strategies to deal with these things," Sarge thought aloud. "Grif! Prepare to execute 'Operation: Meat Shield' on my command!"

"Yeah, no. I'm not going to do that for a number of reasons, Sarge. By the way, there's one behind you," Grif refused his commanding officer and warned him of another Gremlin.

Blasting the monster at point blank, Sarge managed to take off the goblin's head. "Okay. New plan," Sarge began before being interrupted by Grif.

"We're not going with 'Emergency Plan Delta' either. Mainly because last time, just like every time, I GET SHOT! BY YOU," Grif yelled at his CO as he threw a live grenade at a cluster of Gremlins.

"Well, you don't need to get so testy," Sarge said as the explosion took out a few of the creatures. Suddenly, eight flashes of light appeared in the middle of the battlefield and the three soldiers saw the Power Rangers armed with their weapons and ready to fight the Gremlins. "Come on, men! We need to help them! Double time," Sarge ordered as he reloaded and cocked his shotgun.

As the three soldiers went to help the Rangers, half of the new arrivals split off to search for other Gremlins. This left the men to help the Red, Yellow, Pink, and Bronze Rangers. With lasers, bullets, and Gremlin shards flying everywhere, the first wave of creatures had been dealt with by the seven fighters. "Guys, there's another wave of those things," Simmons said as he saw a small horde of 40 or so Gremlins approaching.

"Where did they come from," Grif asked as he stood next to Yang and Nora.

Nora chimed in with a response. "Well, they show up when an evil looking glass marble is shattered on the ground. But, I think you mean HOW they got in the base. I'm not sure about that part," the Pink Ranger explained.

"Well, we still have to deal with these new ones. We can figure out where they came from later," Sarge said as he prepared for the next round. Ruby aimed her Wolf Rose Blaster and took out a couple of Gremlins with a few expert sniper rounds.

"If that's the case, we need more firepower," Grif said as he started heading to the motor pool. "Come on, Simmons." The orange and maroon soldiers headed off for extra equipment.

Pyrrha transformed her weapon into a rifle and took aim at the new enemies. "Let's hope the others are doing well," she voiced to her friends as she fired into the goblin horde.

* * *

As Jaune, Ren, Weiss, and Blake entered the hangar, they saw two soldiers fighting off Gremlins. "Where did these things come from, Wash," the one in an aqua-trimmed uniform shouted as he stabbed a Gremlin with a sword he carried.

"They showed up after I found those intruders," Wash explained as he shot a few goblins away. "Dammit! They just keep coming." As two Gremlins snuck up behind the soldier, Blake used her Shadow Clones to get closer to the monsters and slashed away at them with her blades. Seeing the new arrivals, Wash was a little cautious until he recognized them as the Power Rangers from the news. 'If Caboose met them, I'm sure he would be like a kid in a candy store,' he thought to himself.

"Let's move," Jaune said as he drew his sword and cut down several Gremlins. As each Ranger used their blades to kill each goblin monster, Wash unsheathed a combat knife to help when he ran out of ammo for his rifle. With blades clashing against the glassy skin and scales of the creatures, the two soldiers managed to help the Power Rangers clear the hangar of Gremlins.

Ren looked outside and saw another horde of Gremlins charging at the other Rangers. "We have to help them," the Green Ranger advised as he left the hangar. The White, Blue, and Black Rangers followed him as the soldiers reloaded their rifles before joining the fray.

As Washington and Tucker left the building, they saw a helicopter fly overhead and avoid landing. However, Wash thought he saw something in the aircraft. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he investigated the chopper and saw a masked foot soldier dropping black marbles out of the vehicle. "We've got more incoming hostiles," Wash warned the others as the marbles hit the ground.

Additional Gremlins formed and surrounded the two groups. "We need support," Wash said as he picked up his radio. "Caboose, we need help. Come outside with your rifle, now," he explained to the soldier on the other line.

"Okay! Be right there, Agent Washington," the voice on the radio answered before hanging up.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't think of this on the very first day," Torchwick said as he piloted the helicopter above the base.

"I'd chalk that up to your first idea of using Gremlins was as bodyguards to kill children after you robbed a bank," Mercury said as he unpacked some of the equipment he and Emerald stole from the base. "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask," he remarked with plenty of sarcasm in his voice.

"You know... I wonder if I can do a barrel roll in a helicopter," Torchwick mused as a comeback to Mercury.

"Can we all just shut up and get back to the rendezvous point," Emerald asked as she grabbed the last part out of the bag she had. "I'm sure you REALLY want to use the Hellhound again."

"Alright, alright. Don't be a teenage brat," Torchwick muttered as he turned back to his controls. "Oh, wait..."

"Shut up, or I'll make you see things that will make your life a whole lot more worse," Emerald demanded as the helicopter made its way to the hiding place of the Hellhound Zords.

* * *

Gremlins surrounded the Power Rangers and the base soldiers, relentlessly attacking in a giant horde. "We can't keep this up," Jaune screamed out as he cut down another black goblin.

"Where's Caboose with that backup," Tucker asked as he shot a few more Gremlins in the heads.

"And where's Grif? He and Simmons should be back by now," Sarge said before he heard something behind the Gremlin horde. "What in Sam Hill?"

The sound of an engine was heard through the area and everyone turned to see where it was coming from. As it approached, there was also the sound of drums and a guitar like it was coming from the vehicle's radio. Even the Gremlin horde was confused and looked for the source of the music. However, as the music got louder, a jeep with a mounted chaingun was speeding towards the sea of black. "We finally got the radio working right," Grif shouted as he plowed through a good chunk of Gremlins, turning them into shards on impact with the car or the ground.

"Motley Crue seemed appropriate to play," Simmons said to the others before he took aim with the chaingun. "SUCK IT, GOBLINS," he shouted loudly before opening fire on the monsters. With the high caliber weapon attacking the Gremlins, everyone stood a better chance against the horde.

"We can pull this off! Keep pushing," Washington said as he kicked a Gremlin into Yang's punch. After a few minutes of fighting, the Gremlins got smarter and decided to attack the jeep while Simmons was facing away. Pulling the soldier off, the chaingun assault ended and allowed the goblins to break the weapon apart.

"We still had payments on that," Sarge angrily shouted as he bashed a Gremlin away. Eventually, the Rangers and soldiers were overwhelmed again until something stomped on the ground. "What the hell is that?"

A stomping noise gradually got louder and closer to everyone. Suddenly, a voice called out to the soldiers. "Hi guys! Washington said you were in trouble, so I brought Freckles! Say 'Hi', Freckles," a new soldier in a blue uniform said as he sat on top of what was obviously the robotic frame from the garage.

The robot stood higher than 9 feet tall and looked around the battlefield. In a deep and imposing electronic voice, 'Freckles' actually spoke to the surrounding beings. "Enemy soldiers detected. Captain Caboose, what are your orders?"

"You guys are seeing this too, right? I can't be the only one," Jaune said as he saw the large robot armed with missile launchers on its left hand and a gatling gun on the right.

"We do see it. Especially, Ruby," Yang commented as she saw the Red Ranger staring at the mecha like it was the most beautiful person in the world. Everybody could swear that she was drooling under her helmet.

As Caboose looked at the situation, he saw the eight color-coded heroes of Emerald Vale with his friends and he looked absolutely thrilled. "OH MY GOD! THE POWER RANGERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME," he yelled in excitement. "Freckles! It's the Power Rangers! They're why I fixed you up," the soldier told the robot he was on. "They're our friends."

"Acknowledged. Targeting system updated," Freckles said as he aimed his missile launchers at the Gremlins. "Firing main cannons," the machine stated as the projectiles impacted and exploded at the horde. Clearing out a sizable chunk, everyone cheered as they returned to battle.

* * *

During the fight against the Gremlin hordes, none of the soldiers or Power Rangers noticed any of the White Fang members sneaking into an empty hangar. "Okay. Now for why we came here with the boss and those kids," the squad leader said as he opened the doors. The Faunus extremists managed to enter the building and found a couple of fighter jets belonging to the military. "These will come in handy."

As the masked extremists prepared the planes, one soldier pulled out a communicator and contacted his superiors. "Boss. We have obtained the jets. We're getting ready to grab the heavy artillery next," she said.

"Excellent. Keep preparing until the signal," a sinister male voice said on the other line. "If this Torchwick is right, you should know it when you see it."

* * *

Penny was working away at her project in the Zord Bay when she turned to a spare Scroll from previous experiments and used it to look at the monitor feed from the laboratory. Seeing that the Rangers have defeated the Gremlins with the help the soldiers, Penny was relieved for them. However, she had this strange feeling that something wasn't right about this whole thing.

"Why attack a military base? What do they gain from it," Penny said to herself before turning to a computer linked up to the entire system of the Clock Tower. Deciding to investigate herself, Penny accessed the computer to find out more about the base that the Rangers were at. After a minute of searching, Penny discovered information of the base in the system's archives. "Storage for prototype equipment? That must be why they attacked! They wanted to get some of the technology," Penny realized.

"I have to do something," the gynoid said to herself. As she thought of what to do, she turned to one of the recently finished projects in the area and looked at it. Her eyes flashed bright green for a second, then she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Ren said to the literal and metaphorical colorful soldiers that assisted them.

"We should be thanking you," Tucker replied. "If you didn't show up when you did, we would've been fucked. Why were they here in the first place? Where did they come from?"

Washington stepped forward and explained what he saw while Caboose and Ruby were talking to each other. "When I was helping Caboose, I saw two intruders at his workstation. They were grabbed components he was using for his... pet project," he explained while looking back at the robot his teammate created out of spare parts and unused materials around the base. "They were a boy and a girl in about their late teenage years. The girl was about the Yellow Ranger's height, had dark skin, and green hair. The boy was under 6 feet tall, had badly-styled gray hair, and wore heavy boots," the soldier elaborated as he described the intruders. "Just as they dropped the things they had, those 'Gremlins' showed up in the base before you all arrived."

"Why were they taking that stuff," Blake asked as she placed her fingers under her chin.

"Maybe they wanted a robot buddy of their own," Caboose suggested as he climbed on Freckles' back. "General Ironwood said that I could use the stuff here to make Freckles as long as it stayed on the base until he said so."

"Caboose, that is the dumbest idea ever. Why would people who can summon demonic goblins from black sludge choose to steal from the military," Simmons pointed out. "They wouldn't even need to use that stuff if they can make those giant monsters from the news reports."

It was at that moment that the Power Rangers all realized what the true plan of this attack was. "THE HELLHOUND," the eight shouted at the same time.

"The what now," Sarge asked before a loud stomp was heard approaching the base.

Everybody looked towards the sound and the Rangers saw something they thought they dealt with already. The Hellhound Megazord stood above the base and stared down at them as Torchwick's voice echoed from the machine. "Oh, Little Red, Little Red. You should have seen this coming. After all, I never exploded like those other monsters. And now, ROMAN TORCHWICK IS BACK IN TOWN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I was not expecting this today," Grif said as he stared at the Hellhound in fear. "Then again, I wasn't expecting to fight a bunch of goblin things with some kids in spandex."

"I know! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! We got to fight monsters AND we're gonna see a Megazord battle," Caboose said like an excited child on his birthday.

"Zords! Now," Jaune shouted as everybody grabbed their Scrolls. Soon, the eight Atlas Zords arrived and fused into their respective Megazords. As the three giant robots stood ready for battle, the soldiers could only stare in awe at what they were about to see.

The Hunter Megazord attacked first by heading forward and punching the Hellhound Megazord in the chest a few times. Then, the Paladin Megazord ran forward with the Unicorn Zord's horn extended and slashed at Torchwick's robot. Blocking some of the attacks, the Hellhound Megazord fended off its opponents with a little difficulty. "Okay. These brats are tougher than last time. Even without the magic wolf thing," Torchwick commented before he noticed something approach the Rangers from behind. "Hehehehe. But, we'll have the advantage now, Neo."

Suddenly, a series of explosions struck the Power Rangers from behind and made them stumble around enough for Torchwick to punch the Hunter Megazord in the face. "What's going on now," Weiss shouted in frustration. Turning around, the girls saw that there was a set of tanks with their turrets pointed straight at the Megazords. "I thought they were on our side," the White Ranger shouted.

"They are, Ice Queen," Blake said as she pointed at the soldiers looking at the tanks for themselves. "Somebody hijacked them from the base while we were fighting the Gremlins," Blake deduced. "And I think I know who."

"The White Fang," the others asked. Blake only nodded to say that they were right. Another barrage from the tanks took down the Paladin Megazord as the Hunter got back on its feet. Eventually, the sounds of helicopters approached the giant robots and took aim at the Rangers. "This is gonna suck," everybody said before they were blasted with more missiles and the Dark Cudgel.

As the Rangers recovered from the damage they took, the soldiers saw all of the tanks and helicopters surrounding the Power Rangers. "What the hell?! Who's piloting all of these things," Simmons exclaimed before he saw some masked people approach with rocket launchers. "Never mind. Looks like I found our answer."

Before they could head for the enemy soldiers of the White Fang, a flash of green appeared in front of them. Seeing a young redheaded girl in what looked like a dress, the soldiers were all cautious about the newest arrival. As the Megazord battle drew out, the Hunter Megazord turned to see Penny below them and staring down the White Fang members. "What's Penny doing here," Ruby asked. "She should be back at the lab!"

"Don't worry, Ruby," they heard Penny say like she was in the cockpit with them. "I did some modifications to myself and I'm combat ready," the robot girl declared as she pulled out a modified version of the Morphing Scrolls. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," she exclaimed as she placed the Morpher onto her arm and watched the device become implanted into her body.

As the transformation occurred, Penny felt a surge of energy that she could visualize vividly. A projection of her suit appeared in front of her and broke apart into pieces. Leaping into the air to follow them, Penny's body became covered in the new outfit. As the flash of light disappeared, everyone saw the newest Power Ranger and was speechless to start. Penny wore a green Power Ranger uniform that matched her regular eye color, but it had a few different colors on it as well. Her sleeves, leggings, and belt were black with bright green patterns that resembled circuitry. The boots and gloves of the Ranger suit were a shining copper color like her namesake. "Protector of humanity, Cyber Ranger," the new Ranger shouted as she prepared herself for battle.

"Attack," screamed one of the White Fang soldiers as they aimed a rocket launcher at the Cyber Ranger.

Seeing a new ally being targeted with military grade weapons, Washington turned to Freckles and gave orders. "Freckles! Defend the new Power Ranger!"

The machine faced the White Fang members arming rockets and scanned everything. "Acknowledged," the robot menacingly responded as he aimed his right arm before firing on the crowd of enemy soldiers. As the White Fang's rockets were shot down, the masked members ran for cover before encountering the Cyber Ranger.

"Cyber Blades," Penny declared as she stuck out her arms to materialize the weapons. Twin swords with a power symbol on the hilt formed in her hands and she got into a fighting stance. As the White Fang Goons drew their own swords or a few firearms, Penny rushed them and slashed away with her new weapons. Each masked soldier was sent flying from the strikes and the ones who recovered from the attack, ran away from the base to regroup. Penny saw the fleeing soldiers, but decided to focus on helping the other Rangers as she spun her swords around to transform them. "Cyber Blades: Blaster Mode," she announced as her weapons folded themselves to change into a pair of guns.

Pointing her weapons at the tanks, Penny fired green laser beams at the armored vehicles. The blasts impacted on the metal of the tanks and blew open a gaping hole in the side of it. The White Fang members inside saw the new Ranger aiming the guns at them before they spoke with each other. "Men, I need options," the leader of the current group demanded.

"Run away like little girls because of the single Power Ranger that blew open a hole in the military issue vehicle," the gunner meekly suggested.

"Agreed. Execute 'Operation: GTFO'," the leader said as he bolted for the exit with every other White Fang soldier following his lead. As they ran off, the helicopters that saw the damaged tank turned around immediately.

"Just like animals. They run off with their tails between their legs when they get scared," Torchwick dryly commented to himself as he had the Hellhound Megazord fire its Hellfire Stream attack. "Although, I don't blame them when ANOTHER DAMN POWER RANGER SHOWS UP TO RUIN OUR FUN," he exclaimed as the Paladin Megazord had to dodge the attack. "Neo, activate the 'Mirror Jacket' and let's hide from them." Neo nodded before she activated the Chameleon Zord's cloaking ability to make the whole Hellhound Megazord invisible.

"Not this again," Weiss commented as she failed to hit the enemy with the Megazord's sword.

"Guys," Penny said over the communication system. "I can help find him and defeat the Hellhound Megazord. We just need one thing," she told them before pressing onto her helmet. "Spider Zord," the Cyber Ranger called out. Soon, a new Zord arrived at the base from the Zord Bay and cried out. A giant green robotic spider appeared and spat out a laser in the shape of a web. The attack grazed the Hellhound and shocked the evil Megazord to disable its cloaking.

"Whoa! Another Zord," Ruby and Jaune exclaimed as they saw the new robot reveal Torchwick.

"Good thing it's on our side," Ren stated as the Spider Zord jumped onto a roof.

Penny entered the Zord and placed her hand on the console in front of her. Synchronizing the Morphing Scroll in her body with the machine, the Cyber Ranger was able to control the giant metal spider with her thoughts. "Ruby! Let me help. I have an idea," Penny said to the Red Ranger.

"Go for it," Ruby said as the Hellhound Megazord stood its ground.

"Activating Auxiliary Combination Sequence," Penny said as the Spider Zord jumped behind the Hunter Megazord. The new robot's eyes flashed a bright green before it attached itself to the Megazord's back. After latching on, the blade-like legs of the metallic arachnid changed positions surround the giant robot like a cape or a pair of wings. "Hunter Megazord: Blade Array Mode," Penny announced as she joined Team RWBY.

"Like that'll do anything against my Hellhound! Neo, let's get 'em," Torchwick said as he pulled out the Dark Cudgel. The Rangers prepared for battle by going for a right hook, but the Hellhound deflected the strike. Torchwick smirked to himself before he saw something trailing behind the robot's fist. The four blades on the right side of the Megazord swung into its target and damaged the Hellhound. Torchwick muttered in frustration, "Grrr. Those sneaky little..."

With swing after swing, the blades followed Team RWBY's attacks for extra reach and damage. Torchwick decided to play it safe and attack from a distance, but the blades spun around in a circular formation to block the attacks. After throwing the ring of blades for a counterattack, the cables connecting them to the Spider Zord retrieved the weapons and Team RWBY prepared for their finishing attack.

The blades folded back to reveal gun barrels and grouped in a circle at the front of the Megazord. The robot braced itself as it charged several green lasers into one large energy orb. "ZENITH EMERALD BEAM," the Hunter pilots shouted as the orb blasted out an enormous laser beam. The Hellhound tried to counter with a Hellfire Stream, but the Rangers' attack immediately overpowered the death ray and connected with the evil robot.

As an explosion engulfed the Hellhound, the soldiers watching the battle had to shield their eyes from the blasts. As the smoke cleared, the Hellhound Megazord was heavily damaged and broke apart into the original Zords. "Okay... I think we're done here," Torchwick said as he groaned in pain and managed to move the Hound Zord to its feet. "Neo... If you would," he said to his partner as the Chameleon Zord got onto the Hound Zord's back. Using its cloaking, Neo made it so that the two Zords and their pilots were able to flee from the battlefield.

The base was silent after the entire fight and nobody said a word until Caboose fell off of Freckles. Getting back up, the soldier immediately screamed in excitement over witnessing the battle. "THAT WAS AMAZING! So many explosions. Tucker! Agent Washington! Did you see it too," he said to his friends and teammates.

"Yeah. We did Caboose," Tucker noted as he finally found his voice.

"I have seen a lot of amazing things during my time in the military. But that... That takes the cake," Wash said as he stood slack-jawed over the whole thing.

"Men. We have witnessed the most glorious battle we will ever see in our lives. Fought alongside known heroes. And nothing will ever be as beautiful as what I have seen today," Sarge addressed to his squad.

"Sir? Are you crying," Simmons asked as he saw his commanding officer's eyes tear up.

"Yes, Simmons. Yes, I am," the older soldier said as he wiped the tears away.

"You think General Ironwood is going to make us clean all of this up", Grif asked as he looked around the base.

"Probably," Caboose said as he kept staring at the Megazord.

Grif sighed before saying one word and hanging his head down, "Fuck."

* * *

After thanking the soldiers for their help and making sure everything was okay, the Power Rangers went back to the Clock Tower Laboratory. What they didn't expect to find was Ironwood staring at Penny like a father that was disappointed with his daughter for sneaking out to a party. "Penny. Why did you have a Morphing Scroll," Ironwood asked calmly while he had a stern face.

Penny looked down at her feet and Ironwood before she nervously answered. "I found the Cyber Ranger program in your files and thought I could use it," Penny said before she abruptly hiccuped. Ironwood looked at a nervous Penny with an eyebrow raised before she blurted out something. "Okay! I made the Cyber Ranger equipment on my own! I wanted to help Ruby and the others because they keep getting attacked by all those monsters," the gynoid admitted. "And, um... something about the Spider Zord just... called to me."

"Called to you," Ironwood curiously asked.

"I feel my Soul Zord calling to me at times," Ruby admitted as she took in everything being said.

"Same here," Jaune said as he recalled fighting Ursaxe.

"We should look into this," Ozpin said as he walked up to everyone. "Until then, I suggest that Penny will only use the Cyber Ranger equipment when instructed to."

Ironwood nodded and looked at a relieved Penny. The two smiled at each other before Nora interrupted them. "Hey, how can a robot hiccup? And while I'm asking things, WHAT IS WITH THE EXPLOSIONS WHEN WE MORPH? That's been bugging me since I started helping," she asked.

"Penny's programming has a little glitch. If she lies, she would hiccup like she did. As for the explosions, there's an energy build up when you morph and it has to be vented somehow. That way, you don't get hurt when you transform," Ironwood explained.

"Thank you! That's so helpful," Nora said as she threw her arms into the air.

Blake spoke up about something from earlier, "Speaking of help, one of the soldiers said he saw some people in the base without authorization before the Gremlins attacked."

After being told the description of the two people, Ozpin pondered over the information. "We'll make sure to add those details into the system to search for them. Just in case they ARE with Torchwick and his accomplices," the headmaster stated.

"Until then, we still have stuff to do today," Yang said as she dragged Ruby and Penny out of the building to have some fun playing video games in the dorms. Everyone just smiled and laughed at the ambitious blonde's behavior.

* * *

"Aside from being discovered, we managed to grab more than enough parts," Emerald said to Cinder as she emptied her bag. "They didn't see our faces, though."

"What they were doing with these parts is beyond me," Mercury said as he propped his feet up on the table in front of him.

Cinder was looking at the footage from the base during the Megazord battle and kept rewinding to when Penny showed up. "Now we have 10 Rangers to deal with. And with that Zord being added to their own Megazord, we have even more trouble with them," she stated.

Emerald and Mercury looked to each other before turning back to Cinder. "What do you want us to do," Emerald asked.

"We'll need to test the limitations of all of them. Send more monsters to weaken the Rangers and observe the Megazords," Cinder explained. "We'll lull them into a false sense of security before they fall before us. Soon, the Power Rangers shall burn before my superior."

* * *

 **OKAY! This one took a while, but I feel happy with it! I wanted this chapter to be BIG for introducing Penny's new "Cyber Ranger" form and the Blade Array Formation for the Megazords.**

 **And before you ask, the Reds and Blues in this universe were added for the humor and a pretty cool action scene! For when Grif and Simmons arrive with the jeep, they were blaring "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue as they crashed into a Gremlin horde and unloaded with the machine gun. Also, try and find out all of the references to Red vs Blue (including the new Season 15) in this chapter!**

 **Next time, prepare for an enemy that will have an iconic reference when the Zords are called out. And not only that, but prepare for a new Megazord Formation!**

 **Also, please check out my other ongoing RWBY fic, "Sideline: Another Story". I might add my OC's from that story into here as cameos and stuff for the side plots of the chapters.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	16. Going Ape

**WaterDragonMaverick here! And now, it's time for Go Go RWBY Rangers Chapter 16! This 'episode' will showcase a new Megazord Configuration for Team RWBY as they face off against their next enemy. And let me tell you, I've been looking forward to this one.**

 **Let's Rocket!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

"So, it's a show about a boy who's the middle child among 10 different sisters," Ren said as Jaune turned on the TV to show it hooked up to his laptop in order to watch one of his favorite cartoons.

"Yup! I love this show because I grew up with seven sisters and know the feeling of several episodes," Jaune explained. Soon, the girls joined Jaune and Ren in the common room to watch the show. "Okay, each sister has a unique personality. We have the typical high schooler, the ditzy fashionista, the rock star, the comedian, the athlete, the goth, the pageant star, the tomboy, the prodigy, and the baby."

"Wow. A lot of writing needed for each, don't they," Nora commented.

"Yup," Jaune answered. "Nothing will remove me from this couch until I watch all the episodes I want! NOTHING!"

Suddenly, Nora turned to the doorway with her Morphing Scroll in hand as if she expected something to happen. "Nora. What are you doing," Weiss asked cautiously.

"Whenever people say stuff like that, something always happens to prove them wrong. I think it's called 'Tempting Fate'," Nora said as she looked around.

Ren shook his head and spoke to his friend. "I don't think that's the case."

"With Jaune's luck, it might happen eventually," Nora said like it was true.

"I heard that," Jaune said. "And I'm ignoring it because I'm watching cartoons," he added as the theme song to his show ended. A few minutes into the show, an alarm went off on Ruby's Scroll and Jaune exclaimed in ire, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"It's only on Ruby's Scroll," Pyrrha noted with curiosity.

Ruby picked Zwei off of her lap and got off of the couch. "I actually have to go. I'm still training how to use the Crow Zord," she explained. "You guys enjoy the show without me."

"Catch you later, Ruby," Nora said as she plopped back onto the couch.

* * *

Soon, Ruby and Zwei headed off to meet with Qrow to train. However, Cinder and her associates were keeping an eye on her as she left. "So, the Rangers are watching cartoons while Little Red goes to play with her uncle. Are we taking the day off now? Because I would love to get back to my bank robbing," Torchwick said as he lit a new cigar for himself.

"Do you really have to joke around every time we spy on the Power Rangers," Emerald said as she crossed her arms.

"It's my shtick, Street Rat," Torchwick explained. "Just like how your gimmick is stealing things because you're poor and how Mercury's is kicking things until they have holes in them. While Neo's is being the adorably small and silent girl who can murder you with a smile on her face. Right, Neo," Torchwick said as he turned to Neo, who was eating some ice cream and nodded to answer him.

Groaning at Torchwick going on, Emerald and Mercury turned back to the screen that showed the Red Ranger and her dog. "Why don't we attack her now," Mercury asked as he stood up from his seat on the couch. "She's just walking to her terrifyingly badass uncle. I can take her on in a... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Fight," Neo 'asked' by holding up a sign.

"Beating," Torchwick suggested as he exhaled some smoke.

Snapping his fingers, Mercury figured the right word to use. "Slaughter. That's it," the gray-clad boy said. "I can take her in a slaughter."

"Don't be so foolish, Mercury," Cinder said as she walked over to the cabinet filled with masks. "If she used her equipment on you, you would end up like so many other Gremlins before." Mercury scoffed at the idea of a 15-year old girl beating him in a fight. "Besides, why dirty our hands when we have so many other useful assistants," Cinder added as she grabbed a mask that resembled a gorilla's skull.

However, this mask looked much older and worn-down in comparison to the other masks in the cabinet as the left side was chipping away. "You sure that you want to use that," Torchwick asked. "It looks busted to me. Maybe you should choose a new one."

"Oh, Roman. This monster, in particular, has experience dealing with 'heroes'," Cinder said as she placed the mask down and began chanting. As the mask was lifting off the ground, smoke and sludge began to create a body of the new creature. As the ritual ended, the beast's black body solidified and took complete form. It was a large gorilla that looked about twice as tall as a regular human while it was on all fours and was probably much bigger than that on its hind legs. It had bony plates on its torso, arms, and back that gave it a type of natural armor. The primate also had a red pattern on its back that resembled an eye symbol.

However, the most disturbing feature of the new monster was that the skin on the left side of its body was 'burnt' and gave a red glow where the skin was the thinnest. The red glow was also visible in its eyes as it investigated its surroundings and seemed to leave trails of light whenever it turned its head. "What is your command, Mistress," the beast asked in a deep voice.

"I want you to lure the Power Rangers out into the city," Cinder instructed as she showed the monstrous ape an image of Ruby and the other Rangers. "When you do, I'm sure that you know what should happen next."

"As you wish," the gorilla said before he climbed to the roof of the warehouse and started jumping onto other buildings to search for the Red Ranger.

* * *

After returning to the old airbase that they practiced at last time, Ruby and Qrow immediately got to work on working with the Crow Zord. "Okay, Pipsqueak. You're going to want to kick it up a notch and prepare for transforming the Zord into Warrior Mode," Qrow instructed.

"Gotcha, Uncle Qrow," Ruby answered as she started to flip switches and press buttons at Qrow's orders. "It was 11, 2, 6, 3, 3, 4, 7, right," the Red Ranger asked about the order she needed to activate the transformation.

"No, Ruby. It's 2, 6, 3, 3, 11, 4, 7. That's the code for Warrior Transformation," Qrow instructed as the mechanical bird flew overhead. While the conversation carried on, Zwei sat down and saw the Zord transform itself into a humanoid appearance. After changing the Zord's battle modes, Ruby was thrilled at piloting a new Zord for battle.

Soon, Qrow's Scroll rang and he answered it. "Hey, Oz. What's up?"

"Do you have any information about those two intruders at James' storage base," Ozpin asked.

Remembering the description that the Rangers got from the soldiers at the base, Qrow thought over what Ozpin asked and spent a few moments in silence before answering. "I do remember two teenagers of that description a few months before the first Gremlin attack in town," Qrow explained. "If they're working with Torchwick and the woman who was responsible for 'Autumn' ending up where she is now, then we're going to need to prepare for the worst. Especially since they're working with the White Fang."

Ozpin was quiet on the other line before alarms went off where he was. The Morphing Scrolls also gave off the same alarm while Ozpin checked the surveillance system for attacks. "It seems that we have a new guest in town," Ozpin said to his old friend. "I'm sure Ruby and the others are aware of the alert and will be heading off to handle this?"

Seeing the Crow Zord fly off without him, Qrow just stared at the direction it headed in before taking a sip from his flask. "Yup. And my niece just stole my ride. However, she seems to have forgotten her dog," Qrow quipped as he looked back down at Zwei. The corgi barked at him before standing back up and began heading off on his own. "I'll be there soon. Qrow, out," the veteran Ranger said as he hung up.

* * *

"Why do these things always happen when we're trying to relax," Weiss complained as she was already in her Ranger uniform with the others in town. "I was actually enjoying that show before we got the alert."

"I know, right," Jaune said as he prepared his sword and shield. "It's such a wonderful cartoon."

"As much as I agree with you guys, I think we should focus," Ren remarked. "Who knows what we're fighting this time?"

Nora aimed her Storm Slammer around as she investigated the area. "Remember what I said before about 'tempting fate' earlier," the Pink Ranger noted before she turned around again to look behind herself.

"Nora, you need to stop thinking of this as a Saturday morning TV show," Blake said. "Real life doesn't work that way. It's not like the monster will just show up right when we want it to." Just as Blake finished speaking, a loud crash was heard behind the Black Ranger. Turning to see what it was, everyone saw the gorilla monster landing on the ground.

Beating its chest, the monster let out a roar to intimidate the Power Rangers as it got ready to fight. The ape glared at each Ranger individually and everyone was unnerved by the red glow coming from its burnt skin and eyes. "This thing gives me the creeps," Jaune said as he raised his shield in preparation.

"Let's just deal with it, then," Yang stated as she pounded her fists together. Rushing in, the Yellow Ranger was the first one to land a hit when she punched the gorilla in the chest. However, the bone plating was thick enough to absorb the blow and the monster countered by grabbing Yang before throwing her aside.

Jaune and Weiss were the next two Rangers to attack, but their blades couldn't get through the monster's body. As the ape prepared to punch, Jaune raised his shield and tried to block the strike. While it softened the blow, Jaune was still sent flying backward and landed on the ground. Weiss took a chance to attack and used her Glyphs to create a number of icicles to attack the gorilla. However, the beast took a deep breath and unleashed a burning projectile from its mouth that destroyed the ice and sent the White Ranger flying from the impact when it struck her.

"It spits fireballs," Blake exclaimed in shock as she and Ren prepared to clash with the beast. The ape leaped at the two Rangers and smashed at the ground, but the Green and Black Rangers dodged out of the way. Suddenly, Nora changed her Storm Slammer into Hammer Mode and slammed it into the gorilla's stomach. The impact pushed it back, but it didn't keep the ape down for long.

"Nice try, Ranger," the behemoth of a gorilla stated as it returned to its feet. "But, it'll take more than that to bring down Beringel!" Rushing towards Nora, Beringel grabbed her weapon and threw it at Ren and Blake. Following up quickly, the ape grabbed at Nora and threw the Pink Ranger into Ren hard enough to knock the wind out of both of them.

Yang and Pyrrha went to help Blake fight the monster, but found it to be more difficult than they thought. As Pyrrha threw her shield at Beringel, he knocked it aside with a backhand and proceeded to throw a punch at the Bronze Ranger. Rolling to dodge the attack, Pyrrha then counterattacked by kicking at Beringel's chest as she got out of her crouching position. However, the monster gorilla grabbed her and slammed Pyrrha into Yang and Blake as they were ready to attack. After sending all three to the ground, Beringel beat his chest before unleashing a few projectiles to blast every visible Ranger.

"Ouch... He's too strong," Jaune said as he recovered from the fireball's explosion.

"Where's Ruby? We could use her help," Weiss asked as she held her arm in pain.

Beringel was about to strike again when he heard something in the sky. Looking up, everyone saw the Crow Zord appear and Ruby jumped out from the machine. "Wolf Rose Blaster: Sniper Mode," Ruby exclaimed as the weapon appeared in her hands as she fell. The Red Ranger took aim at the monster and fired repeatedly at him as she made her descent. The blasts managed to slow Ruby's fall and several shots hit the gorilla's body at the same time. As she managed to land, Ruby got back up and took aim again. "Sorry I'm late. I thought I could blast this guy from the Crow Zord, but I didn't want to risk hurting you guys too," the Red Ranger explained.

"Hmm... It seems I underestimated you," Beringel said to Ruby as he inspected his wounds and saw the Crow Zord flying on auto-pilot. "We shall meet again, Ranger. I suggest you prepare yourself," the monstrous ape warned before he leapt away onto a roof.

As everybody returned to their feet, Ruby looked puzzled as she powered down. "Who was that monster?"

* * *

"Beringel. One of the strongest and most experienced monsters among my foe's forces," Ozpin explained as he brought up videos from the fight. "A powerful enemy in combat with the strength to destroy a building and has the ability to create explosive projectiles that he shoots from his mouth."

"So basically, we're dealing with Gorilla Grodd with fireball vomit instead of psychic powers," Yang summarized.

"Did you have to phrase it that way," Pyrrha asked with a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"In order to help combat this threat, I've made a few upgrades to the Morphing Scrolls." Ironwood interrupted. "With it, you should be able to withstand more damage and it even has another useful feature," the general said with a smile on his face.

"What feature," Nora asked with her head tilted.

"If they're successful, then Miss Rose and Mister Arc will be able to use their Soul Zords without the risk of collapsing," Ironwood explained. "And it may also work for when the rest of you obtain your Soul Zords." Everyone was excited about the idea of using the Soul Zords with fewer risks, but Ironwood still had to explain something else. "I'll just need all of your Scrolls to install the updates and it may take a while."

Everyone thought about it for a while, then they silently handed over their Morphers to Penny and Ironwood. "Well, I guess we can just rest up from that beating we took," Yang said as she turned to the door.

"Some rest would be the best choice after what we went through," Ren agreed. "Besides, I have a shift at Lotus Cloud in 30 minutes and I need the money."

"Hey, is that place hiring anyone," Yang asked as Ren left with her. Everyone else began to exit the Clock Tower Laboratory as well, leaving Ozpin and his associates to continue their work on the Ranger equipment. While Penny and Ironwood started work on upgrading the Morphers, Ozpin and Glynda kept a lookout on the monitors for any new monster activity.

* * *

The team was resting from the battle with Beringel, but Ruby was getting some more training in to hone her abilities without her Morpher. "Okay. Let's see how fast I can go," the Red Ranger said to herself before starting. Moving fast, Ruby disappeared in a burst of rose petals and the training equipment activated to test her defensive skills.

Avoiding laser fire, Ruby managed to hit the training dummies to deactivate them. Soon, a new pair of weapons was trained on her and they fired energy grenades like Nora's Storm Slammer. Quickly dodging them, Ruby soon managed to speed by the devices and prepared to circle around for another strike. However, she was caught off guard when a third weapon appeared and started to spin before shooting at her. "A minigun?! Well, Tukson used that kind of attack when he was turned into Ravager," Ruby commented after being forced to the far wall.

Looking over what she was up against, Ruby started to run around the room to check the limits of the training weapons. As she ran, more petals flew off her body and the lasers couldn't get a hit on her. After a few seconds of avoiding energy blasts and laser fire, Ruby stopped back at the far wall. As she stopped, the Red Ranger felt a breeze despite being in the controlled training environment. Thinking it over, she thought of what to do and started to run again. As Ruby went at full speed, she spun around fast enough to resemble a large red rose petal and rushed between the three weapons. As she passed them, wind kicked up from Ruby's speed and started to rip the blasters up from their places on the floor.

As Ruby stopped running, she saw the damage she did by just running very fast. The minigun and grenade launchers were ripped out of their positions and loose pieces were scattered all over the floor. Looking at the wall she was near, Ruby saw that her speed caused it to crack and some parts of the blasters were embedded in the wall. "Hmm... With some color, I bet that would be a great piece of art," Ruby heard somebody say. Looking up, she saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were watching the whole thing.

"I think I can do more," Ruby said.

"I'm sure that you can, Miss Rose. The station used to give you and the others their powers grants you incredible abilities, but they also grow with you as you mature and develop as a person," Ozpin began to lecture. "People can give so much to the world and they can grow throughout their own personal journeys. It's what Qrow helped protect when he was at Beacon himself."

"Wow," Ruby exclaimed. "But, that would mean the bad guys Torchwick is working with don't believe that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Ozpin solemnly said. "Salem is the kind of being to see humanity as flawed and imperfect. She desires to see the world return to darkness in order for it to be reformed the way she wishes. She wants to destroy mankind and is willing to do anything it takes to accomplish her goals. When it's creating monsters for her army or allying herself with characters that have their own agendas, she will try and oppose me."

"Salem? Like the witch trials in 1692? Or the snarky cat from 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'?" Ruby asked.

"The first. And a 'witch' seems like the most appropriate thing to call her because of her goals and powers," Ozpin explained.

"I wouldn't want to meet her, then," Ruby stated.

"I hope none of us have to," Ozpin agreed.

Soon, an alarm sounded off and Glynda checked her tablet. "Beringel's back. And he has Gremlins," she explained to Ruby and Ozpin. "James isn't done all the Morphing Scrolls yet. And we can't send Penny out because she's the one helping with the updates."

"Qrow can't handle Beringel on his own," Ozpin said as he thought the options over.

Ruby looked back at the damaged training room and realized what she had to do. Using her super speed, she ran off to find Ironwood and Penny. After finding them, she explained what was going on. "The gorilla's back and I need my Scroll," the Red Ranger announced.

"We actually finished updating yours and Jaune's first," Penny said as she gave Ruby her Morpher back. Upon getting it back, Ruby immediately warped away and prepared for battle. "I hope the update is successful," the robot muttered to herself as she continued working on the other Morphing Scrolls.

* * *

People on the streets of Emerald Vale were running away in fear of the Gremlin forces and Beringel attacking everything in their way. "Okay, Rangers. I'm ready for another round," the demonic ape stated in hopes of the Power Rangers being able to hear him.

"So am I," Ruby said as she teleporting in front of Beringel in a flash of red light.

"Hello, young Ranger. I look forward to our fight," Beringel greeted. "However, I am experienced enough to know when to send out my soldiers first. Gremlins, prepare to fight," the gorilla ordered the goblin-like monsters.

As the Gremlins prepared to fight, a crow flew over Ruby's head and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In its place, Qrow was standing in front of Ruby. "You're going to have to fight me as well, Monsieur Mallah," he said to the ape.

Ruby was processing the sudden arrival of her uncle and realized that it was probably his own power like her super speed. "Very well," Beringel said. "Gremlins! Attack the man! The girl is all mine," he ordered before beating his chest and roared.

Pulling out their Morphing Scrolls, Ruby and Qrow began to transform into their Power Ranger equipment. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" After their transformations ended, they both pulled out their weapons and prepared to face off against their respective opponents.

Gremlins charged at Qrow, but he kept cutting and shooting them down with ease. Ruby on the other hand, was having a little more difficulty in comparison to her uncle. Beringel kept throwing punches and smashing away at Ruby, but she was able to avoid being hit by the killer primate. Charging a projectile, the monster fired a blast at Ruby that struck her dead on. Getting back up from the attack, Ruby felt that the upgrade to her suit managed to help with blocking most of the damage.

"Okay, DK. It's on," Ruby announced as she stood up fully. Focusing on her energy, Ruby built up her aura and summoned the Wolf Soul Zord. Facing Beringel, the wolf started its attack by leaping at the ape and began clawing at it. As the monster tried to hold back its opponent, Ruby aimed her Wolf Rose Blaster and fired a barrage of lasers at Beringel. Taking numerous hits didn't stop the gorilla, but it did distract him enough for the Wolf Soul Zord to bite down hard on its thinner skin.

Roaring in pain, Beringel attempted to free itself by unleashing a fireball at the wolf. When the blast struck and the smoke cleared, the Wolf Soul Zord was growling at Beringel as the former returned to Ruby's side. "You'll pay for that, Ranger," Beringel threatened as he stepped forward. Taking aim, Ruby changed her weapon to Sniper Mode and fired at the gorilla as he charged at her. However, a few other lasers managed to hit him as well. Turning around, Ruby saw that not only Qrow used his Dark Talon Blaster, but Yang had arrived and used her Dragon Gauntlets to harm Beringel as well.

"Sorry, we're late. The updates finally finished while you were fighting," Ren said as he showed up and aimed his blasters at Beringel. Soon, the other Power Rangers had their weapons at the ready and prepared for another round with the killer gorilla. "You can't face off against the nine of us now, Beringel," Ren stated.

"I can still go down fighting," the monster exclaimed as he shot another fireball at the Rangers. With them distracted by the blast, Beringel got back up and beat at his chest while roaring. Leaping at Jaune and Pyrrha, Beringel smashed down at the shield-using Rangers and sent them flying backwards. He saw Ren and Nora rushing in for an attack and grabbed them before throwing at Qrow.

"Put 'em together," Ruby instructed the others as she held out her Wolf Rose Blaster. Following the Red Ranger's lead, the rest of Team RWBY began to form the Hunter Scythe and prepared to finish off Beringel. Ruby took hold of the weapon and used her speed to confuse the gorilla before tripping him with the blade from behind. Then, the Red Ranger ran circles around the unbalanced monster in order to form a whirlwind and sent the monster skyward. Jumping up higher than Beringel, Ruby smirked before swinging the scythe for a Reaper Slash to defeat him for good.

With Beringel defeated and his mask on the ground, the Rangers celebrated for the next few moments. But then, a geyser of black sludge and smoke erupted from underneath the mask and Beringel was revived for a final battle. "I'll destroy all of you," the behemoth of an ape shouted as he reached down at the Power Rangers to grab at one of them.

"Ruby, look out," Jaune exclaimed as he pushed Ruby away from Beringel's grasp. However, this meant that he was grabbed instead of the Red Ranger. "OH, COME ON! Just my luck," the Blue Ranger said as he started stabbing at the gorilla's fingers. Not feeling the pain, Beringel just started to climb onto the nearest skyscraper and roared at the Rangers below.

"Why did he do that and not try to stomp on us after grabbing Jaune," Blake asked.

"The better question is 'how come that building isn't breaking from his weight'," Weiss commented.

"Doesn't matter," Nora said. "What does matter, is us dealing with the King Kong reference while making sure that Jaune doesn't go splat on the ground," she explained.

"I heard that," Jaune stated over the communications system.

"Try using your Soul Zord," Ruby suggested. "We'll call the our own Zords."

"Got it, Ruby," Jaune said. Concentrating on escaping the monster's grip, Jaune's body soon began to glow blue and a projection of the Unicorn Zord's head appeared in front of the Blue Ranger. The Soul Zord's horn slashed at Beringel's fingers and had him release Jaune. As he fell, the Zord's head caught him and began brought him safely to the ground. "That's new," he commented before pulling out his Scroll to get the real Unicorn Zord ready for battle.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR began to form their Megazords as Beringel got down from the building he was on. Roaring at the machines, the monster prepared a fireball and shot it at the Paladin Megazord. Jaune and Pyrrha raised their arms in the cockpit and the Megazord brought up its shield to defend against the attack. Team JNPR tried to inflict some damage by counterattacking with the Unicorn Sword, but Beringel's hide and armor were too thick with his new size. "Crap," Jaune exclaimed before Beringel punched the Megazord.

The Hunter Megazord tried to slash away at Beringel with its twin swords, but they were failing to do any damage at all. Switching tactics, they decided to change the Cat Zord's tail into Blaster Form and fired at the giant ape. The shots were just deflected off and Beringel slammed his fists down on Team RWBY. "His defenses are too strong now. We need a power boost," Weiss stated as she stood back up in the cockpit.

"I think I have a solution," Qrow said as he flew by in the Crow Zord. "Remember back at the base with the Hellhound and the Spider Zord?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying," Ruby practically squealed in excitement.

"Yup. Activating Auxiliary Combination Sequence," Qrow declared as the Crow Zord flew toward the Hunter Megazord. Detaching parts from itself, the Crow Zord began to combine with the Hunter Megazord. The turbines attached to the Megazord's back while pieces of armor were placed onto the main body of the giant robot. Finally, the rest of the Crow Zord's body unfolded into a staff that the Hunter Megazord grabbed and the wings attached to one end to form a blade. "Hunter Megazord: Scythe Mode," Qrow announced as he joined Team RWBY in their cockpit.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby said as she prepared to fight Beringel with everyone. The monster tried to attack first, but the Megazord flew above the gorilla's head before kicking it in the face. As he was falling backward from the strike, Ruby acted fast and caught Beringel with the scythe's blade and pulled him higher. After the ape was skyward, he turned around and launched a fireball at his opponent. The Megazord spun its scythe to deflect the attack before it sped forward with the weapon ready. "REAPER SLASH," Ruby shouted as the scythe's blade glowed red and was swung forward. Taking the blade head on, Beringel could only shout in agony as he was bisected and the two halves exploded before they hit the ground.

The Hunter Megazord stood airborne and spun its scythe around and struck a victory pose with the weapon behind its back. Team RWBY celebrated another win while Qrow only nodded at the success. Team JNPR could only stare in awe at the brand-new configuration that easily took out a tough monster.

* * *

Angrily slamming a fist onto the table, Cinder could only seethe while the others watched as her hand created a scorch mark on the wooden surface. "I thought for sure that Beringel could handle the Power Rangers," she said to nobody in particular.

"Maybe because it was old and cracked, he failed," Torchwick muttered so that Cinder couldn't hear him.

"Not to mention that those glowing mini Zords didn't make them pass out," Mercury mentioned as he sat on the floor.

Cinder thought everything over and came to only one answer. "I have to contact her," she bluntly said. "Everybody leave now," she ordered. After the other four left, Cinder began to burn a magic circle of ash onto the floor and contacted her master. As a swirling portal appeared in front of Cinder, a dark and nightmarish landscape was shown. "Master Salem. I wish to speak to you," Cinder spoke as she bowed.

Soon, a figure appeared in the portal's view and addressed Cinder, "Speak, young Cinder." The 'woman' that was visibly had a deathly white complexion and black marks all over her body. A black diamond-shaped marking was in the middle of her forehead while her face and arms had deep red and purple veins running up them. Her white hair was styled in an intricate bun with six smaller offshoots that had ornaments hanging from them. However, the most unsettling thing about Salem was her eyes that had jet black sclera and glowing red irises.

"The Power Rangers have bested Beringel in combat and destroyed him. Their numbers and arsenal continue to grow. In order to deal with these Rangers, I need to create stronger monsters," Cinder explained. "If that isn't an option, then I am willing to send my own associates into battle as I fight the Rangers myself."

Salem pondered Cinder's request for a minute before speaking again. "Very well. I shall give you greater strength to obtain new creatures to fight for us. However, if you fail to handle the Power Rangers by the next time you contact me, I will be providing 'additional help' from one of your equals," Salem told her underling.

The demonic-looking woman held out her arm and her palm glowed a devilish black as Cinder's body briefly did the same. Cringing in slight pain from the experience, Cinder stood back up and her eyes glowed brightly. "It won't matter if the Rangers call upon more allies. The monsters that you can create now will be able to overpower them," Salem said as the portal dissipated.

* * *

At a private air strip, a small white jet with blue wings and a snowflake emblem began to land. As the aircraft came to a stop, a member of the groundcrew came to open the door for the passenger. "Welcome to Emerald Vale. How long are you planning to stay," they greeted.

"Just for a week or two. I have some personal business to take care of here," a low female voice said.

"Okay then. I believe that your car is here, Miss Schnee," the employee said as the vehicle approached.

"Thank you," the woman said. She was a tall young woman with a fair complexion and slate blue eyes. Her snow-white hair was styled in a bun that rested on the rear left side of her head while her bangs fell to the right side of her face and a curled lock of hair fell past her left ear. She wore a white coat that had a red brooch and exposed her upper arms, white pants with garters incorporated into them, and military style gloves and boots. "Alright then, Weiss. Let's see how far you have come since you left."

* * *

 **And now we have four important things from this chapter! The upgrade to allow the Rangers to handle stronger enemies, the Scythe Mode of the Hunter Megazord, Salem's introduction, and the surprise appearance of Winter Schnee!**

 **You know what that last one means, right? The next chapter is going to be Weiss-focused! I have something special planned for that, so stay tuned!**

 **While that happens though, go and check out my other fic, "Sideline: Another Story", if you want to see my own Original Characters for RWBY. I'm really proud of it, so please go check it out.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	17. It's My Turn

**WaterDragonMaverick here with the next chapter of RWBY Rangers! Since last time, Cinder had gotten a power up to summon new monsters and Winter Schnee just arrived at Emerald Vale. Let's see how well this will go. I'm sure that fans of Weiss will enjoy this chapter for quite a few reasons.**

 **En garde!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

"Men! Front and center on the double! I have some news from the General," a red-clad soldier told his troops while they were in a hanger with vehicles being repaired.

"What do you mean, Sarge? I thought we already talked with him after the Power Rangers showed up to help us a while ago," Grif noted.

"Yes, but somebody under his direct command is coming to the base for an inspection and debriefing," Sarge explained. "We need to make sure everything is fully operational."

"That might be a problem, sir. The jeep still isn't fixed from those goblins breaking it," Simmons said.

"And what's worse, the radio broke again. Just listen," Grif said as he turned on the car's radio. Turning the vehicle on, the radio began to play a type of Spanish folk song and everyone groaned at the genre. "It's just like before we fixed it up earlier," Grif whined.

"What's going on now," Tucker asked as he walked in to hear the jeep's radio. "Oh God! Not this again," he complained as he went to turn off the radio. When the music was silenced, Tucker turned to the other three. "Don't you guys know we have that inspector coming in a few minutes?"

"MINUTES," Grif and Simmons shouted in surprise.

"Make that seconds," Washington said as he approached the others. "Caboose is showing her around now and is actually doing a pretty good job," he explained with a pleasantly surprised tone.

"Wait... 'Her'," Grif asked.

"Yeah. Specialist Winter Schnee," Washington said.

"Well, then. I should give her the rest of the tour," Tucker announced as he started heading off to meet with his teammate and Winter Schnee.

After he left, the others began to talk again. "I bet 20 bucks that he gets slapped," Wash said to start a wager.

"I'll take that action and raise you a meal at this place in Emerald Vale I heard about if he doesn't get hurt instead," Grif declared.

"If this is another 'All You Can Eat' place, I seriously hope that they can afford you eating there," Simmons mentioned with a wry smirk.

"It's like you're a walking landfill, you dirtbag," Sarge chuckled.

"You in or not," Grif said. "Winner picks the place to eat after the inspection and they don't have to pay."

"We're in," Simmons and Sarge agreed as they shook hands with Grif and Wash to seal the deal.

After a few minutes of discussing their own victory conditions, Tucker and Caboose came back with Winter Schnee leading them. "And here's the Red Team and Agent Washington," Caboose said with a smile.

"Thank you, Captain Caboose. I can take care of everything I need to here," Winter stated. "You are dismissed."

"Okay. See you later, Miss Snowy," Caboose replied as he went back to work.

"Good kid," Winter mentioned. "Now then, I would like to hear your version of the incident that took place during the previous weeks," she stated to the other soldiers. "Something about goblins made of black glass and giant robots dueling on the base."

As Washington explained everything he saw before when the gremlins and Power Rangers arrived on the base, Tucker sulked over to the Red Team. "Something wrong, Aquaman," Sarge asked in hopes of finding out who won the bet.

"Struck out with her," Tucker said. "On the bright side, I didn't get slapped or hit in the dick. But, she did threaten me with a sword when I offered to show her mine. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow." Grif pumped a fist in victory as Simmons and Sarge groaned in defeat at losing the bet.

"Don't feel bad, buddy. Let's head off to lunch when she leaves. Their treat," Grif said as he pointed a thumb at Sarge and Simmons.

"Fine. I could go for something in town," Tucker mentioned.

* * *

"Welcome to Lotus Cloud. Can I get you something to drink," Yang Xiao Long greeted her newest customers as she approached their table. After the battles with Beringel, Ren managed to get her a job as a waitress and was doing well. After taking care of the orders, Yang walked over to where her friends were sitting and starting talking to them for a bit. "Man, I'm loving this job! The tips are great," she said.

"Maybe that's because of what you're wearing," Blake stated as she looked up from her book. Because there was no real dress code for the wait staff, Yang was allowed to wear whatever she could to work as long as it didn't make her or anyone else trip. So, she decided to wear a yellow cheongsam dress with a black trim and was getting quite a bit of attention from it.

"You might be right, Blake. But, I'm turning heads and getting extra cash because of it," Yang said with a smirk. "Speaking of money, how's everything going, Weiss," she asked the heiress.

"Not good. I still can't find a job. Now I feel like the odd one out with you having a job here and with you two at Tukson's," Weiss said to her friends.

"Don't worry, Snow Angel. You'll get some good luck eventually," Jaune said as he started taking a drink. However, Weiss froze the glass before Jaune picked it up. Seeing his water was now just a block of ice, Jaune pouted as Nora stifled a laugh. "Ha ha. Very funny, Ice Queen," Jaune said as he put his glass back down.

"Will you stop it with the nicknames? They get annoying," Weiss mentioned before she decided to start playing Pokémon Sun on her DS. After a few minutes, Weiss was playing with her Vulpix and was fawning over the creature. "That's a good little fox! Eat the bean. Eat it," she cooed to the creature on the screen like it was an actual pet.

Soon, the door opened to let in a group of eight people and two of them sat near Weiss and her friends. "It's always nice to take a break from work, Miss Schnee," a short male said as he looked through the menu. Hearing her last name being mentioned, Weiss looked up from her DS and discreetly investigated. The man had balding brown hair, a thick mustache, light brown eyes, and was dressed like a butler. "However, you did say that you wanted to meet with your sister as well," he mentioned.

"The campus is nearby, Klein. That's why we went with the soldiers from the base to get lunch here," Winter noted. "We'll be at Beacon after a nice meal. I wonder what the waitress' recommendation is?"

"Personally, my favorite is the bourbon chicken, gyoza, and lo mein. But because Ren is cooking today, I suggest that you try the karaage," Yang said as she stood at the table to write down Winter's order. Looking at Winter, Yang noticed the similarities between the customer and her friend. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look just like my friend, Weiss."

"You know Weiss Schnee," Winter and Klein asked together.

"Yup," the blonde answered. "In fact, she's right next to you playing Pokémon with my sister. And the Ice Queen is winning."

"Hey! What did I just say about calling me 'Ice Queen'," Weiss complained as she turned to face Yang. As she did, Weiss saw that the two people Yang was talking with and her eyes widened.

"Hello, my happy little snowflake," Klein said as he happily greeted Weiss.

"Weiss. It's good to see you out with friends like this. Introductions must be made when we all reach Beacon Academy," Winter stated.

"Yes, Winter. I will be sure to introduce you to my colleagues," Weiss replied formally.

Everybody stared at the exchange in silence and barely uttered a word until Jaune broke the figurative ice that formed. "And there's two Ice Queens now."

"Call me that again and I'll show you why fencers wear white," Weiss almost screamed.

* * *

After a slightly awkward lunch because of Weiss' outburst to being called 'Ice Queen' one too many times, the Power Rangers had brought their guests to the Summer Hall Dormitory to get introductions out of the way. "So, these are your friends," Winter asked. "How appropriately... underwhelming."

"What's that supposed to mean," Yang asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I mean that they aren't the type of people that our father would want Weiss socializing with," Winter explained. "It's always good to see that my sister is happy and doing what _she_ wants to."

"I take it that your father does more than just try and 'suggest things' for you," Ren inquired.

"Exactly," Klein said as he gave hot coffee to the Schnee sisters and anybody else who wanted some. "He's not a very pleasant man to be around," the butler explained. "In fact, every time that you enter his office, it's like the temperature drops drastically. I think he keeps it cold to balance out all of his hot air," Klein said as he changed his voice to a gruff tone. And while everyone was snickering at the description, Weiss and Winter saw their trusted butler's eyes briefly turn from brown to red as his voice changed.

"How long are you two in town," Pyrrha asked politely.

"Until the weekend," Winter answered. "I have some business to discuss with General Ironwood. He told me that he was at Beacon Academy helping Professor Ozpin. After that, I have the next day off of work and I head back to a new mission for the military."

"What kind of mission," Nora asked. "No, wait. Don't tell me. It's classified, isn't it?"

"Affirmative," Winter responded. Soon, Zwei walked into the room and looked at the new guests. Winter looked down at the corgi for a few silent moments before she started petting the dog with a big smile on her face.

"Since you're in town, we can all go somewhere," Ruby suggested. "There's a Renaissance Festival being held outside of town this weekend! We can all hang out there and have fun! Explore the grounds, have good food and even dress up in costumes!"

"That sounds like fun," Blake voiced. "It would probably be like a few of my books. I'm okay with going."

"Yeah! Count me in, too," Jaune exclaimed as he abruptly stood up. "I even have an idea for what to wear."

As everyone expressed interest in the fair, Winter considered the idea and looked at her sister. "If I talk with the General now, I suppose that I can enjoy both days at the festival with you," Winter said with a smile. As Weiss hugged her sister in gratitude, Yang started to text a few other friends about joining in the trip.

* * *

"A Renaissance Fair? Oh, how fun," Torchwick exclaimed. "All the wenches and mead you could enjoy without losing the modern convenience of a cell phone."

"So, why don't you go and enjoy yourself? You already have the jester look down, Guyliner," Emerald mocked with a grin.

"And your mute friend can join in, too. We just need that Harley Quinn costume from the Batman cartoons. Then, you two will match," Mercury snarked alongside. The two teenagers high-fived each other as Torchwick seethed in annoyance.

Cinder stepped forward and took control of their surveillance system. "I couldn't think of a better test for these new abilities than to destroy the Power Rangers while their guard is down. And with an appropriate test subject as well," she said as she saw the fairgrounds for the upcoming festival. On the screen, there was a metal statue that depicted a full suit of armor for a knight. It was holding onto a large sword that was as tall as the armor statue itself. The statue itself was seen on posters advertising for the weekend's event.

Beginning to chant like she was bringing a mask to life, Cinder used her ritual on the knight. Black smoke began to emerge from the gaps in the knight's armor and dark sludge oozed from the source as well. As the sculpture was covered by the new black cloud, a small red glow was visible despite the visual obstruction. After the smoke cleared, the knight began to move and step down from its stand. As Cinder stopped chanting, the knight looked in the direction of Cinder on the screen.

"Wait until the Power Rangers are separated, then handle them any way that you must. I'll send one of my associates to assist you with backup," Cinder commanded. As if the knight was in the same room as them, everyone in the warehouse saw the knight bow before returning to its original position. Turning to face them, Cinder gave the next order. "Neo. You will be going to the Festival in disguise to give our knight some Gremlins to command," she instructed. Neo nodded at her words and prepared for the next day.

* * *

When Saturday came, Team RWBY and Team JNPR were all ready to enjoy their time at Emerald Vale's Renaissance Festival. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I spent a lot of time getting my costume right! Velvet's roommate helped out so much, too. Thank you, Coco," Ruby practically squealed with excitement as she walked through the entrance. She was currently wearing a cotton blouse with a black and red corset and a matching skirt. With the skirt and blouse, Ruby also wore a black belt with red borders and stockings that reached her thighs with an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her black boots had red soles and they each had four straps and buckles on them. To complete her look, Ruby wore a red hooded cloak that was fastened with a rose-shaped clip on her right shoulder and a small brown backpack that stayed on her blouse with some straps.

"You look like a tavern wench, Ruby," Jaune commented with a smirk. "I, on the other hand, look like a knight in shining armor," he declared as he dramatically posed to show off his 'costume'. Over his regular hoodie and jeans, Jaune wore a white chestplate with a gold trim and had matching bracers. He also wore armored gloves, a spaulder on his left arm in the same style as his chestplate, and a red sash around his waist. "All I need is a sword. Maybe a shield, too."

"How'd you get that armor," Yang asked. The Yellow Ranger chose to not wear an elaborate costume than Jaune or Ruby. Instead, she decided to wear a light brown tunic over her regular clothes instead. "There's no way that you made that on your own."

"Actually, I helped him make it," Pyrrha explained. "It was actually quite fun to do together." As Pyrrha said this, Blake and Weiss saw Nora smiling like she knew what Pyrrha was actually thinking. "Anyway, we contacted Velvet and she said that she was already coming here with her roommates later today."

"And Sun said he was coming with a friend of his," Blake mentioned.

"Speak of the devil... Here he comes now. And his friend looks pretty cute, too," Yang said as she saw Sun approach the group with a blue-haired boy with goggles and a red jacket.

"Hey guys," Sun greeted. "This is going to be fun! This is my friend, Neptune Vasilias," he said as he gestured to his friend.

"Ladies," Neptune suavely greeted the girls. "'Sup," he said to Ren and Jaune with a wave of his hand. "Nice armor, dude."

"Thanks," Jaune responded.

"Well, I think that we're just waiting for Winter now," Weiss said as she checked the time on her Scroll. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"She's your sister and we already talked enough back at the dorm," Nora mentioned. "You should wait for her while me and Ren go play some games and eat turkey," the Pink Ranger said as she grabbed her friend by the arm and literally dragged him off.

"Wait for us," Yang and Ruby exclaimed as they followed behind. Soon, Jaune and Pyrrha went off to explore together while Blake went with Sun and Neptune to look at some shops that were set up. Weiss was left on her own for about another minute before she heard someone call out to her.

"Weiss," Winter greeted with a stern face before smiling. "Let's proceed." The two sisters headed off with Klein following behind them. However, a girl in black hair and clothes soon entered through the gate and looked around. Her green eyes briefly turned pink and brown as she smirked to herself. Heading off in the direction of the knight statue shown on the posters, Neo began to discreetly drop Black Beads every few minutes.

* * *

As Ruby and Yang explored the Festival with Ren and Nora, they saw that the event was packed. Seeing people enjoying themselves at the stage shows, checking out some booths that sold merchandise, and even seeing all the food stands with all kinds of options. The Power Rangers saw a few familiar faces from their classes walking around the fairgrounds as well such as a girl with fire-colored hair with a prop sword on the back of her leather jacket and an olive-skinned girl dressed as a belly dancer hanging out together with several other students.

"Oh, this is so fun," Ruby exclaimed as she and Nora jumped in the air.

"You said it," a raspy voice agreed from a stand just to the quartets left.

Seeing Qrow Branwen at the Festival, Ruby and Yang tilted their heads in slight confusion. "Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here," Yang asked.

"Can't a man spend time with his family and enjoy a day out with them," he responded as he paid for a drink.

The girls were silent for a minute as they gave their uncle a pair of blank stares. "You wanted mead, didn't you," Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Damn straight," Qrow answered as he started nursing his alcoholic beverage. "However, there is another reason that I'm here," he mentioned before guiding the four to a less crowded area. "Last night, the system picked up unusual activity in the fairgrounds. Ozpin thinks that the people working with Torchwick have been up to something and wanted me to check it out."

"This is troubling. Who knows what happened and when they would attack," Ren noted.

"We'll get to it when we get to it. We have our Morphers with us, so we'll be able to take care of it when they do show up," Nora reminded. "Until then, let's just have fun. This Festival is only here for two days."

Qrow smirked and shook his head at the Pink Ranger's words. "I should get out of your hair for now, kiddo," he said as he patted Ruby on the head. "You wouldn't want me cramping your style. And I don't want it the other way around either. I'll contact you and Firecracker if I see anything," Qrow explained as he left to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * *

Weiss, Winter, and Klein were enjoying their day at the fair and soon stopped at the knight sculpture that the posters all advertised. The three relaxed for a bit before Klein spoke up to Weiss. "Have you been looking for work between your classes, Weiss?"

Weiss was silent for a moment before she answered hesitantly. "Actually... I've been having trouble looking for a job. Nothing really speaks to me in terms of work."

"That's because you're being too picky," Winter lectured. "Before I joined the military, I had quite a few jobs that I didn't like. But, I went through with them in order to get the extra money to move out of the mansion," the elder Schnee sister shared. "You have to choose something from what you found. So, what _did_ you reject?"

"Sales associate for a few different stores, babysitter, and even a receptionist for a company affiliated with our father's business partners," Weiss listed off.

"Perhaps being a receptionist would be the best out of those," Winter said. "But, not with that company."

"If I may suggest something," Klein interjected. "When we were passing through the city, I noticed that a dance studio was looking for a receptionist. You could try applying there," the butler suggested.

Weiss thought it over for a few seconds before facing toward Winter and Klein. "Okay. I'll try there next," Weiss said before her Scroll suddenly went off. "What?" Hearing something move behind her, Weiss turned around to see the statue beginning to move from its pedestal. Raising its sword, the armor swung its heavy blade at the vulnerable White Ranger.

"Miss Schnee," Klein yelled out before tackling Weiss away from the knight's attack. The two fell to the ground and the enormous sword only hit the ground to kick up a cloud of dust. "Are you alright, Weiss," Klein asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Klein. Thank you," Weiss said as she was pulled up by her butler. The knight pulled its weapon out of the ground and turned to Weiss again. Pointing the sword at the White Ranger, it was obvious to her that the statue was the latest 'Monster of the Week' as Yang and Nora would call it. "We need to get to safety," Weiss suggested as she looked around to see a crowd of people fleeing from the knight.

"That would be the wisest decision," Winter agreed as she saw the impact the knight's blade left a large 'scar' in the earth.

Following Weiss' lead, the three escaped with the crowd and disappeared from the knight's view. Before it could chase after them, it saw something pink and white drop down to the ground from one of the trees. Neo, in her regular attire, landed gracefully on the ground and flipped onto the pedestal that the knight originally stood at. Daintily taking a seat, she looked at the knight and showed a Black Bead to it before shattering it on the ground. As Gremlins appeared before the animated armor, Neo pulled out her communicator to show that she placed Black Beads all over the fairgrounds.

Catching onto the plan despite neither saying a word, the knight took the newly summoned Gremlins and marched off to find the Power Rangers. Smirking to herself, Neo used her illusion abilities to create the disguise she entered with and wandered off on her own.

* * *

Blake was enjoying spending time with Sun and Neptune until she heard her Scroll sound off. "What's that," Neptune asked as he saw Blake pull out her Scroll.

"Probably some notification on YouTube or something," Sun quickly and effectively lied. "Might be a beauty vlog Blake likes posted a new video or a review of one of a new book," he continued before leading the Black Ranger away. "Ranger business," he asked quietly.

Blake checked her Scroll and soon heard screams coming closer to them. Neptune and the two Faunus saw goblin-like creatures with scaly black skin chasing after random people. "Yes, Sun. Looks like Ranger business," Blake answered after seeing the Gremlins approach them. "Get Neptune out of here." Sun nodded before leading Neptune and a few other bystanders to safety. Pulling up the first Ranger she could, Blake contacted Yang to tell her the situation.

"Qrow said that there was something that happened yesterday before the festival opened," Yang mentioned while she was on her own Scroll. "We have to deal with these Gremlins now. We'll meet up in Ranger Form and handle things then."

"Got it. Make sure that Ruby tells Jaune and Pyrrha," Blake said.

"She already is," Yang replied. "They'll be at your location in a minute. By the way, have you heard from Weiss? She must have gotten the alarm."

"I haven't seen here since we got here," Blake answered with a worried voice.

"She can handle herself," Ruby said as she grabbed Yang's Scroll from her. "Just focus on the Gremlins."

Sighing, Blake agreed with Ruby and morphed into Ranger Form after making sure she was only seen by Gremlins. Taking out several on her own, Jaune and Pyrrha arrived and helped destroy the rest of the monsters in the area. "Let's move," Blake instructed as she headed off to regroup with the others.

* * *

"Evasive maneuvers worked effectively," Winter said as she stopped to catch her breath with Klein. "However, we still have to be careful. I have the suspicion that it isn't alone. Klein, make sure that Weiss stays close to us," Winter instructed.

"Madam... I believe that Weiss is gone," Klein meekly said in a high-pitched voice. Winter turned around to see her butler with blue eyes and Weiss was nowhere to be found. "We must have gotten separated in the crowd," Klein theorized as his voice and eye color returned to normal.

"Let's hope that she's safe. I taught her a lot, but I'm afraid that this may be out of my league," Winter remarked. Soon, she heard strange noises and looked to see Gremlins approaching her and Klein. "These monsters, on the other hand, don't seem like that knight," Winter noted as she drew her sword and took up a fencing stance. Slashing and stabbing through Gremlins, Winter was able to kill off the goblins and they dissipated into clouds of black smoke.

After the smoke cleared, the knight marched forward and looked toward Winter. Grabbing its sword, the knight stepped forward and prepared to cut the specialist down. Winter dodged the attack by running forward and began to strike at the armor. The animated statue was not fazed by Winter's counterattack and tried to slam its fist down at Winter. However, a glyph appeared between Winter and the metal hand before a white blur carried Winter Schnee to safety. "Stay down and let me handle this," the White Ranger said before summoning her Snow Saber.

The knight swung its sword down first to try and strike Weiss, but she was faster than the armor and backflipped out of the way. After the attack missed, Weiss darted forward with her Snow Saber and hit the armor. Jumping and twirling over the enemy, the White Ranger landed and the knight attacked again to only miss. Getting behind the monster, Weiss managed to strike several more times before the armor countered with a horizontal swing. Quickly bringing up her own sword, the Power Ranger prevented most of the damage. However, she was sent flying backward from the force of the attack.

"Look out," Klein warned the White Ranger of the monster's next attack as she recovered. Seeing the knight leap towards her, Weiss had no choice but to dodge its swings. The monster's attacks were relentless and kept forcing her to dodge until it landed a hit that Weiss managed to block. Being sent backward again from the knight's power, the Ranger decided to use her glyphs to give her an advantage. Using them to increase her speed, Weiss managed to deal several blows to the knight and was too fast for it to land an attack.

The knight pushed through the damage it took and was still standing after every sword strike. Looking at the White Ranger, it soon saw her attack speed slow down and found an opportunity to counter. Swinging its large blade, the knight attacked Weiss only for her to leap over the weapon and land on a new glyph to counter. However, the armor also threw a punch with its free hand to hit the Ranger as she dodged its sword. Decking Weiss in the face, the metal fist impacted against her helmet and cracked her visor. As she fell to the ground, Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY arrived to help their teammate handle the knight.

With some struggle, Weiss managed to stand up and everyone saw her visor shattered to reveal her eyes. Winter saw the blue color and stepped closer to investigate before seeing a familiar scar. Recognizing it from a fencing match between herself and her sister that went awry, Winter approached the injured Power Ranger cautiously. "Weiss," the elder Schnee asked as her eyes widened.

"It's me, Winter," Weiss answered as grabbed her arm in pain. While the two sisters were talking, the other Power Rangers attacked the knight before it could harm Weiss even further.

"How long have you been... this," Winter inquired, but couldn't find the right words.

"Since the first week of school. There was this bank robber when I was at the park with my friends and things escalated before General Ironwood saved us," Weiss began to explain. As she continued the story, everyone else was being tossed around like ragdolls by the living statue. With swing after swing of its sword, Team JNPR and Yang were knocked away into the surrounding buildings and trees. Ruby and Blake were getting exhausted from using their powers to dodge attacks for so long and their weapons were barely doing any damage.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Klein said as he tried to keep Weiss balanced. However, the White Ranger turned back to the knight as it punched Ruby into Blake and sent the two flying.

"I'm staying," Weiss declared.

"You're injured and in no condition to fight," Winter scolded.

"I've faced more monsters than this before," Weiss stated. "I can handle this," she declared before grabbing her ribs in pain.

Slapping her helmet, Winter tried to knock some sense into Weiss. "You boob! You need to use common sense in situations like this," Winter scolded. "I've faced more realistic dangers on missions, but they were still threats to me and the people under my command. I don't want to lose a member of my own flesh and blood to a walking scrap pile that came out of a twisted fairy tale!"

"Ruby faced against a giant robot on her own and pushed its Death Ray back at it," Weiss shouted back at her sister. "When all hope was lost against it, she inspired us to fight back when everything seemed bleak! I will not surrender here today," she proclaimed as her body began to emit a white aura. Winter, Klein, and the Power Rangers saw the glow coming from Weiss and the knight looked toward the standing Ranger.

As Weiss walked toward the knight, her aura seemed to freeze the ground she stepped on. The knight attempted to attack her with its sword, but a projection of the Fox Zord appeared and caught the blade in its teeth. Biting down on the weapon, the Soul Zord began to freeze it solid and managed to shatter the knight's main offense. The armor was surprised at the Soul Zord destroying its blade, but charged toward the White Ranger in an attempt to defeat her. The Fox Soul Zord glowed brightly and slammed its tail into the knight to send it skyward. With the armor helpless in the air, Weiss and her Soul Zord unleashed a cold gust of wind that instantly froze the armor. As it fell to the ground, the statue shattered on impact and was nothing but individual pieces.

The other Power Rangers cheered at their victory and Weiss unlocking her Soul Zord. However, their celebration was short-lived because a geyser of black sludge and smoke erupted in front of them to reanimate the armor as a giant. "Let's bring out the Zords," Ruby said as she contacted Ironwood. With the Atlas Zords ready for battle, the Power Rangers formed their Megazords while Winter and Klein went to safety.

The Paladin Megazord started by slashing at the knight with the Unicorn Zord's horn, but they couldn't do much damage against its armor. After being punched back, the Hunter Megazord took aim with the Cat Zord's tail and fired a few laser shots at the monster. Unfortunately, the knight quickly blocked it with its gigantic blade and went to slash at Team RWBY. Being forced to a knee, the Hunter Megazord almost took another hit before the Paladin Megazord threw its shield at the knight's head and distracted it. "This thing's tough," Ren noted as he made the Paladin kick the knight in the legs.

"I took it down once, so we can do it again," Weiss said as she glowed a bright white, taking up a fencer's stance, and motioned the Hunter Megazord to draw the Fox Zord's tail. "MITHRIL CUTTER!" With both of the Hunter Megazord's swords coated in silver flames, it delivered a series of slashes at the knight and ended its attack while behind the armor. When the flames faded, the knight's body began to release sparks and it fell backward before exploding.

After the battle ended, Winter and Klein looked up at the Hunter Megazord as it sheathed its weapons. The two could only smile at what Weiss had become a part of. "Weiss. You did well. Now you just need to prove it to our father," Winter said to herself.

* * *

"Well. That was a failure," Mercury said as he saw the knight exploding on the screen.

"That's the third one that got that stupid deus ex machina whatever," Torchwick complained as he lit a new cigar.

Emerald scoffed at the Rangers and their new victory. "The princess ends up slaying the knight. Now we just need a dragon," she snarked.

"We do know that three of the original eight have unlocked their powers," Cinder noted. "So, we just need to take note of each of them."

"Can't we just take a break for now," Torchwick asked as Neo arrived. "Go to the beach? See a movie? Get froyo?"

"Listen up, you peons," Cinder scolded as she lit a flame in her palm. "I will say when we attack, so make sure that you can still fight when I order you to."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Torchwick said as he slowly backed away from Cinder's flames. "It's not like we have an army that will do what you say instead of us. Oh wait, we have two different ones," the criminal mastermind reminded.

Glaring at him, Cinder kept the flame in her hand burning until she realized what he meant. "I suppose that you could take a breather, Roman. Mostly to fix the Hellhound, but we _can_ have somebody else handle reconnaissance on the Rangers," she said as she put the fire out. "I suppose that one particular Faunus will be of great help to us."

* * *

After enjoying the second day of the Emerald Vale Renaissance Festival with everyone, Winter and Klein took Weiss to the studio that they mentioned before and the three were offered a tour by a friend of Winter's that worked there. 'Danse Macabre Studio' was not only a place for dancing like ballet and ballroom dancing, but a few other styles as well such as hip hop, tap, Latin, and even belly dancing. As Weiss looked around, the studio also had students from Beacon that not only took regular dance classes, but even saw them teaching martial arts such as Capoeira, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, and quite number of other fighting styles. "As you can see, we teach a multitude of dancing styles and even self-defense classes. Some people consider fighting to even be a form of dance. Capoeira is a perfect example," the guide explained.

"That's pretty interesting," Weiss said as she saw a blue-haired girl with amethyst-colored lenses in her sunglasses in a practice session with another breakdancer. "You said that you needed a receptionist, right? Because I'd like to apply for the job," Weiss reminded the guide.

"We've been looking for a new receptionist for months. And if you're Winter's sister, then I'm sure that you can handle the work when you ease into it," the guide said. "I'll get the paperwork and you can fill it out as soon as you can." As she left the group, Weiss could only smile at how her life was changing for the better.

* * *

 **And with that, the chapter has come to a close. Weiss unlocked her Soul Zord, Winter and Klein learned of Weiss' identity in a way similar to Power Rangers Time Force did with the Red Ranger, and a big shout-out to Volume 4 and the "White" Trailer with the festival scenes.**

 **If any of you readers have checked out my RWBY OC fic, "Sideline: Another Story", then you may recognize a few characters I mentioned in the background of the dance studio and the Renaissance Fair.**

 **Also, the next chapter of RWBY Rangers is going to be a breather "episode" before I get into this BIG thing for several characters. Until then, I'm going to be focusing a little more on my RWBY OC story. So, please check it out if you want. If I seem like I'm being a broken record with Sideline, it's because I love the characters I made for it and I want you to check them out.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick signing out!**


	18. Party Crashers

**Hey, readers! WaterDragonMaverick here with the next "episode" of RWBY Rangers. In this episode, we'll have a breather from the all the chaos that happened with the last few chapters. Salem giving Cinder an upgrade for monsters, Soul Zords being unlocked, and identities being revealed tend to put stress on heroes. So, why not let them have fun at a party?!**

 **Writer's block is a bitch. But, I managed to get some inspiration from something in RWBY Chibi that was proven to be canon by Miles Luna!**

 **KICK IT!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It had been a quiet week for the Power Rangers and they were happy with the peace. But, even in their more restful times, some things were considered to be just as important as saving the world. Meeting in the Summer Hall common room, the Rangers were all together with a few friends and classmates, except for Ruby Rose. "Yang, what's going on? Why did you want us to meet up," Blake asked.

"Yeah, is there really something so important that Ruby couldn't be here for it," Weiss questioned.

"Ruby _is_ the reason why I called this meeting," Yang said as she made sure that Ruby wasn't around. "Her 16th birthday's coming up at the end of the month. I've been preparing for this since the 1st, but we've only got a few days left to set up the party."

Hearing that Ruby's birthday was coming up, everyone started to chat about what to do. However, Jaune mentioned something. "Wait, isn't it October?"

"Yup. Ruby was born on Halloween," Yang confirmed. "When we were younger, she kept taking more candy from classmates, teachers, and neighbors while she constantly reminded them of it being her birthday."

"Wow. That kind of entitled behavior can get annoying," Blake noted.

"She grew out of it. Anyways, I wanted to tell you what I have planned," Yang said as she pulled out a folder and opened it for everyone to see. "I've got a local band to play, Ren can cook for the party, everyone will be in costumes, and our dad is coming over for a few days to help set it up. He should be here this afternoon, but I still need a place to host the party since the dorms will get crowded."

Everyone looked at the folder's contents and saw lists, decoration ideas, a playlist of music, and numerous other details Yang had prepared. "Hey, I recognize this band," Weiss mentioned. "They all go to Danse Macabre where I work. I never heard them play, though."

"Then, you're in luck," Velvet said. "Fragment Hunter has been at several of Coco's parties before as entertainers. You'll love them."

"I can get us a venue for the party," Coco said as she fixed her sunglasses. "Just let me make some calls."

Nora was excited and was bouncing around energetically. "This is going to be so fun," she exclaimed.

"What's going to be fun," Ruby asked as she started to walk into the common room. Quickly collecting the folder, Yang managed to hide everything from her sister by shoving it into her jacket.

"Oh, nothing," Jaune nervously said to try and change the subject.

Ruby eyed Jaune suspiciously as he gave a nervous grin. "Nora wouldn't get excited over nothing," Ruby mentioned as she looked around the room. Before the Red Ranger could question her teammates, Coco stepped forward and spoke to Ruby.

"Me and my roommates are throwing a party for Halloween. You're all invited," Coco explained. "I'll text you all the address when everything is set up. Just show up in costume," she said coolly before she, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi all left to start preparing.

Ruby squealed loudly in excitement at the idea of being invited to an upperclassman's party that was being held on her birthday. "That'll be so much fun!"

* * *

"Oh, goodie, it's Little Red's birthday," Torchwick commented as he and the others spied on the Power Rangers. "It'll be filled with streamers, roses, and happiness," he mockingly listed.

"We could always send them a booby trap. Maybe a cake with a stick of dynamite in it," Emerald sarcastically suggested as she rolled her eyes.

"Hah! You said 'trap'," Mercury laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not crazy about cakes," Torchwick commented as he adjusted his hat. "Could we do a nice flan instead?"

Neo joined in the conversation by using her illusions to create a sign she held that read, 'How can you booby trap flan?'

"Hah! Flan," Mercury chuckled again before everyone heard Cinder's shoes clinking against the floor.

"Do you really think that juvenile pranks such as those will effective for us," Cinder asked.

"Given our track record, I'd say that it could work better than the giant monsters," Torchwick retorted. "Besides, I thought that we had those animals keeping an eye on the Rangers?"

"They need to go over what supplies they have available. And reconnaissance takes work," Cinder stated. "In the meantime, we'll give them some help for figuring out how the Power Rangers fight," she said as she picked up a mask that resembled a bat's head and a few other different masks. As she brought them to life, they combined into one creature and kneeled to Cinder when she was finished. "Rise, Murcielago," Cinder commanded.

As Murcielago stood taller than Mercury, it was shown to be a bipedal bat-like chimera with several additional animal features. It had a bat's head, a snake for a tail, bat wings that wrapped around its body like a cloak, and had claws on its hands and feet. Its body was covered in black fur and muscle like a wolf, had a wolf mask embedded in its torso, and was wearing white bone-like armor on its arms and legs. "Yes, mistress," it spoke in an accent that was appropriate for a vampire.

"I want you to keep an eye on the Power Rangers and attack them when they're most vulnerable," Cinder commanded as she showed a picture of the Power Rangers. "Stay out of sight and if anyone discovers you, take care of it before returning to your mission."

"As you command," Murcielago acknowledged before spreading his wings and taking flight out of the warehouse.

Mercury, Emerald, and Torchwick all looked at each other and turned to Cinder. "So, which one of us is keeping an eye on him and the brats," all three said together.

"Considering the Rangers are planning a party, I suggest that you and Mercury go, Emerald," Cinder ordered. "Keep a low profile while you're around them." Nodding at their boss, the two teenagers left the warehouse and headed towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

The next few days were hectic for everyone involved with setting up for Ruby's birthday. After Coco and her roommates convinced a fraternity house to let them use their place to host the party, Yang was busy organizing everything with Sun, Neptune, and the Power Rangers helping. The Alpha Delta Theta Epsilon frat house was soon set up for what Yang thought would be the best party she put together. "I know that it was a lot of effort, but this is going to be a great Halloween," Yang said to everyone as she fixed her hair. "Good thing that Ruby's with our dad. Otherwise, she would've followed us and spoiled the surprise."

"Now we just need costumes," Nora said as she carried a costume version of Thor's helmet.

"I've already got a perfect one," Sun said as he headed out the door. "See you guys tonight at the party!"

"Come on! We have to get ready," Nora exclaimed as she dragged her roommates away.

After they left, Yang texted her dad that the venue for the party was set up and that they only needed to get costumes. "Alright. Let's get ready," Yang said as she, Weiss, and Blake headed off to find what they wanted to wear. However, they were being followed by Murcielago as the monster stayed in the sky.

The bat-like chimera divebombed toward the three Rangers and screeched loudly. Seeing what it was, the girls managed to dodge the monster's swooping dive and immediately pulled out their Morphing Scrolls. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," they shouted as they were now in their Ranger uniforms and armed themselves with their weapons.

"Greetings, Power Rangers. I am Murcielago," the monster introduced himself as he landed. "I shall be what kills you on this All Hallows' Eve."

"That's not going to happen," Blake said as she stayed on her guard. The monster rushed forward and slashed at the Rangers with its claws only for them to dodge or block the attack. Attacking Yang, Murcielago tried to stab her with his claws, but her Dragon Gauntlets were used to block them. Hearing a hiss, Yang saw the snake that Murcielago had for a tail was alive and shot forward to bite her. Dodging the attack, Yang was left open to one of Murcielago's claw attacks and sparks flew off her uniform to show the damage she took.

"Ouch... This freak is pretty strong," Yang said as she stood back up. Weiss used her Glyphs to launch her forward and strike Murcielago with her Snow Saber. The monster took the hit, but Weiss didn't let up and created more Glyphs to bounce off of as she kept slashing and stabbing the chimera. Just as she was ready for another big slash, Murcielago's tail wrapped around her leg and lifted her above him. Slamming the White Ranger into the ground, Murcielago dealt major damage and did more when the snake head bit Weiss' leg.

As Weiss screamed in pain, Blake rushed in with her swords and slashed away at Murcielago's head and tail. Taking the hits, the monster stumbled back and released Weiss from its grip. Blake continued her onslaught by using her power and agility to slash at the chimera's body from every angle she could reach. Murcielago kept his wings wrapped around himself like a cloak to minimize the damage he received and quickly opened them back up when he heard Blake running for another attack from behind. When he opened his wings, Blake was pushed back and saw that Murcielago took flight again. "We shall continue this battle tonight, Rangers," the chimera said before flying away.

"Was he just testing us," Blake asked.

"I don't know, but we should get to the Clock Tower Lab," Yang voiced. "If that snake bit Weiss, I'm worried."

"I _should_ get it checked by Professor Ozpin and the others," Weiss agreed.

* * *

After the three girls warped back to the Clock Tower, Glynda was inspecting the wound on Weiss' leg from Murcielago's attack. "Hmm... There's no venom, so it was only just a painful bite. You should be fine," Glynda said as she wrapped a bandage around Weiss' ankle.

"On the bright side, Weiss could make an excellent mummy for the party later," Yang joked. "Either that or Elsa from Frozen."

"Not funny, Yang," Weiss grumbled as she stood back on her feet to see if she could still walk properly.

"Still, this new monster gave you a good fight, but ran off. He must be playing smart and waiting for all of you are together," Ozpin noted.

"Well, then... We better play it safe," Blake said as she pulled out her Scroll. "I'll message Ruby about that monster and tell her to be on guard."

"Maybe I can go help them," Penny asked as she looked at Ironwood. "If that's okay with you, General?" Ironwood turned to Ozpin and the girls before looking back at Penny and nodded. "Sensational! I've been researching Halloween traditions and other facts online. What should I dress up as?"

"Why not go as Tin Man here," Qrow suggested as he gestured to Ironwood.

"Very funny, Qrow," Ironwood dryly replied.

"Actually, that would be a great idea," Penny exclaimed. "The Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz!"

"Perfect! Now, we need to get our outfits for the party," Yang said as she left the Clock Tower with her Morpher. Blake and Weiss soon followed as Penny went to go create her costume from old scrap metal from the Zord Bay.

* * *

Ruby and Taiyang were approaching the Alpha Delta Theta Epsilon frat house, ready for the party in their costumes. Ruby wore the same costume she did during the Renaissance Festival while her father dressed up as Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. "Hey, I was part of this fraternity when I was at Beacon," Taiyang mentioned. "Good times."

"Come on, Dad! We don't want to miss out on the party," Ruby exclaimed as she went inside. However, everything was pitch black and Ruby couldn't see anything. "Why's it so dark in here?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone was revealed. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Ruby," Yang and the other guests shouted as they jumped out from their hiding spots.

"Oh my gosh! You did this for me," Ruby exclaimed with a giant smile on her face.

"Yup. Happy Birthday, sis," Yang said as she hugged Ruby tightly. After being released from her older sister's bear hug, Ruby saw that Yang was dressed in Tifa Lockhart's leather outfit from the 'Advent Children' movie Jaune showed them once.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby said before she started to look around and enjoy the party. She saw that several friends and classmates were in a lot of different costumes. Even some of the teachers joined in the fun and kept an eye on everyone because they didn't have much to do during the holiday. Ruby noticed that Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were dressed as Mario and Luigi respectively, which was very fitting for the two teachers.

Looking around more, Ruby saw that Jaune was wearing his armor from the Renaissance Fair again for a knight costume. She also saw that Nora was dressed up as a nurse and Ren was dressed up as Genji from Overwatch before he became a cyborg. Along with the three of them, Pyrrha was wearing a Wonder Woman costume and she looked amazing in it according to everyone at the party. After getting some punch from the refreshment table, Ruby saw Qrow wearing a blood red duster coat, a red fedora, white gloves, and goggle-like orange-tinted sunglasses. "Hey, Pipsqueak. Happy Birthday," Qrow greeted with false fangs in her mouth.

"What are you supposed to be, Uncle Qrow," Ruby asked.

"I'm sure that you can guess," Qrow said with a grin.

"Hmm... No way that you're Dante from Devil May Cry. You two aren't the same level of cool," Ruby teased her uncle as she tried to guess what his costume was.

"I'm Alucard from Hellsing," Qrow said.

"Really? I could've sworn you were Carmen Sandiego," Taiyang remarked as he showed up next to them.

"I don't have to take this from you, Tai. I'm going for a walk," Qrow said. As Taiyang started to mess around with his old friend and brother-in-law, Ruby went around the frat house to see who else was there and what costumes they were wearing.

After a few minutes of exploring, Ruby saw Sun talking with Blake and Neptune. Blake was dressed as a ninja and Neptune was wearing a toga while Sun was dressed up something different. He wore red pants, a red vest, had gold-colored armor on his shoulders, and he wore a gold circlet on his forehead. "Sun, what are you supposed to be," Ruby asked.

"I'm the Monkey King! He's from a story from China called 'Journey to the West'. It's really popular story that even influenced the early story of Dragon Ball," Sun explained. "Blake told me about it when we were talking and I brought Dragon Ball up again."

"I convinced him to check it out when he stopped by Tukson's when I was the only one there," Blake said.

"Either way, I've been reading it and it's a great story," Sun replied.

Soon, tapping was heard and everyone turned to see that the guest band was ready to play. "Alright, everyone! Happy Halloween and welcome to the 16th birthday of Ruby Rose," a guitarist with red hair and gold highlights said as she stepped up to the microphone. "We hope you enjoy this party and much as we will. Now, let's get rocking," she exclaimed as she started to play with the rest of the band.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, they failed to see Murcielago, Emerald, and Mercury sneaking in through an open window. As the band finished playing their song, everyone recoiled in pain as they heard a loud screeching sound coming from the ceiling. Murcielago threw Black Beads at the doors and Gremlins formed to block off the exits. As everyone looked on at the monsters that showed up, the Power Rangers noticed that they couldn't morph without revealing who they were.

"Now then, shall we continue where we left off," Murcielago stated as he looked around the room for the Rangers he faced earlier. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"What are we going to do," Ruby asked Yang quietly as they looked around the room.

"I don't know, Ruby," Yang said as she saw Gremlins slink toward them. "If we didn't have to worry about everyone seeing we were the Rangers, we could morph now and take them."

"It seems that the Power Rangers aren't coming forth to help these people," Murcielago noted as he saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss not doing anything. "Perhaps I need to show what will happen if I don't get the Rangers here in the next four minutes," he said before slashing away at the refreshment table and immediately turned it to splinters. "That will be all of you eventually," the bat monster threatened as he looked around the room.

As everyone but Sun, Coco, Taiyang, and the Power Rangers whimpered, nobody noticed that Qrow wasn't anywhere to be seen. After another minute of silence, footsteps echoed through the room and the monsters were curious as to where they were coming from. "Huh. Looks like this walk _was_ eventful after all," Qrow said as he stared at Murcielago and the Gremlins.

"Who are you supposed to be," Murcielago asked.

"Oh, you know," Qrow said as he stared the monster right in the eyes. "A _real_ fucking vampire."

"Do you know what I am," Murcielago said as he approached Qrow. The two were standing in front of a wall of speakers that were set up for the music and the blue-haired DJ that wore amethyst-colored shades and a jumpsuit for her Halloween costume noticed. "I am a monster that feeds off the suffering of others. I have destroyed countless humans in my path. I can destroy you with just a swing of my tail," Murcielago listed as he stood in front of Qrow.

"See, that would be intimidating if you were... well, intimidating," Qrow mocked the monster. As the monster growled at Qrow, the DJ selected a song from the playlist prepared for the party and turned the volume down while she adjusted everything she needed. "Honestly, you're about as threatening as a Cocker Spaniel," Qrow continued to belittle the monster.

"Are you mocking me," Murcielago questioned as he and several Gremlins stepped forward.

"No. No, no, no," Qrow said before he faintly heard the opening notes to a song he recognized. "Pfft, yeah. I'm totally mocking you."

Before Murcielago could attack Qrow, the DJ called out to the bat chimera. "Hey, Man-Bat! Listen to this," she said before maxing out the volume for the sound system. As she did, loud drums and guitar blared from the speakers that Murcielago stood next to and he screamed in pain from the sudden noise that he heard. The Gremlins also heard the music and they began to recoil in pain and their bodies cracked from the sound.

As the monsters were all distracted from the pain and noise, the Power Rangers, Sun, Taiyang, and the band members of Fragment Hunter all attacked the defenseless Gremlins, which shattered within a few clean hits. While this happened, Coco and her roommates managed to get the other partygoers out of the building and the band escaped with them while the Rangers all headed upstairs to get ready for the real fight. As Murcielago fell to his knees, Qrow threw an uppercut at the bat-like chimera and knocked it back. "Come on, Fang Face! Show us what you got," Qrow taunted.

Hissing at Qrow, Murcielago attacked with his tail to try and bite the veteran Ranger. However, Qrow was too fast and easily dodged the attack. Instead of hitting Qrow, the snake tail managed to knock over the equipment the DJ was using to disorient the monsters. As it fell to the floor, the volume controls were lowered enough so that the music stopped blaring and began to play in the background as Murcielago stood straight up again. "You're all dead," the monster declared before going to attack the DJ.

"Take this," a voice yelled out before Murcielago got hit with projectiles and stopped him in his tracks. Turning around, he saw that the Power Rangers were all morphed and had their weapons drawn. "Let's deal with this party crasher," Yang said as her Dragon Gauntlets were cocked and she launched homing projectiles with a few punches.

As the shots flew at Murcielago, he brought up a wing to defend himself and failed to see the person behind him. The DJ acted quickly and sweep kicked at the monster before following up with a roundhouse that pushed the bat creature down to the floor. With the monster down, the DJ ran off to let the Rangers do what they did best. "Go get him, dudes," she said as she left the building with Taiyang and Sun.

"Everyone's out. Time to get serious," Qrow said before he pulled out his Morphing Scroll. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," he shouted before he transformed into his Crow Ranger uniform. "Dark Talon Sword," Qrow said as he held out his hand to summon his weapon. "Come on, kids. Let's cut this monster down to size."

"I think Yang's puns are contagious," Blake snarked before she pulled out her weapons and used her kusarigama to wrap up Murcielago. As she caught the monster, Nora and Yang helped pull him out of the house and onto the street. As Murcielago hit the pavement, Qrow, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Weiss all rushed the monster and slashed away at him. Their blades cut up his wings and crippled him before he was launched into the air by Nora's Storm Slammer.

"Dark Talon Scythe," Qrow said as his weapon changed forms. "Reaper Slash," he declared as he swung the blade of his weapon toward Murcielago. The force of the attack created a blade of air that sliced the bat-like chimera into pieces and he exploded like monsters before him. After the fireball dissipated, several masks fell from the sky and cracked into pieces as they hit the ground. "Well, we don't have to worry about a giant one of that guy showing up," Qrow said as he turned to everyone else. "How about we get back to the party now? I could use a drink after that fight."

* * *

"Well, that didn't go well either," Torchwick said as he heard what Emerald and Mercury told Cinder. "Didn't expect the DJ to have the guts to do that."

"My ears are _still_ ringing because we were hiding behind the speakers for most of that fight," Emerald complained.

" _What_ ," Mercury said before snickering to himself. Emerald rolled her eyes at him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Take a joke."

Cinder was sitting on the sofa and was annoyed at how her creature failed once again. "These Power Rangers are beginning to irritate me more than usual," she stated before her communicator started to ring. "Hello?"

"Cinder Fall," a sinister male voice spoke on the other line. "My spy has given me reports about the Power Rangers and I will be happy to assist you for the time being."

"That's good to hear," Cinder replied. "Just make sure that you can hinder the Power Rangers."

"I intend to do just that. There's a traitor to our cause hiding among them and I have unfinished business with her," the man said darkly.

* * *

Ruby stood in a dark and misty void, confused by where she was and how she got there. "Hello? Anybody here," she called out. As she wandered around the area, the black void soon began to change into another location. Hearing something crunch under her boots, Ruby saw that she was in a snow-covered forest and continued to march forward. "Where am I?"

As Ruby kept questioning the places she ended up in, she heard something fly past her. Turning to see what it was, Ruby barely caught a glimpse of a wispy silver-colored entity before it flew into the forest ahead. "Bewar... ild... of darkn... shi... tice... Battl... ahead," Ruby heard a ghostly whisper try to speak to her. However, the voice was barely audible and it sounded more like radio static.

"What did you say," Ruby asked. "Come back here," she shouted to the figure before chasing after it. As she ran into the forest, Ruby kept following the mist-like being until she neared a cliff. "Where did it go?" Ruby looked around and only saw a stone slab near the edge of the cliff. Stepping forward, she went to get a closer look at it until mist began to cover the area. Ruby was barely able to see anything in front of her and could only see one word written on the slab. "Scatter," Ruby read before she heard a wolf howling and several crows calling out.

After hearing those, Ruby closed her eyes in thought and when she opened them again, she was back in the dorm bedroom. Several of her presents from the party were sitting by the bed and near the door, candy wrappers were littered all over her bed, and she checked her Morphing Scroll to see that it was only 4am. Ruby sighed as she realized it was only a strange dream. "I need to stop eating so much candy before bed on my birthday," she said to herself before she attempted to get more rest. As she closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep, a ghostly silver mist formed in the room before slipping out through the cracks of the window.

* * *

 **FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Happy Halloween, everyone and Happy Birthday to Ruby Rose! If you're wondering what song the DJ (my RWBY OC, Vinyl Aurum) used to distract the monsters, it was "Ready To Die" by Andrew W.K.**

 **With this breather chapter finished, we can move onto the next story arc! I'm sure that you've probably figured out who Cinder was talking with. BTW, he had a cameo in a previous chapter as well if you were observant enough.**

 **But in any case, we'll be moving onto a new multi-chapter story arc focusing on several characters! And it's going to be a doozy! Stick around to learn more!**

 **And what was with that last scene with Ruby? What called out to her in that forest? What was with the word 'Scatter' on the stone slab? Does this have any significance because of her 16** **th** **birthday? These questions will be answered soon, but we need to finish up the next arc.**

 **Until next time, readers. WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	19. Revenge of Taurus Part 1: From Shadows

**Hello, readers! Welcome to the first part of the next arc for "Go Go RWBY Rangers". I've got something special planned for this chapter to begin something major for the original members of the team. And if you've been guessing about who that voice Cinder was talking to, I'll show you who it was soon. As for the silver entity at the end of Ruby's dream, that will be a little after this three-part arc.**

 **From shadows, we'll descend upon the world!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

It was a few days after Ruby's birthday and the Rangers were enjoying a session of video games with Penny, Sun, and Neptune joining them. "So, the creators of this game actually made it so that the whole thing was all _hand-drawn_ animation like the cartoons that inspired it," Weiss asked in amazement while Jaune and Neptune played a game called 'Cuphead'.

"Exactly, Weiss," Penny confirmed.

"Alright, it's time for the next boss," Jaune exclaimed as he prepared for a new level. "You ready, Neptune?"

"I'm ready, Jaune! Let's take them down," Neptune replied before the level was shown to be the two player characters in planes flying over the ocean. As the boss rose from the sea, everyone saw that it was a giant mermaid of sorts. As the enemy fixed her 'hair', she struck a modeling pose and gave a flirty call. "...OH NO! SHE'S CUTE," Neptune exclaimed with a small blush on his cheeks.

During their initial surprise, Jaune and Neptune took too much damage in the game and lost during the first phase of the boss. "Tough and pretty. 'You are a cutie... I am not sure if I should catch and release!' Well, she's a tease... I like that," Yang said as saw the screen when Jaune and Neptune lost.

"You've been playing for a while, guys. Maybe you should take a break," Ruby suggested.

"You're right, Ruby. We should stop," Jaune said as he turned off the game and switched the TV to the local news.

"...and the effects that event have placed the Schnee D.U.S.T. Company under investigation," Lisa Lavender explained in the middle of a report. Weiss only rolled her eyes at the mention of her family's business before the topic was changed. "In other news, the High Chieftain of Menagerie has stated that he arrived in Emerald Vale last night. Little is known about this island nation, but we will soon learn more when the Chieftain holds a press conference at City Hall."

When everyone heard about the report, everyone except Blake was confused by the nation of Menagerie. "Menagerie? What's that place like," Sun asked.

"I think that it's best if you were to visit it for yourself someday," Blake said.

"What do you mean by that," Ruby asked her friend.

"Do you know about Menagerie," Yang inquired.

As everyone looked at Blake for a long silent moment, she saw that Sun was the first to speak up. "Maybe we should just find out at that press conference? It'll probably be on TV." Sun looked at Blake and smiled as everyone decided to stop pestering Blake for answers. Blake smiled back and returned to her reading. After another 10 minutes, Blake saw Sun looking at her again while he rubbed the back of his head. "You... want to go get some coffee, Blake," Sun asked.

"Make it tea and I'd love to, Sun," Blake said as she closed her book and went with the Monkey Faunus. As they left, the other girls all had knowing smirks while the guys looked on.

"We're going to go spy on their date, aren't we," Jaune asked. All the girls nodded in reply as Zwei just barked. "I'll go get the tree hats," Jaune sighed in resignation as he stood up.

"Tree hats," Neptune asked before Ren explained.

"Nora likes to hide behind bushes when she spies on things going around campus, so she ordered a box full of them," Ren explained as he looked at Nora. The girl only smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.

* * *

In the local park, Sun and Blake were sitting at a café nearby while the Power Rangers and Neptune were spying on the Faunus pair from the bushes. All of them hat helmets with false shrubbery on them, even Zwei had a tree hat on his head. "I bet five bucks that it's a date," Nora said as she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Ten if there's a kiss. Even if it's just a peck on the cheek," Yang said as she leaned forward to try and see better.

"You guys are so immature," Weiss said. "…$20 if they get interrupted by someone who isn't us," she muttered as she gave in and pulled out her wallet.

While the girls all started to talk about who would do what with the money they could win, Sun and Blake were enjoying their time together. "So, what's it like when you change into Ranger Form, or whatever you call it," Sun asked Blake quietly enough for nobody but her to hear.

"I can't really describe it, but... it feels like a surge of power that covers yourself and allows you to protect others," Blake said. "It helps when I want to make sure nobody innocent will get hurt from those Gremlin attacks."

"And those White Fang creeps," Sun mentioned before sipping his tea. "Why didn't you leave them ASAP when they started to go evil?"

Blake lowered her head and looked at her reflection in her cup as she thought of what to say to Sun. "Mostly... it's because I had friends in the group before they started to become violent. Ilia was one of them," Blake said before looking back up at Sun. "She's one of the types of Faunus that can pass as a human. She has chameleon traits that allow her to change color when she chooses or when she gets emotional."

"Sounds like she could've had a normal life if she wanted," Sun commented.

"Yeah. But when her parents died in a mining accident while she was at a prep school, she decided to make it so that no other Faunus would suffer through the pain she did. Especially when some of her 'friends' just laughed at the dead miners. She got emotional over the deaths of her parents and accidentally revealed her heritage before she attacked the girls she used to hang out with. According to Ilia, she broke their teeth," Blake explained. "That's why she decided to stick around as the White Fang became violent. Another Faunus I worked with in the group before coming here was Adam," Blake said before she had a worried look on her face.

Sun was quick to see that this 'Adam' character was a sensitive subject for Blake and placed his hand on top of hers. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said.

Blake smiled as Sun continued to be supportive. "Thanks, Sun. Since we first met you've been helping me," Blake said. "It's like yo-"

"Blake," a woman's voice interrupted and caught the attention of Blake, Sun, and the teenagers spying in the bushes. The woman had short black hair, yellow eyes, and looked very similar to Blake. She wore an outfit that looked similar to a kimono or a hakama, had a pair of sandals on her feet, and she apparently had black cat ears with gold piercings. "Is it really you?"

Blake saw the woman and her body language became stiff and nervous. "Hi, Mom," Blake greeted.

"That's your mom," Sun asked in surprise while the Power Rangers were equally shocked. However, the latter also grumbled as the ones who accepted the bet each had to give Weiss 20 dollars.

"Oh, you're on a date," Blake's mother asked as she saw Sun sitting with her daughter.

"It's not a date," Blake and Sun both nervously exclaimed as they shook their heads and hands.

Mrs. Belladonna only laughed at the response she got. "I'm just happy to see my baby girl growing up. I'm Kali Belladonna," she introduced herself to Sun.

"Sun Wukong. Hi, Mrs. B," Sun replied back.

"And I take it that the ones in the bushes behind us are your other friends," Kali asked as she turned to the Power Rangers and Neptune. In a panic, all of them jumped out from behind the shrubs and stumbled around as some of them removed their helmets.

"Guys! What are you doing," Blake said through her teeth and with a pink face.

"Taking Zwei for a walk," Ruby, Weiss, and Yang quickly said as the former held Zwei up. The corgi had a smile on his face as he looked at the three Faunus in front of them.

"Then, why are JNPR and Neptune with you," Blake asked in annoyance.

"Can't a guy enjoy the sights in the park in his free time," Neptune said as Jaune and Ren nodded in agreement.

Blake didn't look convinced and only looked at her friends with a blank stare. "You were spying on me, weren't you," she asked bluntly.

"Whaaaaaaaaa-yes," Nora tried to dismiss by faking offense, but decided to admit it.

"Really, guys," Blake said as she facepalmed.

Kali only giggled at the antics of Blake's friends and smiled. "Your father would probably like to meet you and all your friends, Blake," she said.

"Really," Blake asked nervously. "Where is he now?"

"At the hotel we're staying at for our visit, you're welcome to come with us," Kali told Blake and her friends.

"That would be sensational," Penny said. "But, I must go and assist Professor Ozpin and the others with some... projects and I'm unable to join you."

"And I need to catch up on some of my school work," Neptune declined.

"Nerd," Sun teased his blue-haired friend.

"Geh geh geh geh! 'Intellectual,' okay," Neptune spluttered before calling himself something less embarrassing.

"Well, you can go and do that. I want to know why Blake's parents are here," Yang said as she patted Neptune on the back.

* * *

"So, Kitty's MILF shows up for a family reunion. That's so precious, I might cough up a hairball," Torchwick mockingly said.

"Why would you do that? I'm sure that you need to lick yourself to cough up hairballs. So, unless you're super flexible, is there something you're not telling us," Mercury quipped while Emerald and Neo snickered to themselves.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Torchwick retorted as he spun his cane. "The main question is if those animals are finally going to do something about the Power Rangers," he asked.

"We are," a sinister male voice replied as the criminals heard footsteps approaching them. He was 6'4", had brown hair with red streaks, and had two horns to show he was a Faunus. He had a white mask with red markings to obscure his eyes and upper face, similar to the members of the White Fang. The Faunus wore a black trench coat with a red interior, a white floral design with a red wilting rose on the back, and red flame-like markings on the bottom. He also wore a red dress shirt, long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with red Omega symbols on the back. He also seemed to be carrying a sword in its sheath with him.

"Anybody order steak," Torchwick commented as he saw the man enter.

"Roman, that is no way to address our ally," Cinder said as she walked in. "I don't think you had the pleasure of meeting Adam Taurus yet."

"Ehh, I kinda get the feeling he doesn't like me," Torchwick said as he looked at Adam.

"I know that the feeling's mutual, human," Adam stated. "I can easily kill you where you stand."

"I'll have you know that Roman has been a very helpful associate, Adam," Cinder mentioned. "It would be in your best interest to put up with his chatter. Otherwise, I'm sure that I can find some _new_ assistance with handling the Power Rangers."

Adam glared at Torchwick and Cinder from under his mask and just turned around. "Fine. I'll put up with you as long as it will further my cause," Adam told the others.

"Oh, let me guess... 'I want to make the world a better place for my kind, so I joined a terrorist group. Now, I teamed up with a woman who can create flames in her hands and can summon demonic glass goblins with a marble.' Sound right to you," Torchwick asked as he mocked Adam.

There was a silence in the air as Adam glared at Torchwick. "Can I kill him now," Adam asked as he held his sword up.

"No. I'm keeping him because he knows how to pilot the Hellhound," Cinder said with a deadpan tone.

"That wounds me, gorgeous," Torchwick stated with mock pain and held his chest.

"My vote is 'Kill Torchwick'," Emerald said as she and Mercury raised their hands.

Before anyone else could say anything, a ringtone sounded from Adam's pocket and he pulled out a cellphone. "Yes? She's heading where? And all three of them are going to be there? Alright. I'll be there soon," Adam said as he answered the phone. Ending the call, he turned to the others. "It seems that I'll be facing the Power Rangers sooner than I thought. I'll need some of those Black Beads," he told Cinder.

Giving him a bag of Black Beads, Cinder watched Adam leave the warehouse. As soon as he left, Cinder walked back over to the sofa and began to look over plans for something. "Even if Adam fails to stop the Rangers immediately, it still gives us time to work on a few other projects," Cinder said as Emerald and Mercury joined her.

* * *

At the hotel Kali was staying at, the Rangers and Sun were surprised to see a large and muscular man, who had bull horns and scars all over his body, guarding a door to one of the deluxe suites. "Holy crap, how many puberties have _you_ gone through," Nora asked as she stared at the man who could be described as a 'minotaur'.

The guard gave a deep chuckle as he let the group inside with Kali. Before they entered, he spoke. "You all go to Beacon, right? If you see a girl named 'Azalea Calla Holstein' there when you return, tell her that her dad said 'Hi, Princess'."

"Oh, I think she was the drummer at my birthday party on Halloween," Ruby said as she remembered the band.

"Perhaps you can go visit her later, Terracotta. She can even help us later," another male voice suggested as he appeared in view of the Rangers. They saw that he was a tall and muscular man, but not to the same extent as 'Terra'. He had black hair, a bushy black beard, and yellow eyes that the Rangers claimed made him look like a lion or a panther of sorts. He wore a dark violet coat with a white fur trim, beige pants, and black leather boots with white toes that resembled paws. "I'm sure that I'll be fine without you around. I have more guards than you," the man said.

"Thank you, Ghira. I'd like that," Terracotta replied before he let the others inside and closed the door.

When everyone was inside, Blake joined her parents and faced her friends. "Everyone, this is Ghira Belladonna. My father and the Chieftain of Menagerie," she said. As everyone gave introductions, Nora and Yang realized something.

"Hold on a second," Nora exclaimed. "Blake's a princess?!"

"I'm not a princess," Blake told them as she held her head in annoyance. "I'm the daughter of a chieftain. Didn't we all watch 'Moana' together?"

"She has a good point," Ruby replied. "She needs to wear a dress. Then, she's a princess," the girl declared.

"What about the animal sidekick," Jaune asked before Yang shoved Sun into Blake and knocked them both to the floor.

"Problem solved. You're welcome~," Yang stated and sang the last two words.

Ghira and Kali stared at the teenagers and their antics while Sun helped Blake to her feet. Kali only chuckled at Blake's friends while Ghira had an amused smile. After a while, Sun, the Belladonna family, and the Power Rangers were having tea as they talked about how Blake was doing at Beacon and why Ghira was in Emerald Vale. "Why was Mrs. B walking around with her ears in plain sight," Sun asked as Blake poured herself a new cup.

"I've decided that with reports of the White Fang battling the Power Rangers like with that military base attack, it's time that the Faunus come out of hiding," Ghira explained. The teenagers were surprised at Ghira's answer. "I want humans and the Faunus to live in peace with each other. So, I've decided to tell the world about the Faunus species and how most of us want to go on with our lives."

"Wow... That's going to be a heavy bomb to drop on everyone," Jaune said.

"Yes, but I'm willing to take the chances of explaining everything," Ghira said. Kali placed her hand on his shoulder and the two smiled at each other before Ghira turned back to his daughter. "So, how has everything been around school, Blake?"

"It's been fine," Blake said. "Aside from the monster attacks, at least. But I can handle myself before the Power Rangers show up," she continued before having some more tea.

"Yeah, you guys have nothing to worry about," Sun told Kali and Ghira. "I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves," he said and Blake flinched at his last few words before swallowing her tea with a loud gulp.

Ghira glared at Sun and the Rangers sat quietly at the scene unfolding before them. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong," Blake's father asked in a very intimidating tone. Sun realized what he said could've been taken another way and he tried to clear up what he meant, but kept fumbling with his words because of Ghira looking at him.

As Sun kept failing to clarify what he said, Kali turned to Blake and the others. "Why is he your friend," she quietly asked.

"He kind of just follows us around," Blake answered. "Like a stray," she compared before Zwei popped his head between Blake and Kali, startling them before Kali scratched the corgi's ears.

"Is anyone recording this for later," Yang asked as she kept watching Sun make a fool of himself.

"I'm sure Penny would if she was here," Ruby mentioned. "You getting this Nora?"

"Oh, yeah," the Pink Ranger said as she was holding up her Scroll to record Sun's 'conversation'.

As Sun paused and saw everyone looking at him to see if he would get out of the hole he dug himself into or dig himself deeper, he just used his tail to pour himself another cup of tea. "This tea is _really_ good," he said in hopes of changing the subject.

Sun quickly took a sip of his drink before laughing nervously. Kali leaned over to Blake and spoke to her daughter. "I like him," she said for everyone to hear.

"Mom," Blake exclaimed in embarrassment as the other Rangers laughed.

"I don't," Ghira stated to Sun as he glared at the Monkey Faunus. Sun just nervously rubbed the back of his head as Ghira kept looking at him.

"Mrs. B, are you sure that you like him because of this awkward moment with you guys being funny or because he doesn't wear an actual shirt," Yang teased further.

Blake faced her friends and glared at them as she spoke to Yang. "Yang! Stop it!

"Oh, I'm happily married to Ghira," Kali said. "However, if I was Blake in this situation, I would've probably shoved Sun against the wall and started making out with him."

"MOM," Blake loudly exclaimed as she and Sun were blushing madly at Kali's teasing.

"But if I was Blake's sister instead of her mother, I'd happily play 'Monkey in the Middle' with the two of them," Kali teased further.

"WHY ME," Blake shouted as she slammed her head against the table and Sun passed out with a small trickle of blood falling from his nose. Kali and the Power Rangers laughed while Ghira only facepalmed at the antics of his wife. "I don't find this funny at all," Blake said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Just let this day end so that I can get on with my life."

* * *

The next day, City Hall was packed with people and reporters for Ghira's press conference. The Rangers were in the crowd without Blake as she was with her father at the podium for the announcement. They also saw Sun and Tukson standing to one side of the stage while two other teenagers were standing on the other side. Ruby and the others recognized them as Azalea Calla Holstein and Silver Wuruhi from the band at Halloween, so they believed them to be Faunus as well. "Guess that explains why Silver's werewolf costume was so convincing," Ruby muttered to her friends.

Ghira stepped forward and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before he began. "Thank you all for attending this meeting. I'm sure you're all wondering why I have decided to host a press conference in Emerald Vale instead of Menagerie. I will explain that in due time," he said to the audience. "I'm sure that because of the internet and social media, the Power Rangers of Emerald Vale have been a common topic to discuss. However, that also is partially the reason I called this interview. During one of the Power Rangers battles on a military base nearby the city, they were being attacked by jets and tanks. Rumors of masked soldiers stealing and piloting these vehicles circulated soon after and have been brought up numerous times. I'm here to inform you all that those rumors are true and that these masked people have been battling this city's guardians."

Most of the audience was surprised at the information, but the Power Rangers already knew about everything. "To explain this group, you will need to learn of beings that have coexisted alongside humankind since recorded history. If you were to open a history book and find some pictures depicting events in World War 2, you would see people sent to concentration camps for being from different religions, home countries, sexual orientations, and even different species if you look closely enough. Events like those are tragedies that we will never forget, even after 75 years," Ghira continued and saw that everyone was confused by the remark of 'different species'. "Beings called 'Faunus' have lived among you for years in hiding in fear of what you would think of them. Aside from having traits similar to animals such as extra ears or even wings, we are no different than human beings. We all wish to live our lives the way we want ourselves to," Ghira explained as Terracotta and Kali stepped onto the stage with horns and cat ears visible for everyone to see with Blake taking off her bow to reveal her own ears. While Sun and Silver revealed their respective tails were real, Azalea removed the bandanna she wore to show off her own black pair of cow horns and Tukson showed that he had claws like a puma.

The reporters all started to ask questions about the Faunus, but Ghira held up his own clawed hand to silence them and continued after retracting his panther-like claws. "While most went into hiding, I was one of the few Faunus that wanted to start living peacefully among humans as equals. I founded an organization called 'The White Fang' to show that the Faunus wanted to live in harmony with humans, like a beast whose teeth were not stained by bloodshed. But, as I was chosen to become the Chieftain of Menagerie five years ago, I had to step down as the White Fang's High Leader and gave leadership to who I believed to be suitable, a Bengal Tiger Faunus named Sienna Khan," Ghira stated. "She eventually decided that the White Fang's peaceful ways were not enough to have our kind be treated as equals among the humans we interacted with. Sienna Khan chose to lead the White Fang in a more aggressive method by planning attacks on targets of interest, such as burning down establishments that refused to serve our species or attacking companies that secretly used Faunus as cheap labor such as the Schnee D.U.S.T Company has been doing since their founder retired due to health conditions."

After Ghira mentioned the White Fang and Weiss' family, the White Ranger just rolled her eyes at the mention of her family's company before the interview continued. "These new radical extremist actions have taken place in Sienna's belief that the Faunus would be respected through fear and having humanity see that the Faunus are not pushovers. However, that's not how all Faunus wish to live and the ones who wanted a life of peace moved to the island of Menagerie for that purpose," Ghira explained. "I implore you all to ask yourself something. If your most trusted friends, neighbors, coworkers, or loved ones were to reveal their Faunus heritage after you've known them for years, why should you think of them as anything but what you knew them as? What if the Power Rangers were actually Faunus themselves and they continued to help protect this city? Humankind and the Faunus should be able to live together as equals and continue their peaceful days. And if the White Fang is going to prevent this, I wish to fight alongside the Power Rangers to take back the White Fang and return the group to its former glory. I believe that humans and Faunus can walk alongside each other and that's why want to show the world that we _are_ equals when it comes to protecting our friends, families, and homes!"

Everyone applauded Ghira for his speech and excitement roared through the crowd. As Ghira and everyone on the stage began to answer questions for the reporters, nobody noticed a girl in a jumpsuit sneaking her way through the crowd and toward the nearest alley. When she was out of sight, she put a white mask with red markings on her face. The mask had horns and a pointed design similar to a chameleon. After putting on the mask, she pulled out a communicator and said one word, "Ready."

"Go," a voice on the other line ordered and the masked girl climbed up a fire escape to get to the rooftops. As she climbed, she saw other people in masks marching toward the crowd in front of City Hall. When everyone turned to hear the footsteps, the Power Rangers and Sun all saw that the White Fang had shown up and threw something into the air. The objects all fell to the ground in front of them and Gremlins appeared. Everyone in the crowd started to panic at the soldiers and monsters showing up, but the Power Rangers held their ground and helped evacuate the bystanders to safety.

When the Gremlins attacked the stage, Kali was escorted off the stage by Terracotta, Silver, and Azalea while the other Faunus began to fight back. As the Gremlins were knocked back, the White Fang troops kept approaching. "Why are the White Fang attacking now," Sun asked as he punched one of the White Fang mooks down.

"Probably because of the press conference I called," Ghira said as he threw a goon into a couple of Gremlins.

"You would be right," everyone heard a young woman's voice say. Suddenly, Tukson was attacked by the girl in the mask and jumpsuit when she jumped from City Hall's roof and landed on his back. Ghira soon grabbed Tukson and took him inside for Kali to look after him while Sun and Blake stared down the woman in front of them.

"I'll handle this girl. You try and find the others," Sun told Blake. The Cat Faunus nodded and ran off to find a safe place to morph. The woman tried to chase after Blake, but Sun grabbed her before she could even leave his reach. Throwing a punch, Sun managed to knock the girl back and started to chip away at her mask. "You're not getting away that easily," Sun said as the masked girl stood back up.

The girl pulled out a leather whip and started to swing it at Sun, forcing him to jump out of the way. Sun grabbed one of the nearby microphone stands on the stage and spun it around before signaling his opponent to attack him. The two began to battle with their weapons and seemed evenly matched until Sun got in closer and pinned the girl to the ground. "Get off," the girl shouted before headbutting Sun in the face and cracked her mask in the process of escaping.

When the Power Rangers returned in their uniforms and their weapons ready, they were easily handling the White Fang troops and the Gremlins. As they defeated the small army, the Rangers turned their attention to Sun and the girl he was fighting. She managed to kick Sun in the gut, but he recovered and threw a palm strike into the girl's cracked mask. When the mask fell apart and revealed the girl's face, Blake recognized who she saw. "Ilia," she said.

"You mean this is the chameleon girl you told me about," Sun asked.

"Yeah. Why are you here? This press conference was supposed to show that the Faunus aren't monsters," Blake questioned her old friend.

"Even if they showed themselves before, the Faunus would still be hated, Blake," Ilia said and surprised everyone by knowing the identity of the Black Ranger. "If aliens invaded, do you think humanity would accept them? Because I'm pretty sure that the government would open fire on them if they believed them to be a threat."

"Not everyone is like that, Ilia," Blake said as she stepped toward the Chameleon Faunus. "There are plenty of humans who treat the Faunus with respect."

"While they hid who they really were," Ilia countered. "It didn't do me any good when those girls were scared of me when I revealed myself after my parents died. The only humans I met are the ones that hated Faunus when they revealed themselves to their communities or the ones that sat by and did nothing to help them," she said. "The only way to snuff out hate is one thing, Blake. Fear. If the humans are afraid of the White Fang, they won't hate the Faunus anymore. Otherwise, they'll be dealing with us."

"You obviously don't know about somebody both hating _and_ being afraid of something," Ren explained as he and Nora kept their guns raised to open fire on Ilia if she started to move out of line.

"Ilia, I know you. This isn't like you. You're not a terrorist," Blake said in hopes reaching out to her friend. Ilia hesitated for a brief moment before everyone heard footsteps approaching them. Everyone turned to see who was approaching, but Blake shuddered in terror and dread as she immediately saw who it was. "No..."

Walking toward them was Adam Taurus with a cold expression on his masked face. When he saw the Black Power Ranger, he smirked evilly. "Hello, my darling," he said sinisterly to Blake.

"Wait. 'Darling'? You went out with this freaky evil-looking dude," Sun and Yang both asked Blake as they saw Adam.

"A few times," Blake admitted while she still sounded afraid. "But, that was before I realized what he actually was. A monster who doesn't care about the safety of others and believes that violence is the only answer!"

"We were destined to become the ones who would light the fires of revolution, my love," Adam said. "And I am the spark that will start it," he declared as he drew his sword and prepared to attack Sun. Before he could do anything though, Blake used her clones to dash forward and knock Adam away. "I see you're not running away like you did the last few times, Blake. But, soon... you... will," Adam said before he pulled out more Black Beads from his shirt pocket and threw the entire bag at the Power Rangers.

As more Gremlins formed when the beads hit the ground, several of them formed together to create Gremlins that were about twice as big as the other ones. These new 'Super Gremlins' began their attack on the Power Rangers as Blake fought against Adam and Sun battled Ilia. The Super Gremlins swung their weapons at the Rangers and kept them at bay while Sun and Ilia exchanged blows with each other and Sun was winning as he kept using his tail to grab at Ilia's legs to trip her up.

"Adam, why are you doing this?! Attacking a meeting to explain who the Faunus are and that we want peace with humanity? This is low, even for you and Ilia," Blake exclaimed as she began to defend herself against Adam's sword swings. As Adam pushed the Black Ranger away with a kick, Blake transformed her weapon into its Pistol Mode and fired at him. However, he was fast enough to draw his sword halfway and block the lasers that were shot at him while she laid on the ground.

"What you want is _impossible_ ," Adam declared before he sheathed his sword and backhanded Blake to the ground. "Humanity is nothing compared to the Faunus. We're stronger, better, have everything and more than them."

"Do _you_ have a giant robot that can crush a regular person into paste with its finger," Sun rhetorically asked as he put Ilia into a full nelson. "I don't think so."

"Sun, please don't give them ideas! We already have enough trouble with the Hellhound," Jaune shouted before he got smacked to the ground by a Super Gremlin's claw. Pyrrha and Ruby were quick to take it out with their rifles after they saw the Blue Ranger get hit.

"I will set out upon this city and the world to deliver the _justice_ that mankind so greatly deserves, Blake," Adam said darkly as he kicked Blake's weapon away and smacked her in the side of the head with his sheath. The impact was hard enough that the overall damage Blake's Ranger uniform overloaded and she had to power down. "And I will make it my personal mission to destroy _everything_ you love," Adam menacingly stated as he kneeled down next to Blake.

Ilia's eyes widened as she heard Adam threaten Blake, her family, and friends. "What? That won't give the Faunus the respect they deserve," Ilia said as she stopped struggling in Sun's grip.

"Who cares about respect when the Faunus will rule the world with mankind under our feet as servants," Adam stated as he clenched his fist.

"Sienna Khan wouldn't allow you to do this, Adam," Blake said with a glare.

"That's why she was silenced," Adam said with an evil smile. Blake's eyes widened in horror as she realized that Adam murdered the High Leader of the White Fang. Soon, Adam and Blake heard the Gremlins dying and Yang turned to the masked man kneeling over her friend. "Looks like I'll be starting with _her_ ," Adam told Blake before he stood up and drew his sword.

 _ **"Get away from her,"**_ Yang shouted before seeing Adam stand menacingly above Blake with his sword in hand and stabbed her in the abdomen near her left hip. Blake's shriek of pain caught everyone's attention with the Power Rangers flinching in fear after they defeated the Super Gremlins, Ilia and Sun gasping in horror as they heard the cry, and Yang just screamed in rage before she used her Dragon Gauntlets to fly toward Adam for a heavy punch. Adam smirked as the reds of his mask, hair, and clothes began to glow a menacingly brighter red and he pulled a trigger on his sword's sheath to launch the blade out quickly. With a blindingly fast and powerful swing of his blade, Adam managed to slash at Yang with enough force that she was immediately knocked out of Ranger Form.

As she fell to the ground, she landed on her right arm and her Morphing Scroll fell next to her with several bad cracks formed on it. "Yang! Are you alright," Ruby asked with worry as she immediately rushed to her sister with her power.

"Argh, DAMMIT! My arm! I think it's broken," Yang declared as she winced in pain.

"Give me a minute. The pain will stop soon," Adam said evilly as he slowly walked forward. He swung his sword out to the side to cast off the blood from the blade, which succeeded in scaring Weiss and Nora as they flinched when they saw the blood land near them. Just before Adam was about to reach Ruby and Yang, Blake threw herself between them and glared at Adam with a determined stare despite holding onto her wound. "Why must you hurt me, Blake," Adam said with a frown before he prepared to slash at his former lover.

 _ **"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER,"**_ screamed a loud voice before Adam was pounced on by a large figure and knocked to the ground. Everyone saw that Ghira Belladonna came out from safety and had his claws out to attack Adam for stabbing Blake. Ghira ripped off his coat and growled at Adam before letting out an earthshaking roar like a lion or tiger. Adam managed to stand up and scowled at Ghira as he prepared his sword again. Unfortunately for Adam, he was blindsided by Terracotta and was slammed face first to the ground. And before he could get back up, Terra punched Adam in the back of the head to knock him out. Terracotta turned around and walked back to the others as two injured White Fang goons tried to carry Adam away from the battlefield. Ghira's fury died down as he saw his daughter and her friend injured with Sun carrying Blake and the Red Ranger trying to lift Yang onto her shoulders. "Let me," Ghira said as he helped Ruby pick Yang up off the ground and saw that Ilia vanished as Sun carried Blake. "We need to get them to a hospital."

"No need," a voice said as they approached the group. Everyone saw that it was Professor Ozpin as he walked forward to speak with Ghira. "I'm sure that you saw enough to have some questions. So, if you'll come with me, Chieftain Belladonna, I'll explain why you saw your daughter and her friend as the Power Rangers," he said before everyone was teleported to the Clock Tower Laboratory.

* * *

 **And now, we have the first part of this three-chapter arc complete. Adam and Ilia appear, Yang gets her arm broken during the fight and her Morphing Scroll is damaged, and Ghira learns the identity of two Rangers. This is one of my longer chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it and the next few chapters to come!**

 **Admittedly, I wanted to add a scene with Ilia and Sun's battle that ended with Sun being shot with a taser like in Volume 4 when we were actually introduced to Ilia. But, I wanted to focus more on Adam's threat to Blake in this and have Ghira take out Adam with my "Sideline: Another Story" Original Character, Terracotta Gaia.**

 **Another confession, I would have wanted to make a Christmas special chapter with something I have planned for this story, but I won't have the time when the holiday does come around. I'll still share it with you because of the story's setting and who I have involved in it, but it'll be late. Likely Chapter 24 or 25.**

 **How will everything go for our heroes with two injured teammates and a psychotic ex-boyfriend with a sword trying to kill everything Blake holds dear? How will Ilia be involved now that she knows that Adam wants to only hurt Blake and to rule over humanity? Will Sun be helping out more because of all the stuff happening to Blake? Find out next time, on "Go Go RWBY Rangers"!**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	20. Revenge of Taurus Part 2: Sun and Moon

**WaterDragonMaverick here with the second part of the newest Go Go RWBY Rangers story arc, "Revenge of Taurus". When we last left off, the White Fang attacked a press conference held by Ghira Belladonna and the Rangers had to protect everyone. But, Adam showed up and went Volume 3 on Blake and Yang. Luckily, Yang's Ranger Form protected her from most of the damage and her arm is only broken. She'll be able to heal, but the team is down a main Ranger. How are they going to deal with Adam now that two of their friends are injured? How will Blake respond to Adam's threat of killing all her loved ones? Find out now!**

 **Go where you need to. Know I won't leave you. I'll follow you like morning follows night.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

After the attack on the press conference, Sun, Ghira, Terracotta, and the Power Rangers were all transported to the Clock Tower Laboratory to treat the damage dealt to Blake and Yang. "Let me get this straight. My daughter and her friends are the Power Rangers," Ghira asked Ozpin as Sun tended to Blake's stab wound.

"That's correct," Ozpin said.

"They are the guardians of Emerald Vale? Who fight those monsters and pilot giant robot animals?"

"Yup. It's awesome," Ruby answered with a smile before returning her focus to her sister and the cast being applied to her broken arm by Glynda and Ironwood.

"...And I thought the worst thing to happen to my daughter would be getting together with some waste of space," Ghira said to himself. Sun and Blake overheard what he said and felt like it was directed at the Monkey Faunus.

"Anyways, what was with that freak with the mask and bull horns," Nora asked as she placed her fingers on her head to mimic Adam's horns.

"Adam Taurus. One of the most violent members of the White Fang with a prominent following," Blake said. "And unfortunately, my ex-boyfriend."

"Which makes me want to rip his throat out even more," Ghira said as he growled.

"Why would you want to be with that edgelord," Yang asked as her cast was finally set on her forearm.

Blake looked down at her hands before talking as Sun finished tending to her wound. "Have you ever met somebody and thought to yourself, 'They are the personification of _this_ word'," Blake asked the others.

"I have," Terracotta said. "Aside from 'beautiful', I would describe my wife as 'steadfast' or 'devoted'."

"I've met many people who I would describe as personifications of certain virtues. Including the very word, 'virtue'," Ozpin stated.

"Well, as I was getting to know Ruby, I thought to myself, 'This girl is the embodiment of 'purity',' because of her optimistic beliefs," Blake told everyone. Ruby was blushing in embarrassment as Blake continued. "After a while, I started to see Weiss was 'defiance' because she goes against her father's rules and attended Beacon with us. And Yang is 'strength' because of not only her power, but also her love and care for Ruby and everyone. As well as going up against all these threats we face despite probably being scared deep down."

"What about me," Sun asked.

Blake smiled before answering him. "Jury's still out on you, Sun. But, I'm leaning toward 'earnest'." Sun smiled as he flipped the first aid kit he finished using with his tail as he looked at Blake. She smiled back and laughed a little at Sun's antics before returning to the topic's origin and frowned. "At first, I thought Adam was 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. Those were the first two descriptions I could think of him and why I ended up dating him. But over time, I was wrong about him and I realized what he truly symbolized. He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred' or 'rage'. Adam is the embodiment and personification of 'spite'."

"So, he _won't_ be getting a Red Lantern Ring if that's the case," Jaune quipped to try and lighten the mood before Blake continued.

"Adam won't accept equality if what he told me is true. He'll only accept suffering for what he feels like the world did to him. His ways of thinking are contagious and I'm worried for Ilia because of that. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, and I'm scared about how long that's going to last," Blake told everyone.

"Oh, I'm sure that she won't do anything to hurt you," Nora dismissed. "She hesitated before and I don't think it's completely because of platonic reasons."

"Wait, what," Pyrrha and Jaune asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that the colorful ninja lizard girl has a crush on Blake," Nora said as she waved a hand around idly.

Everyone stared at Nora in confusion and disbelief until Blake thought it over. "Actually, now that I think about it. Ilia did like spending a lot of time with me when I wasn't on missions for the White Fang."

"I'm calling it now if that's the case," Yang said as she stood up. "She was probably jealous of not being what you looked at with lovey-dovey kitten eyes."

"Moving on from Miss Belladonna's past for a moment," Ironwood interrupted. "I'm looking at the damage done to the Yellow Ranger Morphing Scroll and it seems that it's more severe than I thought. Penny and I will have to restart the entire device completely. You'll be recovering in more than one way, Miss Xiao Long."

"Great. I get my arm broken by Blake's abusive ex, my Scroll's busted, and I'm pretty sure that my dad's going to rush over and break everything else when he bear hugs me in panic," Yang said as she ran her left hand through her hair. Blake turned away from the others as Yang voiced her frustrations, but Sun saw her and he looked worried about her. "I'm sure that things are just going to get worse for us later if this keeps up," Yang surmised.

* * *

"So, what now? Because I'm pretty sure that our version of Jetstream Sam is down for a while," Torchwick said as he lit a cigar for himself.

"You play that game," Mercury asked in suspicion.

"You can cut people into bloody little pieces and throw giant robots around while deflecting bullets with a sword. I'm pretty sure I'd play a game like that," Torchwick stated after blowing some smoke.

"Despite Adam's incapacitation, he did a marvelous job with the Power Rangers. His mere presence has scared the Black Ranger and he managed to cripple the Yellow Ranger in a few different ways," Cinder mentioned as she approached the cabinet of masks. "I'm sure that even if the Rangers defeat one of our next monsters, they won't have the strength to completely handle it when I increase the odds in our favor."

"You mean make it grow," Torchwick asked. "Because I've got something else that you c-"

"STOP THAT," Emerald interrupted in disgust. "Why do you have to do that while we're in the same room?"

"Because I need a good laugh from your reactions with our track record so far," Torchwick said with a chuckle as he put out his cigar. "So, what's the new beast, Cinder?"

"Don't bother," Adam said as he walked into view. "Me and the White Fang can deal with the Power Rangers on our own."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that you got blindsided by a minotaur that probably played linebacker in high school," Torchwick retorted.

"Shut up," Adam said as he made sure that his mask was secured on his face. "I still have unfinished business with those Rangers."

"And I'm sure that you'll get your chance to play 'psycho ex-boyfriend' with the Black Ranger when you can," Mercury said as he leaned against the couch.

"For now, you can take Roman with you as backup," Cinder told Adam.

Adam only scowled at Torchwick from behind his mask before turning back to Cinder. "Must I work with this human," he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"With a number of your forces reduced from previous battles, I believe that working with Roman is the best course of action for you to take," Cinder explained. "And should you decide not to work alongside him, I'm wondering if the next monster I summon would like their next meal medium-rare or well-done," she said as she conjured a flame in her hand and a circle of fire surrounded Adam. The masked Bull Faunus backed down and the flames soon followed as Cinder smirked before giving Adam and Torchwick more Black Beads. "I trust that you two can handle a few teenagers with what you managed to do last time, Adam Taurus."

"We'll return to the camp I've prepared in Forever Fall," Adam told Torchwick. "Don't do anything to upset an army with an entire natural arsenal at their disposal," he said as he ran his hand through his hair to bring attention to his horns.

"Yeah, yeah," Torchwick muttered as he collected his cane and left with Adam Taurus. "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my." As he was leaving, Torchwick noticed the cabinet where Cinder kept the masks that she transformed into monsters. Opening it, he looked around to see a chameleon-styled mask and took it with him. "Maybe this will come in handy, Cinder," he said as he held up the mask.

Cinder pondered it for a moment, then gave her answer. "That seems like an acceptable fallback plan, Roman. Just tell me when you need the monster by your side," she stated.

* * *

After everyone left the Clock Tower Lab, Ghira and Terracotta returned back to the hotel to check up on Kali. This left Sun and the Power Rangers to return to the dorms by themselves, but they weren't ready for what they saw when they got there. Immediately when they entered the common room, Yang and Ruby were grabbed by their father and pulled into a suffocating bear hug. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO," Taiyang exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes. "Qrow and Oz told me everything and I just rushed over when I heard Yang broke her arm! I'm going to stay my little sunny dragon's side until she's all better!"

"Nice to see you too, Dad," Ruby and Yang managed to say when they managed to get some room to breathe.

Weiss looked at the scene in front of her and had a forlorn expression before Team JNPR interrupted the moment. "Umm, Mr. Xiao Long... I think Ruby and Yang need to move," Jaune said.

"Yeah, we don't want Yang's arm breaking even more," Nora mentioned and immediately got Taiyang to release his grip.

"Sorry," Taiyang apologized before pointing to a large bag on a nearby table. "I brought lunch from that Lotus Cloud place you all like. Thought you could use it after what happened."

"Thanks, Dad. I could go for some food," Yang said as Ren started to sort through the bag for each item. While everyone started to grab a portion for themselves, Blake was the only one to not grab herself a plate and just returned to her room. Sun was concerned for Blake, but decided to leave her be for the moment and joined the others for lunch.

* * *

The next day, Ironwood and Penny were hard at work on repairing Yang's Morphing Scroll and another project because of the stronger monsters that the Rangers have been facing off against. "This is taking longer than when we started the first time," Penny said as she tried to program brand-new upgrades into the Morphing Scroll. Looking through the database for all their projects for the Power Rangers, she noticed something that caught her eye. "What's 'Burning Gold'?"

"It's an old project that only a certain Ranger's Morphing Scroll can access. Qrow isn't the only veteran Power Ranger on our side," Ironwood stated as he continued to work on a machine. "Let's just focus on the Yellow Ranger Morphing Scroll for now." Penny just nodded and returned to working on repairing Yang's Scroll, but she was still wondering about who exactly could access 'Burning Gold'.

* * *

Due to the recent attack on the press conference, classes were canceled for Beacon Academy and the Power Rangers all went about their own personal things. Ruby started watching an old cartoon with Yang and her father that was essentially middle schoolers in an homage to cop shows on her laptop, Weiss went to work an early shift at Danse Macabre, and Team JNPR decided to get some training done in the Clock Tower Lab. Sun stopped by and saw that Blake was acting mopey as he saw her just looking at her book, not turning the page at all. "Okay, Blake. I think you need to get out of here," Sun said as he grabbed Blake's book and placed a bookmark in it before snapping it shut. "We're going to that lab. You probably need training."

"Sun, I'm fine," Blake said as she tried to reach for her book, but Sun was using his tail to keep it out of her reach.

"You've been reading the same page for over 10 minutes," Yang said as she and her family watched a chase scene in Ruby's show that had the two main characters going after a magician's assistant. "Go take her to get some air, Sun," Yang told the Monkey Faunus.

"You heard your friend. Let's go," Sun said as he grabbed Blake by the hand and pulled her outside. The two made their way to the Clock Tower Lab after a walk across the campus, meeting up with Team JNPR and Penny. "Hey, guys. How's everything going," Sun asked. As soon as he said that, the Morphing Scroll that Penny was working on sparked and everyone flinched at it.

"About that well," Nora replied as Penny inspected the Scroll and the lights flickered briefly.

"It's probably going to be a while until Yang's Morphing Scroll is fixed completely. The basics of the Scroll are operational and I just need to add the finishing touches, but that's taking a while," Penny stated as she began to work on the device. Blake looked away when she heard the information and started to turn back. "Blake? Where are you going," Penny asked as she, Sun, and Team JNPR heard her starting to walk away.

"I'm going to see my parents. They're still in town and I want to check up on my mom after what happened before," Blake said.

"I'm coming with you," Sun told her. "With that Adam freak still out there, you'll need help."

"I'm not a princess," Blake told Sun with an irritated tone. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"I know that," Sun replied. "But, you _do_ need a friend."

"No, I don't! Not when Adam is going to do even worse things to them than break Yang's arm," Blake exploded before she warped away somewhere with her Morphing Scroll.

"Blake," Sun called out. "Where did she go," he asked Penny.

Immediately going to the computer system, the gynoid began searching for the signal from Blake's Scroll. "She's in the Emerald Forest," Penny informed Sun and Team JNPR. After hearing where Blake was, Sun grabbed the Scroll that Penny was working on. "Hey! I'm still working on that," Penny said as she called out to Sun.

"I'll give it back! Right now, I need to talk to Blake," Sun told Penny as he used the Morphing Scroll to teleport to Blake's location.

* * *

Blake sat on the ground in the same area of the Emerald Forest that she and the other Rangers found their totems. She was thinking about how Adam threatened to kill her friends and family just because she left him and the White Fang. She was scared that people that wanted to live peacefully would be harmed because of her own cowardly decision. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a flash of yellow light appear in front of her and Sun replaced it. Seeing that Sun followed her, Blake glared at Sun in frustration. "I told you that I didn't want you to help me," Blake said to the Monkey Faunus.

"Blake, you shouldn't run off like this," Sun replied. "What if you ended up facing off against that angsty bullheaded samurai wannabe?"

"I can handle myself," Blake exclaimed as she started to become angrier.

"I know you can," Sun said as he backed up slightly. "But not when you don't seem like yourself," he continued before he accidentally bumped into a small pedestal with a monkey-designed totem and knocked the item over. The totem nearly fell to the ground, but Sun managed to grab it with his tail by instinct. "You've been looking like something's been on your mind since Yang's arm was broken."

"It's none of your business," Blake said before she pulled out her Scroll and teleported away again.

"Crap," Sun muttered as he grabbed the Morphing Scroll he borrowed and called Penny. "Hey, where did Blake warp to now," he asked.

"She's gone back to the city. Near the hotel where her parents are at," Penny informed. "I can teleport you to the coordinates she used from here," the robot girl said before Sun vanished in a flash of light and took the monkey totem with him. As the two disappeared from the forest, a third person walked out from behind a large tree. She was colored similar to the tree she hid near, but soon changed colors like a chameleon to show that it was Ilia. She looked down at her feet and wondered what to do next before she went back into the city.

* * *

Ghira and Kali sat in their hotel room as Terracotta stood guard outside. Soon, a knock was heard at the door and Ghira went to see who it was. Looking through the door's peephole, Ghira saw that Blake was nervously waiting outside. He soon opened the door for his daughter just as Sun managed to make his way into the hall from the stairs. "Hold on," Sun called out as he waved toward Terracotta. The Bull Faunus bodyguard saw the visitor from before and kept the door open for him and Kali let Sun inside the room. "Thanks."

"Sun, I just want to be left alone," Blake said.

"I'm only trying to make sure that those White Fang nutjob creeps don't go after you when you're alone," Sun told Blake. "And you've been avoiding all your friends since the attack, so something happened."

"I'll make some tea," Kali said as she went to get the tea set in the room. "Sun, can you please help me?" Sun looked at Blake briefly before he agreed to help out. When Kali and Sun left Ghira and Blake, Ghira went to continue some paperwork he was doing when Blake showed up while Blake sat quietly on the couch. Sun saw Blake was nervous and somewhat scared, but Kali asked him something to get his attention. "You know, I don't think that just anyone would look out for my daughter after everything if they were just friends. Is there something between you two?" Sun could only stammer nervously as Kali looked at him and expected an answer. "I don't think there is, but you seem like that you _want_ there to be something between you two," Kali said as she added tea leaves into the pot.

"What am I supposed to do? Just stand around and _not_ fall in love with her," Sun told Kali as he gestured wildly and dramatically. "She's amazing, beautiful, crazy cool, and determined to do what's right. She's great in battle, leaves me weak, makes me strong, and she just rocks," Sun said as he described his opinion of Blake to Kali. "I can't help it, Mrs. B. I'm in love with her," he said before he slumped forward on the counter. "I just want to make sure that I can help her out. Even if she doesn't love me back."

Kali only smiled as she poured Sun a cup of tea and looked in Blake's direction. Seeing how she flinched when her mother looked at her, Kali figured that Blake heard the way Sun talked about her. "So, you're the Chat Noir to her Ladybug," Kali compared as she mentioned the French animated series, Miraculous.

"Exactly," Sun exclaimed.

"Well, I think that the best option for now is to just give her some space," Kali said as she placed everything on the serving tray. "Help yourself to some of the fruit in here or call room service. I'm going to talk with Blake." Sun thanked Kali before she approached Blake, who seemed nervous about what Blake said and talking to her father. "You can always talk to him. And to clear it up, I'm not talking about the boy who would probably give me adorable grandchildren after you graduate Beacon."

"Mom," Blake exclaimed with red cheeks.

"You're not going to bother Ghira. A father is never too busy to spend time with his daughter," Kali stated.

"Not all my friends would agree with you on that," Blake told Kali as she remembered Weiss' father and her disdain for the man.

Kali just gave a shrug and kissed her daughter's cheek before giving her the tea tray. "Here. Have a drink with your father," Kali said to Blake. "You've never been very talkative growing up, but that Sun boy loves to run his mouth. I'd like to hear about all those adventures that you and your friends have had as Power Rangers." Kali walked back to Sun to talk, leaving Blake holding the tray and looking over to where her father was. With shaking hands and a quiet whine, Blake walked toward Ghira and placed the tray on a table as the Chieftan looked up to see Blake.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk, Blake," Ghira said as he changed seats to be next to his daughter and poured some tea for the two of them. "Come, sit down. Do you still take sugar," he asked as he opened up the sugar bowl.

"I'm fine without it," Blake said as she declined on any sugar. Ghira soon gave Blake a cup and they talked about a few small things before Blake said something else as her eyes filled with tears. "Why? How could you still love me after everything... what I did?"

"Blake... Your mother and I love you very much and always will," Ghira said as he began to wipe tears away from Blake's eyes. "Even though you shouted at us and called us cowards for not being part of Sienna Khan's vision for the White Fang, we never held it against you. I never feared that you would fail to bring equality to the Faunus. The only thing I feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I'm so proud that you haven't let anger and hate cloud your heart."

Blake continued to tear up and look away from her father as she felt ashamed of her past, but Ghira placed his arm around his daughter and held her close. "You've faced your demons time and time again by confronting the White Fang as a Power Ranger. There aren't many who have the strength and courage that you possess since you pulled yourself out of a dark path before you fell too far down," Ghira said as Kali and Sun overheard him from the other room. "And I know that you haven't been doing it alone. So please tell me, Blake... Why are you avoiding your friends like Sun was saying?"

Blake sobbed a little before she turned to face her father again. "Adam said that because I left the White Fang, he would hunt down anyone I loved and would kill them. My friends, you, Mom, possibly my school or even Ilia," Blake admitted and caught the attention of the three listening to her. "If he has his way, everyone will die for a cause that he never truly fought for. He already killed Sienna Khan and became the High Leader of the White Fang. Going down this path, Adam will just kill everyone who probably would help your goal for peace and equality."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sun said as he stepped into view. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment, but I'm not going to let Blake run away from her problems."

"You saw that Yang's arm got broken because of me! I don't want my friends to get hurt because of the choices I made," Blake said angrily as tears kept falling down her face. "Ruby, Weiss, Yang, everyone... I love my friends as if they were family and if they get hurt or even die because of me, I would _never_ forgive myself. They're better off without me," she said as her tone became sadder.

"You think you're being selfless, but you're not," Sun stated and surprised Blake. "Look, I could get tasered by that Ilia girl and I'd probably do it again if it meant protecting you. Yang and the others would do the same. If you think their like family, then they would see you as a sister as well," he said. "You're free to make your choices and do the things you want, but so am I. You don't make our choices, Blake. It's more painful to everybody if you just shut us out and take off on your own. Imagine how Yang would feel if you left if her arm was cut clean off." Sun's words affected Blake as she flinched at the thought and shuddered. "If me and the Power Rangers want to get involved in your fight, it's because we want to help you out. No matter what happens to us, we would always be there for you if you gave us the chance."

Blake and her parents smiled at the speech Sun gave before Terracotta came inside the room with somebody. "This one wants to have a word with you," Terra said as he guided Ilia Amitola into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ilia, what are you doing here," Blake asked.

Ilia looked nervously at her feet before she spoke up to Blake. "I heard what Adam said to you at the conference," she replied. "I don't like hurting people, but it got results for the White Fang."

"I know you're a good person, Ilia. But you keep making the wrong choices. Staying with the White Fang and their violent actions, beating those girls that used to be your friends, and now the conference. Would your parents really want you to do these things," Blake said and asked her old friend a question that kept the Chameleon Faunus silent before she started to change colors, making her eyes and skin turn blue.

"I didn't know what else to do when they died," Ilia choked out as tears started to trail down her face. As she sobbed about her choices, Blake and Terracotta went to the girl's side and tried to comfort her.

"Ilia... You're my friend. I don't want you to turn into a monster like Adam did," Blake said as she looked Ilia in the eye and the latter changed colors back to normal. "Help us stop him. Please do the right thing."

Ilia thought it over for a moment and sighed before she turned to Blake and the others. "Okay. I'll help. Adam has a camp in Forever Fall."

* * *

After being told everything about the White Fang camp, the Power Rangers and Sun all managed to sneak their way into the camp's borders while Yang stayed at the Clock Tower Lab to watch what happened and Ilia returned to the camp make it seem like everything was okay. "How can we trust her," Weiss asked Blake as she, Ruby, and Sun were all behind a few trees. "You did say that she works as a spy for the White Fang."

"I could see the sorrow in her eyes," Blake said. "Ilia's been through so much and learning about Adam's threat to me probably gave her the reason to actually choose a new path."

"I think that if Yang was here, she'd _really_ love to pummel that creep's jaw in. Broken arm or not," Nora said over the Scrolls.

"Yeah, I would," Yang said through the laboratory's communication system. "Just make sure that you guys stay safe and land a few punches for me."

"Will do, sis," Ruby said. "We just need to make sure that we can deal with this camp and send these guys packing. But we should probably do this the sneaky way," the Red Ranger suggested. "Blake and Ren will go first and give us a signal for us to attack."

"Sounds like a plan," Ren said as he prepared his weapons while Blake went ahead of the Green Ranger. As the two stealthy Rangers moved through the forest, they soon saw Ilia and she began to use hand signals that Blake knew from past missions they did for the White Fang. Blake responded back with her own signals and the two Rangers entered a tent that was empty.

"This is where Adam and the White Fang are keeping explosives and firearms in secure cases. Along with some experimental equipment," Blake said to Ren. "We'll disarm the bombs and hide the weaponry with Ilia." Ren silently nodded as Ilia walked in and closed the tent so nobody saw her with Blake and Ren. "Let's get to work." After a few minutes, the three spies for the Rangers managed to disarm the explosives and disposed of the wires.

When they started to take away the weapons, Ilia found a unique sword that she inspected. It seemed to be a high-tech whip sword that had the ability to retract into the handle, but it also had parts of a gun and it generated a current of electricity. Looking at the weapon, Ilia smiled to herself before she turned to Blake. "I'm keeping this," she said before her attention turned to something outside.

"I can't believe that I'm working with this human," Adam said as he walked through the camp and passed by the weapon's tent.

"Well, I don't want to be here anymore than you do," Torchwick retorted. "But until Cinder says otherwise or those Rangers show up somewhere that you can handle them, I'm stuck in a petting zoo without any feed to give them."

"One more word out of your mouth and I will stab you through the back of the head," Adam threatened.

"Sounds like somebody's been watching too much Game of Thrones," Torchwick snarked.

Ilia turned back to the others and gestured to Adam and Torchwick just outside. Blake was shaking in place slightly, but she calmed down to give a signal to the other Power Rangers. "Now, guys." At Blake's signal, Nora used her grenade launcher to blast her way into the camp while Ruby provided covering fire with her Wolf Rose Blaster. As the Rangers managed to sneak attack the White Fang and stormed the camp, the latter group scrambled to get whatever they could to fight before noticing that their weapons had been stolen. As most of the soldiers stood confused, Sun, Ilia and the Power Rangers all began to subdue them before Torchwick and Adam arrived.

"What's going on with you animals," Torchwick exclaimed before he saw the very recognizable and colorful spandex-like costumes of the Power Rangers. "Of course," he grumbled before pulling out some Black Beads and throwing them in the direction of the teenagers. "I thought they would've learned their lesson from last time," Torchwick muttered to Adam. The Bull Faunus only growled before he made his way around the camp to look for his first target as Torchwick took aim with his cane. Before the criminal could fire, something landed on his face and he brushed it off to see it was a banana peel. Confused and disgusted by what hit him, Torchwick looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Sun jumping from a tree and landed on his face feet first. As Torchwick got back up, he growled at Sun in annoyance. "And I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with filthy monkeys unless I went to Brazil."

As the Gremlins summoned from the Black Beads took cheap shots at the Rangers, the battle began to get bigger and more chaotic as members of the White Fang managed to find swords, axes, and other melee weapons to fight off the Power Rangers. It got even worse when Gremlins started to combine into the same kind that the Rangers fought at the press conference. While Ruby, Weiss, and Team JNPR all fended off the opponents they faced, Blake met up with Ilia before they heard Adam called out to them. "It seems that we have another traitor in our ranks," Adam said in increasing annoyance as he looked at Ilia. "I'm getting tired of this, Blake."

"I'm pretty sure she's tired of you, too," Sun retorted as he ran by Adam and joined up with Ilia and Blake as he dodged one of the flares from Torchwick's cane. "After all, you probably have a face so ugly, you _have_ to wear that mask," he taunted. Adam gritted his teeth in anger as Torchwick laughed at Sun's taunt, which only made Adam growl more as he briefly turned to his current associate.

"You're all going to pay for betraying your kind," Adam stated as he drew his sword and pointed the scabbard at the three Faunus in front of him. When he did that, it transformed into a rifle that looked functional enough to fire bullets. As he pulled the trigger on the rifle, shots fired and forced the three to separate. When they did, Torchwick fired three shots from his cane at his targets and Blake used a Shadow clone to dodge the attack while Ilia and Sun flipped away from the explosions. Blake went on to use her swords to attack Torchwick while using her clones to dodge hits and surround him from all angles, but Torchwick blocked each attack and Adam slashed at Blake whenever she was near him, forcing her to use her clones again.

With Adam and Torchwick working together, they managed to take down Blake when she turned to block a sword swing from Adam and was left open to Torchwick slamming his cane on the ground to let a flare shoot out and increase its momentum to smack into the Black Ranger's back. When the chance arrived for Adam to continue the assault, he unleashed a barrage of slashes and gunshots that overloaded Blake's Ranger Mode and knocked her to the ground. "Sorry, Kitty. But I'm afraid that your nine lives are up," Torchwick mocked with a sinister smile before Sun and Ilia attacked. Ilia used her new whip sword to shock Torchwick like a taser while Sun punched Adam in a blind spot and kicked him away.

"Guys, run! The others are busy and we can't beat them now," Blake said to her friends.

"I'm not going anywhere. I said I'd stay and help you because it was my choice. I'm not going to let these guys kick you while you're down," Sun declared before he felt something in his pockets become warmer. "Huh?" Sun checked to see that the totem he grabbed when tailing Blake started to glow and the Morphing Scroll he borrowed started to beep. "Okay. This might be cool," Sun said as he saw Adam and Torchwick get back up.

"Sun, what are you doing with that Scroll," Blake asked as her eyes widened. The other Rangers finished their fights and regrouped to Blake just in time to witness what was happening while everyone at the Clock Tower Laboratory watched on the monitor.

"Here it goes... HUNTER AURA! RANGER FORM! POWER UP," Sun exclaimed as the Scroll and totem flashed with yellow lights. As energy flowed through him, he performed a martial arts kata and placed the Morphing Scroll on his wrist. Once he did, a Ranger uniform appeared on him and a helmet formed on his head with the same moon effect as the others did. Sun's new outfit had similarities to Yang's Ranger uniform, however, it was detailed more like his Monkey King costume from Halloween with the armored shoulders and circlet-style markings on the helmet. "Oh man, this is so cool," Sun said as he looked at his new costume and moved his tail around. "The only way that this would be better is if it was for a Phantom Thief!"

"Like Persona 5," Ilia asked as she stared at the new look Sun had.

"Yeah, maybe," Sun replied.

"Another one," Torchwick complained as he saw Sun's new appearance. "Seriously, where do they get these kids?!"

"It doesn't matter," Adam said as he prepared his sword and rifle. "He's going to be the next one on my list."

"I'm not going to lose to you," Sun said as he extended his hand to summon a red and gold staff. Spinning the weapon in his hands, Sun charged at Torchwick and Adam while deflecting any shots fired at him. As he got close enough to the two bad guys, he started to smack them around with the staff faster than they could react and got a few good hits in. After seeing what he could do with the weapon, Adam went ahead and attacked the new Yellow Ranger by firing shots with his rifle before trying to slash it apart with his sword. When the blade came into contact with Sun's staff, it was split in two, but Sun grabbed each half and revealed that they could separate into nunchaku. Using the new weapons, he managed to maneuver around Adam and strike him from a multitude of angles while blocking any other attacks. When Adam was knocked back, Torchwick moved forward and started to strike at Sun with his cane. "You ever see 'Terminator 2' before," Sun asked as he deflected a few strikes with his weapon.

"Yeah, why," Torchwick asked suspiciously before he heard a shotgun blast go off and saw Sun move back a bit. Spinning the nunchaku around, Sun was blasting at Torchwick with lasers that spread out like shotgun pellets. The criminal was forced to deflect the blasts by redirecting the nunchaku away from his face, but Ilia was able to slash at Torchwick when he was left open by Sun's barrage of attacks. "Okay, that's it," Torchwick said as he pulled out the mask he took with him and rushed Ilia. Slamming the mask on her face, Torchwick pulled out his communicator and contacted Cinder while he kept Ilia pinned to the ground. "Summon the monster now! But make it big ASAP!"

Torchwick and Adam ran away from the camp and Ilia when she started to float in the air. Dark energy surrounded the helpless girl who could only claw at the mask that was forced onto her face. Soon, a geyser of sludge and smoke enveloped Ilia's body and she began to transform against her will as Sun, Blake, and the other Rangers only looked on in horror. When the geyser stopped, Ilia was now transformed into a humanoid chameleon with her new sword transformed into armor that was all over her body. "Ilia," Blake cried out as tears fell from her eyes and she dropped to her knees. As she cried, Sun placed a hand on her head as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry. I'll save her, Blake," he said as his body began to glow with a yellow aura that slowly took the form of a monkey. The monkey-shaped aura soon grew larger and larger until it was a third of the size of the newly transformed Ilia. Soon, the aura transformed as it became solid and looked like a mechanical version of itself, similar to the Atlas Zords. Sun jumped up to the newly formed Soul Zord and entered its body as Blake and the other Rangers watched in awe before the current members of Team RWBY called their own Zords. "This is wicked awesome," Sun exclaimed like a kid playing a new game for the first time. "Let's try this out. Fire Crown!"

At Sun's command, the new Monkey Soul Zord lit its head on fire and the flames surrounded it. Rushing the chameleon monster, the robotic primate managed to damage it. Ilia recoiled from the pain before she sent out her tongue like a whip toward the shoulder of the Monkey Zord and a current of electricity shocked Sun and his Zord. "Ah! That's smarts, Lizard Girl. But how about you try and fight more than just me," Sun said after he stumbled around. "Double Sun!" Clapping his hands together, the Zord imitated Sun's motions and two duplicates of the Monkey Zord made out of light appeared next to the real one. The copies rushed Ilia and they attacked her like the wild beasts they resembled before they disappeared. When the Wolf Zord, Fox Zord, and Cat Zord showed up, Sun turned to the girls. "This is like a dream come true for anyone who loves superheroes!"

"I know, right," Ruby answered back. "Let's see if we can form a Megazord with you helping out, Sun. Megazord Formation!" At Ruby's command, the Monkey Zord flipped around and did a handstand as its head retracted inside its body. As the arms folded in to connect with the Cat and Fox Zords, the Monkey Zord's feet flipped around to form hands for the new Megazord while the tail flowed around like a scarf when the Wolf Zord formed the armor and head of the Megazord. "Rogue Megazord!"

Ilia only responded by hissing at the Megazord and going in for a punch, but her attacks were easily blocked by the new robot's martial arts skills and the Rangers knocked Ilia away before they used the Fox Zord's tail as a sword. Ilia countered by using her tongue to grab at the sword and use it for herself. "I've got a backup plan," Sun said before he made the Megazord grab at the tail of the Monkey Zord. "Monkey Tail Staff!" Using the tail just like his own weapon, Sun and the others managed to handle Ilia with ease as they attacked from all directions possible and weakened the chameleon girl enough to end the fight. "Alright, let's end this and save Ilia," Sun declared as the staff separated into nunchaku and new weapons attached to the Megazord's wrists. As energy built up in the barrels of the weapon, the Rangers stood ready for a finishing blow. "Orichalcum Gatling," Sun called out as yellow blasts of energy similar to the Hunter Megazord's Orichalcum Cannon fired from the Rogue Megazord's wrist weapons and heavily damaged Ilia's monster form. When the monster was defeated, the mask cracked into pieces and Ilia began to fall to the ground before the Rangers caught her and her new weapon in the Megazord's right hand.

Blake sighed in relief at her old friend being safe thanks to Sun and the others. "Thanks, Sun. You were right," she said.

"No problem. Now to get her back to the lab," Sun said as he looked at the unconscious girl.

* * *

When the Rangers returned to the lab, Ilia was resting on a bed while the others talked about how Sun became a Power Ranger and Ironwood investigated the weapon Ilia took from the White Fang camp. "How did you even transform," Penny asked. "The Morphing Scroll wasn't complete. It should have been a basic uniform design instead of what you had."

"I don't know. But before I changed, I felt this thing talking to me or something," Sun said as he showed everyone the totem he got in the Emerald Forest when he was chasing after Blake.

Ozpin investigated the totem for himself before he turned back to Sun. "It seems that the totem believed you to be perfect as a Power Ranger. Your own earnest feelings and dedication to Blake and everyone else allowed you to acquire a Soul Zord," Ozpin explained. "It seems that you're a natural as a Ranger and I'd like you to fill in for Miss Xiao Long while she recovers."

"Not like I'm going to be that much help in a fight until my arm heals up. Not unless Jaune's ability from that pod was healing others or empowering them," Yang mentioned. "Speaking of, maybe Sun should get his own power from that thing."

"Way ahead of you, Yang," Penny said as she and Ironwood started making adjustments to the machine and guided Sun inside. "But we still have to deal with Adam Taurus. He ran away when Torchwick placed that mask on Ilia."

"It's a good thing that she's alright now. She just needs some rest," Glynda told everyone. "Perhaps you should take her to the dorms and spend time with her there."

"A break from this whole thing sounds good," Blake said. "Besides, I'm done running away. Let Adam see what it feels like."

* * *

Adam and Torchwick regrouped at the warehouse and Cinder stood in front of them. "There's _another_ Power Ranger," Cinder asked angrily.

"Yeah. And it's that monkey boy that's been hanging around with the brats before," Torchwick said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Emerald stated. "At this rate, we might be dealing with 20 of them!"

"Why not deal with them now," Mercury asked before he kicked a sandbag he set up and a gunshot was heard as the sandbag went flying. The bag fell to the ground and sand fell out of a hole that was made where Mercury kicked it. "Just sneak in and handle them like my dear old dad would before he 'unwinds' after a long day."

"Because I can still handle them," Adam stated with an enraged tone. "I'll handle those traitors."

As Adam said that, Cinder soon got a notification on her communicator. Looking at what message she received, she smirked before speaking to Adam. "It appears that you might have a little extra help with that after all, Adam Taurus," she said as she looked at a photograph of a red and black robotic bull.

* * *

 **FINALLY! I'M DONE! So sorry for the wait, but with work, video games, side projects, and life happening, this took way longer than I thought. But, I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **I apologize for the laziness with the scenes at the White Fang camp, but I wanted to focus more on Blake and Sun's scenes beforehand because those were some of my favorite in Volumes 4 and 5 of canon RWBY. Same with Ilia's moments in Volume 5. Either way, Sun is a favorite of mine, so him being a Ranger was planned from the start. Rushed in here, but planned. For his fight scenes, try listening to the theme song from "Power Rangers Jungle Fury".**

 **Now with one chapter left in the "Revenge of Taurus" Trilogy, we'll be seeing what Cinder has planned with that thing she got on her communicator. What's going to happen with it? What exactly** _ **is**_ **"Burning Gold"? Will Sun and Ilia be able to help finish this ongoing battle with Adam? Can Yang help out in the next chapter? Find out next time!**

 **BTW, I decided to check out the newest Super Sentai series "LupinRanger" and it is AWESOME! Phantom Thief Power Rangers?! As a fan of Persona 5, why** _ **wouldn't**_ **I check it out? Try and see it for yourselves because the fight scenes are awesome and it has TWO teams of Rangers going against each other and the bad guys of the series!**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	21. Revenge of Taurus Part 3: Answer To Me

**WaterDragonMaverick here with Part 3 of the "Revenge of Taurus" trilogy for Go Go RWBY Rangers! Now, if you've been wondering about the idea of Yang's robot arm from the actual series being included, don't worry because I've got something planned for that. As well as an answer for "Burning Gold" that was mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **Speaking of which, I tried to name the previous chapter "Like Morning Follows Night", but the word limit for the chapter title wouldn't let me. So, I went with the title I chose that could fit. Just know that the official chapter title was "Revenge of Taurus Part 2: Like Morning Follows Night".**

 **Last chapter, Blake was having doubts about including her friends in Adam's 'war' against her. But Sun was able to convince her otherwise and he became the new Yellow Ranger to fill Yang's role until she's healed up enough. With his help, they dealt with Adam's camp in the Forever Fall Forest and saved Ilia from being a giant monster. With another friend on their side, it seems like the Power Rangers are going to have an easier time dealing with Adam. Or will Cinder's newest acquisition help Adam defeat the heroes once and for all?**

 **This is a showdown. I hope you came prepared to bleed. Because tonight, you're gonna answer to me!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (Rest in peace)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

After Ilia had recovered from being transformed into a monster by Torchwick and his associates, she was invited to spend time with Blake and her friends at the dorms while Ozpin, Penny, Goodwitch, and Ironwood all stayed at the Clock Tower Laboratory to inspect the sword that Ilia took from the White Fang camp. Because of the weapon's design and functions, the headmaster was suspicious of where the White Fang acquired it. To pass the time and get to know Ilia, the teenagers all decided to make a large pot of homemade ramen with Ren instructing everyone on how to help. "Alright, the first batch is almost done. Nora, how are those carrots coming along," Ren asked as he and Ruby were cooking away at a stove normally used by cooking students at Beacon Academy's culinary classrooms.

"All cut, Ren," Nora said before munching on a carrot slice and moving the vegetables into a bowl to pass to Ren.

"Thanks," Ren said as he added the bowl to the large pot of ramen. At the same time, Ruby was cooking some meat for the dish in a pan. "You're going to overcook that, you know," Ren said as he watched Ruby's progress.

"No, I'm not," Ruby replied. "I'm doing just fine."

"Then, can you explain why most of the time you make cookies at home you either make a mess or they end up burnt," Yang retorted with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Shut up," Ruby stated as a weak counter before everyone heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, kids," Taiyang greeted as he and Qrow walked into the kitchen and saw the meal being prepared. Just as they stepped into the room, smoke started to come off Ruby's pan. Ren took over for her after he finished stirring the ramen pot while Taiyang turned to Qrow. "I swear that this always happens when you enter a room, Qrow. It's no wonder that everyone in high school and here at Beacon called you 'Bad Luck Charm'."

"Can we not bring that up? I'd rather not be reminded of those days," Qrow said to Taiyang. "Aside from what just happened, how's the food coming along," Qrow asked the others.

"Just about ready," Ren said. "Jaune, can you start grabbing bowls for everyone?"

"Yeah, Ren. I can do that," the Blue Ranger said. "I'll need a little help. Sun? Pyrrha?"

"Sure thing," the two answered as they stood up and went to help out Jaune with getting the table set.

After everything was set up for lunch, the group of twelve started to dig into their meal and traded stories around. "And there we were, in the middle of the night," Nora said as she told her own story.

"It was day," Ren corrected before Nora continued.

"We were _surrounded_ by giant bears..."

"They were wolves," Ren stated as Nora kept telling her tale.

"Dozens of them," Nora exclaimed as she shot up from her seat and nearly sent her half-eaten bowl of ramen flying.

"It was only a pair of them," Ren said as he kept the bowl steady.

"But they were no match for us and Ren and I took them down! Then, we made a boatload of cash selling bearskin rugs the next day," Nora explained as she finished her story.

Ren only sighed before moving Nora's lunch back to her when she sat down. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now," he told the others. "It kind of gets annoying when I have to remind her how it even went." As he told everyone about Nora's story, Ruby looked out the window when she heard it was a reoccurring dream and soon got lost in her thoughts.

"So, who else has a story," Yang asked as she tried to eat her ramen. "Dad? Uncle Qrow? Anything back when you went to school?"

Taiyang thought it over and started to laugh at the memory of something. "I've actually got something hilarious," Tai said as he tried to suppress his laughter and looked in Qrow's direction.

"Don't you dare," Qrow warned as he immediately realized what his brother-in-law was referring to.

"Oh, I dare," Taiyang said before turning back to the others. "Okay, so back when we were freshmen in high school, Qrow had never worn a uniform before and I thought that it would've been funny to give him the girl's outfit by telling him it wasn't the girl's uniform. Later, everyone in the auditorium was just standing there and looked at Qrow wearing a skirt," Taiyang explained and the teenagers started laughing at the thought of the veteran Ranger in a skirt.

Qrow was glaring at Taiyang as he told the story. "You told me it was a kilt! What was wrong with you back then," Qrow exclaimed.

"Hey! All the girls said you had nice legs! I did you a favor, jerk," Taiyang stated. "But that wasn't even the best part," he said to the laughing group between his own snickering. "Later, we had to head downstairs for our next class and someone left the window open, letting a strong wind blow through and you can probably guess what happened next." Everyone kept laughing and Qrow sighed at the memories of his first week of school with Taiyang.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh, my ribs," Sun managed to voice out as he slapped his hand on the table. Blake was alongside him and Ilia as they all laughed at the story with everyone else.

Ilia managed to calm down and spoke to everyone when the laughter stopped. "I can't believe that you all would let me be here after everything," she said.

"Hey, not all humans are bad guys," Taiyang told the Chameleon Faunus before he checked the time on his phone. "Oh, man. I need to do some stuff for later. Got to go, kids. See you in a few hours."

"In other news, what about that Adam creep," Jaune asked after he finished slurping down his last bowl of noodles when Taiyang left the room.

"I don't know," Blake said. "I just know that he's not done yet. Especially with Ilia defecting like she did."

* * *

Back with Adam Taurus and Cinder's Faction, the group was talking about what Cinder's recent message was about when they made their way to an abandoned quarry a few miles outside of Emerald Vale's city limit. "So, we managed to get another 'Evil Zord'? Cool," Mercury said.

"However, this one isn't like the Hellhound," Cinder explained. "It's much more powerful and has a few surprises. It can probably face off against the Hellhound itself."

"I'm just wondering how you managed to get it," Torchwick asked as the group entered the old quarry.

"I have my sources, Roman," Cinder said as she guided Adam and the others to the location of their new weapon. As they walked, multiple Gremlins were seen carrying supplies and tools around the area. When they reached their destination, Cinder faced Adam Taurus. "So, Mr. Taurus, how do like the new toy?"

Adam looked up at the robotic bull as the Gremlins worked on the machine. It easily looked bigger than the Hound Zord itself, the colors matched Adam's attire and mask, and he could see the weaponry being added to the tail and horns. "Is anyone else reminded of that Bugs Bunny cartoon where he fought the bull," Mercury commented as he noticed the gun barrels in the horns and the shotgun/rifle-like tail of the Zord.

"A little," Emerald agreed as Neo nodded. "Still, you think it might deal with those Power Rangers? Because I'm sure that at the rate their numbers are growing, there's going to be a Ranger on every street in the city."

"With this, I can easily handle the Rangers and their traitor friends," Adam said as he smiled with malice practically radiating off of him.

"Patience, Adam," Cinder told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "The Bull Zord won't be ready for another day. You'll have your chance," she stated with a smirk.

* * *

The next morning, Yang woke up earlier than she normally did, wore an orange tank top and leather pants while putting her hair in a ponytail, and decided to browse Netflix for anything to watch while the others did their own thing. Choosing to watch a few cartoons, Yang sat in silence as the show played until she heard someone open up the door to the common room. Seeing that it was Taiyang, she leaned back to look at him from her seat on the couch. "Hey, Dad," she greeted.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you still upset about your arm," Taiyang asked as he sat down next to his oldest daughter.

"A bit. I'm just glad it's only broken and not severed," Yang said. "I think would've had a _lot_ to deal with if that happened."

"Yeah. But, I would've been there for you every step of the way," Taiyang said as he placed his arm around Yang and hugged her, which brought a smile to Yang's face. "So, what are we watching today?"

"I think that I've watched enough cartoons for now," Yang said as she turned off Netflix and changed the channel to play video games instead. "I'm feeling like I could play a fighting game. Street Fighter or Killer Instinct?"

"Killer Instinct," Taiyang suggested and Yang went to play the downloaded game as she grabbed a second controller for her father. "I call TJ Combo," he declared as he selected the boxing character.

"Hey, who do you think would win in a fight against Balrog from Street Fighter and TJ Combo from here," Yang asked as she chose to play as the robotic fight, Fulgore.

"Combo, no doubt," Taiyang answered. "He and Balrog may have similar feats of strength and durability, but there's the Triangle Theory and their experience."

"Triangle Theory," Yang asked in confusion.

"It's also called the 'Rock-Paper-Scissors Theory'," Tai started to explain. "There are three styles of boxing; In-fighters, Sluggers, and Out-boxers. The first focuses on overwhelming opponents with constant pressure by getting in close, like Little Mac in Punch Out. The second is Slugger-style boxers like Balrog who power through attacks and deal heavy damage at the cost of slower speeds. And Out-boxers like TJ have weaker power than Sluggers but, make up for it back staying quick on their feet and dodging attacks by staying out of their opponent's reach," he told Yang as he used a Combo Breaker on Fulgore.

"In-fighters can beat Out-boxers, Sluggers can beat In-fighters, and Out-boxers have an advantage over Sluggers," Taiyang said as he started working on performing an Ultra Combo. "It's different for every boxer, but the Triangle Theory holds weight at a fundamental level. But moving onto the conversation, Combo can dodge Balrog's slower punches and he's had twenty years of experience defending the championship title. I'd say that Combo would win, but the battle would be a close one because Balrog can punch an elephant to death with one shot while TJ can do this," Taiyang said as he finished his Ultra Combo with a Vortex Punch to send the robot skyward.

"Man, that's pretty cool," Yang said as she saw she lost the match and heard Taiyang's explanation. "I guess being a boxing champ yourself gives you some knowledge on a few things," Yang mentioned.

"And being a teacher," Tai stated. "So, you want waffles for lunch or something else?"

"That sounds good, Dad," Yang replied with a smile before she got a text about going to the Clock Tower Lab. "You should go to the store and get a few things. I think we ran out of eggs with the ramen from yesterday. I can handle myself for an hour or two," she said to Taiyang. After Taiyang left for the store, Yang walked over to the Clock Tower and met up with everyone. "What's up?"

"We've done some examination on the weapon Ilia acquired from the raid on Adam Taurus' camp and the technology's similar to the weapons for the Power Rangers," Ironwood explained. His words surprised the Rangers and Ilia as they turned their attention to the sword in his hands. "We have a few theories of why this is, however, we should focus on a concentration of Gremlin activity at an old quarry outside the city limits," Ironwood said as he pointed to a monitor. "You'll need to use your Hunter Cycles to reach the quarry."

"Yeah, I don't have one," Sun mentioned.

"You can hitch a ride with one of us," Ruby said before she pulled out her Morphing Scroll. "Ready, everyone?"

* * *

In Emerald Vale, Taiyang Xiao Long was out shopping for supplies when he recognized a familiar face approaching him. "Hey, Tai," Qrow Branwen said as he approached his old friend. "What's for lunch later?"

"Waffles," Taiyang answered. "And maybe for dinner tonight, I'll make something with rice. Then again, you'll probably sneak some sake for yourself when I'm making the rice dish." As the two walked around the store finding things for cooking later, the blond male turned to the Crow Ranger. "Why are you even here, Qrow? The closest bar is about a few blocks toward downtown."

"You and I both know that the kids aren't going to stay down for long. Especially with everything that's been happening with Yang and her little emo kitty friend," Qrow said as he reached into his pocket for something. "We both know how Yang _really_ broke her arm. And I heard that Ironwood's little Pinocchio project found out about 'Burning Gold'." Taiyang's eyes widened at the mention and he looked at what Qrow held in his left hand. "Ozpin wanted me to give this back to you. It's your choice to use it, but I think that we both know who it might really be for later."

Taiyang looked at the object in Qrow's hand and only sighed before taking it and placing the item in his pocket. "If things are really going to get bad, then I'm going to help my girls... Especially after everything that happened with us after Beacon." Qrow and Taiyang were silent, but the former placed his hand on Tai's shoulder before heading off on his own. Taiyang sighed as he took out his wallet and unfolded a picture of himself and Qrow alongside two women that they knew since high school. The first was a short girl in a white hoodie who leaned against a tree and looked very much like Ruby. The second girl looked like Yang with black hair and red eyes but, she wore a short red and black dress as she stood back-to-back with Qrow. "I guess that history tends to repeat itself..."

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun, and Team JNPR all made their way to the quarry on their Hunter Cycles while Sun rode with Blake on her bike. As they approached their destination, they chose to get off of the vehicles in order to sneak into the enemy's territory. Making their way into the quarry pits, the Rangers silently took out Gremlins and White Fang grunts that stood guard before advancing through the area. "At least this isn't like at Mountain Glenn," Nora commented. "We're seeing Gremlins all over the place this time."

"Still, I think something's wrong," Blake mentioned. "The last time we did this sort of thing, we ended up fighting Torchwick's Hellhound Megazord."

"We would've lost there if Ruby didn't unlock her Soul Zord," Jaune added before hiding behind a mining cart and waited for a Gremlin to get in range for him to defeat.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. As the eight made their way through the facility, there were fewer and fewer guards in their path. "So, what are all of these things up to," the Red Ranger asked before Blake unlocked a door by using her Shadow Cat Blaster to destroy the rusted lock.

"No clue. But if they're working for Adam, then he's going to be up to something while these things distract us. Probably pick us off one by one," Blake surmised.

"Hey, we'll beat him no matter what," Sun said as he pumped his fist. As the Rangers found an old office, they saw something on a desk in the center of the room after handling a pair of White Fang soldiers. "Hmm? 'Minotaur'? What the hell does that mean," Sun questioned as he picked up a torn scrap of paper and read something that was actually eligible.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Weiss expressed as she looked around the room. "We should get out of here," she suggested before they felt a strange rumbling the came from outside. "What in the world?!"

"Come on! Let's go," Ruby said as she ran outside with everyone following right behind her. As the Rangers made their way out into the quarry they were shocked to see what the source of the rumbling was. "What the heck?!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Sun said as he looked up to see what it was.

"Not again," Jaune and Nora exclaimed as they turned to see what the commotion was coming from.

Looking down on the Rangers from the top of the quarry was a black and red robotic bull with a white mask-like design over its eyes. "Hello, Power Rangers," Adam's voice called out from the mechanical beast as White Fang soldiers began to surround the teenagers. "I'd like you to meet my newest weapon. With my new Bull Zord, I can pay all of you back for what you did at my camp," he said before aiming the Bull Zord's horns at the group below him.

"Wait, High Leader Taurus," one of the masked grunts exclaimed to the pilot of the Bull Zord. "If you shoot, you're going to hit us in the crossfire!" Adam either couldn't hear him or chose to ignore him as he fired a laser blast at the Power Rangers, but Blake and Sun felt like Adam didn't care about his subordinates now that he had the Bull Zord. Acting quickly, the Rangers all jumped out of the way and made sure to tackle the White Fang soldiers out of the blast zone. "What is he doing?! He's going to get us all killed," the grunt said as he stared at the Bull Zord.

"I don't think he cares," Pyrrha said. "He's got so much power now that he probably believes that he can handle this by himself."

"And with the losses he suffered before, he's more focused on destroying us than the safety of his followers," Blake added before turning to the White Fang grunts. "You all get to safety. I think that this quarry is going to be more dangerous than we thought." The masked soldiers listened to the Black Ranger and ran for safety outside of the quarry while she pulled out her Morphing Scroll and spoke into it. "We need the Zords, now!"

As the Atlas Zords were called, Sun focused his energy to summon his Soul Zord. When all eight Zords were summoned, they began to form the Rogue and Paladin Megazords. With the Megazords ready to fight, Adam just smirked from inside the cockpit of the Bull Zord before aiming its horns at the robots and opening fire on them. Hitting both mechas with powerful lasers, the Power Rangers began to stumble around in their cockpits while sparks flew off the Megazords. "You're going to have to try better than that, Blake," Adam said before making the Bull Zord charge forward and strike the Rogue Megazord in the chest with its horns. Hitting the robot, the Bull Zord then threw the Megazord over its head and the Rangers landed on the other side of Adam. Smirking to himself, Adam went for the Paladin Megazord's legs with his next attack and knocked the robot to its knees before using the Bull Zord to stomp and trample Team JNPR's Megazord while they were down.

"Man, this thing is stronger than the Hound Zord was," Ruby commented as the Rogue Megazord stood back up.

"I'll say," Weiss agreed before they saw the Bull Zord charging straight at them. Sun acted fast and grabbed the Bull Zord by its horns before flipping over the robot and stomping on its back with the Cat Zord leg. Weiss took the chance to draw the Fox Zord's tail and use the blade on the enemy, but the Bull Zord caught the weapon in its horns and Adam fired another shot at the Rogue Megazord. "I'm getting really tired of the White Fang now," the White Ranger stated with an irritated tone in her voice.

"And I'm getting tired of you," Adam stated before pressing a few buttons and flipping some switches on the control panel on the Bull Zord's cockpit. When he did, the robot began to stand up on its hind legs as it began to change its appearance into a new form. When the Bull Zord stood on its hind legs, the robot's front legs unfolded into arms while the bull head moved to reveal a more humanoid one for the robot. The blank face of the robot was soon replaced when the Bull Zord's head folded itself to place the white and red mask over the robot's eyes while the horns were positioned to still act as weapons. When the transformation ended, the robot took its tail and it was revealed to be a sword similar to Adam's own personal weapon, complete with a sheath that doubled as a firearm. "Transformation complete. Meet my Minotaur Megazord, Blake," Adam said as the Megazord stood at the same size as the other two robots.

"Shit," Blake muttered as she and the other Rangers saw the new form of the Bull Zord.

"We need to deal with this guy, now," Nora said as she prepared the Ram Zord to strike down the Minotaur Megazord. "Magna Volt Hammer!" With electricity charged in the Ram Zord's horns, the Paladin Megazord moved in to strike. However, Adam aimed his sword and horns at the attacking robot before firing a barrage of lasers at them. The Paladin Megazord took the full force of the blasts and was knocked onto its side. "Ow... That's smarts," Nora groaned as she tried to recover.

"I can feel our Megazord's power levels falling," Ren told the others. "His Zord's too strong for us."

"Maybe we can handle him," Ruby said. "Guys, focus your energy and use your Soul Zord Auras," she instructed Sun and Weiss. As the three built up energy, the Rogue Megazord began to glow red, white, and yellow before facing down Adam again. Using the Monkey Zord's tail as a staff they began to fight the Minotaur Megazord on more even ground. As they clashed weapons a few times, the two robots traded blows with each other. "We can do this, guys," Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't think so, Adam said as he and the Rogue Megazord clashed weapons again. When the robots were caught in a lock with each other, Adam used the horns of the Minotaur Megazord and opened fire on the Power Rangers. Blasting them in the face, the teenagers were knocked back and left them open for Adam's next move. "Moonslice," Adam declared as he positioned his Megazord's sword at his side and drew it at blinding speeds to slash both the Rogue and Paladin Megazords in an instant. Both robots began to spark and explosions came from them as they both fell to the ground. Adam smirked to himself as he looked down at his defeated enemies. "I think I'll finish them off personally."

* * *

The Clock Tower Laboratory was shocked when they saw the entire fight. "How is it that they're obtaining Zords and Ranger weaponry," Goodwitch asked as she failed to keep her composure.

"I don't know, but we _are_ going to get to the bottom of this," Ironwood stated as he started to search through the computer system for something that could help.

"On the bright side, the Atlas Zords aren't as damaged as when the Hellhound fought them the first time," Penny mentioned as she and Yang looked at the monitor.

"You're right about that, Penny," Ozpin said. "But I fear that even if we can handle that new 'Minotaur', we have a much bigger threat to us than the White Fang."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Yang exclaimed. "That's my sister and my friends out there!"

"Calm down, Firecracker," Qrow said as he walked into the lab. "I've already got something that will help us beat that guy."

"What is it, Uncle Qrow," Yang asked as she grabbed at her uncle's shirt and ignored the pain in her right arm.

"If you follow me, I can show you," Qrow said as he began to leave the building. Yang was hesitant, but soon followed Qrow when she saw Adam exit the Bull Zord and slowly approach the Rangers after they managed to climb out of the Megazords.

* * *

As the Rangers managed to climb out of the Megazords, they soon unmorphed because of all the damage they took from the battle. They saw that the damage to the Zords wasn't as bad as when they first went up against the Hellhound Megazord, but it was still bad enough to see circuitry and wires in the robotic animals. "Talk about déjà vu," Jaune muttered as he tried to lighten the mood.

"We're not done yet," Sun said as he stood up and helped the girls of Team RWBY to their feet.

"Oh, _all_ of you are finished," Adam said as he slowly and menacingly approached the group as he drew his sword. With a blade in one hand and a gun in the other, Adam calmly strolled toward the Power Rangers as they protected each other. Before he was even three feet away from them, Adam felt something hit him in the side of the head. Looking in the direction it came from, he saw a blond male tossing a few stones in his hand as he glared at Adam. "And who are you," Adam asked.

"Dad," Ruby said as she saw Taiyang looking at Adam.

"I'm just somebody you don't want to mess with," Taiyang said as he leered at Adam and walked toward the Bull Faunus.

At the same time, the Rangers saw the Crow Zord fly overhead and watched somebody jump down with another person being carried in their arms. Qrow was in full Ranger costume as he carried Yang and set her down. She stood next to her uncle as she looked at the scene in front of her. "Dad? What's he doing here," Yang asked as she saw Taiyang approach Adam Taurus.

"You made a big mistake," Taiyang said as he stood in front of Adam.

"And what would that be," Adam rhetorically asked. "Fight humanity to show who should really be in charge? Ally myself with powerful friends that can help me accomplish that?"

"And where are they," Sun asked as he stepped forward. "For someone who claims to have friends to help in battle, I'm not seeing anyone helping you. Especially after you fired at your own mooks earlier." Adam growled at Sun's words when he looked around to see that only the weakened Rangers, Taiyang, and the Crow Ranger were in the quarry with him. Any soldiers from the White Fang ran away for their safety and all the Gremlins in the area were killed by the Rangers during their infiltration.

"I don't care what causes you fight for anyway," Taiyang told Adam as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm not here for justice or any lectures you have about why you're doing these stupid things. I'm just here to fight you for what you did to my daughters."

Adam only laughed at Taiyang as he aimed his rifle-sheath at him. "And just how are _you_ going to do that," he asked.

"With this," Taiyang said as he pulled something out of his pocket. Everyone was shocked to see a Morphing Scroll in his hand, but it was colored black and gold, unlike the regular ones that the Rangers used. "It's morphing time! Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," Taiyang shouted as he posed and placed the Scroll on his wrist. As he did, energy surged through him and everyone could practically see an image of the sun and moon surrounding Taiyang before they both shattered and became his Power Ranger uniform. It resembled the normal dragon-themed Yellow Ranger uniform that Yang wore, but it was colored gold and the right arm had a fingerless glove, vambrace, and spaulder that were all colored black. Everyone was surprised by what they saw and listened to what Taiyang said next. "Warrior with the burning power of the sun! Gold Ranger! Combat Ready," he exclaimed and an explosion appeared right behind him to control the energy of his transformation.

While the Power Rangers except for Qrow were speechless at the scene, Ruby and Yang were the two that showed the most surprise at Taiyang changing into a Power Ranger. "Oh my god," they both said to themselves before Adam managed to speak.

"So, there's yet another Power Ranger to face off against? No matter. I can handle you like the other Ran-" he said before Taiyang punched him in the face while he was speaking. As he recovered from the strike, Taiyang got closer to Adam and punched him in the face a few more times. Adam was being knocked around and stumbled back before Taiyang jumped at the Faunus and kicked him. Forced back some more, Adam managed to recover in time to see the Gold Ranger leap at him again for what looked like another kick. Raising his sheath to block the attack, Adam failed to notice Taiyang's arm was pulled back and the Ranger nailed his opponent with a superman punch that managed to knock Adam to the ground. "Annoying Ranger... I'll kill you first," Adam growled out as he stood back up and aimed his gun at Taiyang.

"You're going to need to better than that," Taiyang retorted as he started dodging shots from Adam's rifle. After forcing the Gold Ranger back with his blasts, Adam went in closer to try and slash at Taiyang with his sword. However, all of Adam's attacks were missing as Taiyang kept sidestepping or backing away from the slashes. "Come on, big guy. Show me what you got. Put 'em up," Taiyang taunted as he continued to avoid Adam's sword and rifle. When Adam went in for a big swing of his sword in his anger, Taiyang took the chance and somersaulted to avoid the slash before rolling forward and grabbing Adam by the waist. Picking up the Faunus, Taiyang quickly turned around and slammed Adam hard enough on the ground to have him bounce up. Following through with a few kicks to the vulnerable opponent, the Gold Ranger soon smashed his enemy to the ground again with a haymaker.

Adam only growled at Taiyang as the others continued to watch the fight. Taiyang kept dodging Adam's attacks and countered with jabs and hooks while Adam couldn't land a single strike on the Gold Ranger. Ducking under another swing of Adam's sword, Taiyang countered by uppercutting Adam's chin twice before spinning around and nailing him in the stomach with an elbow strike. Following through, Taiyang hit Adam's face with a backhand before kicking his arm and disarming him of his weapon. Seeing the weapon land nearby her, Yang was quick to grab it and Qrow held onto the sword as the fight continued. "That does it," Adam angrily shouted. "I'm going to deal with you the easy way," he practically screamed as he ran toward the Bull Zord and entered the cockpit.

"Well, someone's angry," Taiyang said to himself before he pulled out his Scroll. "I think that it's time we brought out another classic model, Ozpin. Does James have it still," he asked Ozpin on the Scroll.

"That he does," Ozpin answered at the Clock Tower and nodded to Ironwood. Reaching into his pocket, the general pulled out a box with two gold-colored key cards and gave one to Glynda while he held onto the second. "It's time that 'Burning Gold' has a comeback," Ozpin said as Ironwood and Goodwitch both inserted their keys into separate slots on opposite sides of the lab. "Penny, activate 'Burning Gold'," the headmaster told the gynoid. Following his instructions, Penny opened the file marked 'Burning Gold' and activated it. When she did, the monitor in the center of the room changed images to reveal a hidden tunnel for a Zord, similar to the Atlas Zords. However, this one was on a much bigger scale and a second monitor showed that it was connected to a rail system that went into Emerald Vale.

The Zord soon activated and moved forward through the tunnel it was in. In town, all the trains stopped and everyone was confused by what was happening before they heard something coming in their direction. Speeding past them was an enormous gold-colored two-headed robotic dragon that continued to fly down the tracks. As the mechanical beast zoomed on its path, part of the track began to raise up and become a ramp for the Zord. Speeding faster down the track, the Zord went up the ramp and began to fly through the sky above the city. Civilians were amazed by the giant robotic dragon and soon saw it fly away from the city as the ramp lowered itself and the trains began to run again. The new Zord headed toward the quarry that the Power Rangers and Adam were at and began to fly low enough for everyone to see it. The Zord fired energy blasts from its mouths that damaged the Minotaur Megazord, forcing it backward and out of the quarry's location.

"What," Adam screamed as he saw the new Zord's arrival.

"Whoa... What _is_ that?! It looks like that one Godzilla enemy," Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Say hello to 'Project: Burning Gold', everyone. The Supreme Dragonzord," Taiyang answered before he jumped up and entered the Zord. "Activating Megazord transformation sequence," he said as he flipped switches and pressed buttons in the cockpit. As soon as he finished putting in the right sequence of commands, the Supreme Dragonzord began to fold its body to become a new humanoid one. The legs of the Zord unfolded to become more armored, the heads moved position to become shoulders for the robot as hands appeared out of the mouths, and the chest flipped around to reveal the armored dragon-like head of the new Megazord. "Transformation complete! Solar Dragoon Megazord! Combat Ready," Taiyang exclaimed as the robot stood tall and prepared for battle. Everyone was amazed at the new Megazord not only because of what it looked like, but it also towered over the Minotaur as it was twice as big.

"Dad... You've just become the coolest ever," Ruby muttered as she kept staring at the Solar Dragoon Megazord.

"Like I'm scared of that thing," Adam shouted as he fired a barrage of lasers at the Dragoon. In response, the new Megazord used the wings on its back as a shield to defend against the blasts and reflect them back at the Minotaur. "Ah! If lasers won't work, then how about I cut that thing to pieces," Adam declared as he piloted the Minotaur Megazord to slash at his opponent. Using the sword tail, Adam attempted to attack the Gold Ranger's Megazord only to find that the shield was still holding strong against him. "Just get out of my sight!"

"Sorry, I just got here. Maybe you should go on a trip yourself," Taiyang said as he made the Solar Dragoon Megazord knock over his opponent. "Hahaha! Classic," Tai said to himself as the Minotaur stood back up. "Back for more," he rhetorically asked as he prepared one of the Dragoon's weapons. "Sun Striker," he said as the Megazord's dragon head gauntlets began to shine brightly. The robot threw a few punches and managed to damage the Minotaur Megazord badly with each strike. As sparks flew off the enemy mecha, it stumbled back and grabbed a hold of its sword again in order to use another Moonslice. Unfortunately for Adam, the Gold Ranger was prepared and grabbed at the sword before it came into contact with him. Tightening the robot's grip, the Dragoon managed to shatter Adam's weapon into pieces before backing up and charging a new attack. "Time to finish this," Taiyang declared. The wings of his Megazord spread open and he turned the robot's back to the sun as he faced down the Minotaur Megazord. "Supreme Shining Sunlight," Taiyang shouted as a ball of light condensed in the Solar Dragoon Megazord's hands and he fired it like a very familiar and iconic attack from anime.

The blast was launched at the Minotaur Megazord and Adam could immediately tell that it would kill him if he stayed inside his robot. Ejecting from the machine, he soon landed on the ground in time to witness a blinding flare fire at his former Megazord and tear it to pieces. As the Minotaur Megazord fell apart, Adam failed to notice that the Crow Ranger was right behind him and put handcuffs on him. "You're coming with us, Adam Taurus," Qrow said before Yang punched Adam in the back of the head with her left arm for what he did to her.

"Oh, that felt great," Yang said as she held up his fist and looked down at the unconscious Bull Faunus. Looking back up at the battlefield, Yang smiled at her father before turning back to the remains of Adam's Zord. "Where did he even get that thing?"

* * *

" _ **WHAT**_ ," Cinder screamed out as she learned of the battle at the quarry.

"New Gold Power Ranger. Giant dragon Megazord. Adam's Minotaur was destroyed and he was arrested," a member of the White Fang managed to say as he looked into Cinder's literally burning eyes.

Not wasting any time after she heard the news again, Cinder conjured a sword made out of black glass and swiftly stabbed the White Fang grunt in the lungs before stomping on his head. "Mercury, deal with the body," Cinder ordered as she made the sword turn to ashes as it stayed in the murdered Faunus' chest.

"Why do I always have to do it," Mercury complained as he stood up.

"Because your father was an assassin and you decided to follow in his... footsteps," Emerald mentioned. "It's only reasonable that you should deal with the corpses."

"Screw you," Mercury said as he took the dead mook to an incinerator nearby.

"Well, this is _really_ getting on my nerves too, gorgeous," Torchwick said as he walked up to Cinder. "With the White Fang out of here after that whole quarry thing, we're down quite a bit of manpower or whatever I should call it. You gonna call that boss of yours about this whole Ranger thing?"

"Not yet," Cinder stated. "We still have some monsters available and we can gain more equipment for handling those Power Rangers. I'm not contacting Salem until I absolutely need to."

* * *

"Our dad is a Ranger! Our dad is a Ranger," Ruby shouted in excitement as she zoomed all around the Clock Tower Laboratory. After Adam's defeat, he was taken into custody by Ironwood and was locked up in a secure prison. When the Rangers returned to the Clock Tower, Ruby couldn't contain herself any longer about how amazing her father was in combat. "Why didn't you tell us you were so badass?!"

"It was a long time ago, Ruby," Taiyang stated. "I was only a Ranger for the same time as Qrow. When we finished up at Beacon, I wanted to focus on my career choices and I soon started a family. But, I think that you two have been looking up to me and Qrow a bit too much if this is what you've been doing."

"Did you know about this from the start," Yang asked.

"It was around the time that I sent Zwei to you guys that Ozpin told me," Taiyang said as he began to pet the dog by his feet. "I wasn't really happy with it to start but, learning about how well you were doing with your friends put me at ease. Summer would be so proud of you two being heroes like you are now," he stated.

"I miss Mom, too," Ruby said as she and Yang hugged their father.

"Well, I think that we all need some rest after everything that happened," Jaune mentioned. "Dealing with that creep once and for all, meeting another veteran Ranger, and getting a super-powerful new Megazord is a lot to handle for one afternoon."

"Oh, that reminds me. We never had waffles yet," Taiyang realized.

"Waffles," Nora and Ruby shouted in excitement before they rushed out toward the dorms.

Ren and Yang only shook their heads with small smiles at the scene. "I'm starving," Ren said. "Let's go."

"Right behind you," Sun stated as he and the others began to leave the lab as well.

When only Taiyang, Qrow, and Ozpin were in the lab, they turned to each other and Ozpin told them something. "Given the technology that the White Fang acquired as well as the Hellhound Zord, I believe that there is a traitor in our ranks," Ozpin explained. "And given how closely you two, Ironwood, and Glynda are, there are only two suspects that would be doing this sort of thing. And one of them is more likely to change than the other."

* * *

 **AND DONE! I'm finished with the 'Revenge of Taurus' story arc! I'm so glad that I managed to do this. Now with Adam dealt with for now, the Power Rangers have a new ally to help with Cinder's increasing anger and the possibility of a traitor to Ozpin's group. But with Yang's arm still broken, can she help out her family and friends? Find out next time in Go Go RWBY Rangers, "Glitter and Gold"!**

 **For Taiyang's battle scene with Adam, I suggest that you play "Answer to Me" (a fanmade song about Taiyang that I LOVE so much) or "I'm Back" from the 2013 Killer Instinct game (because of the discussion that Taiyang and Yang had about TJ Combo. I also loved the use of the song in the Balrog VS TJ Combo Death Battle episode). As for the Supreme Dragonzord's reveal and transformation, play the theme song from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue because I LOVED the use of it when the Supertrain Megazord was revealed. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! That thing TOWERED over the two demons it fought in its debut!**

 **I might focus on writing "Sideline: Another Story" to help plan out the next chapters of this fic, so go and check that out in the meantime.**

 **WaterDragonMaverick, signing out!**


	22. Glitter and Gold

**Hi readers. WaterDragonMaverick here with the newest chapter of "Go Go RWBY Rangers". The last time we left off, Adam Taurus used his new Minotaur Megazord to thrash the Power Rangers around before he was stopped by Taiyang Xiao Long when he revealed himself to be the Gold Ranger and the pilot of the Supreme Dragonzord/Solar Dragoon Megazord. With an awesome battle, the Rangers have earned another victory and imprisoned Taurus for the time being. However, Ozpin believes that there is a spy in the higher ranks of his allies who is working for the enemy. Is he right? Will the Rangers still be able to fight off Cinder's monsters if that's the case? Will Yang get back into the fight as a Power Ranger? Only time will tell.**

 **I got fire in my soul. Rise up!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

Things were peaceful after Adam Taurus' defeat and capture by the Power Rangers. The news of the extremist's capture by the Power Rangers spread through the city and even the internet. Other subjects that were discussed by civilians included the Supreme Dragonzord that appeared, the upcoming holidays, and the issues involving the Schnee D.U.S.T Company. As for the Power Rangers themselves, Blake and her friends bid farewell to Ghira and Kali as they soon returned to Menagerie to handle a few things since Adam Taurus' arrest. They said that they would return around December for the holidays, but they couldn't make any promises.

After the Rangers left the airport, they returned to Beacon Academy to handle their classes since everything that happened. In comparison to fighting monsters every week or so, several of the teenagers were easily getting bored of reading history books. When they managed to finish studying for the day, Yang immediately grabbed a spot on the sofa and started looking for something to watch while the others went to train. Ruby and Sun believed that Blake was close to unlocking her Soul Zord Aura after everything that happened, so they wanted to help make sure.

As for Yang, she soon found episodes of the 'Lilo and Stitch' cartoon that she remembered watching with Ruby and their father when they were younger. Enjoying the episodes, Yang soon saw her dad walk in with a snack and notice the show. "Hey, I remember this show. Didn't they do a couple crossover episodes with other Disney shows," Taiyang remarked.

"Yup. But those aren't until later. For now, I just want to watch them help Stitch's 'cousins' from Gantu. Hehe. Big dummy," Yang said as she kept watching the show.

After a few episodes and a bowl of popcorn, Taiyang changed the subject to something else. "How's your arm?"

Yang looked at her cast and spoke up after staring at it for a moment. "It's feeling a bit better, but it still itches. Not to mention that I haven't been able to help out the others on the battlefield," she sighed. "I just want to get back into the fight. With you and Sun taking my place in fights against the White Fang, I'm feeling pretty ticked."

"If it makes you feel any better, I only used my old Gold Ranger Morphing Scroll when Qrow gave it back to me because I wanted to just protect Ruby and I'd do the same for you," Taiyang said as he looked Yang in the eye. "You girls are the reason why I had to get better," he sadly mentioned. "If Qrow didn't save you from those wild animals back when you and Ruby were kids, I don't know what I would've done."

Yang could see the sadness in her father's eyes and she tried to cheer him up. "Dad... That's in the past now. Let's just keep moving forward." Taiyang nodded and the two smiled at each other before returning to watching the cartoon.

* * *

In the Clock Tower Laboratory, Penny was helping Ironwood work on a small side project that they felt was important. "I feel like this is coming along very well, Penny," Ironwood said as he held up what looked like a robotic arm. "Just another day or two and it'll be completed. A few hours if we needed to do a rush job."

"That's sensational to hear, General," Penny cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm sure that the Rangers will be glad to hear the news themselves."

"We just need to make sure that our enemies don't figure out a new plan of attack yet," Ozpin mentioned as he walked over to the two with Glynda at his side. "With a number of their forces stopped, I'm sure that Salem's underlings will try and figure out a method of battling the Rangers while they're recovering from the last battle."

"Who knows what diabolical plot they have up their sleeves right this second," Penny said in a worried voice.

* * *

"I'M BORED! Entertain me," Mercury said as he plopped onto the sofa.

"I'm not going to, Mercury," Emerald dryly stated as she cleaned her weapons. "If you want entertainment, try the internet. I'm sure you could find something stupid to watch or just stare at half-naked women for a few hours if you just give a little effort."

"Probably both with the right anime," Neo 'said' with her illusions creating a sign. Emerald read the sign and laughed out loud.

"Oh, ha ha ha," Mercury sarcastically laughed. "Very funny."

"Well if you want to do something, we could always figure out how to destroy those little brats and their no-so-little friends," Torchwick commented as he approached the cabinet where Cinder's masks were stored away. "Maybe we've been thinking too small with the Rangers... What if we try more than one monster at once?"

"That's not a bad idea, Roman," Cinder said as she opened the cabinet and pulled out three masks. All of them resembled bears like Ursaxe, but each had slight differences in their designs. "These three will suffice. Now, stand back," Cinder ordered as she placed the masks down and began to transform them into monsters. Chanting her spell in the archaic language that she always used, the masks began to float in the air and dark energy enveloped them. As she summoned the monsters, Cinder looked like she was straining herself and she stumbled around when the spell was completed.

The warehouse was now filled with the noise of growling bears as three ursine monsters stood at attention in front of Cinder with Emerald and Mercury by her side. The first was about 5 feet tall when standing on its hind legs and had dagger-like claws. The second was 7 feet tall, had armored limbs, and a bear-themed chestplate. While the third was an exact copy of the Ursaxe monster that the Blue Ranger had previously destroyed. "Well, it's sounding like a zoo in here now," Torchwick snarked.

"Go and hunt down the Power Rangers," Cinder ordered the three bear monsters. "Mercury will go with you to keep an eye on everything."

"Do I have to," Mercury whined like a child.

"Think of it this way, you won't be bored," Emerald remarked as she helped Cinder get to the sofa and lie down. Mercury only sighed as he watched the monsters run off and slowly followed after them.

* * *

After she finished watching cartoons for the moment, Yang decided that she needed to get off her butt and decided to check up on Ruby at Tukson's Book Trade. "Well, let's see how she's doing," Yang said to herself. "Maybe I'll find something new to read while I'm here." Entering the bookstore, Yang saw that Blake and Ruby were helping out a few other customers before they noticed her.

"Hey, Yang. How's everything going," Ruby said as she walked up to her sister.

"A little better now," Yang said as she held her cast. "I just want to get back into the fight."

Soon, everyone in the store heard a growling noise coming from outside and saw that there was another Ursaxe monster out and about. Hearing it roar, Ruby and Blake got ready and grabbed their Morphing Scrolls. "Looks like another one is here," Blake commented before seeing that Tukson moved the customers into the back room for safety.

"You girls get somewhere safe, I'll hold this thing off until the Power Rangers show up," Tukson declared as he extended his puma-like claws and went to battle with the bear creature. The two fighters kept slashing away at each other and either side could deal any lasting damage. In Tukson's case, it was because he kept dodging the monster's slower strikes. While for the second Ursaxe, its body was too tough for Tukson's claws to harm it.

With Tukson defending his shop, Ruby and Blake were able to escape to somewhere they could morph. Now in Ranger Form, the two girls had their weapons at the ready and Ruby fired a shot from her Wolf Rose Blaster's Sniper Mode in order to distract the monster. "Hey, pick on something your own size," the Red Ranger called out. The bear monster only roared in response and changed targets to the Power Rangers while Tukson headed back to his store to defend the bystanders inside.

Running away to lead the monster away from any innocent civilians, Ruby and Blake were trying to contact some of the other Power Rangers. "Guys, we've got a problem," Blake said as she used her weapon's gun form to try and harm the bear that chased her and Ruby. "Another one of those bear monsters that Jaune defeated showed up."

"I see it, Blake," Penny answered before an alert noise caught her attention. "What?! There's another monster nearby Beacon Academy? And a third one in the park?"

"Sounds like our enemies are leveling up their game after the White Fang was dealt with," Qrow surmised.

"Rangers, go out and handle these monsters," Ozpin instructed. "James, I feel like we need to make that new project of yours a rush job."

"I'll have it finished by this afternoon," Ironwood answered as he and Penny began heading back to the General's workshop.

After receiving instructions, the other Power Rangers all mobilized and went off to handle the monster bears. Nora and Pyrrha went off to deal with the monster near the school while Jaune and Ren chose to handle the monster in the park. Which left Weiss and Sun went to join Ruby and Blake as they regrouped in front of City Hall for their battle with the monster. "Hey, didn't Jaune already kill this thing with a giant unicorn," Sun asked as he saw the monster's appearance.

"Yeah, but they probably have more than one in their ranks," Weiss guessed. "We'll try and deal with this one for now," the White Ranger declared as she got into a fencing stance with her Snow Saber ready. Using her glyphs, Weiss shot forward and stabbed at the monster before following up with a few slashes. The bear creature only swung its arm at Weiss in retaliation before Sun jumped in with Blake to attack while Ruby provided covering fire. While the Rangers kept dealing damage to the creature, it just shook off the damage before it began to build up energy in its blades and slammed them on the ground. With shockwaves of energy traveling through the ground toward the teenagers, they were hit and sent flying backward.

"Ouch. That hurts. Let's try this," he said before clapping his hands together. When he did that, two clones of himself made of light materialized and charged at the monster. Grabbing onto the bear's arms, the clones tried to hold it back for the Rangers to get some attacks in. However, they were soon hit from behind and were knocked down to the pavement as they prepared to damage the monster. "What was that," Sun asked as he and the girls got back on their feet while his light clones vanished.

The answer to Sun's question revealed itself as Nora and Pyrrha came running toward them. The Pink and Bronze Rangers aimed their weapons at the second bear monster, but it was much too fast for them to land a clean hit and the smaller bear retaliated by slashing at each Power Ranger with its dagger-like claws. "This thing won't stay still," Nora exclaimed as she stood back up only to be knocked down when the Green Ranger was thrown at her. "Ren?!" Soon, Jaune was thrown into Pyrrha and Ruby which knocked all three to the floor.

The third bear monster stalked toward the Rangers as the other two surrounded them. "We might need some help here," Jaune said as the three bears walked forward with claws, blades, and fists at the ready. To the good luck of the Rangers, several laser blasts were launched at the monsters and they started running away for their safety. Penny was soon on the scene in her Cyber Ranger form with her weapons in hand.

"Are you all okay," Penny asked as she helped Ruby to her feet while the others picked themselves up.

"Just some bruising that'll heal up," Ren said. "But we _do_ need to regroup and think of a strategy."

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower Laboratory, Yang and Taiyang were helping the others get patched up from their 'fight' with the three bear monsters. "That was brutal. How did Jaune even beat that first one on his own," Ruby moaned as Yang gently put a bandage on Ruby's cheek.

"Giant sword-horned unicorn that shot out of his soul. Seriously, am I the only one who remembers the awesome thing that came straight from a video game or anime," Sun reminded.

"We remember that," Nora said as Ren bandaged her arm. "It's just that we were getting our butts handed to us so badly that we forgot about it."

"Anyway, those monsters were able to defeat us way too easily when we were separated," Ren mentioned. "I think that we need to stick together to handle them next time."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Jaune said as Pyrrha wrapped gauze around his chest. Although, some of the Rangers saw that Pyrrha was blushing a bit when she did that. "And any of us with Soul Zords should use them on those bears, too."

"Until then, you should get some rest," Glynda instructed. "We'll alert you if those monsters return." Soon, the Power Rangers teleported out of the Clock Tower Lab and Yang stuck around as she helped put away the first aid kits. "Is something wrong, Miss Xiao Long," Glynda asked.

Yang sighed heavily as she closed one of the kits and turned to Goodwitch. "Oh, you know... Just want to get back into the action. Stupid cast," Yang said before she began to scratch away at her cast. "Can't you put me into some sort of healing pod? Or figure out what abilities everyone has who haven't discovered them yet are?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Miss Xiao Long," Ozpin replied. "But if you want something to do, I could use some help figuring out more about these monsters."

"Great," Yang muttered sarcastically. "Monitor duty. I feel like I'm part of the Justice League. A fairy tale themed Justice League. Goldilocks isn't going to deal with the three bears this time, unfortunately." As Yang followed Ozpin to help him out, Taiyang stayed out of sight with Ironwood and Penny by his side.

* * *

"This bites," Jaune said as he and Sun played video games with Ruby and Nora. "Those bears are tough and we got our butts handed to us."

"I bet that if Yang was helping us out, we'd have an easier time against them," Nora remarked.

"Yeah, but her arm's still broken," Blake reminded as she read her book. "It's not like we can instantly heal it whenever we want."

Ruby was deep in her thoughts and couldn't concentrate on the game as she got eliminated from play after a few minutes. Putting the controller down, the Red Ranger went off to clear her head while the others watched her go. "Hey, Ruby? Where are you going," Sun asked.

"I'm just going to take Zwei for a walk," Ruby answered as the corgi met up with her by the door. "I'll be back after a half-hour or so." Leaving the dorms to spend time clearing her head and take care of her dog, Ruby headed off to the park. While Zwei spent time running around, Ruby sat on a bench and thought to herself. " _I just want Yang to be okay. She's been really upset lately. But, what can I do?_ "

Ruby was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard screams and growling approach her and Zwei. The corgi returned to his master's side and bared his teeth at the three monsters that approached her as other bystanders in the park ran for their lives. The bears just glared at the dog and roared loudly before Ruby pulled out her Scroll and changed into Ranger Form. With her Wolf Rose Blaster armed, she unleashed a barrage of lasers at the monsters, but they either dodged or blocked the attack before retaliating.

The bears slashed away at Ruby and knocked her around badly. As the Red Ranger went flying into the bench she previously sat, it shattered on impact and the largest bear prepared to strike down the girl. Thinking quickly, Ruby aimed her weapon while she was on her back and managed to shoot the monster in the eye. As it growled and roared in anger, Ruby used her speed to injury it further before the smallest bear used its own enhanced speed to match the Power Ranger. "Man, I could seriously use some backup here," Ruby said as she reappeared behind the third bear and kicked it into the large one. However, the fast monster managed to slash at her and throw her to the ground again before the other two delivered powerful strikes that knocked Ruby unconscious. As the girl passed out, she was forced to power down from Ranger Form and the bears slowly approached her as Zwei did his best to defend Ruby.

* * *

While Yang was sulking and listening to music in the Clock Tower Laboratory, she felt something was horribly wrong before standing up abruptly and catching Ozpin's attention. "My 'Big Sister Sense' is tingling... Ruby's in trouble!" Just as she said that, the alarms in the lab went off and the monitor showed Ruby trying to fight the monster bears. Seeing her little sister in danger, Yang glared at the screen before turning to the door.

"Just where do you think you're going," Ozpin questioned in a calm voice.

"I'm _not_ going to let three pieces of living wall art kill my sister! Broken arm or not, I'm _going_ to fight," Yang exclaimed.

"Well then, you're going to need this," Ironwood said as he and Taiyang stood in front of the door with the former holding something that resembled the frame of a cybernetic arm. "I've been working on it ever since your arm was broken. It's a prototype robotic cast that will accelerate the healing process and increase your physical strength for quicker rehabilitation."

Yang was amazed at the sight and could barely voice her thoughts about it. "Whoa..."

"It's only a rush job, I should tell you," Ironwood continued. "But if successful, I can help distribute more items similar to this for recovering soldiers and people with worse injuries than your own."

"That's not all," Taiyang said as he pulled out something from his pocket. Seeing that it was his Gold Ranger Morphing Scroll, Yang was confused by what her father was doing. "Voice Key: Gold Ranger One. Command: Reset User. Passcode: Zero, Zero, Zero, Reset, Zero."

"User Reset activated," a mechanical voice from the Morphing Scroll said. "Please say transformation phrase to input new user."

"Dad? What are you doing," Yang asked as she saw her father held out the Morphing Scroll to her.

"I can still help out from time to time, but I feel like you should take on the Gold Ranger mantle," Taiyang stated. "Besides, what kind of a Power Ranger would go into battle without the right clothes?" Yang looked back at the Morpher and her father before she smiled and took the device.

"Now there's just the other thing," Taiyang said as the father and daughter turned to Ironwood.

* * *

As Zwei growled at the three monster bears, they soon kicked the dog away and he landed on his back. Rolling back onto his feet, Zwei barked angrily as he charged at the monsters again. Before any of them could punt the dog away again, the smallest of the bears growled in pain as it was lifted into the air by somebody. Turning to see who it was just as the other Power Rangers appeared, both sides were surprised to see that Yang was lifting the bear off its feet by the head with her right arm. Looking at the cybernetic 'cast' that replaced her old one, Yang smirked as she soon threw the bear into its allies. "This thing rules," Yang said as she looked at her hand. Focusing on her sister again, Yang tried to shake Ruby awake. "Ruby, wake up."

"Battl... Scatter... Silver Eyes..." Ruby muttered as she started to wake up. "Yang? Why are you here? And why are you a cyborg? Am I still dreaming," she questioned as she looked at Yang's right arm.

"You're awake, Ruby. You just took a beating from those things," Yang explained. "And I'm going to make them pay," the blonde stated as her eyes turned red when she glared at the ursine monsters. Pulling out the Morphing Scroll her father gave her, she said the phrase needed to return to the battle. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" With a transformation similar to her original one as well as her father's Gold Ranger transformation, Yang was soon back in her regular Power Ranger uniform with only a few differences. The yellow color of her costume was now gold and her right arm was now detailed as if her right arm was robotic with black and yellow colors. "Gold Ranger, Combat Ready," Yang exclaimed as a gold-colored explosion of power went off right behind her.

The monsters and the Power Rangers were surprised at Yang's return as well as her new identity as the Gold Ranger, but the former group soon attempted to attack the newcomer before she reacted. The bears tried to slash at Yang, but she countered by jumping in the air and slamming her right fist down onto the ground as she summoned her Dragon Gauntlets. The impact shook the area and sent the three monsters flying backward as they were separated from each other. Seeing that they were able to stand a chance with Yang helping them, Ruby grabbed her Morphing Scroll and transformed again. "Hunter Aura! Power Up!" With Ruby returning to the fight as the Red Ranger, she joined Weiss and Blake in their fight against the smallest bear monster.

Sun, Pyrrha, and Ren fought against the mid-sized bear while the largest ursine creature did battle with Nora, Jaune, and Yang. The Power Rangers were able to hold their own with three fighters against each of the demonic bears. With the monsters beaten and thrown around like ragdolls, the Rangers prepared to finish them off as they readied their weapons. "Put 'em together," Yang said as she used her Dragon Gauntlets to hold Weiss and Blake's weapons together before handing the equipment to Ruby. At the same time, Team JNPR prepared their Paladin Claymore while Sun changed his staff into its shotgun-nunchaku form and began to twirl them around. "Take them out," Yang shouted as the nine Power Rangers unleashed their finishing attacks.

When the blades sliced the monsters in half and Sun's weapon unleashed a barrage of blasts, the three bears all exploded in a massive fireball before a pillar of dark sludge and black smoke erupted where they once stood. As the geyser of sludge stopped, the three monsters had been fused together into one gargantuan behemoth. The monster had features of all three bears such as the dagger-like claws, axe blades on its forearms, and a bear-themed chestplate. However, it also had three heads that looked in three different directions and all of them were growling or roaring at the Rangers below. "Well if they weren't getting any more terrifying, this takes the cake," Jaune said as he looked up at the triple-headed monster.

"Let's deal with this thing right now," Yang exclaimed as her body began to glow with a golden yellow aura. "I've been sitting around for too long and my little sister nearly got turned into bear food! These freaks are going down!" With Yang's determination powering herself up, a projection of her Dragon Zord appeared before shooting forward and wrapping around the monster to bind it in place.

"Alright, Yang! You've got your own Soul Zord now," Ruby shouted in excitement. "Let's do this, guys!" Soon, the Atlas Zords arrived and the Rangers soon formed the Hunter Megazord and Paladin Megazord. The monster soon saw the robots and the Dragon Zord projection faded away as the Hunter Megazord took up a fighting stance. The Hunter Megazord started by throwing a few punches into the faces of the monster, but the bear creature soon managed to deflect the last few before slashing at the robot with its claws and axe blades.

"Unicorn Drill," Jaune called out as the Unicorn Zord's horn began to spin at high speeds and glow with a blue aura as the Paladin Megazord punched at the monster. The ursine behemoth took bad damage from the attack and stumbled back before the Hunter Megazord continued the assault with slashes from its swords. With several powerful slashes, the claws and axe blades were cut off from the monster and it roared in pain before its middle head began to build up power. When enough energy was collected in its mouth, the monster exhaled a powerful stream of energy that the Paladin Megazord tried to block with its Falcon Zord shield. "Guys, this thing is too strong," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha struggled inside the cockpit of the Megazord. Soon, the monster knocked Team JNPR off their feet and floored the Paladin Megazord.

With the robot vulnerable, the bear-like demon began to stomp on them before the Hunter Megazord caught its attention. The robot's individual Zord parts began to glow red, white, light purple, and yellow respectively as it drew the Cat Zord's tail as a blaster and took aim at the monster. "Take this, you freaky taxidermy project," Yang shouted as the Hunter Megazord pulled the trigger and shot at the bear. With powerful shots, the bear was forced back and was getting worn down from the battle. "Orichalcum Cannon!" When Yang called out the attack, several gold beams pinned down the bear and the Megazord fired an extremely powerful blast that destroyed the monster in a fiery explosion.

Mercury looked at the entire fight from the rooftops before calling Cinder back on his communicator. "Looks like we're going to need to think of something new for dealing with the Rangers. Blondie's back and is stronger than before," he stated as he watched the Hunter Megazord twirl its weapon before putting it away.

* * *

The Power Rangers were enjoying their latest victory at the dorms and seeing why Yang was out in the field again, which she answered by showing off Taiyang's old Morphing Scroll and the cyber arm that Ironwood gave her. "He said it was a prototype, but I think it's pretty cool," Yang said as she showed the robotic 'limb' off to everyone.

While all of them were fascinated by the device, Ruby practically had stars in her eyes as she rushed up to Yang and thoroughly investigated the robot arm. "Oh, this is just amazing! How does it feel? Is it better than a regular cast? When do you think it'll fully heal your arm? You think Ironwood will let me keep it," she exclaimed as she kept asking questions. As for Yang, she was just happy to see her sister be so excited and gently held Ruby's hand as she admired the piece of technology.

"Well, I'd say that this is some good news," Qrow said as he took a seat on the couch. "Leave it to Jimmy to come up with some new toy to help us out when we need it. Even if most of the time their weapons for handling monsters. Maybe the Tin Man _does_ have a heart..."

"I'm just glad that I'm not going to be an issue to the team anymore," Yang remarked.

"Who said that you were," Pyrrha asked.

"Nobody," Yang stated. "It's just something I thought to myself until I got this. Hell, I was about ready to fight those monsters without anything but my left arm."

"Good thing that Tai chose to give you his Scroll," Qrow commented. "Although, I'm pretty sure that the Supreme Dragonzord is too powerful for you to handle, Firecracker. You'll have to wait a bit before we actually _need_ to use it."

"Alright, Uncle Qrow," Yang said. "Let's just head off to get something to eat now. I'm starving."

"I have a kitchen shift at Lotus Cloud anyway," Ren said as he stood up. "I'll be sure to cook up your favorites." The Rangers cheered at the fact that Ren was cooking and the teenagers all went off to the restaurant while Qrow stayed behind to watch over Zwei. As the older Power Ranger scratched the corgi's belly, Zwei barely caught a glimpse of a silvery wisp fly through the room and go out the door.

* * *

 **And with this chapter, Yang is now back in the fight! I wanted to try and incorporate her robot arm from Volume 4 into the story, so why not a high-tech cast? I even added its colored form into her new Gold Ranger appearance just for some extra fun.**

 **The next chapter is the only one left before the next little "story arc" in Go Go RWBY Rangers. I've got something special for Chapters 24 and 25. Consider them a late Christmas present when I actually get to them. As for Chapter 23 itself, I think that since the winter season is approaching in the story, why not have something for the Rangers to enjoy before the next monster attack.**

 **After I finish the next chapter, I'm going to try and focus on more chapters of my RWBY Original Character fanfic, "Sideline: Another Story" because I'm nearing the Volume 2 finale in that and I want to come up with exciting missions that could've been covered during the gap between Volume 2 and 3.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick signing out!**


	23. It's Snow Trouble

**Hello, readers. WaterDragonMaverick here with the next chapter of "Go Go RWBY Rangers" before the next story arc I have planned. Consider this a sort of "filler episode" that acts as a breather between Yang joining the fight again and what I have planned for the next two chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter because after I finish it, I'll be focusing on more chapters of my RWBY Original Character fic, "Sideline: Another Story". Mostly because I want to deal with the events that happen around Volume 2's end in that, including "Breach" and the time up until the Vytal Festival.**

 **Take caution!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

With December starting in Emerald Vale, several students were discussing what they would do during the holidays when the winter break began. Among these students were the Power Rangers as they sat around the Summer Hall Common Room with hot beverages. "I'd want to stay here during the holidays," Weiss said as she was questioned about what she was planning for later in the month. "Mostly because the holidays at home aren't very... jolly."

"Considering that big company, I'd say so," Jaune surmised. "It's bound to get pretty stressful. Same with trying to find presents for seven different sisters as well as your parents and other relatives."

"At least you'll have some extra help," Sun reminded as he gestured to all of the other Power Rangers and held his cup of tea with his tail. "What about you guys," he soon asked Ren and Nora.

"Well, my parents would be happy to let Nora stay with us for the holidays like we always have," Ren told the others. Nora looked at Ren and smiled when he mentioned his parents. "However, I _am_ curious about you two," he asked Ruby and Yang.

"Oh, you know," Yang said as she watched Ruby down her highly-sweetened coffee. "Just the usual stuff. Snowball fights in the yard with Dad and Uncle Qrow, big feast for the four of us and any neighbors stopping by to wish us a happy holiday, trying to sneak at our presents early, visit Ruby's mother's cliffside grave."

"What was that last one," Pyrrha asked with a confused expression.

"Sneak at our presents? Or the grave," Ruby listed.

"The second one," Blake said.

"Oh yeah. Ruby's mom, Summer Rose died about 12 or 13 years ago," Yang explained. "Dad and Uncle Qrow said she was a Marine sniper or something. Leader of her team. I forgot what they called her though..."

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Ruby said as she finished her drink. "I was too young to understand everything and it's already been a long time. So, we just make sure to visit her grave when we can. That way, it's like she's still with us."

"I think that we should just go on with our day," Ren remarked. "Not really much we can except go to class and train for any monster attacks."

"It's pretty weird that there hasn't been anything since the whole 'giant three-headed bear' thing," Yang voiced. "Ah well, I'm not complaining."

"It _is_ rather strange though," Blake mentioned. "I feel like something might happen soon."

* * *

The next morning, Team RWBY were sleeping in their dorm room when Zwei began barking as he stood up on his hind legs and looked out the window. "Ruby... Yang... Shut that dumb dog up," Blake muttered as she began to stir awake.

"Zwei? What are you barking at," Ruby drowsily asked as she got out of her bed and looked outside. When she did, she had to wait for her vision to clear up before realizing what Zwei was barking at. There was a blanket of white snow covering all of Beacon Academy and students were already out enjoying the weather or braving it to get to their destinations. "Guys! It's snowing! Wake up," Ruby exclaimed.

"What," Weiss questioned as she looked out the window for herself. Blake and Yang soon joined her as they all looked out at the snowy courtyard of Beacon Academy. "I wonder if this will affect our classes for the day," Weiss asked as she saw some snow fall from a nearby roof.

"Either way, it's a perfect excuse to get hot chocolate with breakfast," Ruby and Yang declared before bundling up for the cold weather. Ruby put on a black sweater, thermal leggings, and a red hooded coat while Yang opted for a yellow sweater, a pair of gray cargo pants, and a tan jacket. "Come on!"

Weiss and Blake watched as the two sisters left their room before they turned to each other. "We might as well keep an eye on them," Blake said as she and Weiss grabbed their own winter clothes. Weiss chose to wear a light blue coat lined with fake fur and put on some earmuffs while Blake wore a white winter coat and a hat to keep her cat ears warm. When they went out to meet up with Ruby and Yang, the four girls saw that most of the students outside in the snow were all having fun. Weiss recognized several of them from her job at Danse Macabre Studio and noted that two of them were bundled up more than the others.

"Hey, guys," Nora called out as she arrived in a fluffy pink coat and earmuffs holding a few snowballs in her gloved hands. "You wanna help us make a giant igloo in the park later?"

"She always wants to make one every time the snow falls enough," Ren sad as he showed up with Jaune and Pyrrha. Ren was currently wearing a long green coat with matching gloves, a pair of black boots, and had pink earmuffs that matched Nora's own. Pyrrha was currently wearing a red parka, thermal leggings, and had a scarf wrapped around her face to keep warm. "Pyrrha, I know that you're from Greece, but isn't this a little much?"

"Winters in southern Greece and the islands near there can be pretty mild in comparison to up north, but I still can't stand the cold," Pyrrha explained as she tried to stay close to Jaune for warmth.

As the girls all saw this, Ruby's attention was drawn toward what Jaune was wearing for the weather and she gasped. Covering her mouth and trying not to giggle, she soon pointed at Jaune's current hoodie. "What is that," Ruby asked.

"What? My hoodie," Jaune asked in confusion as he looked down at the article of clothing. "I've always had this. I just needed a reason to wear it because it's thicker than my other ones."

Ruby soon snorted as she looked at the hoodie again. "It's got a cute little bunny rabbit," she exclaimed and began to laugh loudly.

"It's Pumpkin Pete," Jaune stated as Ruby kept laughing and the rest of Team RWBY began to snicker themselves. "You know, from the cereal? The same one that Pyrrha was on?"

Ruby and the others kept laughing before she managed to question Jaune again while she was in near hysterics. "W-what did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?"

"Yeah! Fifty of them," Jaune exclaimed as he turned around. Hearing that, Ruby began to laugh uncontrollably and eventually fell on her back into the snow. "My sisters helped me get the box tops. No way I could eat all that cereal by myself," Jaune muttered as he kicked some of the snow in front of him.

"At least you managed to get it," Nora said as she decided to throw a snowball at a tree. "Direct hit!"

"Maybe we should just go get our breakfast now," Blake reminded as she managed to stop laughing. After helping Ruby out of the snow, the Power Rangers were soon approached by Professor Ozpin, who had his usual coffee mug in his hand. "Professor Ozpin, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the winter weather," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his hot drink. "I'm also canceling classes for the day because of the sudden snowfall. We need time to clear the paths and roads. Plus, I'm sure that none of the students actually want to go to classes when it snows this heavily overnight."

"Makes sense," Ren noted. "We should just enjoy our morning before getting some extra training in."

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby agreed.

* * *

After the Power Rangers enjoyed a hot meal and warm drinks, they decided to have some fun in the snow and headed toward the park. When the eight teenagers reached their destination, they saw that a number of people were enjoying the peaceful snowy day. A few families were building snowmen, some food carts were set up and selling their goods, and a couple of students that the Rangers recognized from classes were just about to start a snowball fight. "Come on, let's have some fun," Nora exclaimed as she, Ruby, and Yang went off to join one side of the snowball fight.

"We might as well join them," Jaune said as he went off with the others to pick their own sides in the game. As the snowball war went on, the students of Beacon Academy enjoyed their time when snow began to fall. However, it was a little unusual as the sky was completely clear when Jaune looked back up. "Hey, is there something strange about the weather right now," Jaune asked.

"Kind of," Blake replied. "I just don't know why though." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by and kicked up some of the loose snow, which hit some of the tree branches nearby and froze it solid. "What the..." While Blake questioned what happened, the tree branch immediately shattered into shards of ice that blew away in the winter winds.

"Umm... why do I get the feeling that this is another monster attack," asked Azalea Calla Holstein, who was on Ruby, Yang, and Nora's team during the snowball fight.

As if to answer the Faunus girl's question, a small group of Gremlins emerged from the snow with weapons ready. "Because it _is_ ," Pyrrha said as she glared down the goblin-like creatures. "Run for safety! We'll hold them off," she told Azalea and her friends as the Power Rangers began to use their martial arts to fight the Gremlins and keep the monsters from going after any civilians.

"Why would they attack now," Jaune asked as he punched a Gremlin into Ren's path for the Green Ranger to kick it.

"They probably thought the weather was an excellent chance for a sneak attack," Ren surmised.

"Nice guess," a cold and menacing voice stated as the wind picked up. Moving snow toward a location in front of the Power Rangers, the teens moved to the walkway where they saw something walking toward them. The wind and snow swirled into a shape and a silhouette calmly strolled in their direction as the snow solidified into ice. When the ice shattered, a monster took its place and looked at the Power Rangers. "Bienvenue, Rangers. My name is Cocytus," the monster greeted. The Rangers looked at him and saw that Cocytus had ice-like armor on his shoulders, legs, and chest. He also wore a sombrero-styled hat that was made of ice which mostly hid his red eyes. His arms were completely skeletal, had a skull-like face that had teeth resembling icicles, and he apparently wore a pair of black scarves around his neck as well as what looked like holsters on his thighs.

"I swear if he makes even one ice pun, I'm going to kick him where it hurts," Blake said.

"Do you have to be so cold, Black Ranger," Cocytus asked with a falsely upset tone.

"Right from the start, I don't like him and he's getting kicked in the dick," Blake declared as she and the others pulled out their Morphing Scrolls. After transforming, the Rangers drew their ranged weapons and immediately dealt with the Gremlins before focusing on Cocytus.

The monster looked at the Power Rangers and was intrigued by their choices in weaponry. "Hmm... How interesting," Cocytus said to himself as he seemed to look pretty relaxed and defenseless. "I think this might be fun," he uttered as icy mist formed at his hands near his apparent holsters. With fast reflexes, the monster formed a flintlock pistol made of ice and fired a frozen pellet at the Power Rangers. The pellet barely passed by Yang's helmet and hit a tree, which then instantly froze and shattered into thousands of pieces. "That was a warning shot," Cocytus said as he threw the gun behind himself and it shattered while the Rangers gawked at what the attack did. "If you feel like continuing, be my guests."

"If we weren't in Ranger Form... He would've frozen my hair," Yang said as she processed what happened. Ruby recognized the tone Yang used and remembered it was the same one the Gold Ranger used when she realized that somebody had removed even just one strand of her blonde hair without her knowing about it. "Blake, I'm going to pummel this guy into diamond dust. You better get that groin attack in fast," Yang told the Black Ranger in an oddly and terrifyingly tranquil voice.

Hearing that Yang wasn't backing down from the monster's warning, the Power Rangers all prepared to face off against the ice monster. "Heh. Okay then," Cocytus said as he began to create more of his ice guns and shoot at the Rangers as they moved around the battlefield. As each shot from Cocytus hit against something, it froze into a sheet of ice or the object shattered. The Rangers had to constantly move otherwise they would have been frozen despite their suits protecting them from harm. Ruby, Nora, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha all aimed their blasters at the monster and fired at it whenever they could. Unfortunately for them, Cocytus blocked several shots with his ice armor and dodged the rest as he kept creating new guns and firing. "Is that the best you can do," the monster asked as he took aim at the White and Blue Rangers.

"No, it isn't you Reaper skin reject," Jaune called out as he swung his sword hard enough to send out a small blade of air similar to Qrow did before. While Jaune's attack wasn't strong enough to fly into Cocytus, it _did_ kick up some snow to block one of Cocytus' shots that came right at him and Weiss. With the snow frozen into a sheet of ice, Weiss jumped up and began to skate across the ice with her Snow Saber ready to attack Cocytus. Using her glyphs, Weiss managed to increase her speed as she skated down the ice toward the monster and managed to deal a long string of attacks that forced the monster back into the snow. Taking advantage of the situation, Ruby changed her Wolf Rose Blaster into its Sniper Mode and fired at the monster while the others began to open fire with their own ranged attacks. The barrage from the Rangers kicked up a large cloud of snow that obscured Cocytus from view and the falling snow made it even harder to see what was in the cloud. "Did we get him? I can't tell with all the snow," Jaune asked.

The Blue Ranger's question was soon answered when giant icicles shot up from beneath the Rangers and knocked them to the ground. As they picked themselves up, the teenagers heard Cocytus laughing in amusement as he reappeared in front of them in a flurry of snow. "You eight are very interesting opponents," Cocytus said. "I'm going to have fun in this battle," he stated as he raised his left arm up and several more icicles formed above him. Pointing toward the Rangers, the ice shards soon launched forward like missiles before exploding into more ice when they made impact with the ground. "Hahahahaha! Dance, Rangers," the monster laughed and taunted as he made the Rangers dodge icicle missiles and gunshots at every move. To make things worse for the Power Rangers, Cocytus was moving around the battlefield in his snow form and blending into the environment too well.

"This guy is as hard to fight as it is to find Weiss in this weather," Nora commented as she used her Storm Slammer to knock away more icicles.

"Hey," Weiss exclaimed indignantly before she dodged Cocytus' gunshots. Soon, the monster raised both hands together and gave a loud clap. As the sound rang around them, colorless clones of Cocytus made entirely out of ice were formed and they had large blades at the ready for fighting each Ranger. "This guy is too tough for us to beat on his battlefield," Weiss said to the others. "We need to retreat for now." Building up energy, Weiss summoned her Fox Soul Zord Aura and it created a furious gust of wind that blew away the clones while forcing the real Cocytus to cover his eyes. When the wind died down, the monster saw that the Rangers escaped and he only laughed in excitement for his next battle with the teenager heroes.

* * *

"Cocytus," Penny questioned as she gave the Rangers hot drinks to help them warm up after their escape.

"It's the name of one of the rivers in the Greek underworld," Pyrrha explained as Penny gave Ruby a hot chocolate. "Literally meaning 'lamentation', it's where traitors are sent to be encased in ice based on who they betrayed."

"I think I read something with mention of that name once," Blake said. "But I think it was referred to as a lake rather than a river."

"We should be careful of this adversary," Ozpin said as he gave Weiss and Yang some more coffee to drink. "With ice powers that strong, he's literally in his element."

"How are we supposed to beat him? Does Ironwood have a flamethrower handy," Nora asked as she finished drinking her hot chocolate.

"Last I checked, he doesn't," Qrow said as he walked into the lab with an Irish coffee in hand. "But, I hope that you all remember those crystals from Mountain Glenn that Torchwick used in his fights with you."

"What about them," Weiss questioned.

Ozpin walked up to a monitor and pulled up a recording to show everyone. "We were curious about the crystals and after some testing, they seem to be able to power up machinery and grant elemental attacks," he told the teenagers.

"Like ice," Ren guessed.

"There any for fire," Ruby asked.

"It was actually one of the first that we tested and discovered," Ozpin said as Ironwood soon arrived with a case in his hands. "General Ironwood has created special cartridges to grant your weapons extra power against certain foes. I'm sure that you'll all be able to use them against Cocytus," Ozpin said as he watched Ironwood open the case and show the various weapon cartridges for the Power Rangers. The Rangers were all amazed at the contents before they heard the alarms go off to signal that Cocytus had returned.

* * *

In the city, Cocytus was using his elemental powers to create pillars of ice and shape them into sculptures to pass the time and catch the attention of the Power Rangers. "Where are those Power Rangers," Cocytus questioned. "They're acting pretty cold to not show up."

"Is that the only pun you can come up with? Or can we expect more that will just add to our list of reasons for beating you up," Weiss asked as she and the others all appeared in their Ranger Forms. As soon as the teenagers showed up, Cocytus used his powers to simultaneously create his guns and pillars of ice to attack. As they dodged the shots and pillars, Ruby loaded her Wolf Rose Blaster with the new cartridge and took aim at Cocytus. Firing a shot at the monster, the attack landed a direct hit and Cocytus screamed in pain from the flames that briefly enveloped his body. "Great work, Ruby. Now let's try this," Weiss said as she used her Snow Saber with one of the cartridges. As she held the blade out toward the monster, the White Ranger created glyphs that changed into a red color and shot fireballs at her target.

As each projectile was launched, Cocytus had to dodge or shoot the attacks before Nora swung her hammer into his side and sent him flying toward the other Rangers. Yang threw Blake toward the incoming monster and the Black Ranger used her clones to send her flying even faster toward her icy opponent for a kick to the groin. As Cocytus landed on the ground and writhed in pain, he had to quickly transform into snow to avoid being attacked by Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha as they attempted to stab and smash him. "That _hurt_ ," Cocytus shouted at the Rangers before creating more icicle missiles and aiming them above the colorful heroes. Sending them forward, the ice projectiles collided with each other and created a hailstorm of sharp needles.

"Crap," Jaune exclaimed as he and Pyrrha raised their shields to defend themselves. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had to use their powers to escape the attack's area of effect, but the others either blocked the attacks with their weapons by assuming defensive positions or in Ren's case, shooting the ice as it fell toward him. "Guys, keep shooting him with fire! It'll keep him busy," Jaune instructed. Team RWBY made sure that they loaded their weapons with the cartridges before the four girls all fired their ranged attacks at the monster. Cocytus had to use his powers to defend himself from each attack, but he kept getting grazed by fireballs or the embers of each shot kept getting in his face. With a roar of anger, the monster whipped up a massive gust of wind that kicked up an equally large amount of powdered snow that stopped Team RWBY's attacks. "We won't be able to find him in this blizzard," Jaune exclaimed as snow obscured everyone's view.

Hearing a loud clap, the Rangers soon saw ice clones of Cocytus that all had swords or guns at the ready. As the living ice sculptures slowly approached the Power Rangers, the teenagers all looked at each other before silently agreeing on what they should do next. Building up power, Jaune and Team RWBY summoned their Soul Zord Auras to immediately stop the blizzard and shatter each of the clones before they even reached them. However, a loud cloud of powered snow still lingered in the air and Cocytus took that advantage by encasing as many Rangers as he could see in ice. Their Ranger suits prevented them from taking major damage from the attack, but most of the Rangers were helpless and couldn't move. "I'll admit... You're all irritating opponents, but very fun to go against," Cocytus said as he aimed his ice flintlocks at Ren and Nora before looking around at his other victims. "Wait, where's the last one?!"

Cocytus looked around and saw that the White Ranger was nowhere to be found before he felt a slash across his back. Turning around to try and shoot at what hit him, the monster only saw the white snow that lingered around the area. Soon, he felt another slash followed by a thrust into his chest that knocked him onto his stomach. As he tried to get back up, he soon saw a small number of glyphs surrounding him before Weiss rushed forward and slashed away at Cocytus while jumping off of each glyph. With one final thrust of her sword, Weiss stabbed Cocytus and used the fire cartridge to inflict major damage to him. As the monster howled in pain and agony, the other Rangers managed to get free when they used the cartridges to break out of the ice. "Great job, Ice Queen! That's showing him," Yang called out before launching forward with her Dragon Gauntlets and slamming a fiery fist into Cocytus' face.

As the ice monster stumbled around in pain, the eight Rangers combined their weapons in order to finish off Cocytus for good. "I'm not finished just yet," Cocytus exclaimed as he raised his arms and they glowed a bright icy blue. Slapping his chest with his glowing hands, Cocytus was soon bombarded with ice and snow from the surrounding area that started to create a sort of giant armored shell for him. "Hahahahahaha! How do you like me now, you little snowflakes," Cocytus laughed as he was now in a giant form.

"Uh, aren't they supposed to explode from us the first time _before_ they grow," Nora asked as she looked up at Cocytus.

"Obviously this guy didn't get the message," Jaune said as he started to call for the Atlas Zords with Team RWBY. When the Hunter and Paladin Megazords were formed, they began to face off against Cocytus in hand-to-hand combat. However, the monster used his icicle missiles to try and keep the robots away from him. With the projectiles flying right at the Megazords, the Paladin got in front of Team RWBY and used its shield to defend them. "Deal with this guy now," Jaune told his friends in the second Megazord.

"His attacks are going to freeze us solid," Pyrrha explained as ice and frost started to build up on the Paladin's arms.

Team RWBY and the Hunter Megazord nodded as they prepared to face off against Cocytus. "You think that you girls can defeat me," Cocytus said with a laugh. "N-ice joke."

"Okay, that was _really_ weak," Yang said with an annoyed tone. "Weiss could do better than that."

"Hey," Weiss exclaimed indignantly.

"Doesn't matter. Gonna kill you all," Cocytus said as he created more icicle missiles and a pair of frozen swords to use against the Rangers. Firing the icicles at the Hunter Megazord, the robot had to slash away at them with its swords before Cocytus clashed weapons with it. As the two giants tried to push each other back, ice kept forming on the tails of the Cat and Fox Zords. "Hahaha! What do you have to say now," Cocytus asked as he started to win the struggle.

"Dragon Flare!"

"What," Cocytus questioned before he looked down to see the Dragon Zord's mouth open up and expel a stream of fire at a point-blank range. Screaming in pain, Cocytus stumbled back as his weapons and armor began to melt. Most of his giant form began to fall apart and reveal his true body in the center. "This... can't be..."

"Why do bad guys always say that when they're losing," Ruby asked as silver flames enveloped the Hunter Megazord's swords. "Mithril Cutter!" With a series of slashes, the Hunter Megazord inflicted heavy damage to Cocytus' broken shell of ice before he sounded out a death cry and exploded in a massive fireball. "Oh yeah! We did it," Ruby exclaimed in happiness at another victory.

* * *

"W-w-why are we m-meet-t-t-ting here again," Emerald asked as she was shivering in the warehouse that she, Cinder, and the others used. "It's f-f-f-freezing!"

"Stop complaining," Torchwick said as he lit a cigar for himself. "You don't hear me whining about the cold."

"You have an outfit s-s-suited for warm weather," Emerald exclaimed as she tried to stay warm.

"While you look like a belly dancing gunslinger," Mercury said. "Not that I'm complaining about it myself," he added with a smirk. "But here, you shouldn't even be wearing that in this weather," he stated as he gave Emerald a blanket to wrap herself up in.

"Cocytus may have been effective, but the Power Rangers managed to defeat him," Cinder stated as she paced around the room. "We need to figure out what we can use against the Rangers," she said when something in the newspaper caught her attention. "Hmm... 'Schnee D.U.S.T Company hosting Christmas Charity Concert in Emerald Vale'… That sounds promising," Cinder said with a devious smirk on her lips.

* * *

 **And with this chapter finished, we'll soon be moving onto Christmas time for the Rangers. I wanted to make that the story arc for Chapter 24 and Chapter 25 and have it focus on Weiss' family. Because of that, I'm considering it an early/late Christmas present to my readers because of the things I have in store.**

 **BTW, leave a comment saying if you want to see the concert that was mentioned in Chapter 24 or 25 because I have a surprise for the other chapter plot depending on which you want to see first. Just say if you want the surprise or the concert in Chapter 24.**

 **Now then, I wanted to make the monster of the chapter a reference to the fact that Power Rangers and Super Sentai tend to recycle costumes and enemies at times, so I decided to make his appearance based on a current enemy in the recent series. Cocytus' design is inspired by the Lupinranger VS Patranger Gangler enemy, Zamigo Delma. Look up his appearance if you're curious, because I think that he is a VERY menacing foe. Just be glad that I didn't go with the exact same thing that Zamigo did in Lupinranger, which was killing DOZENS of people by freezing them solid and shattering them after a while.**

 **Anyways, I'm now going to focus on writing more chapters of my RWBY OC fic, "Sideline: Another Story" because I'm near the end of Volume 2 in that. If you want to see potential Huntsman missions that Team RWBY could have done after their mission in Mountain Glenn, go ahead and check out that story as well.**

 **Until next time for more RWBY stories, WaterDragonMaverick out!**


	24. This Life is Mine

**Hello, readers. It's been quite a while, but welcome to the next chapter of "Go Go RWBY Rangers" and the start of its own short 'Christmas two-parter'. I'm sure that some of you have heard about the term 'Christmas in July', so I decided to go with that just to get these chapters out of the way because I'm not waiting several more months for the appropriate time to post them. So, I'm taking a slight break from "Sideline: Another Story" to at least deal with these next two chapters. If you're interested in checking out the story I've been focusing on before this, go ahead and give it a read.**

 **In the previous chapter, the Power Rangers managed to defeat a very powerful ice enemy named 'Cocytus'. When they did, Cinder thinks of an idea for their next attack after seeing news of a concert in Emerald Vale that's being hosted by the Schnee D.U.S.T Company. How will this turn out for Weiss if her family's company gets involved?**

 **Also, since none of you left any comment on what you wanted for this chapter first between two options, I'm going with this one.**

 **I will not surrender!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

The snow gently fell outside Beacon Academy and Team RWBY had decided to enjoy their night by letting Ruby and Yang introducing Weiss to one of their favorite cartoons. "Oh, you're going to love this show, Weiss," Ruby said as she started searching for a good website to watch the show while Yang set up the connection to the TV. "It's got action, magic, great characters, emotional moments, and so many funny scenes!"

"And what exactly is this show even called," Weiss asked as Blake brought hot drinks for everyone.

"It's called 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil' and it's really great," Yang explained as she finished setting up the television and Ruby selected the first episode to play. As the girls watched the show, Weiss immediately took a liking to the main character and her abilities. While the girls enjoyed the series, Weiss' phone began to ring. Looking at the Caller ID, the White Ranger saw that it was her father and she ignored it with a disgusted expression. However, it rang again a minute later as the girls kept watching the cartoon. "Weiss, aren't you going to answer it your phone," Yang asked.

"Why would I? It's my father," Weiss told the other Rangers. Before the four girls could argue, Weiss' phone rang again and before she was about to turn it off, she noticed the one calling her was Klein Sieben, her family's butler. "Klein? Why are you calling me," Weiss asked as she answered, but left it on speaker so the other girls could hear.

"I apologize if I interrupted you during something, Miss Schnee. But, have you checked the news in Emerald Vale lately," Klein said politely and formally, which clued Weiss into which 'personality' the butler was. Weiss was always entertained by Klein's eye color changes and changes in his behavior, relating him to the Seven Dwarves in a single person. "It appears that your father has organized a concert for the Christmas season while he's on a business trip."

"I highly doubt that it's for the spirit of the season," Weiss remarked.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Klein replied in a gruff and grumpy voice that sounded like he was using an accent, which Weiss could tell was his 'Grumpy' personality. "But, he and your brother will be coming to Emerald Vale in order to help oversee the preparations for the concert," he replied as his formal 'Doc' butler persona.

" _Great..._ Whitley's coming, too," Weiss expressed with annoyance. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me," the heiress asked.

"I believe that your father would like to request you to perform at the concert. Especially given the performances you've done before going to Beacon Academy," Klein said.

Weiss sighed at the possibility and spoke to Klein again. "Alright. Thank you for calling me, Klein," she said to the butler. "But before I hang up, I want to know if..."

"Of course. I'll be coming as well," Klien told Weiss in his cheerful 'Happy' personality. "I'll see you back in Emerald Vale, my little snowflake."

"Thank you, Klein. I'll see you soon," Weiss said to him before hanging up her phone. "This is going to be stressful," Weiss told the others as she lied down on the floor. Zwei walked up to Weiss and began to lick her cheek before Yang picked up the corgi. "My father and little brother are visiting for the holidays. I never liked spending time with them normally," Weiss vented.

"That bad, huh," Ruby asked.

"You have _no_ idea what home was like for me," Weiss said as she sat on the sofa.

"I'm sure we don't," Yang replied. "I'm also sure that you don't know what it was like for me and Ruby growing up as well. You'll tell us when you tell us and we'll do the same." Hearing Yang's words, Weiss heading off for bed early to go over everything that was happening for the holidays. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she _did_ know that she wasn't going to like what was going to happen when her father arrived.

* * *

"So, what does attacking a Christmas charity concert have to do with defeating the Power Ranger brats," Torchwick questioned as he saw Cinder look through her collection of masks for a specific one. "I'm all for being a Grinch this time of year, but this doesn't really make much sense."

"The White Ranger is the heiress to the Schnee Family's fortune and company," Cinder explained. "Considering her father is going to want her to be at the concert, it will be safe to assume that the rest of the Power Rangers will be there to support her." Soon, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a mask that resembled the head of a hornet. Placing it on the ground and creating the monster, Cinder summoned a large insect-like woman that began to twitch and look around the room before keeping its gaze on Cinder. "Welcome, Queen Lancer," Cinder said in her regular charming tone.

Queen Lancer had a hornet-like face with antenna, a large stinger for a left arm, jagged claws on her right hand, and had white armor all over her face, limbs, and back. "Who do you believe you are for bringing me here," Queen Lancer replied in a haughty and buzzing tone.

"I'm only a servant of my master, who is responsible for creating you in the first place," Cinder told the hornet monster. "We wish for your services in defeating the Power Rangers."

"And why should I help you," the bug woman questioned.

"Because there's another queen in this city and she thinks she's better than you," Torchwick said as he stepped into Queen Lancer's view. The monster looked irritated at what Torchwick told her, but she allowed him to continue speaking. "You see, there's this Ice Queen who just so happens to be the White Ranger," Torchwick explained as he gestured with his cane. "She and her allies are defending this city. They're the ones preventing you from ruling over this town. Do you think that they could really stand a chance against somebody such as yourself?"

Queen Lancer listened to Torchwick and believed him to be correct. "You have a point, human. I should be the true ruler of this city! If those Power Rangers re the only things stopping me, then they shall fall before my sting," Queen Lancer said before she opened up small slots in her armored back. When she did, four red transparent wings emerged from the openings and the monster took flight into the winter sky.

"I'm impressed, Roman," Cinder remarked. "I didn't think you would be able to get her to cooperate."

"What can I say, it's part of my charm," Torchwick said with a grin as he twirled his cane and sat back down on the sofa with Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

The Power Rangers decided to spend time at Danse Macabre to help give support to Weiss because of the news of her father visiting. While Weiss went about her job, the rest of the Rangers were watching the various dancers and some of them even joined some sparring matches. Throughout the studio, music from 'The Nutcracker' was playing for the ballet dancers to practice to. When Weiss decided to take a break, she chose to practice her own ballet moves with her friends and the band from Ruby's birthday, Fragment Hunter, watching her. Everyone was impressed and applauded Weiss before they all heard a slower clapping after they stopped. Looking in the direction the clapping was coming from, the crowd saw a slender young male with white hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black necktie, a light blue vest, navy trousers, and black dress shoes. "A magnificent performance, sister," he said in a polite and formal voice as he stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back.

Weiss scoffed at the compliment and looked at the boy. "Hello, Whitley," Weiss replied to the white-haired boy. "Everyone, this is my younger brother, Whitley Schnee," she told the others. Ruby, Blake, and Yang all looked at him and they all got the same feeling of suspicion toward the boy. The others in the room all looked at Whitley and wondered what he was doing here. "Why are you even here," Weiss questioned as she looked at her brother.

"Klein told Father where you were working and we decided to stop by to talk with you about something for the upcoming concert," Whitely explained as he moved around the room. "I'm sure you've all been hearing about it," he asked everyone.

"I don't like this guy," Rua Amaranth, a regular at Danse Macabre's martial arts classes said. "Can I punch him," she asked her friends.

"No," Azalea Calla Holstein stated as she and Sunset Blaze held the girl back.

"I can say that it's safe to assume Father is waiting for me in the lobby," Weiss inquired.

"Actually, you'd be incorrect," Klein said with brown eyes and a formal tone as he entered the room.

Following after him was another blue-eyed man who was dressed in a nice suit, had graying white hair, and a large gray mustache. Anyone who paid attention to the news could tell that this man was Weiss' father and the current President of the Schnee D.U.S.T Company, Jacques Schnee. "So, this is where you've been working since coming to Beacon," the man said coldly. "I suppose that everyone has to start from the bottom."

The Power Rangers, Fragment Hunter, Klein all looked offended at Jacques' comment and the band had to keep Rua from rushing forward. "Father," Weiss greeted.

"Have you forgotten your manners while you were here," Jacques stated as he looked down at his daughter. Weiss' friends all glared at Jacques as he spoke to his own daughter like he did, but did nothing as the family members continued their talk.

"Sorry," Weiss apologized as she adjusted her posture. "I've heard about the concert for the upcoming holiday."

"Ah, yes. I believe that with all the monster attacks that have happened where you're attending school, this Christmas should have something for the people of Emerald Vale to look forward to. They should enjoy their holiday season by attending a concert hosted by our family's company. Remind them that a Schnee doesn't give into fear and is a powerful symbol of overcoming adversity that they can look up to," Jacques explained. Everyone could tell that his words were barely being sincere and he was likely doing this just to paint himself as a good guy because of recent events involving him and the Schnee D.U.S.T Company. "I would appreciate it very much if you would perform," Jacques said to Weiss, but everyone could tell it wasn't a request, but an order.

Weiss looked hesitant about it, but knew that Jacques would punish her if she refused. Thinking about it, she looked to her friends before realizing something that could work in her favor. "I'll gladly sing for the concert, Father. As long as my friends in Fragment Hunter will be the ones playing the music I want for my song," she said as she gestured to the aforementioned band.

Jacques looked at the teenagers coldly before turning back to Weiss. "Fine. I suppose that they could join you," the company president agreed.

"And why just limit the concert to Emerald Vale? We could livestream it on the internet for anyone to see," Weiss suggested. "Show everyone what they deserve to see and hear for themselves."

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea," Whitley voiced as he included himself in the conversation.

"Very well," Jacques said in agreement. "As this is your idea, consider your responsibility. Think of it as practice for if you inherit the company," he remarked as he and Whitley exited.

"I do hope that you know what you're doing," Klein said as he stayed to speak with Weiss for a moment.

"Don't worry, Klein. I have everything figured out," Weiss told her butler. "I just need a little help putting everything together," she added as she turned to Team RWBY and Fragment Hunter.

* * *

Weiss stayed behind at Danse Macabre with Fragment Hunter to plan for the concert while the rest of Team RWBY decided to meet up with the other Power Rangers. While they walked through the snowy park on their way to Beacon Academy and the Clock Tower Laboratory, the girls saw Ilia getting a hot drink from a cart. "Ilia," Blake called out with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Blake," Ilia said as she turned to see her old friend, Ruby, and Yang. "How's everything going?"

"Well, Weiss' dad is visiting and she's not really happy about it," Ruby explained. Seeing Ilia's expression change when Jacques Schnee was mentioned, Ruby grimaced herself. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ilia looked down at her feet and turned back to Blake for a moment before sighing at what she was thinking about. "I'm sure Blake said to you guys that my parents died in a mine collapse," Ilia said and saw Ruby and Yang nod their heads. "The mine they were working at was one that belonged to the Schnee Corporation."

"Yeesh, that's gotta suck," Yang remarked. "Especially with that concert they're holding soon."

"If I was still part of the White Fang, we would've attacked it just for a chance to get to Jacques Schnee," Ilia stated as her eyes and skin started to turn red. "But I'm helping you guys out now," she said after taking a few deep breaths.

Calming down, Ilia's colors began to change back to normal and she had some of her drink. "Oh, that's just so cool," Ruby said excitedly as she looked at Ilia. The Chameleon Faunus began to blush at the compliment and her freckles began to turn pink. "Didn't Weiss' butler, Klein, also have eyes that changed colors? That was cool, too."

"Just from meeting Weiss' dad, I can tell that Klein is seven times the father than Ice Queen's," Yang remarked. Suddenly, stingers shot from the sky and landed in front of Ilia and the Power Rangers. "Whoa! Take a joke, Weiss," Yang exclaimed before hearing a buzzing sound and looked up to see Queen Lancer flying toward the four girls. "Looks like we got company."

The hornet-like monster landed in front of the girls and scared any bystanders away from the scene. Looking at Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Ilia, Queen Lancer glared at all four girls and made a sound that made it seem like the monster was disappointed. "Looks like the Ice Queen's minions are the only ones here. I thought that when you said her title, you were with her," Queen Lancer buzzed with a haughty voice. "There is only enough room for one queen in this city. I'll search for her and kill her myself if I have to!"

"You're not getting to Weiss on our watch," Ruby exclaimed as she, Blake, and Yang all brought out their Morphing Scrolls and transformed into Ranger mode. At the same time, Ilia pulled out her weapon that she claimed from the White Fang camp in the Forever Fall Forest. Finishing her drink, the unarmored Faunus girl started the fight by throwing her cup at Queen Lancer and activating her weapon's whip form to try and shock the monster from a distance while it was distracted.

While the attack went through, Queen Lancer shook off the damage and launched more stingers from her armor as missiles. Dodging the attack, Ilia retreated to a safe distance while the Power Rangers made their move. Ruby opened fire with her Wolf Rose Blaster, but the hornet monster flew above the Power Ranger to dodge the attack. While she was still hovering in the air, Queen Lancer fired the stinger from her arm like a harpoon in order to strike at the Red Ranger. Using her power to dodge, Ruby vanished in a cloud of rose petals before switching her weapon to Sniper Mode and shooting down Queen Lancer by aiming at her wings.

While the hornet creature was knocked out of the sky, Blake and Yang rushed the monster to attack it with their weapons. However, Queen Lancer's armor was too strong and their strikes failed to do much damage. "You peasants believe that you can damage my armor with fists and swords," Queen Lancer said mockingly. "You'll need to do better than that," the monster said before striking at the girls with the stinger whip it had. Hitting Ilia and the Power Rangers a few times, Queen Lancer laughed before launching more missile stingers from her armor. But before they could hit them, Pyrrha and Jaune showed up in Ranger Form to block the attack with their shields. "Looks like there are too many of you now," the hornet creature said before flying away.

"Are you alright," Jaune asked as he helped Ruby to her feet.

"Yeah, but I think that Weiss is going to be targeted," Ruby said.

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower Lab, Ruby, Blake, and Yang explained what happened with Queen Lancer and about Weiss being mentioned by the monster. "Hmm... This could be troubling," Ozpin stated. "Queen Lancer is a _very_ dangerous opponent. If Weiss Schnee is going to be targeted, we need her to be ready at all times. Where is she anyway?"

"Her dad showed up and asked her to sing at this concert for the holiday," Ruby explained.

Upon hearing the news, Ironwood sighed in annoyance at the mention of Jacques Schnee. "Well, that man is going to be an issue," the general remarked. "I've worked alongside Jacques before on numerous projects for the Schnee Corporation and he's stubborn. A ruthless businessman who cares only about himself."

"We could tell," Yang mentioned as she remembered earlier at Danse Macabre.

"If he were to discover Weiss' identity as the White Ranger, he'd never allow her to continue fighting," Ironwood said with concern in his voice.

"Is there anything we can do," Nora asked.

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood thought over it before the headmaster said the first idea that came to his mind. "Until we can make sure Weiss can join in battle, I believe that having somebody bodyguard her and her family in Ranger Mode would be the safest thing to do," he explained. The other Rangers agreed and wondered who was going to be on 'Schnee Duty'. "Penny would be the best choice for us to send out while the rest of you search for Queen Lancer."

The gynoid stood up and saluted the members of the Clock Tower Lab's mission control. "I'm bodyguard ready," she said with a smile before transforming into the Cyber Ranger. "I'll make sure that you can all hear what's going on while I protect Weiss."

* * *

After Weiss and Fragment Hunter had gone over important details for the concert, Klein called the heiress and told her that Jacques requested to speak with her as she was dropped off at Beacon Academy. Soon, a limo pulled up outside of Danse Macabre Studio and Klein stepped out to let Weiss enter the vehicle. But before she could, the Cyber Ranger appeared in a flash of light, catching everyone's attention. "Salutations! I'm here to protect you from a monster that has been sighted nearby," Penny greeted and explained why she showed up.

Weiss was a little confused as to why Penny suddenly arrived in Ranger Form, but it was obvious that it was important and involved her family. "You're one of those Power Rangers, aren't you," Weiss asked as she pretended to not know the Cyber Ranger.

"Yes, I am," Penny replied. "I've been tasked with protecting Weiss Schnee and her family from the monster that has been sighted."

"Well, it seems that these 'Power Rangers' know who the highest priority is," Jacques commented from inside the limo. "Now stop holding us up, Weiss. We're leaving to check the concert hall." As Weiss and Penny stepped inside the limousine, Klein closed the door and returned to the driver's seat. During the drive to the concert hall, Jacques ignored everyone in the vehicle and checked the Schnee Company's recent figures on his tablet. Whitley had a neutral expression on his face as he looked at Weiss and the Cyber Ranger.

When they made it to the concert hall without any issues, Jacques spoke to the personnel dealing with the concert and was given an update on how everything was progressing ahead of schedule. Soon, Whitley and Weiss began to talk with each other about something that bothered the latter during the ride to the concert hall. "Why were looking at the Cyber Ranger that way," Weiss questioned. When she said that, Penny turned as she heard herself being mentioned.

"Whatever do you mean by that, sister," Whitley asked in return as he leaned against a nearby door frame.

"Is this like how Winter and I wanted to take fencing lessons? Are you jealous about not learning how to fight? How to defend yourself like our grandfather," Weiss questioned.

Whitley stepped away from the frame he leaned against as he frowned. "Hmm... no, not really," the younger Schnee answered. "Honestly, I find it barbaric. Combat is beneath people like me. Like Father. In fact, what can those Power Rangers do that an army cannot?"

"Well, pilot giant robots for one," said a voice familiar to Weiss. Looking around, she saw that the sound came from Penny, but it wasn't actually her. "We also have superpowers," replied the same voice as it came from the Cyber Ranger's arm.

Penny noticed the surprised expression on Weiss when she heard Nora's voice and explained. "I made it so that the other Rangers can listen to any conversation I hear while I'm keeping you safe. That way, they can respond to any calls for backup."

Before Whitley and Weiss could continue their conversation, Jacques approached them. "Everything for the concert is prepared. The only thing left is that this band of yours finishes preparing your song by tomorrow," he told Weiss.

"Yes, Father. I can assure you that everything will go right," Weiss said.

* * *

The next afternoon, Weiss and Penny were at Danse Macabre with Fragment Hunter as the band finished going over the last details for the song. "Alright, everything sounded great," Sunset Blaze said before turning to Weiss. "Are you sure you want us to do this?"

"Of course," Weiss replied. "I've been wanting to play this kind of song for months."

"Hey, I'd be happy to do this if the lyrics are any indication," Rua Amaranth told Weiss.

"Let's just get ready for the concert. We know the plan for everything, right," Sunset asked the group.

"Yeah. We just need to make sure that we get the timing right," Layla Carbuncle, a frequent visitor of Danse Macabre, mentioned.

"Good. I'll see you all tonight," Weiss replied. As she left the studio, Penny followed and got in the limousine with her and Klein. "Klein, take us back to Beacon, please. I need to make sure I have the right dress for tonight."

"Of course, Weiss," Klein answered. After making it back to Beacon Academy, Klein opened the door for Weiss when they stopped at her dormitory. "Here we are," Klein said as he opened the door for Weiss.

"Thank you, Klein. I might be a while, so why not come join me to talk with my friends," the White Ranger told her family's butler.

"I'd be delighted," he said as his eyes turned yellow and he changed into his 'Happy' personality.

Entering the dorm and the common room, Weiss and Klein greeted the Rangers before the former went into her dorm room to search through her clothes for the dress she needed for the night. After almost ten minutes of searching, Weiss found a long blue dress with a set of sapphire jewelry that consisted of earrings and a broach. After finding the right pair of heels to go with the dress, Weiss changed and went to check on the others. Reaching the common room, she saw Klein serving the Power Rangers tea while they watched some Christmas specials. "This tea is wonderful, Klein," Blake complimented as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, stop," Klein bashfully said as his eyes turned pink. "It's only alright, I'm sure you make much better tea," he told Blake similar to a demure woman dismissing a compliment.

Blake also acted bashful in response to Klein suggesting she was better than him, but Nora slammed her fist on the table and startled everyone. "I was promised tea _and_ crumpets," she exclaimed. "Now I don't know what crumpets are, but the only thing I'm seeing here is hot leaf water!"

Just then, Klein's posture changed and his eyes turned mint green as he now had a dopey expression on his face. "Heh, you said 'but'," 'Dopey' Klein remarked. Realizing what she said, Nora also had a dopey expression and chuckled. After calming Nora down, Klein moved on to see if the others needed anything, but ended up falling asleep suddenly alongside Ruby, who began to talk in her sleep about how she hated tea. Weiss thought it was amusing to see Klein interact with the others before she saw her butler wake up and notice her. "Ah, Weiss. Are you ready now," Klein asked as his eyes changed back to a brown color.

"I am now," the heiress said. The other Rangers all complimented Weiss' appearance when they saw her in the dress she wore. Weiss then pulled out her Scroll and used it as a regular phone to contact Sunset Blaze and the rest of Fragment Hunter. Sending a text, she messaged the band that it was almost time for the concert. When she got a reply almost immediately after she sent the message, Weiss smiled and turned back to the others. "You can watch the concert online if you're not busy," she told them with a wink, signaling that they should be prepared to deal with Queen Lancer or anybody else. "Come on, Klein. Let's be off." The heiress and her butler soon left the other Rangers and the warriors prepared for battle as they pulled out their Morphing Scrolls.

* * *

That night at the concert hall, the members of Fragment Hunter were tuning their instruments and getting ready for when they had to play. Vinyl Aurum was making sure that the connections for the livestream of the concert were working properly, Rebecca Haze gave sheet music to the orchestra for when it was time for Weiss to sing, and Penny was keeping watch over everything in her Cyber Ranger form. At the same time, the local news arrived to cover the concert while Weiss calmed herself down for her upcoming performance. "It's okay, Weiss. You can do this," the White Ranger told herself.

As the concert began with the orchestra playing music from 'The Nutcracker', the Power Rangers all stood guard outside of the concert hall and waited for Queen Lancer or any other monsters that would show up. "No signs of that hornet from up here," Ruby said as she stood on the roof with her Wolf Rose Blaster in its Sniper Mode.

"I don't see the monster in this direction either," Ren stated as he and Nora stood at the east side of the building. "Can you see anything, Blake?"

"Nothing," the Black Ranger replied as she and Jaune stood guard at the back entrance to the concert hall.

"You see anything, Pyrrha," Jaune asked.

"Negative," the Bronze Ranger answered.

"Hold on, I think I see something," Sun told everyone as he and Yang stood at the west side of the building. "Looks like we have a familiar party crasher," the Yellow Ranger said as he saw Roman Torchwick strolling up to the building and twirling his cane around.

"Well, I would have gotten a ticket, but I don't have that kind of money on hand," Torchwick joked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several Black Beads. Throwing them in the air and firing a blast from his cane, the marbles exploded before reforming into Gremlins that surrounded each Ranger. At the same time, Queen Lancer flew toward the concert hall and fired stinger missiles at each Power Ranger she passed. "Hey, aren't you going to handle them all now," Torchwick shouted to the hornet creature.

"I have servants like you to deal with enemy forces," Queen Lancer told Torchwick. "I'm going to take care of that Ice Queen by myself," she said as she entered the concert hall.

* * *

After the orchestra finished, the conductor stood up and silenced the applauding audience before speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, Weiss Schnee." Hearing her name being said, Weiss stepped out onto the stage and looked at the crowd. Seeing her father and brother up in a balcony seat, Weiss took a deep breath as a piano started to play the intro to the song she would sing. When she heard the piano get to the right point, she began to sing.

 _Mirror_  
 _Can you hear me?_  
 _Do I reach you?_  
 _Are you even listening?_  
 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,_  
 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
 _But there's a part of me that stares back_  
 _from inside the mirror_  
 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
 _That I can't be strong_

While starting slow and solemn, Weiss soon began to vocalize dramatically as the music began to speed up and strings joined the music alongside drums.

 _I've been afraid_  
 _never standing on my own_  
 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
 _Believed you when you told me_  
 _I was nothing on my own_  
 _Listen when I say_  
 _I swear it here today_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _this life is mine_

After Weiss held the note, Fragment Hunter joined in the song by changing the tempo of the drums and playing guitars. The way Weiss sang the lyrics also began to change as it now started to sound like she calling somebody out. This was made even more apparent when she looked up towards her father in the balcony at certain points.

 _Amazing how you conquered me,_  
 _Chained me in servility_  
 _and made me see_  
 _The world the way you told me to_  
 _But I was young and didn't have a_  
 _way to know the truth_

 _Born to live your legacy,_  
 _Existing just to fill your needs,_  
 _A casualty of this so-called 'family'_  
 _That you have turned into a travesty_

 _But I don't intend to suffer any longer_  
 _Here's where your dominion falls apart_  
 _I'm shattering the mirror_  
 _that kept me split in pieces_  
 _That stood between my mind and my heart_  
 _This is where I'll start_

 _I'm not your pet_  
 _not another thing you own_  
 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
 _Your riches and your influence_  
 _can't hold me anymore_  
 _I won't be possessed_  
 _burdened by your royal test_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _this life is mine_

As Weiss held the note, Azalea Calla Holstein started drumming faster and rather than an orchestra piece, the song became a fast-paced and intense rock song. Just as Sunset Blaze, Silver Wuruhi, and Slate Quartz began playing their guitars to match the new tempo and style of the song, Queen Lancer suddenly appeared and was about to attack when Penny fired her weapons at the hornet creature. As the Cyber Ranger fought the monster, Weiss and Fragment Hunter continued the song while the heiress pointed a finger at her father.

 _Shame that it took so long_  
 _to rescue me_  
 _From the guilt you used_  
 _to tie me to your family tree_

 _I guess your training failed_  
 _you're not in charge I'm free_  
 _Your patriarchal prison won't hold me_

 _Now this conversation's finally over,_  
 _Mirror Mirror, now we're done_  
 _I've pulled myself together now_  
 _My mind and heart are one_  
 _Finally one_

As Weiss sang and Jacques' face contorted in anger, Penny was fighting Queen Lancer to a standstill while keeping the audience safe. The other Rangers burst inside to help protect everyone just in time to see Queen Lancer transform into a giant armored hornet. The monster shot its stinger toward the Rangers, but Jaune and Pyrrha blocked the attack before Queen Lancer started flying toward Weiss again. Thinking fast, Rua Amaranth lifted a spare speaker and threw it at the monster to keep it away from her friends. Taking the opportunity, Yang teamed up with Ren and Sun in order to push back Queen Lancer with several punches. Taking flight again, Queen Lancer buzzed angrily and everyone's attention was on the monster.

Weiss saw that all her friends were helping her against this monster while she dealt with the concert and her family. Touched by their actions, she and everyone else failed to notice that she was glowing with a white and light blue aura. As this happened, a glyph unlike the others that she used in battle formed in front of her and began to spin at fast speeds. Soon, a cold gust of air blew throughout the concert hall and everyone watched as a giant suit of armor began to form out of ice. The Power Rangers recognized it as the same suit of armor that was brought to life and attacked Weiss at the Renaissance Festival back when they first met Winter Schnee and Klein Sieben.

 _I'm not your pet_  
 _not another thing you own_  
 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
 _Your riches and your influence_  
 _can't hold me anymore_  
 _I won't be possessed_  
 _burdened by your royal test_  
 _I will not surrender, this life is mine_

While Weiss finished singing, the knight turned to Queen Lancer and held out its hand to summon an ice version of its giant sword before facing off against the monster. Striking away at the hornet with its blade, the knight injured Queen Lancer greatly and cracked her armored body. Soon, the knight vanished before more glyphs appeared around the injured monster. The knight reappeared at various angles where the glyphs were placed and slashed away at Queen Lancer. As Weiss held the final note one and Fragment Hunter finished playing, the knight cut Queen Lancer in half before both it and the monster bug vanished in the wind that was still blowing around the room as they became powered snow.

With the song and battle over, the audience cheered loudly and gave a roaring round of applause. The only ones who weren't clapping were Jacques Schnee and Whitley Schnee as the latter was clapping slower and the former was furious at Weiss' choice of song. As Lisa Lavender reported the events that just took place, Vinyl checked the view count for the livestream and saw it reached over several million viewers. Showing it to Weiss and Fragment Hunter, they were all overjoyed at what just happened. However, the mood changed greatly when they reached backstage to see Jacques waiting for his daughter.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable," Jacques said as he stepped toward Weiss. "Do you have any idea what that stunt of yours cost me? Cost us?" Weiss tried to speak up to her father, but he cut her off before she could get two words in. "And _don't_ think I'm just talking about money! I'm talking about our reputation! Our... our..." Jacques was so angry at what Weiss did that he only sighed and held his head.

"You know, I don't think that you have any right to say anything about a family name that you married into, Jack Frost," said a raspy voice that was familiar to the Power Rangers. They all turned to see Qrow leaning by the exit with the door open and an Irish coffee in his hand.

Jacques glared at Qrow and only said two words to the man. "Jacques Schnee."

"Actually, you were born Jacques Gele and married into the Schnee family when the Schnee D.U.S.T Company's founder, Nicholas Schnee, had started to suffer from health issues," Qrow retorted and took a sip of his drink. "You only married his daughter to get the family name and take over the company yourself."

"Is that true," Ruby asked while she was still in Ranger Form.

"It is," Weiss said to Fragment Hunter and the Power Rangers. "On my 10th birthday, he told my mother that he only married her just for the family name. She was mad that he missed dinner because he was working. Finally hearing it pushed her over the edge and things changed around home. Separate meals with me and my siblings, opposing balconies at my recitals, and she started to drink wine more often. Eventually, she stopped coming to dinners and recitals as she started drinking more," Weiss explained. "All because of you and your selfish greed dragging _my_ family's name through the mud," she told her father as she stepped closer to him.

In response, Jacques slapped Weiss hard across her left cheek. Everyone gasped when they saw and the Power Rangers immediately started reaching for their weapons. "I have been going to lengths you couldn't possibly understand to bring the Schnee name to where it is today," Jacques stated to Weiss.

"Faunus labor, harsh working conditions, all those 'business partners' of yours," Blake questioned as she stepped in front of Weiss with her swords drawn. "You're only a part of the Schnee family for money and power. Not what Nicholas Schnee originally founded his company for."

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to a masked vigilante team about how to run my company," Jacques stated to the Power Rangers as he walked over to a smiling Whitely.

"No, but I think you'll listen to my boss," a new male voice said as he entered the room. He was a blue-eyed blond with windswept hair who wore a bomber jacket, goggles, and cargo pants. His feet were bare to reveal that he had falcon talons instead of regular feet, identifying him as a Faunus. "Hey, Mr. Schnee, you need some help," the Falcon Faunus asked.

"Ho-ho-ho," laughed a hearty and jolly voice. "I can handle myself from here, Ventus. You go and spend time with that niece you mentioned on the flight here," said an old man who was walking with a cane. He was a large elderly man who had blue eyes, a bushy white beard, and a red scarf around his neck. He also wore a white coat, snow boots, and a pair of trousers.

The Falcon Faunus nodded before he turned to see Azalea Calla Holstein and waved to her. The Cow Faunus immediately hugged the man and said that she was excited to see him for the holidays. "Hey, Azalea," Ventus greeted. "Well, I'm off, Mr. Schnee. Have a Merry Christmas," he told the old man.

"You too, ho-ho-ho," the elderly man replied. Looking at the crowd of people still in the area, the man saw the white-haired girl and smiled at her as she recognized him. "Hello, Weiss. How's my little snowflake?"

"G-Grandfather," Weiss said as everyone looked at the man who arrived.

* * *

 **And with this, I'm finished with the first chapter of this little two-parter! I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter as I wanted to do something involving Weiss' family and the song, 'This Life is Mine'. It's been in my head for a while, but I've been occupied with other stuff and haven't really been that motivated to do it until now.**

 **I really wanted to add the battle scene with Weiss summoning the knight since watching her use it back in Volume 5. So, I decided to add the Queen Lancer in as the enemy and have the song play the way it did for the fight to not only just tell off Jacques, but also match up with the battle between Weiss and the Lancers when the Queen showed up.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be treated to my personal headcanon for Nicholas Schnee, a few jokes about how I'm portraying him, and a fitting enemy for the chapter.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick signing out!**


	25. Schnee an Weihnachten Part 2: Old Nick

**Greetings, everyone! WaterDragonMaverick back with the next part of "Go Go RWBY Rangers" and the second part of the 'Schnee an Weinachten' story arc. For those of you who don't know German (like myself), that means 'snow on Christmas' and was going to be the title of the previous chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit the full title in with 'Part 1'. So, now you know.**

 **As for this chapter, we'll be continuing right from the surprise visit by Weiss' grandfather and the Schnee Corporation's founder, Nicholas Schnee. He suddenly showed up after Weiss sang a song at the concert hosted by her family's company that pretty much called out her father for being himself.**

 ***insert fun quote here***

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

The Power Rangers, Fragment Hunter, Jacques Schnee, and Whitley Schnee were all surprised by the arrival of Nicholas Schnee, the founder of the Schnee D.U.S.T Company and Weiss' grandfather. "Hello, Weiss. It's good to see you again," Nicholas said before turning to the Power Rangers. "Are these those Power Rangers that have been protecting Emerald Vale for the last few months? It's a pleasure to meet you all. Ho-ho-ho!"

"Sir, what are you doing here," Jacques questioned as he looked at the elderly man in front of him.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm firing you," Nicholas Schnee told Jacques. The sudden news had Jacques sputtering before Nicholas continued. "Considering everything you've done that was covered by the news, I'm taking back my position as president of my company. You've been making horrible choices that have damaged the reputation of my good name. As such, I'm returning to set everything right until I give the company to Weiss when she's ready."

"That would be quite difficult to accomplish, Grandfather," Whitley said as he approached the elderly man. "Father named me the heir to the company when Weiss left for Beacon Academy."

"Well, Jacques doesn't have say in shit," Nicholas exclaimed as he hit Jacques Schnee in the leg with his cane. "And neither do you," he said as he pointed his cane at Whitley. "I'm still alive, so I have the final decision in everything. And if you're all wondering if I can do this, I've been talking with the company about getting my position back and they all agreed to it."

"You just can't do that," Jacques stated.

"I think just he did, Frosty," Qrow said as he took a sip of his Irish coffee.

As the younger Schnee men processed everything, Weiss hugged her grandfather and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you, Grandfather," she told him. "How's Nana Schnee?"

"Ho-ho-ho! She's doing fine," Nicholas said. "Now, when can I meet these friends of yours that Klein has told me so much about," he asked. Hearing themselves be mentioned, the Power Rangers all decided to leave and teleported away with their Morphing Scrolls.

* * *

The next morning, Weiss was talking to her grandfather about a number of different things while Klein served drinks for them and a visiting Taiyang made waffles for everyone. Just as Klein finished pouring a cup of coffee for Weiss, the rest of Team RWBY joined them alongside Team JNPR. "A good morning, everyone," Weiss said with a cheerful tone as her friends all accepted drinks from Klein.

"You sound chipper today, Weiss," Pyrrha remarked as she sat down and Klein offered her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Klein."

"Why wouldn't I be? My grandfather is here," Weiss told everyone.

"Ho-ho-ho! And I'm glad to be here as well," Nicholas Schnee added with a hearty laugh.

As Taiyang gave plates of waffles to everyone, Ruby and Nora whispered to each other about Nicholas. "I think Weiss' grandpa is Santa Claus," Nora whispered.

"No, he's not," Weiss said as she overheard Nora. "He's just a man who was born in Germany after the end of World War 2."

"Really? Because how he looks and sounds, he makes me think of Santa," Ruby remarked.

"Ho-ho-ho! You'd be surprised how often people tell me that," Nicholas laughed as Zwei approached the elderly man and started chewing on his cane. "Watch out, little guy. This cane is important to me, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped chewing on it." Zwei looked up at the man and understood as he stopped chewing before moving over to Taiyang to beg for a treat. "Cute little corgi," Nicholas said as he watched Taiyang toss a small piece of waffle to Zwei, who jumped up and caught it before plopping onto his back and wiggling adorably.

As breakfast continued, Nicholas told everyone about how he founded the Schnee D.U.S.T Company after years of work, studying, and experiences. "Wow. You're like Scrooge McDuck, only as Santa Claus," Yang said to Nicholas.

"He's not Santa," Weiss stated in annoyance.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now," Nicholas said. "I've got a busy day ahead of me if I want to keep up my plans for Christmas. You're all welcome to join me if you want. I could use some little helpers."

* * *

As the Power Rangers and Nicholas Schnee left with Klein to go into town, Cinder's Faction continued to spy on the group for the right time to strike. "Hold on, Ice Queen's granddad is Santa Claus," Torchwick questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"He's not Santa," Emerald said as she rolled her eyes.

"Could've fooled me," Mercury remarked.

"A platypus in a fedora could fool you, Merc," Emerald told him with a grin on her face. Mercury only glared at Emerald as she, Neo, and Torchwick chuckled to themselves.

Cinder searched through the current masks at her disposal and found one that she believed to be perfect for the time. "Have any of you ever heard of the Krampus," Cinder asked as she picked up a goat-like mask with demonic teeth in its design. "Legends say that it's the opposite of Santa Claus and has a habit of punishing children who misbehave. Methods vary depending on culture or media, but he's a being to be feared," she explained with a smirk. Placing the mask on the ground, Cinder began to perform her ritual to bring the mask to life.

When the smoke and sludge solidified, a new being stood before the group of villains. He stood at 7 feet tall, had black fur covering his entire body, and his eyes were a burning red color. The monster had clawed hands, demonic fangs in its mouth, goat-like horns on its head, cloven hooves for feet, and a tail that seemed to have a third clawed hand at the end. Laughing evilly, the monster looked around and saw Cinder looking up at him. "Greetings, Krampus. I have a special group I'd like you to hunt down," Cinder told the goat-like demon.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me, everyone. At my age, I would've thrown out my back carrying everything," Nicholas told the Rangers and Taiyang as the elderly gentleman carrying a bag from a craft store that contained several brushes and paints. The Rangers and Nicholas had gone to the mall in order to pick up what the latter needed.

"It's not a problem, sir," Taiyang said as he carried numerous boxes and bags from the same craft shop and a few toy stores. "Besides, I needed to get presents for my daughters. And you two better not peek at them or I'm going to be very disappointed," he told Ruby and Yang. The two only laughed nervously at the memory of Yang accidentally spilling the beans about her and Ruby sneaking around their house to find out what their presents were.

As the group reached the parking lot and placed all the bags in the limo, screams could be heard coming from the mall as people ran outside. Prioritizing the safety of Nicholas and knowing what Weiss was capable of, Klein urged the man into the limo and started the vehicle while the Rangers stayed behind to help everyone else and get ready to fight. Making sure that everyone got out of the parking lot safely, the Power Rangers saw that Gremlins started to attack and they fought off the monsters.

Most of the fighters went into Ranger Form in order to access their weapons, but the rest who could fight barehanded chose to not transform and fought alongside Taiyang. "Hey, Weiss," Ruby called out as she shot at a few Gremlins that chose to flee onto the roof of the mall. "What was with that whole knight thing at the concert?"

"I don't know," the White Ranger replied as she thrust her sword into a Gremlin and destroyed it. "I think it must have been my ice glyphs being supercharged by my Soul Zord Aura."

"That makes sense," Blake commented as she dodged some attacks with her Shadow Clones and countered by slashing the Gremlins in half. "This Gremlin attack doesn't, though." After clearing out the Gremlins, the Rangers were all confused as to why they would attack the mall.

"I don't understand the reason behind this attack, Ren said as he and Yang stood next to Taiyang, unmorphed.

"I think I might know what's going on," Taiyang said as he started looking around the area for something. Seeing a silhouette suddenly appear on the roof, Taiyang's suspicions were proven correct when the new being threw a clawed hand forward. "Get down," Tai shouted as he tackled Yang out of the way while Ren jumped to safety. The clawed creature on the roof of the mall created blades of ice that slashed off the bumper of a nearby car as the Rangers dodged.

The monster soon appeared on the ground and revealed itself to the Rangers. "I am Krampus. I heard that you've been a naughty group of children," the monster said in a sinister and raspy voice. "So, you must be punished," he declared as black rocks formed around his body and launched forward at the Power Rangers. As they dodged the attacks, Pyrrha and Blake noticed that Krampus fired chunks of coal at them as a projectile.

Using their Morphing Scrolls, Yang and Ren joined the fight while Taiyang ran for safety as he was more vulnerable than the Power Rangers. "Take this," Yang shouted as she threw a punch at Krampus alongside Ren. The demonic goat creature only used his tail to counter and slash at the two Rangers before using more ice to strike at the teenagers. Everyone was knocked away by the monster before he followed his attack with more coal projectiles. The rocks slammed into each Power Ranger and a few of them unmorphed from the damage dealt. The only ones still in Ranger Form were Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha. "I'm starting to hate this guy," Yang commented as she got into a boxing stance.

Krampus responded to the standing Rangers by grabbing his horns and pulling them off of his head. As he did this, the horns on his head regrew while the ones in his hands became serrated swords. With the new blades, Krampus started to slash away at the remaining Power Rangers. Jaune and Pyrrha tried to block the attacks, but Krampus used ice to pin them in place before knocking them aside. When Yang tried to strike at the demon from behind, she was captured by the monster's clawed tail before she was nailed with several coal shots at point blank. When Yang was knocked away, Weiss used her Snow Saber and glyphs to try and harm Krampus from any and every possible angle. While she managed to get a few hits in, Krampus only shook off the ones he didn't block in time. With a final strike above the monster's eyes, Weiss managed to make her opponent bleed. "Yes," Weiss exclaimed as she jumped back and prepared for the demon's retaliation.

Krampus looked at the blood that fell onto the ground and splattered at his feet before turning to Weiss. "You're coming with me, child," he shouted as he grabbed Weiss with his tail and slammed her onto the ground before smashing her with his weapons. Knocked unconscious from the attack and powering down, Weiss was helpless as Krampus carried her with his tail before releasing a smokescreen that smelled like burning coal.

"Weiss," Ruby shouted as she, Blake, Yang, and Jaune all rushed to where the White Ranger once was. The only thing they saw when the smoke cleared was Weiss' Morphing Scroll, which Ruby picked up.

"Dammit! He got away," Yang and Jaune exclaimed as their friend was taken by a demonic goat monster.

"We need to tell Professor Ozpin," Ren advised the other Rangers.

"My concern is with Klein and Nicholas," Pyrrha voiced as everyone pulled out their Morphing Scrolls and teleported to Clock Tower.

* * *

After relaying what happened to Ozpin and the others, the Power Rangers all started looking for Weiss. While Penny stayed at the lab to keep an eye on the monitors, Qrow took to the skies in his bird form while the other Rangers used their bikes to search for their friend on the ground. While they did this, Weiss regained consciousness and saw she was chained up with Gremlins keeping guard over her in what looked like a toy store in the mall she was previously in. "What's going on," Weiss said to herself as she took in her surroundings.

Trying to free herself, the White Ranger attempted to use her ice glyphs on her restraints before Krampus approached her and she stopped when he didn't notice her powers. "Don't bother trying to get loose. Your friends will arrive soon and I'll deal with all of you at once," the monster stated. "Just behave, naughty child," it told Weiss before walking away and dropping a Black Bead to summon extra Gremlins.

"Great," Weiss muttered to herself as the Gremlins started keeping an eye on her. "I can't take these Gremlins on by myself. I can't even feel my Morphing Scroll in my pocket." As the monsters patrolled the store, Weiss sighed before she remembered what happened the previous day. Thinking that it could work, Weiss used her glyphs and a miniature knight made of ice formed in her hands. The monster that once bested her in regular combat was now the size of a collectible figurine and bowed to her like she was the princess of a castle. Weiss smiled at the knight and held out her chained wrists for her summon to free her.

When the chains were cut off by the knight's sword, Weiss concentrated and made the knight grow to be the same height as a regular human. With the summon's size noticeable, the Gremlins tried to attack it before they immediately fell to the knight. With the store clear, Weiss thought that she was good to go before she realized that Krampus was still stalking around the mall. "Maybe if I make a scout," Weiss said to herself and she concentrated her power and made a second 'Summon Glyph'. When the glyph finished spinning and forming ice next to Weiss, she saw that it was a small hornet-like creature that resembled Queen Lancer. "Keep an eye out for anything," she instructed the ice bug. The new summon buzzed as if it understood her and flew off to scout out the mall.

Sneaking around the mall, Weiss and her summons saw that it had a small number of Gremlin guards. "This seems like one of those stealth games Jaune plays at times," Weiss whispered to her knight. "I know you can't actually answer me, but it sort of helps to have somebody to talk to," she added. The knight pointed up to the hornet to show it was flying in a circle above them and was going to lead Weiss toward the nearest exit. Following her summons and having them take out any Gremlins that came her way, Weiss was nearly free until she heard some people talking.

"Are you sure that we should be here, Master Schnee," a voice said and Weiss immediately recognized it as Klein. Looking down at the lower floor, Weiss saw that Klein and Nicholas were back in the mall.

"I'm not going to let some monster keep my granddaughter hostage," Nicholas declared as he slammed the end on his cane on the floor. "I saw that Weiss wasn't with her friends and that dance studio they said she worked at is closed for the holidays now. Something's wrong and this is the last place we've seen her."

"Very well," Klein said before pulling out his own phone. "Just allow me to call for assistance because I believe we'll need it."

"Go ahead," Nicholas replied before he noticed something above them. The hornet summon of Weiss' flew over the two men before it shot its stinger at a Gremlin on the third-floor balcony. "Somebody else is here," Nicholas remarked as he watched the Gremlin turn into glass shards and smoke. "I think they're trying to help Weiss."

"Could it be the Power Rangers," Klein suggested as he finished texting Ruby and the others.

"Most likely," Nicholas agreed. "I didn't see that White Ranger that the news showed, so she must be going around looking for my little Weiss."

"Then, I believe she'll be in good hands," Klein said before the two men heard footsteps running toward them. Turning around, they saw Weiss heading for them with a smile on her face.

"Grandfather! Klein," Weiss exclaimed before coal projectiles were fired between them and created a small smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, Weiss was cornered by Krampus and was held up by her neck with his clawed tail. As she was lifted into the air, her summons began to vanish as she tried to concentrate on trying to free herself.

Weiss began to choke as the monster glared angrily at her and bared his teeth. "Naughty girl! Looks like you'll be getting a different punishment," Krampus growled. Soon, the Power Rangers all showed up in the mall and saw Weiss in danger. "None of you Rangers are going to take another step. Otherwise, you'll be trimming your tree with the girl's hair after I snap her neck," Krampus threatened as the remaining Gremlins arrived.

The Power Rangers weren't sure what to do as Gremlins grabbed at them and pinned each to the ground. With his targets helpless, Krampus laughed manically at his nearing victory until he heard footsteps and a cane tapping against the floor. "Put. My granddaughter. _Down,"_ Nicholas said menacingly.

"Make me," Krampus laughed as he tightened his grip on Weiss and laughed. However, he didn't expect the impact of Nicholas' cane against his face. With a swing of his cane, Nicholas surprised Krampus enough to have him drop Weiss. While the monster was in pain, Nicholas continued striking at the beast while Klein got Weiss to safety and the Power Rangers overpowered the Gremlins with bursts of their Soul Zord Auras. Krampus kept taking hits from Nicholas and was getting irritated at the old man's attacks before he chose to defend himself. "You think a stick is going to harm me," Krampus told the elder Schnee as he caught the cane in his hand.

"Not much, but this will," Nicholas replied as he pulled his cane's handle to reveal it contained a hidden sword. Krampus and most of the Power Rangers were surprised at the weapon when Nicholas stabbed the monster several times in the chest and stomach. Each strike drew blood from the monster and angered him when he saw the red color on the floor. Before he could attack though, a large hornet creature appeared behind him and shot its stinger through his body like a harpoon. Everyone watched as the giant bug dragged Krampus outside and into the parking lot before chasing after it.

When the ice-colored hornet retracted its stinger, Krampus growled at the one who injured it before firing coal projectiles to attack it. "You're going to need this," Blake said as she gave Weiss her Morphing Scroll.

Taking the item, Weiss turned to her grandfather and took a deep breath before speaking to him. "Grandfather, I'll explain what's going to happen later," Weiss said before holding out the Morpher. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up," she declared before her equipment materialized on her and she became the White Ranger. Nicholas was surprised at what happened, but watched on as Weiss created several glyphs around Krampus that she and several of the other Rangers jumped off of to strike at Krampus from every angle. "Put them together," Weiss exclaimed as she and the rest of Team RWBY formed the Hunter Scythe.

After defeating Krampus with a Reaper Slash, the Rangers turned to Nicholas to try and explain what they could before Krampus eventually grew to giant size like several of the monsters they already defeated in the past. "You're a Power Ranger," Nicholas questioned as he approached his granddaughter.

"Yes," Weiss told him. "I'm fighting for a good cause, just like you did. I'm going to keep fighting, too."

Nicholas only smiled and hugged his granddaughter as he spoke to her again. "I'm proud that you're doing the right thing and helping people." Weiss hugged Nicholas back before everyone saw a geyser of black sludge and smoke erupt from the remains of Krampus' mask. "I believe that this is where you defeat him again in your giant robot," Nicholas said with a smirk.

Summoning the Atlas Zords, the Power Rangers prepared for battle as Krampus growled at the Megazords being formed. "I have an idea, but I need some time," Weiss told Team JNPR and Sun. "Can you distract him for me?"

"No problem," Sun and Jaune said as they went on the offensive against the goat-like demon. While the Paladin Megazord brought out its sword and shield, Sun's Monkey Zord used its 'Double Sun' technique to create clones to help fight the monster. As the three fought each with Krampus having the superior advantage, the Hunter Megazord grabbed the Fox Zord's tail and placed the blade on the ground. Weiss focused her energy on creating another 'Summon Glyph' and bringing back her knight on a much larger scale.

While Krampus used his horns as blades to deal with Sun and Team JNPR with ease, he failed to notice the glyph spinning behind him and summoning the ice knight. After throwing the Monkey Zord into the Paladin Megazord, Krampus turned too late and saw that the knight was standing before him with a massive sword. The knight slashed away at Krampus with the Hunter Megazord before a final Mithril Cutter was used to finish the battle. Krampus roared out in pain as he exploded in a large fireball and the knight vanished in the wind as the fight was over.

"Ho-ho-ho! Ho-ho-ho," Nicholas laughed heartily as he watched the battle with Klein. "That's my girl!"

"She really has come a long way," Klein said as his eyes turned yellow.

* * *

After returning to Beacon, the Power Rangers and Nicholas continued working on what they were originally doing that day and worked into the dead of night. "So, what are we even doing," Nora asked as she put a teddy bear in a box and started to wrap it.

"My grandfather likes to buy or make toys and give them to children's hospitals," Weiss explained as she watched Nicholas Schnee paint a wooden figure into a miniature version of the Hunter Megazord. When it was finished, he placed it next to several other figures that showed each of the Power Rangers and even their Zords. "Considering everything with this year, I'm sure that the hospital will love what he has to give."

"So, he _is_ Santa," Yang remarked as she wrapped a box containing a toy motorcycle.

"NO, HE'S NOT," Weiss shouted in frustration.

"Beard. Red outfit. Big guy with a jolly laugh. Makes toys for children. Yeah, he's Santa Claus," Qrow said as he enjoyed a mug of eggnog before pouring some whiskey into it from his flask.

Weiss only screamed in frustration as she fell onto the ground, which Zwei responded to by licking her face. "Ho-ho-ho! I'd say that I'm done with these figures," Nicholas declared. "When the paint dries, we'll wrap them up and take them to the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan, Santa," Ruby said as she finished placing a red ribbon on a box. Weiss only responded by screaming into Zwei's fur before standing back up. "This was fun! We're like Santa's elves."

"That's one way of putting it," Nicholas replied with a laugh.

* * *

While the Power Rangers delivered the presents to the hospital and the children loved them, Cinder's Faction was moping around their hideout in the Warehouse District. "Well, that was another failed attempt," Torchwick remarked as he lit a cigar. "Happy Holidays."

"I would've assumed that you'd do something like a ridiculous Saturday morning cartoon villain and use something to steal all the holiday cheer in the city," Emerald joked.

"Ha ha ha," Torchwick sarcastically laughed. "Even if I _did_ manage to make something like that, I'm sure it would backfire on me somehow. Like make my heart literally three times larger and I'd have to go to the hospital." Mercury only laughed at the idea as he played video games.

"Enough of your useless talking," Cinder shouted as she tried to figure out a new plan. "Those Rangers are besting us at every turn and I need to stop them," she said as she slammed a fist on the wall.

"Maybe you'll have new luck in the new year," Mercury commented as he returned his game before noticing something. "Aw man, battery's low."

Hearing what Mercury said, Cinder soon got an idea and smirked. "The new year _is_ coming up," she stated. "However, it might not be a good one for the Power Rangers."

* * *

 **And with this chapter completed in time, we now finished up the two-part Weiss story for the holidays in-universe. I had fun coming up with the idea for Nicholas Schnee's character in this chapter. I know I could have likely done better, but I wanted to get this chapter done by the end of the month so that I could return to "Sideline: Another Story".**

 **Next time, Cinder has something planned for the new year. But what exactly did she get from Mercury's words? You'll have to find out next time.**

 **Until next update for my RWBY fics, WaterDragonMaverick signing out!**


	26. Electric Emotions

**Hello, readers. WaterDragonMaverick here with my newest chapter of "Go Go RWBY Rangers". It's been a while, but I'm ready to continue this story. Especially with the content in Volume 6 giving me more inspiration for later parts in the fic. In the previous episode, our heroes met Weiss' grandfather for Christmas and they dealt with a monster together. And now, New Year's Eve is approaching for the Rangers and Cinder has a new plan to deal with them.**

 **BTW, the Monster of the Chapter is provided by a fan of this fic, Laughalota. They gave the suggestion and I liked it quite a bit. So, hope you enjoy how I wrote this enemy. If any of you have suggestions for monsters the heroes can face, message me or leave suggestions in the reviews along with what you thought of the chapter.**

 **A new beginning approaches.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **Power Rangers was created by Haim Saban**

* * *

The holidays soon passed by and Nicholas Schnee bid a fond farewell to his granddaughter and her friends. The day after Old Nick's plane left for Germany, Beacon Academy was getting ready for New Year's and everyone was ready for parties, especially Nora. "This is going to be so much fun! I've never had the chance to spend New Year's with so many friends," the Pink Ranger told everyone as they sat in the common room. "I can't wait to eat all that great food, watch movies and shows until midnight, and then I ca-" While she was listing off what she wanted to do, Nora slapped a hand over her mouth before she could reveal the last thing, surprising the others.

"Nora's being quiet about something? That's a first," Yang remarked.

"It really is," Pyrrha added, knowing that Nora was vocal about a number of things.

"I-It's nothing," Nora said before changing the subject. "Hey! Let's go get some training done for today. Evil never really rests." As she said that, the Pink Ranger rushed out of the dorms and went to the Clock Tower Lab.

The other Power Rangers all looked at where Nora was and watched her speed out of the building. "Well that was weird," Ruby commented.

"Ren, you usually know what Nora's up to most of the time. What's with her," Sun asked as he grabbed a hot chocolate with his tail and took a sip.

"I honestly have no clue," Ren admitted. "There are some things she won't tell me either."

The girls all thought that they could talk to Nora about what she wanted to do for New Year's Eve and Pyrrha was the first to head out to follow Nora. Bundling up, Pyrrha and Team RWBY soon found Nora just outside the laboratory and was lying down in the snow. "Nora? Are you alright," Ruby asked.

"Of course, I am," Nora said as she looked up at her friends.

"You're not making snow angels like you usually do," Blake stated.

When the other female Power Rangers cornered her about her change in behavior, Nora exhaled and watched her visible breath go by. "Did you know that there's a special tradition on New Year's Eve," Nora asked the others. Before any of them could answer, Nora continued. "If you kiss somebody on the stroke of midnight, you won't be lonely for an entire year."

"That's just a superstition," Weiss dismissed. "Why would you want to do that?"

Hearing Nora's explanation, Yang knew what was on the Pink Ranger's mind. "You want to kiss Ren, don't you?" After hearing what Yang guessed, Nora blushed a bright pink and buried her face in the snow in an attempt to hide. "Hahaha! I knew it," Yang said as she pulled Nora out of the snow with one arm.

"Nora, you really shouldn't hide your feelings from Ren," Pyrrha told the girl.

"You're one to talk," Nora countered, making Pyrrha stammer. "Your crush on Jaune is way too obvious. Remember yesterday when you were cold and wore one of his hoodies?" Pyrrha blushed red as she remembered the scent of Jaune's hoodie while Nora continued. "You also give him slightly bigger servings when you cook. Oh, and let's not forget the most obvious thing with you talking in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Pyrrha exclaimed before Nora pulled out her Morphing Scroll with an unamused face and brought up a video she recorded of Pyrrha rolling around in bed. " _Jaune... Not like that... It tickles... That's it... Hold me tight..._ "After seeing that she was proven wrong, Pyrrha immediately looked at the snow by her feet rather than face the girls. "Okay... maybe I do," she meekly said.

"You could always go first," Nora remarked. "On Valentine's Day in Japan, girls give chocolate to people they like and they get gifts in return on White Day in March."

"How do you know that," Blake questioned.

"When you're a street orphan that was taken in by a family with roots in different Asian cultures, you tend to learn a few things," Nora said as she pocketed her Scroll and pulled out her wallet to reveal a picture of herself with Ren and his parents. "And that's just the problem I have," she said as she changed the topic back to her concerns. "I can't kiss my best friend that I've known since we were kids! It could be awkward! I mean, people always think were together. But we aren't 'together-together', you know? I'm not saying Ren isn't handsome. He _is_ handsome, but it would just be so weird if we jus-"

"NORA," the girls all shouted. "Breathe," they told her.

The Pink Ranger took deep breaths as she listened to the other girls. "Look, just go ahead and kiss him at midnight on New Year's. It won't be something that ends the world," Yang told Nora. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"I can't believe I gave her this idea," Mercury said as he watched Cinder create another monster. Using a battery and a cockroach, Cinder brought the enemy to life. The insect monster stood tall and had a large battery on its back and metal armor on its limbs. "Well, that's pretty disgusting," Mercury remarked as he backed away from the bug.

"Greetings, Miss. You can call me Shockroach," the monster greeted with a voice that sounded like it had a southern drawl.

"Brilliant. We now have obvious puns incoming," Emerald stated as she rolled her eyes.

"On the bright side, he's his own bug zapper," Torchwick commented, getting a silent laugh out of Neo.

After the others quieted down, Cinder gave Shockroach his orders. "Go and deal with the Power Rangers. Gather as much strength as you need, then dispose of those meddlesome brats for me," she instructed.

"As you wish," Shockroach said before cables popped out of his back and were shot toward the lights. When they made contact, electricity flowed through the cables and into Shockroach. "Oh, that's the stuff," he said as he absorbed the electricity, like charging a battery. "I'll get the job done before the year comes to an end." After the lights of the warehouse went out, Shockroach vanished and headed off into the city.

"Do all our monsters have to demonstrate their powers when it could affect us," Mercury questioned as he pulled out a flashlight. "This is getting annoying."

* * *

As preparations for New Year's Eve were continuing, the girls kept an eye on Nora as she was making sure she could work up the nerve to go with her plan. Soon, the Power Rangers all got an alert on their Morphing Scrolls and they went out to the city to find that the monster was draining power from traffic lights. "Hold it right there," Ruby exclaimed as she, the rest of Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were already morphed and ready for action.

"Howdy there, Rangers," Shockroach greeted after retracting the cables he used to drain the power from the lights. "You can call me Shockroach."

"Great, a disgusting bug with a battery on its back. These things are becoming so common that I'm getting used to them," Weiss remarked as she summoned her Snow Saber.

"On the bright side, I can at least come up with new jokes with each one," Yang said.

"Good for you, Yang," Blake said as she held her swords out and stood her ground against Shockroach. "Let's just exterminate this roach before it becomes a problem."

The monster bug only laughed as he looked at the Rangers. "It may come as a shock to you, but you won't be able to squash this bug," he declared and everyone but Yang groaned at the pun.

"Ugh, he's worse than that ice gunslinger guy we fought before Christmas if that's his opening joke," Ruby said as she looked at everyone.

"It wasn't that bad," Yang stated before Shockroach threw a pair of Black Beads and summoned a few Gremlins to assist him in battle. "These guys are, though." As Team RWBY and Team JNPR attacked the Gremlins, Shockroach circled around and entered an electronics store nearby while the Rangers were busy. While the Rangers fought the goblin-like creatures, they soon noticed that the main monster was nowhere to be found. "Guess he was a coward and bugged out of here," Yang remarked.

"Please stop," Ruby asked as she fired her Wolf Rose Blaster into the Gremlins in front of her. When the black monsters were dead and smoke came from their evaporating remains, the Rangers all searched for Shockroach. "Where did that thing go," the Red Ranger asked.

As everyone searched for the monster, Jaune screamed in pain and fell to the ground after something hit him in the back. "Oh, I just had to stop for a quick bite before I actually faced you, kids," Shockroach told them as he stomped on Jaune's back. Seeing their friend in trouble, Pyrrha and Ruby rushed the monster to try and get him away, but Shockroach channeled electricity through his hands and sent streams of energy toward the girls. Hitting them directly, the Red and Bronze Rangers were at the bug's mercy until the rest of Team RWBY attacked. "Now, now. There's plenty for everyone," Shockroach said as he unleashed a blast of lightning that created an explosion to knock away the Rangers that charged at him.

"This thing's tough," Ren said as he began to open fire on Shockroach. With his blasters dealing enough damage as he circled the bug, Shockroach created a whip made of lightning and grabbed at the Green Ranger's ankle. As he felt a surge of electricity coursing through his leg, Ren was thrown around like a ragdoll and hit the Pink Ranger. "Nora, are you okay," Ren asked the girl as he managed to stand up.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Ren," Nora replied before Shockroach blasted her in the chest, making her lose her Morphing Scroll as she fell.

"Light's out for all of you," Shockroach declared as he lifted up a sparking hand. Before he brought it down to strike the two Rangers, he felt that he was losing power and saw his hand wasn't channeling electricity anymore. "Y'all lucked out now, Rangers. I need to recharge my batteries before I finish the job," the insectoid monster stated before using the cables in his back to escape.

As most of the Rangers groaned in pain, Nora seemed to be the only one uninjured. "Is everyone alright," Nora asked as she lifted up Jaune and noticed something. "Have you been losing weight, Jaune?"

"No, why," asked the Blue Ranger.

"You seem lighter than normal," Nora explained before she started realized she didn't have her Morpher. "Ah, man. I lost my Scroll. Oh wait, I see it," she said as she noticed it underneath a car. Reaching for her item, Nora grabbed it and shot up as she held it above her head. "Got it, guys! Why are you staring," she asked as she saw everyone looking at her. When the others pointed behind her, she saw that the car that she was underneath was now on its side. "Did I do that," Nora questioned as she saw the flipped vehicle.

* * *

Back at the Clock Tower, Ozpin and Ironwood were running some tests on Nora after she recovered her Scroll. "Hmm... Interesting. Miss Valkyrie, it appears that the power given to you was a type of 'electrical channeling' ability," Ironwood explained. "You're rendered immune to most electricity-based attacks and the energy goes into your muscles to increase your strength."

"I'm a Pokémon," Nora asked in excitement.

"Not quite the comparison I would have made," Ozpin commented.

"It might be easier this way for her," Blake remarked. "At least we have a way to stop that Shockroach monster now."

"That might be easier said than done," Penny stated as she brought up security footage from all over town. "This creature has been absorbing electricity from lights, electronics, and even power lines. He's getting bigger and stronger every time he feeds himself."

"Great. We're dealing with an energy vampire," Weiss voiced in annoyance. "That might be a problem for our Zords later."

"Hey, wasn't there an episode of this show where the heroine was a robot girl and one of her toughest enemies was an energy vampire that kept beating her no matter what upgrades she tried out," Ruby questioned as she remembered a show she used to watch.

Hearing the description, Penny started searching the internet and found the result. "Was the show called 'My Life as a Teenage Robot'? Because I'm kind of interested in watching it now," she asked. As Penny and Ruby decided that they could watch the show later, the others kept talking about what to do with Shockroach.

"Hey, can't we just summon the Megazord and crush him like the bug he is," Yang asked.

"Honestly, we could. But there's the risk of him draining the power from the Atlas Zords," Ironwood stated.

"Besides, cockroaches are resilient insects. This monster could likely survive a _lot_ of punishment from us," Qrow stated as he walked in. "I'd offer to help out, but you kids need to handle things on your own. Plus, I'm getting stuff for our own little party for New Year's."

"Hopefully this one doesn't end up like the _last_ one," Ozpin remarked as he remembered an incident with too much alcohol, Glynda dressed up as Power Girl, Qrow in only his underwear, and Ironwood passed out with a goat chewing at his uniform. "I'm still going therapy after that mishap," the headmaster half-joked.

Before anybody could ask about it, the alarm sounded off and live footage of Shockroach attacking a power plant was on the monitors. "We need to go, now," Jaune told everyone and the eight Power Rangers teleported away.

* * *

Reaching the power plant, the Rangers all saw that Shockroach had transformed a bit after consuming so much electricity and possibly molting. The insectoid creature increased in size, had extra arms, his antennae had now become extra cables, and he had metal holsters on his hips that stored his primary cables in. "Wonderful... He's uglier," Blake snarked as she and the others grabbed their Morphing Scrolls.

"That's just hurtful, Miss," Shockroach said as he stopped eating the electricity and turned to face the Rangers. "I take it that y'all want to get another shot at squashing me?"

"Got that right, Sparky," Nora said as she held her Scroll. "Ready, everyone?"

"Ready," the other seven Rangers stated as they all held out their Morphers. "Hunter Aura! Ranger Form! Power Up!" Transforming into their Ranger equipment, the eight teenagers prepared to face off against the empowered Shockroach. As soon as they were ready to fight, Shockroach immediately attacked by unleashing a massive burst of electricity when he took his main cables out of their holsters. All the Rangers had to dodge it, but they began to counter by opening fire with their ranged weapons.

The monster bug was shot and had to block the attacks by using all four of his cables to swat away each projectile. "Hm. Let's see how you handle this," Shockroach said as he channeled electricity into his hands and cables before attacking the first Rangers that he could. Rushing at Pyrrha and Blake, the monster was able to grab at them and the girls felt the electricity shocking them as they screamed in pain. Throwing them at Jaune, the three Rangers were twitching on the ground while Ren and Ruby fired at the bug with their blasters. "Try this," Shockroach shouted as he smashed the ground with his four hands, causing a wave of electricity to zap the Red and Green Rangers.

Weiss decided to play it smart and use her glyphs to create platforms for herself and Yang to stand on, avoiding the electricity sent through the ground. Seeing the two Rangers rushing at him and dealing a few strikes, Shockroach backed away and came up with a new plan. Plugging his primary cables into a generator, the monster fired electricity through his hands and antennae to strike from a distance. While Weiss used some of her glyphs to block attacks from the front, Shockroach blasted the White Ranger from above by sending a bolt up into the sky and waited for it to hit the girl. Weiss screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, angering Yang and having the Gold Ranger charge at Shockroach for a punch. Grabbing at Yang's limbs with his arms or cables, the bug creature countered by sending a powerful current through Yang's body and the end result had her stumbling around and spouting nonsense. "Mama's making butter biscuits! Gravy, gravy, bongos," Yang exclaimed before flopping onto the ground.

After watching the Gold Ranger fall, Shockroach laughed before Ren tried to slash at him with the blades on his blasters. Countering, the monster caught the Green Ranger by the arms before shocking him in the chest and kicking him away. "Ren! Oh, you'll pay for that," Nora exclaimed as she saw her childhood friend and crush get hurt. Changing her Storm Slammer to its hammer mode, Nora rushed Shockroach and hit him with a powerful strike that knocked him into some nearby power lines. "Whoops," Nora said as she thought that Shockroach would only get stronger from where he landed, but the bug fell down to the ground while landing on his face. The monster used his cables to ensnare Nora and zap her repeatedly with jolts of electricity, but Nora grinned underneath her helmet and she pulled at one of the cables and ripped it clean off of the bug. "How's that feel, you big bad bug zapper," Nora asked as she threw the torn cable away when Shockroach released her.

Shouting in pain before firing more bolts at Nora, Shockroach watched as the Pink Ranger wasn't even flinching at his attacks. "Huh," Shockroach exclaimed as he watched Nora casually walk through his blasts, absorbing them into her armor while her visor had a discharge of pink electricity over it. "WHAT IN TARNATION!?" Surprised by Nora's resistance to his attacks, Shockroach was left open when she started to smack him around with her hammer. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING," the monster screamed as he grabbed at Nora and attempted to electrocute her with as much power he still had.

"Sorry, Lightning Bug. It's not going to work against the Warrior Goddess of Thunder," Nora exclaimed as she grabbed at the bug's other cables and yanked hard to rip them off.

"Is her new power going to her head because of that title," Weiss asked as she watched Shockroach writhe in pain.

"Oh, it's just for the thing we're dealing with now," Nora told the others. "Things are going back to normal _real_ soon," she said as her body began to glow pink. Looking at herself and realizing what was happening, Nora screamed as she summoned her Soul Zord Aura and a large pink ram with sparking horns emerged. "Take him out," she instructed the ram and pointed at the injured Shockroach. The Ram Soul Zord charged at the bug and headbutted the bug up into the sky before unleashing a massive wave of electricity that the monster couldn't absorb fast enough, causing him to explode in the air. When the explosion ended, Nora cheered at the fact she unlocked her Soul Zord Aura until a pillar of sludge and smoke erupted just away from the power plant.

"I've got some high voltage now, Rangers," Shockroach shouted before aiming his cables at the power plant and completely draining it of energy. "This is just a light snack to me now," he exclaimed.

"Looks like his backup generator finally kicked in," Yang quipped. "Let's get to work." Summoning the Atlas Zords or their own Soul Zord Aura, the Rangers all prepared for their battle. As the Hunter Magazord threw a few punches at Shockroach, the monster smacked them aside with electrically-charged strikes. "Ah! I can feel that from in here," Yang said as the electricity coursed through the cockpit.

The Paladin Megazord was able to push Shockroach away with its shield, but the giant bug grabbed at the robot and stuck its primary cables into the legs of the Megazord. Draining the Crane Zord of its energy, Shockroach laughed as he spoke to the Rangers. "This isn't a meal, IT'S A FEAST!" After absorbing enough energy, Shockroach kicked the Paladin Megazord down and laughed as the legs of the robot began to buckle.

Channeling more energy from the Unicorn Soul Zord, Jaune was able to get the Paladin Megazord back onto its feet before the Rangers got a call from Penny. "We have a problem. Shockroach has absorbed too much energy from the Paladin Megazord. He's storing it in the battery on his back. If we were to defeat him now, he'll release an electromagnetic pulse that would create a city-wide blackout," Penny warned.

"An emp," Nora questioned.

"E.M.P.," Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha corrected.

"What are we going to do," Jaune asked.

Ruby thought of an idea as she spoke to Penny and the others at the lab. "Send in the Crow Zord. We'll fly Shockroach out of range, cut off his battery, then finish him off," Ruby suggested.

"Nice plan, kiddo. Let me handle it," Qrow said as he sent the Crow Zord to the Rangers remotely.

As the machine approached, it broke apart and combined with the Hunter Megazord to change it into its Scythe Mode. With its new flight, the Hunter Megazord grabbed at the monster and started to fly it high into the air. When the insectoid giant was helpless in the air, Team RWBY cut off the monster's battery from its back and Weiss summoned a giant ice hornet to destroy the battery by charging into it. "Time to end this," Weiss exclaimed as Shockroach fell to the ground.

"We can handle this," Nora told the others as Team JNPR performed a Paladin Weapon Change, switching the arms of the Megazord for more energy to channel into the Ram Zord. Aiming the robot's right arm and charging electricity into the horns, Nora prepared to finish Shockroach off for good as the electricity condensed into a large ball. "Thunderbolt Grenade!" Shouting the new attack name, the ball of electricity was launched at Shockroach to electrocute him and create an explosion.

"I'm shorting out," Shockroach yelled as he was engulfed in the orb and blew up. After Shockroach was defeated, the Rangers celebrated as the Atlas Zords all separated and went on their way back to the Zord Bay.

* * *

After everything that happened with Shockroach, New Year's Eve finally came and everyone was enjoying in the common room. Penny came over and Ruby started playing the show that they talked about, Yang was serving punch to the guests, and Sun was flirting with Blake. While the two Faunus smiled at each other, Nora looked at a nearby clock while she stood next to Ren. "Is everything alright, Nora," Ren asked. "You keep looking at the clock."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Nora said with a nervous laugh as she saw it was the final minute before midnight.

After the fifty seconds passed, the party guests began to count down while Nora looked at her feet. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." Looking over at Ren's face, thoughts of her life with her friend raced through Nora's head as she trembled anxiously. "5, 4..." Remembering what the others said and tried to help her with, Nora downed the rest of her punch and threw the cup aside as she turned to look Ren in the eye. "3, 2, 1..." Acting fast, Nora grabbed her childhood friend by the shirt collar and placed her lips against his just as the clock struck midnight and everyone celebrated the year going by. "Happy New Year!" Ren was surprised by what was happening, but didn't object to the kiss. Just as suddenly as she started, Nora released him and ran off to her room when she ended the kiss.

"Nora," Ren questioned as he passed by several of the guests, some of whom were also participating in a New Year's kiss. Reaching Team JNPR's room, he opened the door and saw Nora on her bed with wide eyes and a bright pink face. "Nora? Are you alright," Ren asked his friend.

Nora's voice was just louder than a whisper as she processed what she did. "I kissed you," she said with a tone that sounded like she had experienced a gruesome and traumatic war. "I kissed my best friend. This makes everything so awkward now."

Seeing that Nora was troubled by what happened, Ren only smiled as he sat down next to her and held her hand. "No. It doesn't," Ren stated as Nora looked up at him. Seeing Ren's comforting smile, Nora calmed down and placed her head against his shoulder. The two enjoyed their quiet time together while the party continued through the night.

* * *

"Were you expecting that," Torchwick asked Cinder as he commented on the Pink Ranger's new abilities during the battle with Shockroach. "Because I sure wasn't."

Cinder sighed as the lights started to flicker on and off. "On the bright side, we now know more about our adversaries," the woman stated as she went over to a board where Emerald and Mercury were putting up notes on the Power Rangers. The board had photos of each Ranger, listed what their abilities were, and what Zords they piloted. "I would say this is starting to come together," she said as she looked at Ruby's picture and her eyes started to glow like flames. "Perhaps it's time to get involved myself."

* * *

 **Okay! I'm finally done with this chapter! I've been wanting to continue RWBY Rangers, but I've just been enjoying writing up "Sideline: Another Story" too much because ideas kept popping into my head for it. Luckily, I'll be getting more plans for this story thanks to the Volume 6 canon and the characters introduced in it like Maria Calavera.**

 **With this chapter finished, I hope that you enjoyed it, Laughalota. As for everyone else, I'd be happy to take suggestions for future monsters in the story. At least until things become more plot-heavy and I introduce the rest of Salem's Faction. Because in the next "episode", we have Cinder taking things into her own hand.**

 **Until next time, WaterDragonMaverick signing out.**


End file.
